Naruto: The Wild Hurricane
by Raveira
Summary: Forged by the teachings of the Uchiha, Naruto will face a world preparing for the threatens of a great war. Can he protect the ones close to him while discovering the answers he is searching for?
1. Prologue

Hi. I'm Raveira from Brazil and this is my first history here.

This Story starts around 6 months before the Uchiha Massacre.

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

* * *

It was a normal day at Konohagakure no Sato. The sky was blue with just a few clouds. It was little hot but not too much to the point that it starts to be uncomfortable. Over all, it was a beautiful morning. Civilians were in streets busy doing their own things like shopping, working and talking with each other. Ninja who completed their mission were entering the village happy to finally be back at home while others were leaving to complete new ones. Gennins were training with their jounin-sensei in the local training grounds.

But not all people were happy. There was one child running to the forest outside the village. He had blond spiked hair and blue eyes that demonstrated sadness and anger. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a red spiral painted in the front and black shorts. He was sick of those glares he received from the people of the village. Sure, they never attempted a physical attack against him but the looks he received were enough to break him. It was like he did something terrible to them but he was just a six years old child, what could he have done? He just didn't understand. He was sad because nobody give him much attention. The only ones who talked to him were Teuchi-jii-san and Ayame-chan from Ichiraku, Hokage-jii-san and sometimes Iruka-sensei. But he was angry too because he didn't know the reasons for the glaring he received.

That was their reason for his trip to the forest. He needed to leave the crowded city for some time. It was for his sanity. If he continued staying there, in the middle of those angry glares he would eventually get crazy. So Naruto lay against a tree and relaxed. He really need to rest a little bit. When the blond was starting to sleep, he heard a sound. Because he was at the shinobi academy for a few months until now he knew that was the sound of a kunai probably hitting a tree. It looks like someone was training near his location.

The curiosity got the best of him and he decided to observe the training. After all he was a shinobi in-training; he had to learn everything he could if he wanted to become Hokage. Hiding inside a bush he tried his best to not be detected. What he saw amazed him.

There was a field which had targets spread in the floor, in the trees; there was even one behind a huge rock. In the middle of the clearing was a teenager with black eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. He wore black t-shirt and brown shorts. There was some kind of red and white fan in the back of his shirt. _I'm sure I have seen that symbol in some place but I don't remember where…_ the blond jinchuuriki thought. _Oh, I remember now! That is the symbol that Sasuke has in his clothes too. If I'm not wrong that is his clan insignia. That must mean that he is Sasuke's relative!_ .But what really impressed him was what he had done.

He had picked five shurikens in each hand and, in one single motion; he jumped and threw them all. They all hit the center of the targets, even the one that was behind the rock that he saw earlier. And he had done that like it was a very easy movement to do, with little to no effort. Naruto was at loss of words. _He is really awesome! I bet even Iruka-sensei can't do what he did!_

Then the black haired shinobi turned to focus on the big rock that was near him. _Wow! For one moment I thought he had seen me_. He started to do some handseals, but it was too fast for Naruto to see. But he did saw that it the sequence of the seals finished in the tiger seal. _From what I can remember about Iruka-sensei' lessons in ninjutsu are that most of fire jutsu ends in the tiger seal. Maybe that is what he is going to do. Man, I really need to stop skipping classes or I will become too dumb. But they are so boring!_ .After the possible Uchiha had done the tiger seal he brought his hand in front of his mouth and blew a 2-meter fireball that engulfed the rock and completely obliterated it.

The sun kissed child was shocked_. Is that what it is to be a real ninja? If I can be like this guy I will definitely become Hokage! Not just Hokage but I think I can be the best shinobi in the world! _But in his surprised state, he happened to have stepped on a branch. While the noise was low for common people, it was loud enough for a seasoned shinobi.

"You can come out now, Naruto-kun"

Naruto petrified. To spy a shinobi in his training was illegal in Konoha and if this ninja told to the Hokage that he was spying he could get in a very, very bad situation. But what shocked him more was how this shinobi knew his name. So he came out of the bush and asked:

"How do you know my name?"

"For once you are quite infamous for your pranks around the village."

Naruto had the decency to blush when he commented that. All the pranks he did were because he wanted to get some attention to him. But all he got was those hateful glares from the civilians. At last Teuchi-jii-san and Ayame-chan laughed when he told his stories of his pranks to them. Old man and Iruka-sensei always reprimanded him but he knew that was because they liked him and wanted the best for him.

Then the black haired teenager continued talking:

"You are also on my brother's class at the academy. I'm sure you know him, his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

The jinchuuriki frowned_. So that explain why he had the same clan insignia from Sasuke's clothes. He is Sasuke's brother. I never knew he had such an awesome brother. Damn, I'm a little jealous of him now. _He quickly apologized:

"Sorry about seeing your training, shinobi-san. I was just resting on the forest when I heard some sound and come to see where it came from. Then I found you training and was amazed by things you had done. Please, don't tell Hokage-jii-san!"

The Uchiha shinobi smiled at that. "You can relax about that, Naruto-kun, I won't tell the Hokage. By the way, don't call me shinobi-san that makes me feel old, my name is Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto felt relief about that. At least, he wouldn't have one more problem. But he couldn't contain his curiosity about what Itachi had done and asked:

"What you did was awesome. That thing with the shuriken was pretty cool and the fireball after that was amazing. Damn, I wish I could do that too."

"Well Naruto-kun, if you want I can teach you a few things about the way of ninja. And I'm sure Sasuke-kun would like someone of his age to spar with."

"Are you serious? That would be awesome! I can wait to do the same things you do!"

Itachi couldn't help but smile again seeing the young child jumping with joy about learning some shinobi tricks. "Naruto-kun came here again about the same time and I will see what I can teach you." And then he left in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

After that, Naruto went back to the village thinking about all the things he would do in the next day. He wasn't even affected by the looks he received from the villagers the way back. He was too happy to have noticed that. When he reached his house he quickly took a bath and put his pajama. He lay down in his bed and barely could sleep with all the excitement he was feeling about his "training" that would come.

But what he and Itachi couldn't have foreseen that this was just the beginning of a really special relationship of master and student. One that would change the life of Konohagakure.

* * *

That's it. Please review and tell if you like the plot and help me about my grammar.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

It was 7 a.m. when Naruto woke up. The birds were singing annunciating the morning. Naruto was very excited about his training. Finally there was a chance to learn something real about being a shinobi. In the academy, all he learned was the history of Konoha such as who were the Hokages, what clans helped in the founding of the village and facts about famous battles that Konoha won in the Great Shinobi Wars. They said the students are too young to learn about chakra manipulation. But now he found a ninja to teach him he could learn about chakra. He had heard that the Uchiha clan was one of the strongest clans in Konoha. So probably his future sensei was going to really strong. Maybe he would teach him some awesome jutsu! That was all that the blond hoped.

He quickly changed his pajama and put his normal training clothes consisting of black pants and a brown t-shirt. After making sure he had locked the door, he started walking to his future training location. It was bit far to Konoha but the fact that there was no one near it compensates the distance. As he arrived at the agreed place, he found that Itachi was already there. The Uchiha teenager was meditating on a log waiting for the jinchuuriki. When he sensed that Naruto arrived, he calmly stood up and greeted his to-be-student.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun"

"Good morning, Itachi-sensei" he replied with a grin.

"Now that you have arrived we can finally start. But first, I want us to do some introduction. I will start so you can use mine as an example" the black haired teenager said. He made a gesture to the blond seat near him and started.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi. I am 15 years old and I am in the ANBU. My likes are konbu and playing with my little brother. I dislike the mentality of my clan because they cannot see that there are things more important than them. My hobby is to visit candy stores and my dream is to see a world without war, with all the villages in peace." finished Itachi. Then he looked at the jinchuuriki and said. "Now it is your turn, Naruto-kun"

The blond nodded and started "Ok Sensei! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am 9 years old. I am an academy student. My likes are ramen and my dislikes are the time I have to wait for the ramen to be ready to eat. My hobby is to play pranks. My dream is to be the best Hokage ever!" he said with a big smile in his face when mentioning the last part. Itachi smiled at this. _"It's great that he did not let be affected by the villager's hate." _

"Now that the introductions were made I will explain to you how our training schedule will be." Itachi made a serious face and then began to carefully explain. "Starting tomorrow, every morning before you go to the Academy we will meet here. At the beginning of every training session I will teach will important things you need to know about the way of the ninja. Them I will instruct you in a few chakra exercises and taijutsu katas. And if you manage to impress me by the end of the month, I will teach you a jutsu"

When Naruto heard the last part, he started to jump and sing that he was going to learn amazing jutsu and soon would be taking Hokage-jii-san's hat. Seeing his reaction, Itachi sighed. _That is going to be a long, long month._

* * *

A few weeks have passed since that first training session and Naruto already improved a lot under Itachi's guidance. When they started, the blond was at the bottom of his class at the Academy. That was the reason his classmates called him dobe which by the way, he hated. But now, he was at the average portion of the ranking leaving the bottom to his friend Shikamaru who called this a very troublesome situation. He just was not on the top 3 shinobi of the class because while having learned a lot in these weeks he still didn't have the motivation needed to learn all subjects about Konoha's History.

Yes, he did learn some topics of the village's history. He remembered very clearly when he discussed about his classes at the academy with Itachi:

_Start of the Flashback_

"_Naruto-kun, you have to pay more attention to your sensei's classes in the Academy. Although they don't appear, they are quite important." said Itachi._

_The blond frowned "But sensei, the classes are too boring. How knowing the name of the Shodaime's father will make me a better ninja?"_

_Itachi smiled, he was expecting this kind of answer from him. "Naruto, you need to know that information is one of the most important tools of a shinobi. By having information about your opponent's village, you can more or less predict what jutsus he will use and what fighting style he has. Because of that, you can more easily discover his weakness, and consequently, you will have more advantages in the battle. That can be a decisive factor and can lead one to be the winner"_

_Naruto widened. "I hadn't thought about that"_

_And the Uchiha continued his explanation. "And by knowing about the last generation's actions, we can reflect about their failures and try to not commit the same mistakes in the futures. Do you understand now why it is important for you to pay more attention to your lessons?"_

_The young student nodded. "Yes sensei and I promise that I will pay more attention at Iruka-sensei' explanation even though they continue to be boring"_

_Itachi let a little smirk come to his mouth and then said "So Naruto-kun, having solved this little problem I think we can resume our training" and then they continued their schedule._

_End of the Flashback_

After that lesson, he realized the importance of always being well-informed. _Man, I never thought that those classes about History had some use. Well, it is a good thing that I have Itachi-sensei. I don't know what I would do if I hadn't him. I would probably still be the dobe. I don't even want to think about it._

But his raise in the class ranking was not the only thing that he gained from training. He made a strong friendship with Sasuke too. Itachi always made them spar when he was teaching about taijutsu and that made them more connected. Sure, they were not the perfect example of how best friends should be because they always fought with each other, but they had frequently talked about different issues like training and school and they practically considered themselves as brothers. They also kept a healthy rivalry so that they don't lost motivation in training. Thinking about that, he remembered the first day he and Sasuke entered the classroom one day talking casually. All his classmates and teachers had surprised faces. _I will never forget the expression on the faces of Sasuke's fan girls when they saw us talking with each other. I never laughed so much in my life before!_

Sasuke wasn't his only friend in the academy. He had made some bonds with Shikamaru and Chouji too. While Shikamaru was a really lazy guy he was also a genius and pretty funny. Chouji was very polite and nice person but if someone called him fat or said something about his weight he would get really angry. _I remember the last time someone called Chouji "fatty". The boy had to stay in the hospital for one week due to the injuries caused by Chouji's attack. Who would know that a very nice person would have such a strong punch? I have to remember to never mention abou weight near Chouji. A hit like that can hurt a lot!_ The three always eat lunch together and sometimes Sasuke came to eat with them too. His life in the academy had become a really nice.

Because of his many spars with Sasuke and Itachi's lessons he got a lot better in Taijutsu. First Itachi showed him the katas and after he had memorized and repeated it in a satisfactory way he tested it in a spar against the youngest Uchiha brother. Because of the Sharingan, Itachi just knew the taijutsu style of the Uchiha clan, which was focused basically in the counter attack, exploring all the potential of the sharingan's movement predicting skill. So the young ANBU explained to Naruto that while he couldn't fully utilize the Uchiha style because of his lack of Sharingan, he could use it as base and, little by little, incorporating other katas from others styles, resulting in the creation of his own taijutsu style. When he learned that he said. "It's going to be the best style ever. With it I am sure I will beat everyone!" But then Itachi quickly said to him. "While having your own style can be quite an advantage, it take many years for one to make them combat ready"

Itachi made a point of teaching his chakra control. He explained that because of his high chakra reserves he needed to be in constant practice of his chakra control so that he did not waste much chakra when performing a jutsu. So far he had mastered the entire academy's chakra control exercises like the leaf curling and the leaf floating._ I spent so much time doing that exercises. I really wish that it will be worth all the time I dedicated to completely master it._ But because of these training, when came the hour to teach the Henge and Kawarimi no Jutsu at the academy, he got it right in a few tries. But he still could not do the Bunshin no Jutsu. And that angered him a lot.

The Uchiha teenager gave him some classes about genjutsu too. At first, he didn't give it much importance but after Itachi put him in some nasty genjutsu, like those one who showed him his nightmares, he realized what they could do and started to pay more attention. But Itachi said too that because of his high chakra reserves he needed almost perfect chakra control to perform any genjutsu, something he didn't have at the moment. Because of that, they focused on theory behind the genjutsu and how to dispel most of them.

As he was going to his training ground after knowing that today the all classes at the Academy were canceled, he remembered why he woke up so excited in this morning. It was near the end of the month and Itachi promised him that if he impressed the Uchiha teenager he would teach him a jutsu. _Well I think mastering those two chakra exercises was sufficient to impress him. I gave them all I had in my training so that I could impress sensei enough to make him fulfill his part of the promise._ He saw that he was a little earlier so he decided to lie down on a log and wait for his sensei. Five minutes later his sensei appeared in the clearing wearing his normal Uchiha clothes. Seeing that Itachi had arrived, the blond greeted him.

"Good morning, Itachi-sensei."

"Good morning, Naruto-kun" replied the teenager. Then the blond asked "Is Sasuke going to join us today in our training?"

The Uchiha made a negative movement with his head. "No Naruto-kun. He is training with father today"

Naruto frowned a little. _Training together with Sasuke is always motivating. Well, what can I do? I wish I had a father like he has. Hokage-jii-san said that my parents died in the Kyuubi attack. I wonder if I had parents I wouldn't be alone. But that is past and I am not alone anymore. I have Sasuke and Itachi-sensei to support me._ When he turned to look at his sensei to ask what they were going to train, he saw something that really surprised him. His expression was a bit dark and his eyes showed a feeling of sadness. In all his training until now he never had seen something like this before. His sensei never had showed some negative emotion before. It was one of his lessons:

_Naruto-kun, always try not to show your negative feelings like anger or sadness in a battle. Your opponent can take advantages of your emotional state and that is something we do not want to. I recommend to you that, when in a battle, try to make your face and eyes as emotionless as possible. Besides not giving openings for your opponent, that can make them lost their concentration and give you an advantage. _

The blond jinchuuriki, concerned about his sensei, asked. "Sensei, what is wrong? Why are you sad? Did something happened?"

Itachi became surprised at his question. Did he was so distract that a child could saw his sadness? But after a long sigh he answered. "It is that my best friend was found dead in the bank of the river near the Uchiha District"

Naruto did not understand the entire situation because he never had lost a friend but he knew from observing other that the loss of a best friend can be a very hard hit to your self-esteem. He felt sorry for his sensei. Itachi noticed the look of sorrow Naruto was giving him and said: "Naruto-kun, you don't need to pit me. I am a big boy and will get better as the time passes. But now let focus on our training"

When he heard the word training, the blond quickly remembered about his sensei's promise. "Itachi-sensei, remember the first of our training lessons, when you told me that if by the end of the month I had managed to impress you, you would teach me a jutsu?" Itachi answered with a grin. "Yes Naruto-kun, I remember and you did manage to impress me when you mastered those chakra control exercises, so you know what that means don't you?"

Naruto immediately smiled and started to sing and dance: "I'm going to learn a jutsu! I'm going to learn a jutsu! I'm going to learn a jutsu!" Itachi smiled at his actions. _Sometimes I forget that, after all, he still is a child. _"Come Naruto-kun, we need more space for you to learn the jutsu that I am going to teach you."

* * *

They walked for a few minutes cross the forest till they get on the bank of a big river. Itachi turned to Naruto and said:

"The jutsu that I am going to teach you is the same that my father is teaching Sasuke. It is the same jutsu that you saw me practicing when we first met." Naruto remembered too well. It was that big fireball that obliterated the rock. Then his sensei proceeded:

"For the Uchiha, learning this jutsu is a ritual where you stop being a child to become an adult in the view of the clan. I think that can mean the same thing for you too, Naruto-kun. You learned a lot since we began to train together and I think you are ready to take some responsibilities" Naruto smiled at this. His sensei thought he was ready to start more advanced ninja techniques and gave him congratulation for his hard work him too. It was practically a dream becoming real.

Itachi signaled to the blond to continue paying attention and resumed his explanation "The name of this technique is _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **_The hand seals are, in that same sequence, tiger, snake, monkey, boar, horse and then finish with tiger seal again. The execution of this jutsu is quite simple. First, you have to take a deep breath and send chakra to your lungs. After that, while you blow all the air to outside you have to ignite the chakra that is together with the air passing in your throat so that you can form the fireball. It might be quite difficult for you because I think you do not have a fire affinity but if you manage to learn that you will have a strong jutsu in your arsenal. Did you understand it all or do you want me to repeat a part of the explanation?"

Naruto nodded to his sensei. "I understood everything sensei" The Uchiha then said "Come here, Naruto-kun. I will demonstrate how to do the jutsu. Please pay attention to all my movements. " He slowly did the hand selas so that the blond could see them all and blew the giant fireball in the river' direction. Naruto couldn't help but to be impressed. _Is that what I will know yo do? Man, I want to be like sensei when I became a real shinobi! _The young jinchuuriki very excited about finally learning a "true" ninja technique, than asked "Can I try now, Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi made a positive gesture. The blond then walked to the blank of the river and started to make the same hand seals his sensei told him paying attention to not make any mistakes, because making one now just could not end very good for him. _Tiger, Snake, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_. He then took a deep breath:

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu. **_He blew all the air he had gathered before. But instead of releasing a big fireball, like Itachi had done, all he released was a dark gray smoke. He became really disappointed with his own failure but the black haired Uchiha comforted him. "Don't be sad, Naruto-kun, I was already expecting this result. It was your first try after all. You have to train, train and train so that you can finally master it." Naruto frowned but nodded. Itachi continued "I will have to leave for a mission in ANBU and I will just come back next week. Until there keep practicing. Good Bye, Naruto-kun!" And then he made a seal and left doing a Shunshin no Jutsu, moving in the direction of the village. Seeing his sensei exit he couldn't help but think. _I really have to ask sensei how to do that. It is awesome!_

Naruto started to do the hand seals again and blew the air. This time the only difference was that the smoke released was in bigger quantity. He started to become annoyed. _Sure, Itachi-sensei said that it you take a long time till he could do the jutsu but, Man, this was very frustrating. Sensei trusted in me because he thought I was ready to learn this jutsu and I will not disappoint him!_ He then continued to do the jutsu again and again. Each time he improved a little bit. He stayed there for a few more hours training by the bank of the river. By the time the sun had set, he had already managed to blow a very small fireball. That was a huge advancement considering he had blown just smoke in the afternoon. As he was starting to feeling a bit tired, the blond decided it was time to stop his training for the rest of the day. If he continued he would be too tired to continue training tomorrow. So he picked all his things he went back home. He was determined to show to his sensei when he comes back by the end of the week that he had learned the fire jutsu. As he arrived at home, he quickly took a shower and laid down in his bed. The jinchuuriki was feeling very strained because of his long training session and soon began to sleep.

* * *

By the end of the week, Naruto had already learned to blow a medium to big size fireball. Sure, he still could not release a giant fireball like his sensei could do, but he was content with his own performance. Each day of the week he would go to the blank of the river to train the jutsu. The only times he wasn't there was the time of the classes in Academy. His friends were surprised to see him tired because they believed he had endless stamina. When talking to Sasuke he learned that his friend and rival was already proficient in the use of the fire jutsu and that only made the blond works harder towards his training.

It was Friday when he heard from some shinobi talking that his sensei had come back from his mission. He knew his sensei was very famous in Konoha for being an Uchiha prodigious and attaining the rank of an ANBU Captain at a very young age. So the jinchuuriki went back to his house to pick his training kit which consisted of kunais, shurikens, water and ramen._ Ramen is the food of the gods._ That is what he always thought about the noodles. When he finished preparing his bag, he left his house and ran to his usual training place. He was eager to show his sensei his improvement about the Goukakyuu.

A few minutes after he arrived at the clearing where they normally trained, his sensei had come. He was in his ANBU uniform that consisted of black pants and white leather armor. Under the armor, he had black t-shirt. He appeared to be a bit stressed but Naruto knew it was because he had just arrived from his mission. Deciding to cheer up his sensei a little bit he greeted him.

"Welcome back, Itachi-sensei" the blond said with a big smile on his face.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. How are you?" replied politely the Uchiha.

"I am fine, sensei" He then grabbed Itachi's arm and began to pull him. "Come here, sensei, I have something that I want to show you!"

Itachi then started to think. _Could he had already learned the jutsu I taught him? Impossible! It was just a week since I had left!_

When they arrived at the blank of the river, Naruto carefully started to do the hand seals, showing that he had already some practice in doing it.

_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu.**_ The he blew the biggest fireball he had ever released. While it still wasn't the same size as that if his sensei, it was easily the size of an elephant. The Uchiha smiled at this._ He must have trained lot to be at this level in just a week. He appears to be tired so he probably trained all days with just a few hours to rest. But I am impressed. I didn't expect him to be in that level right now._ Itachi put his hand above his student's head and began to mess his hair. He said to the blond:

"I am very proud of you, Naruto-kun. I knew I was right when I decide to teach you this jutsu" The blond smiled at his sensei's praise. He dedicated a lot of his time to learn this jutsu and it sure was worth in the end.

The ANBU teenager then said. "Now, let's review all you had learn till now so that I can see what I can teach you in the future"

* * *

A few months had passed since that event and Naruto had managed to improve a lot more. While he still couldn't do the Bunshin no Jutsu, he got better at controlling his chakra and could do the other academic jutsus like the Henge and the Kawarimi with no problems. The blond child also learned from his Sensei a few D-ranked jutsu like the _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ and one C-ranked that was the _**Fuuton: Daitoppa**_. Itachi explained to the jinchuuriki that he obtained those techniques with the copying ability of his Sharingan when fighting other shinobi from different villages and that the blond should be very careful when performing those jutsu because, being famous jutsus from others hidden villages like Mist, people could get suspicious of him.

His taijutsu style was getting more and more efficient in a spar and Naruto was feeling quite confident about his hand-to-hand combat. While he still lost to Sasuke in the spars realized at the academy and when training with the older Uchiha brother sometimes he managed to win. Everybody from his class including teachers was shocked when he won Sasuke for the first time in the academy. They were all wondering._ How could a dead last student get so much better in just a few months? He even defeated the best of his class! _He remembered that while everyone was shocked Sasuke came and congratulated him for his victory. His relationship with Sasuke improved a lot and they pretty much considered each other as brothers. He even went to his house one day. Itachi and Sasuke' invited him to have dinner at their house. At first he was afraid that their parents had some resentment towards him like the villagers but Itachi quickly encouraged him and said he would be there to help if anything went wrong.

_Start of the Flashback_

_It was evening at the Uchiha compound, when the three of them: Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto entered the clan head' house. Sasuke quickly went to the kitchen and said:_

"_Kaa-chan, Itachi-nii-san and I are back! And we brought a visit! He is a friend of mine from the academy" Uchiha Mikoto couldn't help but to be interested. Sasuke never said he had any friends at the academy before. Well, it was good that her son was beginning to socialize. He put the food he was preparing on the oven and cleaned the kitchen so that she could see who the mysterious friend of his son was. _

_As the Uchiha female entered her living room she saw her eldest son seated in the couch resting. She knew that he was probably very tired because he was going to many missions in the ANBU lately. As she continued her "scan" through the room she localized her youngest son discussing with a blond child that seems to be at the same age as him. Mikoto knew that he was the Kyuubi jinchuuriki but she had no hate for him. Quite the contrary she had a little feeling of understatement as the whole clan had. Because of the Sharingan skill of being able to summon and control the Kyuubi, most of the Konoha shinobi thought the Uchiha clan was responsible for the Bijuu attack. And because of that the Uchiha clan was excluded by them. For that reason they understand what was to be punished for something you had no control over and understood that Naruto had no reason to be hated._

_Mikoto decided to make herself known and said: "Sasuke-kun, it seems that you made a friendship with the little prankster of the village". Naruto became embarrassed about that. He stopped to play pranks at the village when he started to train with Itachi but his actions were still vivid in every villagers and shinobi' head. But then the Uchoiha matriarch smiled at him and gently greeted: "Hello Naruto-kun, my name is Uchiha Mikoto and as you probably discovered I am Sasuke and Itachi' mother."_

_Naruto smiled back at her and said: "Good evening, Mikoto-sama". Months before, he would never said something demonstrating that much respect to anyone but Itachi made sure to explain to him that if he was going to be Hokage he needed to learn how to be respectful. Mikoto was surprised at his answer and told him still with a smile on her face: "Please, just Mikoto or if you prefer Mikoto-kaa-chan. Calling me sama makes me feel too old and I am just few years over thirty. Sasuke-kun, can you and Naruto-kun help me set the dinner table?"_

"_Sure kaa-chan!" Sasuke answered and together with Naruto they went to the kitchen behind Mikoto._

_Few minutes later, everything was in order and everybody was already seated at the table. Sasuke noticed that his father had not come yet and asked his father. "Kaa-chan, where is otou-san?" She answered. "He was very busy with his work at the Military Police Force. But I am sure that he is coming back home now" As soon as she said that, Fugaku Uchiha, the Uchiha clan head, entered the dining room:_

"_Good evening Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke. It seems that we have a guest." Mikoto answered: "He is Sasuke's firend from the academy, Naruto-kun". Fugaku looked the blond pariah and politely said: "Good evening, Naruto-san" .The young jinchuuriki nodded and respectfully greeted the Uchiha clan head. "Good evening, Fugaku-sama". After that, dinner went quite nicely and Naruto was relieved that his sensei's family did not have any negative feelings about him._

_ End of the Flashback_

Naruto went several times to the Uchiha compound after that dinner. There he really felt like it was his home, because people treated him like they treated anyone from the clan. He was always seems playing with Sasuke or helping Mikoto with her chores at the Uchiha main house. But he had noticed the resentment the Uchiha clan had towards the village. He did not know the reason of that resentment but he did not even know the reason of the villagers hate for him! _The bigger the feeling of hate the clan feels towards the village, more Itachi-sensei becomes annoyed at them. Why is that? _That is a question Naruto could not find an answer no matter how much he thought about the issue.

* * *

It was normal day to Naruto. The sky had some clouds but it was a shinny day. The blond left his house in the direction of the forest near the village. When the jinchuuriki arrived at his normal training ground, he realized that his sensei was already there. But what really surprised Naruto was that his sensei was on his ANBU clothes. The blond knew that his sensei only used those during their training was when he had just come back from one of his missions. He knew too that his sensei had not gone in a mission since last week so why was he in his ANBU uniform?

Itachi turned to his student and said "Naruto-kun, come here. I have very important things to talk to you." The blond, hearing his sensei' serious tone, cleared his thoughts and went closer to the Uchiha. "What you want to talk about, Itachi-sensei?" The teenager looked at his student at eye level and said: "Naruto-kun, I know that what I am going to say to you might be difficult to comprehend now but listen clearly" The blond nodded at his sensei.

The ANBU captain then picked a scroll from one of his pockets and gave it to Naruto. "Please keep this. I know that you have problems when trying to do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_ and these will probably still be there till your graduation test. This scroll has a solution to your problem. But I want you to promise that you will only open this scroll if by the time of your exam you still cannot do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_, OK?

The blond child frowned a little but answered: "I promise, Itachi-sensei" The Uchiha gave the scroll to his student, who put it in his bag. The black haired teenager continued: "I need you to promise other thing to me. What I want you to promise is that after all things that are going to happen after today, you must do all you can to not let Sasuke-kun betray the village. Can you promise that to me?" Naruto, not knowing what that was all about, nodded. "Again, I promise, Itachi-sensei" _Even not knowing what this is about. Why would Sasuke betray the village?_

Itachi smiled a little bit about his student answers. "Thank you, Naruto-kun". It was then that the blond noticed something that shocked him to the core. Was his sensei… crying?! _ Since I have known sensei, I never saw he drop one tear, even when his best friend died! What the hell happened?_ "Naruto-kun, please look into my eyes." Still shocked about his sensei' tears he did what he was asked. He saw that his sensei had his sharingan active. It had three tomes. Then his sensei told:

"I am sorry Naruto-kun, but we cannot train together anymore" He frowned. Had he done something to upset Itachi-sensei? But then he noticed that the tomes in his sensei' eyes merged and formed a pinwheel shuriken and then all went black.

* * *

I finally finish chapter 1! I had exams in this month and I had no free time, but I am happy to have finished this chapter in this year. Please help me improve and review about what you think. Thanks to Novus Ars for his constructive review XD

Happy New year's Eve!

* * *

Dictionary

Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu

Kirigakure no Jutsu - Hidden Mist Jutsu

Fuuton: Daitoppa - Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Jutsu

Kaa-chan - Mom

Otou-san - Father


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

_Ah…_

_What is this really bright light?_

_All that I can see a white blur…_

_I thought I was at the forest, far from the city..._

_This does not look like the forest. Where I am? Ouch! My head really hurts!_

_My vision is finally clearing; I think I can see better now. Wait, I think I know this place!_

_White ceilings, heart rate machines, I already know where I am! I am at the hospital! _

_Man, the last time I was here was when I hit my head in that branch when training evasion with Itachi-sensei. I was very distracted trying to avoid those shurikens that sensei threw at me and did not saw that branch. Sensei can really be a slave driver sometimes. Stupid tree!_

_It was a pretty ugly bruise with all that blood which was gushing. Haha! I remember that Sasuke fainted when he had a good view of the wound. He is such a little girl! When Itachi-sensei and him brought me to the hospital by the end of the day it was already healing. The doctor said it was because I have fast healing. I believed in him but I think he was trying to hide something from me! It was very suspicious! What could it be? Ah, whatever! AI, the pain that never stops! _

_Well, what was the last thing I remember before I blackout? Oh God, just trying to think my head hurts! But I am managing to remember now. I think I was at the training ground with sensei. Yeah, that is right! Then he said something that made me a little sad. What was it again? Ah, he said that he could not train me anymore. Why would he say that? I am quite sure I did nothing wrong to him. _

_And he was crying! Sensei never cries. He almost does not show any emotions at all. It is just like Shikamaru stop being lazy and Hokage-jii-san stop reading those perverted books. It never happens! Something very serious must have happened! But what was it?_

"I see that you have already waked up" said a voice that the blonde knew too well, it was a voice of a person that he knew since he was a toddler. Naruto slowly turned his head to the left side of his bed, trying to avoid the pain the best he can, and saw the Sandaime Hokage seated in a chair near him in front of the window. From the window he could see that it was a rainy day. Looking again to the Old Man the blond academy student noticed that the leader of Konohagakure had a tired expression on his face. It seemed like he had worked a lot lately and the stress was making the best of him.

"What happened yesterday, Hokage-jii-san? The last thing I can remember was that I was in the forest near the border of the village, talking with Itachi-sensei- Ops!" _Damn it! Now is not the time to forget that Itachi-sensei and I were trying to keep our training sessions a secret. What I am going to do now? I will have to lie to Jii-san. I hate having to lie!_ The young jinchuuriki frowned and started to talk while making negative gestures "Did I say Itachi-sensei? I was actually trying to say…"

"You do not have to worry about that, Naruto, I already know about your training with Itachi. I am the Hokage; I have to know about every citizen of Konoha. How can I not know about the training of my future successor?" said Sarutobi smirk about the last part. The child smiled about what he had heard from the Sandaime and felt relieved that he did not had to lie to the Hokage. He did not know if he really could do it.

Seeing that the blonde was distracted in his thoughts, the Hokage coughed, calling his attention. "And to answer your question, one of my ANBU, while returning from a mission out of the village, found you, unconscious, lied against a tree in the middle of the clearing where you usually trained." Ah, so that explain why he was in the hospital! But why was he unconscious? Did sensei knocked him out? Confused about the whole situation, the sun kissed to-be-shinobi asked: "Then, Ojii-san, please tell me what happened?"

Sarutobi paused. It was a very complicated situation he had to face now. The Sandaime did not know how he was going to tell Naruto what happened last night. He was not a fool and while he was old, he was not going senile unlike some people think (_cough_ Danzou _cough)_. He earned his title of "The Professor" because of his intelligence after all.

He knew very well about Itachi teaching and training the blonde in the shinobi arts. Well, Young Itachi, despite being just 15 years old, was an ANBU Captain and because of that answered directly and only to him. Also, the Uchiha prodigious always told him what he was teaching and what he was going to teach the sun kissed jinchuuriki.

By letting this secret training between the Uchiha heir and the Yondaime's legacy continue he saved effort from the village because he did not have to send an entire ANBU squad to protect Naruto. Young Itachi had quite the needed power to successfully protect the sun kissed child from any attack he may suffer. Not that he was attacked often. Actually, it only happened once, just a week after his birth, and the Hokage showed what happened to those that disobeyed the law. The criminal was executed in front of the entire village. No one had the courage to try the same thing again.

But he did not know if the others hidden villages from the others countries knew about Naruto's heritage and status as a jinchuuriki. If they knew they might think that Konoha was trying to produce a war weapon and send assassins to kill the child. Because of that, the Sandaime always send an ANBU squad to look for Naruto, just for precaution. Well, better safe than sorry!

The Sandaime also knew about his "adoptive" grandson strong bond with little Sasuke and with the famous Uchiha Clan. He was very happy that they did not have any sort of resentments towards Naruto as had the most of the villagers. He was happy for the blonde too, because he finally found people who treated him as an equal like himself, Iruka and the gentle family that was the owner of the child's favorite stand, Ichiraku and his daughter Ayame.

On the other hand, he knew that the Uchiha clan was not pleased with their position in Konoha and that they were planning a coup d'état. But he just could not let that happen. If he did, a civil war would break in the village and the others country would not think twice in trying to take the opportunity of attacking a weakened Konohagakure. And because of that, Young Itachi had to take that unfortunate and cursed mission that affected directly not only him, but Little Sasuke and Naruto too.

And that explain his fear of this moment happening. _I wish I had managed to negotiate with Fugaku now. If only the Uchiha clan head was not too stubborn and did not refuse all my propositions, we could have been in peace now instead of suffering._ Sarutobi sighed, this was one of the moments which a shinobi had to kill his heart and do what is needed. Now, he needed to act as a true leader of Konoha. "Naruto, please brace yourself, what I am going to tell you will probably have a big effect on your life from now on"

The blue eyed boy frowned. What was with people calling him and saying that they needed to talk with him about serious issues lately? _First was Itachi-sensei, who made me promise those strange things that I still could not understand and now Hokage-jii-san? _Well, he had nothing to do but to listen. "Ok, Ojii-san, I am prepared to hear whatever you have to tell me."

The Hokage made a serious face and talked: "Yesterday, at night, the Uchiha Clan was exterminated by one single shinobi."

Naruto was beyond shocked. The entire clan was exterminated? Why? They were one of the only people that truly liked and respected him in the village and now they were gone. He would never more help Mikoto-kaa-chan make dinner; neither play with Sasuke and the other Uchiha children nor prank the guards of the compound and run for his life to not get caught.

Tears started to flow from the blue eyes of the blond child. God must hate him. It seems that he was condemned to live always alone. Sure he had some friends at the academy like Shikamaru and Chouji but it was not even close compared to the relationship he had with the Uchiha. The only bonds that could be compared were the ones he have with Hokage-jii-san, Iruka-sensei, Ichiraku-jii-san and Ayame-chan, but they were always busy, always working and could not play with him all the time.

He looked at them as a model to be followed. Most of the shinobi called them arrogant but he did not see them like this. Those that have negative emotion towards the other cannot judge rationally. It was one of the things he learned with sensei. These shinobi had some kind of grudge with the Uchiha and while he did not know the reason he was sure it was the same reason the villagers had resentments with him.

At the blonde's eyes, they were kind and friendly. And they were one of the strongest clan of the village. How could he not know, his sensei was an Uchiha, he was already an ANBU Captain and he had just 15 years old. But to hear that they were killed by just one man! He needed to know who was the one that had the strength needed to exterminate them all and in one single night.

"Please, tell me Ojii-san, who was the murderer?"

Sarutobi sighed again. Sometimes he wished that he had not accepted the position of the Hokage again after the Yondaime had died. _Damn you, Minato! _He cursed his student Jiraiya too for not taking the responsibilities of being Hokage. Now, besides all the paperwork that he had to write all night long, he was in a very complicated situation. He knew that it was a very difficult thing to say but he also knew that the child needed to know the truth. After a long pause, the Sandaime looked at the child in the eyes and said in a weak voice:

"Naruto, the shinobi responsible for the Uchiha Masacre was your sensei, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

_What! Impossible! Sure, Itachi-sensei did not like the attitude of the clan very much but he would never do something like that! He was a very kind person! He was the most pacifist person he had ever known!_

"**Yes, my boy, give in to your anger."**

_This has to be a lie!_

"**Release your darkest feeling"**

_This must be a lie!_

"**He, he, he. Unleash your fury, boy!"**

"THIS CANNOT BE **TRUE!**"

* * *

"THIS CANNOT BE **TRUE!**"

Because of the presence of the Kyuubi' chakra, the jinchuuriki's blue eyes were becoming slitted like the eyes of a fox and his nails were slowly growing and turning into claws. In his fury released by his shout, Naruto threw his blanket away from him and was starting to leak a powerful killing intent for his age.

_Darn, he is so angry about the news that he is starting to tap into the Kyuubi' chakra! That kind of killing intent can only be the product of the fox influence. His body is staring to transform. I will not let that happen. _The Sandaime then picked the young child hand and squeezed it.

When the Yondaime's heir looked at him with those angry eyes he said: "Naruto, you have to control yourself!" After a few minutes, seeing that the kid was finally calming down, he relaxed a little bit and released the child's hand. Sarutobi certainly did not expect that outburst.

Then Naruto turned again to the Hokage and looked directly at him. After what Sarutobi saw, it looked like an arrow had just pierced his heart. The blonde had a very depressed face, the kind of expression when one had lost all hope in life, his hair was a mess and he was crying a lot. He managed to catch his breath if just for a little bit and slowly spoke: "Why, Ojii-san? Why would he do something like that? It was his own family!"

The Hokage flinched. Naruto could never know about the secret mission of Young Itachi. He would lose all hope he had in the village and in the Hokage himself. The ony if he could do was what he did. He hugged the blonde and told: "I do not know, Naruto, I do not know"

Naruto noticed the momentary flinch of his Hokage-jii-san. _He must be hiding something, but for know I will not ask anything._ The blonde accepted the hug coming from his "grandfather". Then he realized something and asked: "Where did he go, Jii-san?"

The Sandaime again made a serious face and answered: "Your sensei was truly a top shinobi, Naruto. He managed to avoid being detected by the ANBU and left the village. He will be put in the Bingo Book under the S-rank nukenin category."

The jinchuuriki nodded. His sensei had said that every ninja that left the village was to be marked as a nukenin and put in the Bingo Book. Even after the entire things Itachi had done, he could not bring himself to stop calling him sensei. He knew that his sensei had a reason for doing what he did and the blonde swore that he will find out them one day.

It was in that moment that the Sandaime said something that certainly cheered him up. "I have some good news too" Naruto was surprised, what good news could he possibly tell? Hiruzen laughing a bit about the cpnfused face his grandson had made proceed to tell the news: "Little Sasuke survived the Massacre"

The blonde jumped from his bed with happiness. He still had Sasuke! He was not alone! He was sad that all the Clan was dead but at least Sasuke was alive! Sarutobi, seeing the happy face Naruto made and how energetic he was, could not help but to release a tiny smile. There was still hope. He then picked the child' hand again and said: "Why don't we visit him? I am sure he would like someone close to him right now!"

The blonde nodded and together they left the hospital room in the direction of Sasuke's room.

* * *

Sasuke could not believe in what had happened last night. How could his brother done something like that? Now, all his family, no, not just his family, all his clan was gone. He would never again try to gain his father' approbation, or see his mother' smile each time he came home from the academy asking how was his day. Either prank with Naruto the guards from the compound. Oh, those were so funny! He remembered the last prank, when they painted their uniforms pink. They run for hours from the guards but everybody from the clan knew that they loved the pranks because it always brightened the Clan.

But what is worse is that Sasuke thought his old brother was perfect. He wanted to be like him. He was kind but strong, intelligent but altruist. He was proclaimed a once in a generation prodigious. Everybody worshiped him. He was the Uchiha who graduated from the academy at 7, fully mastered the Sharingan at 8, promoted to chuunin at 10 and became an ANBU captain at 13, breaking all old records. He was an example of how a shinobi should be.

However, all that Sasuke could feel now was a strong sentiment of anger. He was angry with his brother for killing his entire clan. He was angry with his dead clan for not being able to do something to survive Itachi's assault. And mainly he was angry with himself for being too weak to do something to stop that massacre from happening.

All because of the events of last night:

_Start of the Flashback_

_ It was already night when Sasuke realized that he had lost track of time. The Uchiha child had been too distracted in his training at a training ground near the Uchiha compound. He was trying to do the same trick that his big brother Itachi had shown to him and Naruto. He felt that he almost there. He could feel that he was near an achievement, near clear results._

_ Fearing a scolding from his mother, Sasuke quickly picked all his shurikens which were spread on the field and put them is his bag. He was anxious to go to his home and tell the big news to his father. He finally managed to score the best grades in all subjects at the academy. He knew his father was going to be proud of him._

_ He grew up in his brother's shadow and he did not want that. All his life he heard how his brother was an excellent student, a top shinobi and a great teammate. His father only had eyes for him. But he had taken the attention of his father. First was by surprising him in the mastery of the __**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__. Then was by asking about their bloodline limit, the Sharingan, wanting to know about its levels and skills. And now he was certain that with his A-grade report he was going to finally achieve total attention from his fathers._

_ Seeing that it was already night, the black haired child started to run towards the Uchiha compound. Taking care to not get lost, he quickly crossed the forest. Then he remembered that he had talked to Naruto about going together tomorrow to the academy, so they could discuss about their homework on the way to the this reason, he stopped a good distance from his house and decided to take a detour so that he could go to the blonde's house. _

_Looking to the compound from far, he located two man at the roof of a residence talking. One looked like his brother in his ANBU uniform and the other had a black cape and seemed to be wearing a…orange mask? He scrubbed his eyes to get a better view but the two men had disappeared. It was probably a hallucination ._My eyes must be tricking me after all those time reading at the academy and training after the classes.

_When he arrived at the jinchuuriki's house, he saw that all lights were turned off. It was strange; Naruto always was at his house at this time of the day. _Hn, knowing him he probably must be eating ramen at the Ichiraku Stand. _It was too late for him to take another detour so he decided to meet the blond tomorrow earlier to solve the problem._

_On his way back to his house, the young Uchiha noticed that something was off. Normally, at this time, the compound was quite busy. People were coming back to their houses so that they could have dinner in family. But now it was strangely quiet. No sounds. Why?_

_He started to accelerate so that he could arrive at the compound faster. Stopping at the gates he saw that there were no guards. It was very strange. There were always guards. It might day or night and even holiday there was always at least one guard from the Military Police. _

_When he looked at the compound he saw what he thought was a man crouched on the top of a lamppost. But when he looked again he saw no body. His eyes must be tricking him again._

_Quickly, he entered the compound he saw something that would be forever burned in his minds. The streets were filled with corpses. And those corpses were all people from the clan. He recognized two of them; they were a couple of old people that he fondly called oba-san and oji-san. He began to panicky. What is happening?_

_He began to run in the direction of his house thinking of his family. When he arrived at the front door of his door he called:"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" He heard an answer from his mother "Sasuke… Do not come in!" Since he got no more anwer, he abruptly opened the door. What he saw completely terrorized him._

_He saw the bodies of his father above the body of his mother. They were both dead. And his brother was standing behind them. Sasuke asked him:_

"_Nii-san, Tou-san and kaa-chan… Why? What happened? Who would do something like that?" His brother then throwed a shuriken near his head, which managed to cut his shirt. After that, the ANBU Uchiha looked at him, his fully developed Sharingan activated, and said in a cold voice:_

"_Foolish little brother." The tomes in his Sharingan started to merge and formed a pinwheel shuriken and he heard his older brother saying: "Mangekyou Sharingan!"_

_And then he saw everything. He saw his brother killing in cold blood every member of the Uchiha Clan. He saw how his brother killed his mother and brother. He screamed to his nii-san to stop with this, to tell the reason why he was showing this to him. He received no answer. The Genjutsu was over and Sasuke did not have the strength needed to stay standing, he fell into the floor. He asked: "Nii-san, why did you do this?"_

_Itachi deactivated his Sharingan and said: "They were just a measuring stick to test myself" The younger Uchiha was confused: "A measuring stick? That was why you killed everyone?" His brother continued. "That was very important for me to do so" _

_Sasuke became angered. He could not stand his brother anymore! He stood up and run to attack his brother. But Itachi was a ANBU Captain, a totally different level, and punched him in the stomach, making him lose his breath._

_Sasuke became afraid. Now that he thought a little about this assault he realized the situation he was in. If his father, that was a Jounin, had lost against Itachi what about him? He began to run away, leaving his house behind. But his brother quickly caught up to him. He said: _

_"You are not worth killing, foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness. Run, run and cling to life! Then when you have the same 'eyes' I do, come to me."_

_End of the Flashback._

It was still very hard to believe Itachi had done that and that the Uchiha Clan was no more. He refused to believe that his clan was dead, that his family was dead and he would not see them anymore. But he knew what he had to do from now on.

He will do exactly what his brother said. He will cling to his life. And he will hate him. He will really hate him and that will make him stronger. He will also train so that when he clash in the final battle against him he will have the power needed to kill _him_ and therefore avenge the Uchiha Clan!

It was in that epiphany that Naruto and the Hokage entered his room. Sasuke was surprised for the visir but happy that his other brother came to visit him. After same causal greetings between the black haired boy and the Hokage, Naruto walked in the direction of Sasuke's bed till he was besides him. He then asked:

"Are you OK?"

Sasuke, a little happy for his concern, answered: "Yeah, I am fine now"

The blond jinchuuriki made an action that surprised everyone present in that hospital room. He hugged the now last Uchiha. And then in a sad voice said: "I am sorry for your loss"

The Uchiha did not know how to answer that. It was not like those false sentiments of pity he received from the villagers. It was a true feeling. Sasuke knew too that the blonde also deeply cared for all the Uchiha Clan and knew that the loss affected hard him too. The blonde was always visiting his mom at the compound. And after all, _that man_ was his sensei.

From that moment, Sasuke had another epiphany and knew that what he to do. And for some strange reason, he knew that what he was going to do was the right thing. Little did he know that his action was going to change the future of Konhagakure and the entire continent.

"Naruto, would you like to live with me at the Uchiha compound?"

* * *

Surprise chapter!!!

I really just expected to release this next week but the ideas just could not leave my head.

Juts for information, yes, I changed the name of this story, mainly because I did not like the old one.

I know this is a chapter is a little short too, but consider this a New Year Present!

See you and again, Happy New Year's Eve!

* * *

Dictionary:

Kaa-san - Mom

Tou-san - Dad

Ojii-san – Old Man or Grandpa

Oji-san - Uncle

Oba-san - Aunt

Jinchuuriki – Literally Power of the Human Sacrifice, that is how the people who houses the tailed beasts are called

Kyuubi – Nine Tails

Nukenin – Missing Nin

Konohagakure – Hidden Leaf


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

"Naruto, would you like to live with me at the Uchiha compound?"

The blond was speechless. Hell, the Hokage was speechless. Neither one of them was expecting this. It was practically impossible to imagine that this kind of proposition was coming from Uchiha Sasuke.

The Uchiha seeing their shocked faces, decided to explain the reason for this surprising offer.

"Now that my clan is … gone, you are the only one that I have left from my family. You are the only one I can trust now. And I know that with you to help me I am one step closer to achieve my objectives."

Both the Sandaime and the young jinchuuriki still were a bit shocked, but they were starting to understand now. He considered the blonde part of his family. And now, after the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi going rogue, only Naruto was in Konoha of his "original" family.

Naruto felt something strange inside him. He never felt that before. Maybe that is what you feel when you have a family.

He knew his parents were dead, he asked many times the Sandaime about this issue. He had told him that his father died confronting the Kyuubi and his mother died at childbirth because of the stress caused by the same Kyuubi attack.

But now he was not alone, he had a brother! Sure, it was not by blood, but it was by something more important. It was by heart! But the last part of what Sasuke told came in his mind again:

"_I know that with you helping me I am one step closer to achieve my objectives"_

The blond jinchuuriki was a curious child. For that reason, he wanted to know what these objectives were. Maybe he was going to rebuild the clan? Or he was going to reconstruct the Uchiha Military Police?

Trying to satisfy his curiosity, Naruto did not wait to ask his now 'brother': "Sasuke, what are your objectives now?"

Sasuke smirked. He was expecting this question from Naruto. The Sandaime probably knew what he was going to talk, but the blonde would never think of something like this.

"I have two different objectives. One is to reconstruct the clan."

Naruto, hearing the first of Sasuke's goal, thought it was comprehensible. He kind of predicted that. Now that the clan was gone, he was the one responsible for "repopulating" the clan. Sarutobi could not help but to let out a perverted giggle when having the same thought.

Sasuke proceeded: "And the other one is to kill Itachi and avenge the Uchiha clan"

* * *

_Sasuke wants to kill sensei? How is going to do that?_

_Itachi-sensei was an ANBU Captain at 15 freakin years old! At our age, he was already a gennin!_

_He will need to train a lot to even think in achieving that level. The level of a S-Rank Shinobi._

_Knowing Sasuke like I do, he will probably never take the idea of vengeance out of his mind. I will try to change this objective but I think I will not be successful in this._

_Well, I heard brothers need to always support each other. But I have a strong feeling that this entire situation is going to bite me in the ass later._

"So Naruto, what is your answer?" the black haired child said.

The Yondaime's legacy temporally came out of his thinking when he heard that. Sasuke was waiting for an answer. He needed some time to think about the offer.

If he accepted, he would not need to live alone anymore. But what if the villagers started to hate Sasuke too, if just for him living with him? He would never forgive himself if that happened.

But then he remembered something from yesterday:

"_What I want you to promise is that after all things that are going to happen after today, you must do all you can to not let Sasuke-kun betray the village"_

"_Again, I promise, Itachi-sensei"_

He would respect the promise he made with his sensei. After all, promises were made to be kept, wasn't it?

If by living with the Uchiha youngest brother, Naruto would be in part fulfilling his promise to his sensei; then his answer was already decided in his mind.

He closed his eyes, trying to think how he was going to answer. After a long sigh, he made a serious face and said:

"Sasuke, my answer is …"

* * *

It had been four entire years since that night after what came to be known to the population of Konoha as the Uchiha Massacre. The memories of that surprising night still were very clear in Sarutobi's mind:

"_Sasuke, my answer is …" Naruto made a little pause to breath and then continued talking. "Yes, I will live with you in your house. I will need some time to pack all my things at my house and for that reason I will probably moving nest week, is it ok with you?"_

_Sasuke nodded. He was certain that if he lived alone in that house he would become crazy with the time."_

The Sandaime was happy, he was right when he thought that the two of them would support each other. And that was very clear when the funeral for the Uchiha clan was realized in the week after the unfaithful night.

_Start of the Flashback_

_The Uchiha funeral, like all funerals, was a very sad one. It was taking place inside of the Uchiha Compound, in a big field near a shrine that the Uchiha usually used for this kind of thing. It was crowded; people from all classes of Konoha came to pay their last respects._

_Most of the shinobi came to it, not for liking the Uchiha, save for a few that had friends in the Clan, but to pay respect for the loss of a strong clan that helped in the foundation of Konoha._

_The majority of the villagers were there. The Uchiha Military Police were the responsible for the order within the civilian population of the village. Because of that, they were loved by the non-shinobi population. For them, to lose the Great Uchiha Clan was unimaginable._

_The weather was bad. The rain was heavy and uninterrupted. It looked like the sky was crying for the pain that the two special little boys were suffering. They were currently in front of the newly made Uchiha Memorial._

_The Uchiha Memorial was a monument that was made especially to honor those who had died in the Massacre. There had all the names of the dead Uchiha, but two were very important for the little boys. Those were Uchiha Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku._

_One of the boys had black hair and black eyes. Tears were flowing through his eyes without a stop, and he was cursing his older brother for doing that to him. _

_The other boy was at the side of the black haired boy, helping him in that tragic moment. He had blond hair and blue eyes. While he was not crying, if someone paid enough attention to him, they could see his eyes were watering._

_Many of the villagers, when looking at the two little boys were wondering what the demon boy was doing together with the last Uchiha. But those who were close to the Uchiha knew about the blond child and his relationship with the dead clan and were sad and feeling pity for him too._

_Overall, the Sandaime Hokage was very sad about this whole situation. He was sad and angry with himself for not being capable of saving one of the founding clan from the darkness. And mainly, he was sad because the two boys in front of him would never have a decent and normal childhood. Their innocence was taken from them together with the Uchiha Massacre._

_Hiruzen made a brief speech about how the Uchiha were important to Konoha and that losing them was terrible, but the village needed to move on and honor them doing their best in their daily activities, because that was the Will of Fire, the spirit responsible for Konoha being the strongest of the Hidden Village._

_But what he really hoped was that the two young boys, that were now leaving the funeral together, had a chance to have a successful life. He hoped that the Will of Fire guided them through the long and winding road they would have to cross._

_End of the Flashback_

He knew since that day that they were going to be okay. Looking them using his crystal ball, he could reflect how much they changed.

Naruto was the one who changed most. With Sasuke's approval, he was wearing his sensei's old clothes. But there was one set that had a main difference. He had added the Uzumaki crest in both sleeves, leaving the Uchiha crest in the back to show his special relationship with the dead clan.

But for mission and serious training, the young jinchuuriki made something special. While all of Itachi clothes were black, Naruto had dyed some of the clothes to a light blue tone very close to the ice color.

When the Sandaime asked the reason for the unusual color, Naruto explained that with it was easier to hide in the mist. Sometimes he even put a white hood covering his hair (like the one Kakuzu uses, but it is white), because he said that the color of his hair sticks too much in the mist.

Talking about mist, the blonde had taken a liking in using the _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_. Because of that, he looked for the Konoha's library book and the Uchiha's notes about Kiri in search for the perfect style that uses the mist jutsu.

He had found about the Muon Satsujin technique that the famous Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū used. He tried his best to recreate the style from all the information he had but, while was not the same as the original from Kirigakure no Sato, it was damn pretty effective.

The jinchuuriki confessed to the Sandaime that he was aiming to become a ninjutsu specialist. So Naruto mainly worked with wind and some water ninjutsu because he remembered that his sensei Itachi said something about him having a wind and a minor water affinity.

However there was not a shinobi in Konoha with proficiency in wind manipulation that Naruto knew about. That leaded to Naruto asking Sarutobi if there was a shinobi who could teach about the wind element.

By luck or not, Sarutobi said that his son Asuma had a wind affinity and was currently in Konoha. Then the blonde went to the smoking jounin for some tips.

While he was a bit disappointed because Asuma said that he was still too young to know how to manipulate the wind element, the ex-integrant of the Twelve Guardian Ninja taught him him how to add the wind element to weapons which Naruto was very happy to know because would certainly improve his Muon Satsujin technique and some low and medium ranked wind jutsu.

For the water jutsu, he knew that the Nidaime Hokage was master at water manipulation. So Naruto again asked the Hokage if he had some jutsus from the Nidaime that he could learn.

The Sandaime surprised him saying that his mother was very proficient in water jutsus when she was a shinobi and that he had some scrolls about water jutsu that she left with him so that he could give it to her son.

The Ape summoner said that he could not give all scrolls because there were ones too dangerous for him to learn now but he was happy to give to him the low ranked ones.

Although Naruto was a bit unnerved for the fact that he still could not learn some powerful jutsus, he was excited in learning some technique that his mother used.

In the taijutsu field, he improved his style that he developed together with Itachi. However, he still did not have the needed field experience, besides his spars with Sasuke and occasional spars with Chouji and Shikamaru, to see how it worked against a real opponent.

Genjutsu was an interesting topic. The blonde was a total failure in creating genjutsu and only basic at dispelling them. But his sensei knew about this and before he committed the Massacre, developed one single special genjutsu that the blonde could cast.

He further mastered that because it was not a matter of controlling the chakra but simply having the necessary chakra to perform the technique. They named it the _**Magen - Seigan Eisha no Jutsu**_.

The sun kissed jinchuuriki's personality had too a drastic change. Each day he became more and more like his sensei when fighting. From the happy knucklehead child, he became emotionless in battle always trying to observe his opponent and thinking plans.

But when he wasn't fighting, he was always seen with a constant grin when not. He became very adept at sarcastic comments too. He only smiled when he was with Sasuke, the Hokage, Shikamaru and Chouji.

To Sarutobi, that style remembered too much him of the Yondaime too. Well it is what people always say 'a chip off the old block'. _Damn you, Minato! If you just did not have made so many enemies, I would not have to hide his parentage. Now, every time that I look at him I keep remembering you!_

Sasuke had grown up a lot. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha crest in the back of the cloth, a plain white shorts and blue sandals. The Uchiha was also wearing a white arm wrapping and white gloves. Both of them had a metallic protection.

Sasuke went to a ninja store and especially bought them because he was always sparing against Naruto, who constantly used weapons due to his silent kill style, and they provided a good way to defend against an opponent skilled in kenjutsu.

In these four years, with the help of Naruto, he learned many of the Uchiha traditional fire jutsus like the _**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu**_. He was always studying them at the Uchiha's library. He also trained the use of wires and shuriken in conjunction with his fires jutsus.

He taught Naruto some fire jutsus too, but he was not near the level of Sasuke's proficiency in that art, which was a constant issue that the Uchiha liked to mock his brother about.

Some techniques he was just learning the theory, because they depended on the Sharingan so he could not learn them yet. He learned some lightning techniques too because he felt that it was easier to learn them. Naruto said that he probably had a lightning affinity.

He also got a lot better at the Uchiha Taijutsu style, the Intercepting Fist, which come together with his constant spars with Naruto. But because he still did not unlocked his Sharingan he could not fully utilize its potential.

For that reason, he preferred to train his speed so that when he obtained his doujutsu his body could keep up with his eyes.

But what surprised the Hokage was that the last Uchiha had taken a liking in the genjutsu area. When Sarutobi asked him about that, Sasuke smiled to him and said that he was going to surpass his brother in every area he exceed, including genjutsu.

And while he could not cast ocular genjutsu again because he did not have the Sharigan, he learned all low ranked and some medium ranked genjutsu that the Uchiha Clan had.

His personality changed too. While as a child he did not have the embarrassment to smile; now he was a bit darker. When alone, he was always glaring and sulking, ignoring everyone near him when not needing to talk. For him, that was how a true avenger should act.

But with the people he were close too he could be seem smirking and smiling. Those included Naruto and surprisingly the Hokage too. Because the Sannin's sensei had a close relationship with Naruto, he always visited him at the Uchiha Compound and with time he developed a grandfather-grandson bond with the Uchiha too.

The two of them had chosen some weapon too. While Naruto picked his sensei's ANBU ninjato that he had received as a present from Itachi and Sasuke had picked his father's katana.

But neither of them had advance skills of them because simply they had no one to learn from.

While the blond jinchuuriki used the ninja-to with his self recreated Muon Satsujin technique, Sasuke used some basic style that the Uchiha Clan had in the scrolls. That is because the Uchiha Clan motivated its member to use the moves they copied from their opponents with the Sharingan.

And now the Sandaime was observing them go to the last week of the academy before the graduation. He sighed. His blond grandson still did not have the control necessary to perform the _**Bunshin no Jutsu.**_

* * *

Naruto was currently wearing his dark clothes, leaving the special one to mission abroad of Konohagakure no Sato. He was walking with Sasuke to the academy. _Thank God it is my last week of classes! I do not think I can take it anymore!_

Sasuke was wearing his normal Uchiha clothes. Seeing the happy face that his blond brother was making, the Uchiha guessed that the idiot was probably thinking about how this is the last week at the academy.

They arrived at the academy and did not saw any students inside the class just the teacher Iruka and Mizuki. They had left their homes early because of Sasuke's insistence in not getting late.

Naruto quickly greeted both of his sensei: "Good morning, Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei" Mizuki nodded and Iruka answered. "Good morning, Naruto. Good morning, Sasuke."

The Uchiha answered with something that sound 'Hn' and proceeded to sit in his favorite desk.

After seeing that the teachers had left so that they could pick their class materials, the Yondaime's legacy seated in the chair beside Sasuke and started to take a nap. He still could not believe how the last Uchiha could wake up so early.

Twenty minutes after the brothers arrived, the other students started to arrive. Shikamaru arrived together with Chouji and they went to talk with Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke nodded to them as they greeted him saying good morning. The Nara heir seeing the blond apparently sleeping asked Sasuke for confirmation. "Is he sleeping again?"

The Uchiha heir smirked. "He still cannot wake up early. I had to throw a bucket filled with cold water at hos face so that he could wake up in time to come here."

Chouji smiled at this and Shikamaru smirked and said "How troublesome"

The class was already crowded when everybody hear a very familiar sound. It was the sound of shrill and screech voice battle. All the students present knew who were coming: the Uchiha fan girls!

Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were disputing who entered the house first. Everybody was silent because no one could talk because of the voices would be muffled by the fan girls' shout.

Sakura and Ino's yelling were so loud that they woke up Naruto. And because he was sleeping he thought that it was a dream and shouted:

"PLEASE SHUT UP YOU UGLY MONSTER AND LET ME SLEEP IN PEACE!"

Everyone in the room laughed with the exception of Shino, who just smirked, and Sakura and Ino that were seeing red.

The blond jinchuuriki slowly opened his eyes and saw that all students were laughing and made a confused face and asked to the Uchiha that was at his side:

"Sasuke, why is everybody laughing?" Then the students started to laugh more and more making Sakura and Ino practically fuming. Sakura, enraged, yelled to the blonde shaking her fist:

"Naruto baka, you pay for telling me to shut up!"

The blond let his famous smirk appear in his face and replied:

"Sakura-chan, if you were not so loud that you would never happened."

At this point, all class could not take it anymore. There were even some students who fell from their chair because they were laughing so much!

That was the scenario that the two teachers saw when arrived. The majority of students were laughing, some were smirking like Naruto and all the girls that were considered Uchiha fan girls were glaring at Naruto.

Iruka trying to put a stop to the mess that was his class quickly made his giant head jutsu and shouted:

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND GO TO YOUR PLACES!"

Sakura was going to yell at Naruto for staying in the seat besides Sasuke-kun but she saw the face that Iruka-sensei had and gave up, choosing to seat next to Ino.

"All right class, because the graduation exams is last week let's make a quick review of all the history of Konoha"

Everybody let out a displeased groan and started to pay attention to his class. Well, almost everybody, there were some that were sleeping…

* * *

"So class, let's take a lunch interval. You can leave now." The instant he said that, everybody ran to the outside. Iruka could not help but frown: _Are my class that boring?_

Naruto waited for Shikamaru and Chouji and left together for lunch. He knew that Sasuke was going to meet with them at the table.

It took them sometime to arrive at the park for lunch because Shikamaru was being really lazy. When they arrived they saw that Sasuke was already seated.

Shino also seated with them. It was a normal occurrence in the last years his presence. It started when Naruto one day saw that he was having lunch alone and invited him to have lunch with him and the group. From there they always lunched together.

Sometimes Kiba joined too but he always ended up arguing with Naruto, one throwing insults at the other, Kiba's aggressive swearing and sarcastic responses in Naruto's case.

They were now talking about the graduation exams that will be realized in the next week.

"Do you think you will have enough motivation to pass Shikamaru?" asked Sasuke.

"Man, this is troublesome, but it will be more troublesome if I do not pass." replied the Lazy Nara.

Chouji while munching a lot of potato chips asked: "Naruto, did you learn how to do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_?"

Sasuke snickered: "Hn, The idiot could not make a Bunshin even if his life depended on it!"

Naruto faked a crying sob and said: "Why do you think so low of me, Sasu-chan?"

Everybody at the table laughed and Sasuke glared at the blonde.

"To answer your question, Chouji, I still cannot do the _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_. I do not know what I will do? Any of you have a suggestion?"

Shino said in his usual voice. "I read in a book at the library that there are other kinds of bunshin. Don't you know anyone of them?"

Shikamaru snickered. "Eh, Naruto, can't you ask your mysterious sensei, the man who teach most of your jutsus, if he can teach you other bunshin?"

While Sasuke sulked because they talked about Itachi, even if they did not knew that it was him that was Naruto's sensei, something clicked in the sun kissed student's head:

_The ANBU captain then picked a scroll from one of his pockets and gave it to Naruto. "Please keep this. I know that you have problems when trying to do the __**Bunshin no Jutsu**__ and these will probably still be there till your graduation test. This scroll has a solution to your problem. But I want you to promise that you will only open this scroll if by the time of your exam you still cannot do the __**Bunshin no Jutsu**__, OK?_

_ The blond child frowned a little but answered: "I promise, Itachi-sensei"_

The blond remembered now, his sensei even after going rogue was still helping him.

Itachi-sensei probably knew that he was not going to be able to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu even after all years training at the academy and maid a failsafe plan for him, so that the blonde could graduate to Gennin.

The jinchuuriki needed to see that scroll; he needed to learn whatever skill his sensei gave to him so that he could graduate. He quickly called everybody seated in the table and said:

"I have a plan to graduate but I need to go home now. Please, if Iruka-sensei asks any of you about where I am please create some excuses. Bye!" And then he left in the direction of the Uchiha Compound.

"Troublesome Blonde" said Shikamaru but it was what many of them were thinking too. Just Sasuke was thinking something different._ He seemed like that he remembered something when he heard about his sensei. Did __**he**__ teach something to him that could help him in graduation?_

* * *

Naruto was running to his bedroom. How could he forget something like that? If Shikamaru did not mocked him about his sensei he would never had remembered that. This would mean he would not graduate!

Angry at himself for not remembering something so important he quickly searched for the scroll his sensei gave him in that terrible day.

He found it under a pile of dirty clothes. Man, he really needed to clean up his room in the next days! The to-be gennin opened the scroll and read it intently:

_Naruto-kun,_

_If you are reading this, you probably already know about the Uchiha Massacre._

_I want to tell you that I had my reason for doing what I did._

_And knowing my foolish little brother like I do, he will probably want to avenge the Clan by killing me. Naruto-kun, please, do not stop him from getting his revenge. Just help him to get stronger._

_You must be wondering how can you graduate if you still do not know how to do the __**Bunshin no Jutsu**__. You see, I have the perfect jutsu for you._

_This is considered a B-Rank ninjutsu. The reason for this jutsu being forbidden is that one needs a lot of chakra to perform this to a satisfactory level._

_It is a chakra intensive technique that most jounin in Konoha know how to perform. I know that chakra is not a problem for you so that jutsu is perfect for you!_

_I wish you became a gennin, and even if you not I want you to know that I am proud of you_

_Take care,_

_Your sensei, Itachi_

_P.S.: Here goes the explanation:_

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_

_B-Rank Ninjutsu_

_The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu makes a true copy of their user. The clone is solid giving it the ability to perform physical attacks. The Kage Bunshin can utilize the techniques from the user too. The user's chakra is equally distributed through every clone. They generally disperse after one or two solid hits though. When a Kage Bunshin is dispersed, all of its previous memories are returned to the original creator._

_Instruction: The seal for this technique is special. It uses a cross shaped seals with the middle and index fingers. The user have to summon the chakra necessary for the number of Kage Bunshins he wants to make and then shape it to the clone format._

As Naruto finished reading the scroll, his eyes were watering. _He, he, Itachi- sensei can really predict mine and Sasuke's actions. I miss him_.

He closed the scroll and put it inside his closet. _Well, time to work! Let's master this Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

He picked his usual training kit and wrote a note to Sasuke and put it on their dining table and then, he left.

* * *

Sasuke was very tired when he arrived at home. He and the others (Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino) had a very hard time to create some excuses for Naruto not being in the classroom. At first, Iruka-sensei did not believe in their claiming, but he gave them the benefit of doubt.

In the end, they said he was feeling kind sick was went home to rest.

He went to the kitchen to pick some water when he saw the note that was on the dining table.

The last Uchiha smiled when he finished reading and thought: _What surprise are you going to show us, Naruto?_

* * *

_Sasuke,_

_I am going to train at our old training ground so that I can graduate in the next week _

_I will probably be training during all week and I am going to be eating at the Ichiraku's Stand so do not worry about me getting food._

_I will be camping there too so I will not sleep at home._

_See you at the graduation exams,_

_Take care!_

_Your brother, Naruto_

* * *

One more chapter done!! There will be a fight in the next chapter and it will show a bit Naruto and Sasuke improvement. I will probably explain Naruto's Genjutsu in the next chapter too.

Thank you for the more than one thousand hits!

I have the next chapter done in my head but it will take some time to transfer it to the computer.

I made a draw with Naruto in his black outfit and I will post the link for it in the deviantart later.

Please review, I really want to know if I am doing good and in what I can get better!

Have a good week!

* * *

Dictionary:

Jinchuuriki – Literally Power of the Human Sacrifice, which is how the people who houses the tailed beasts are called

Kyuubi – Nine Tails

Konohagakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Leaves

Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Muon Satsujin Jutsu – Silent Homicide Technique

Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū – Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist

Kirigakure no Sato – Village Hidden in the Mist

Magen - Seigan Eisha no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion – Soul Eyes Projection

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

Ninjato - It is a short sword, generally used by the ANBU

Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique

Baka – Stupid, Idiot

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

The much awaited day for all academy students finally had come. Everybody was excited by the final text they were going to have become becoming a true ninja. The Graduation Exam was occurring today at the academy.

It was a beautiful day. The weather was good; the sky had just a few clouds. The Sunlight was entering the Uchiha Main house by the window when the last Uchiha woke up.

It was 6 a.m. Sasuke was doing his normal morning ritual. Brush his teeth, take a quick bath, put his training clothes, pick his shinobi tools like kunai and shuriken, eat breakfast and go to the academy.

Naruto always asked him how he could wake up at such hour. The Uchiha always shrugged and told him: "I usually woke up early because it was the time my father went to work. So I got used to it."

Talking about the blonde, did he really learn a way to graduate? Well, he is always full of surprises.

After having eaten a bowl of miso soup, he put his backpack in his back and left to the Academy.

* * *

Naruto went to his house to take a bath. After a week away in the forest, where all he did was train and train, he was really stinking.

It was a good thing that Sasuke had already left. With the house just for himself, he had all time of the world to make all preparations for the Graduation Exams.

He was really excited that he would not fail anymore. Now he could rub in Shikamaru's face that his sensei had not left him empty-handed.

Talking about the jutsu that his sensei had left for him, the jinchuuriki came to a conclusion about it. The Kage Bunshin was awesome!

He remembered all his training in this last week:

_Start of the Flashback_

_The first thing Naruto did after leaving his houses was going to the famous Konoha's library to search for all information about the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. _

_After all, an important lesson his sensei had left him was that information is one of the main tools of a shinobi._

_There he found that because of the special skill of transferring all of the clone's experience to the user when they are dispersed, the Kage Bunshin was generally used for information gathering._

_He also discovered that there was an advanced version of the Kage Bunshin. The Tajuu Kage Bunshin created hundred if not thousands of shadow clones. _

_But it was considered a kinjutsu, because it could be really dangerous and make a shinobi die from chakra exhaustion due to the reason that all the bunshin were given an equal amount of chakra from the user._

_The academy student knew he had a very large chakra reserves so that jutsu would not be a problem to him. So he made a mental note to try the advanced variation later._

_After reading all he could about the Kage Bunshin he deemed he was ready to learn the technique. So after a few minutes walking, he arrived to his old training ground._

_It brought so many memories. It was here that he first met his sensei; it was here that they made their first introductions and it was here that was most of their training sessions._

_Well he had time to remember these things later, he really needed to learn the jutsu so that he could graduate and become a shinobi._

_After a few hours trying the jutsu he was certainly that he could do the jutsu perfectly. Seeing that the technique did not took much chakra from him he decided to test the kinjutsu variation._

_He did the seal and said: __**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_

_What he saw really amazed him. The forest was filled with clones. He had put a lot of chakra in the jutsu and there was probably half a thousand bunshins._

_He smiled; graduation was going to be really easy!_

_End of the Flashback_

The blonde spent all the rest of the week thinking strategies of how use the bunshin, adapting his taijutsu style to the use of the clones and adding new moves to his Muon Satsujin Technique.

Now it was the time to use all his training. After he had taken the awaited bath, he ate a few cups of instant ramen and changed his outfit.

He was wearing a black one again, thinking that the special outfit was not having any use today because he would not have to use his mist jutsu.

He left the house and started to run in the direction of the academy. Seeing the time he left, he was probably going to get late, again.

* * *

When Umino Iruka entered his classroom he saw that one student was missing. He could not see Uzumaki Naruto seated in any places inside the room. _He is probably going to be late again_

That was the same thought his friend, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino and Sasuke were having. The Aburame heir turned to the last Uchiha and asked:

"It is usual that Naruto always came to the school with you. Did you not see him today?"

Sasuke answered "I haven't seen him since that lunch on the beginning of the lunch. He left me a note telling that he was going to be training and that he would be meeting me here"

Shino nodded to him. Shikamaru snorted. "He is probably going to be late again. He's so troublesome"

"Your concern for me is touching, Shika-chan!" Everybody searched for who had talked that and saw the jinchuuriki at the door, smirking like always.

Iruka become relived that Naruto had finally arrived and said: "Naruto, you are late! Go to your place!"

The Yondaime's son apologized and went to his chair at the right side of Sasuke's place.

Sasuke looked to him and said "So you really came, hn." The jinchuuriki replied: "Did you think I would miss a chance to finally become a ninja?"

The Akimichi heir, who was seated with Shikamaru behind them asked: "Did you learn the Bunshin no Jutsu?"

The blond smirked and answered: "You don't need to worry about me, Chouji. I learned a jutsu better then that!"

Everybody raised their eyebrows at that. What jutsu could he had learned that was better than the Bunshin no Jutsu and would help him graduate?

Iruka called the attention to the class and said: "Now, we will start the examination. To graduate, you will have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When you are called come to the next room."

After that he called: "Aburame Shino"

When the bug boy, as Naruto liked to call him, stood up, all his friend said to him "Good Luck, Shino" or " I know you will graduate, Shino!" to incentive him. He picked nodded to all of them and left in the direction of the next room.

Time was passing and the classroom was getting empty. After Shino, Chouji was the next one of the group of friends to do the exam. Then it was Shikamaru who left saying that the exam was troublesome.

When it came Sasuke's time, he looked serious to his brother and sincerely asked: "Are you sure you will graduate?"

The blond smiled and said: "One hundred percent sure!" Sasuke smirked and said: "Then I'm going to wait for you, dobe" and left.

Naruto growled. Sasuke still called him that even if he was not on the bottom of the class anymore. But he quickly dissipated his anger. He needed to be concentrated to his exam.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto smirked. He would not fail now!

* * *

After Naruto entered the room, he looked and saw that there was Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei. He walked till he was in the front of his teacher's desk.

Iruka sighed. _I hope he had learned the Bunshin no Jutsu!_ "Now Naruto, in order to graduate you have to do the Bunshin no Jutsu" Seeing that the blond wished to ask a question he said." Yes Naruto, what is your question?"

"Can it be any kind of bunshin?" the blond asked

Iruka snorted. "Sure Naruto but do _you_ know any other kind of jutsu?"

The jinchuuriki smirked "Wait and see sensei"

The student made the seal needed and shouted so that his sensei could hear clear:

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **_

Iruka and Mizuki gasped at their sight. They could not believe in their eyes. The room was filled with Naruto's clones. The boy who did not knew how to do a simple bunshin did dozens of kage bunshins!

Iruka asked: "Are they real Kage Bunshin, Naruto?"

Naruto replied: "You can both touch them if you like sensei."

The two academy teachers touched the clones near them and confirmed that they were solid! Iruka smiled and said: "Congratulations, Naruto, you passed! You can pick your hitaiate"

Naruto smiled to him picked a hitaiate with black thread and left the room.

* * *

Naruto saw that all his friends with their parents were together at the park of the Academy. He went to talk with them.

"Hello, everybody!"

Sasuke saw that he had a hitaiate in his forehead and said with a smile: "So you really had a way to graduate. Congratulations!" As he said that, everybody congratulated him, inclusive Shino's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's parent gave him compliments.

Naruto smiled too and replied: "Thanks and congratulation to you all! Finally we are real shinobi!

Shino could not contain his curiosity and asked: "Please enlighten us Naruto, what jutsu did you perform to graduate?"

Naruto smirked: "Oh Shino you are really a curious person. To answer your question I did the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

While his friends were quite confused about the said technique, all of their parents gaped at the blond.

Shikamaru knowing that his father never was surprised for nothing asked him: "Dad, what is so special about this jutsu?"

Shikato looked to his son and said loud so that all of the kids could hear:" The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu is a B-Ranked Technique, only jounins have sufficient reserve to learn them. And even them, they can only make few of them. Naruto-kun, if I may ask, how many clones did you created?"

Naruto knew everybody was going to gape again and answered: "I filled the entire room with clones."

Chouja snorted: "That is impossible, even us can't do that much!" Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke knew that it was a bad thing to underestimate Naruto.

The blond replied: "Do you really doubt me? I'll prove you I am right!" he made the cross seal and said:

"_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

The park was filled with clones. It was a truly sea of blond haired gennin. Even the parents, who were not with the blonde, gaped at how many clones he had made. Hiashi even turned on the Byakugan to know if they really were Kage Bunshin.

The blond gennin after making sure that all the parents had touched the clones dispersed all of them. He then said to Chouja: "Do you think I'm lying now?"

Chouja became a bit embarrassed and apologized: "Sorry for doubting you, Naruto".

All the parents were thinking:_ How much chakra does that boy have?_

And the news gennins were thinking:_ Naruto, how strong are you?_

Naruto, unnerved by all the looking, he was getting said: "Why don't we all go to the Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate?"

They all nodded and Shikamaru said: "Sure, we will go. But Naruto, please, try be less troublesome when eating ramen"

Everybody laughed and Naruto smiled and said: "What can I do? Ramen is the food of the God!"

When they were leaving the park Mizuki came to then and called: "Naruto, can I talk to you?"

Naruto replied "Sure, Mizuki-sensei. Guys, you can go ahead. I'll meet with you there"

They walked until they were in an empty place. Mizuki then told the blond: "You see, Naruto, every student who does not do the Bunshin no Jutsu in the exams have to do a supplementary test."

Naruto frowned: "Are you sure sensei? I never heard of this test before. And why didn't you and Iruka-sensei told me it before?"

Mizuki did a fake smile and told "That is true. You don't know because it only happened three times in all academy history. We did not tell you because we were still surprised you could do the Kage Bunshin, do you understand now?"

Naruto then smirked: "Well, if that is what I need to become a real shinobi I'll do it. So what is the test?"

The academy teacher was smiling._ Finally my plan will start. I was afraid that he wouldn't believe me but thanks God that he still will do everything to become a shinobi. _He then said what the test was.

"You see, Naruto, you have to infiltrate the Hokage's tower and steal the Scroll of Seals. After that, you have to learn one of the jutsus that is in the scroll. If you manage to do all that, you will immediately be registered as a gennin."

The jinchuuriki frowned. "I don't know sensei. Infiltrating the Hokage's Tower is pretty dangerous."

Mizuki replied: "You do not need to worry about that, all the guards know about this test and won't react with force. Here let me tell you where in the Tower you will find the scroll"

* * *

Naruto looked at the Hokage tower. Now was the time! He jumped the higher he could and grabbed the windowsill of a second story room. He did one more time till he was at the window of the room that had the Scroll of Seals.

Seeing all his effort just to climb two stories, he thought: _Man, I really need to learn the wall walking skill. It would certainly save time and energy here!_

He quietly opened the window and entered the room. He saw the closet filled with scrolls and started to search for the scroll needed.

Before he found the Scroll of Seals he looked to a scroll that interested him. _How to fight an Uchiha by Senju Hashirama._ He picked this scroll and put in his backpack. _This could be handy if I have to fight sensei later. Oh there he is! The Scroll of Seals!_

It was a really big scroll. Seeing that it would not fit inside his backpack he strapped it to his back. When he was going to leave, the Hokage entered the room. "Naruto, what are you doing in my house at this hour?"

Naruto panicked a bit._ I didn't expect him here. I hate to use this technique. Sorry, Ojii-san. _He made the ram seal and said a bit loud: _**Oiroke no Jutsu!**_

The Hokage saw that in the place his grandson were now there was a very beautiful and gorgeous naked lady. He could not contain and fainted from blood leaking his nose. Naruto knew that was the time for his escape and jumped by the same window he entered before.

While all that was happening, Mizuki was spying from a roof of a house next to the Hokage's Tower. _So he managed to steal the scroll. Now I have to spread the news about his crime and then find the blond._

* * *

Naruto went to his old training ground. _Again I am stuck here training. I don't have time to relax even for a bit!_ He frowned a bit and opened the scroll.

_Hum, let's see. The first jutsu is the Kage Bunshin together with the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. So they are really forbidden techniques! But I already know how to do then so why sensei did not considered that jutsu?_

_It was probably because he didn't saw me doing the Tajuu Kage Bunshin. Well I will just have to show him. But I can do that later, let's see the next jutsu._

_**Fuuton: Fuujin Tenbatsu**_

_I already heard about this jutsu before. Think, Naruto, think! Yeah, I remember now! It was one of the jutsu Sunagakure gave Konoha as reparation for the damages caused in the Second Great Shinobi War after Konoha won the war with Suna._

_Finally a chance to learn a powerful wind jutsu! Let me see the description._

_**Fuuton: Fuujin Tenbatsu**_

Rank: A

Considered Kinjutsu for the extreme quantity of chakra needed to perform the technique.

This Fuuton: Fuujin Tenbatsu consists of summoning a giant hurricane in the battle field. It destructive power is capable of leveling an entire forest. The very fast winds inflict deathly cuts on the enemy and its' brute force is capable of breaking bones.

The technique has its name because the Hurricane summoned comes from the sky. It was the specialty Jutsu of the Nidaime Kazekage, and he once beat an entire army with it.

The hand seals required for this technique are twenty-three. The order is…

_Man this many hand seals! How will I remember all of that? Well it is better to start training now, but I fear for this forest. He, he!_

* * *

Many shinobi were gathered at the Hokage's Tower with Sandaime. They had heard the news about the Kyuubi vessel stealing the Scroll of Seals and came to see what their leader's orders were.

Many were shouting. "He cannot be let free after this one!" "Always knew he was going to betray the village!" "Let's kill him and take the scroll back!"

The Hokage, furious by all this thought about his grandson, ordered: "I know that it is a dangerous scroll, and that if used in the wrong way could be terrible to the village. It has half a day since the scroll was taken. You will search for Naruto and bring him here ALIVE!"

Everyone in the room was shocked by the tone of the Sandaime but they all replied: "Yes, Hokage-sama" and left to search the boy.

The Sandaime picked his crystal ball and searched for the blonde too. _Naruto, I hope you know what you are doing. _

* * *

Iruka was shocked by the news he received from Mizuki. Naruto had stolen the Scroll of Seals? Why would he do something like that?

He knew Naruto. He was like a younger brother he never had. And because of that, he knew that the jinchuuriki never did something without a strong reason behind.

For that reason he knew that he needed to find the blond before others found him, who knows what they could do to him?

After discovering with Sasuke where the blond usually trained, he made a Shunshin no Jutsu to get there faster. When he arrived at the forest he saw that there was a big clearing with the blond in the middle of it.

The trees around the clearing had deep cuts and some looked to be rooted out. What would have the needed strength to do something like that? It must have been a very powerful jutsu! Was it Naruto? He decided to question the blond.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

The blond was surprised about his sensei's appearance but answered:" Oh Iruka-sensei, you got me!"

The teacher questioned further: "Were you training?"

The Yondaime's legacy smirked: "Yeah, I was training, I already knew one of the jutsus so I learned another from the scroll"

Iruka became angry: "Why did you steal the Scroll of Seals!"

Naruto frowned: "I didn't steal it. It was all part of the supplementary test for my graduation; did you not know about that?"

The chuunin become confused: "You already graduated, Naruto. Who told you about this test?"

The jinchuuriki replied: "Mizuki-sensei"

The teacher frowned. _Mizuki?_

It was in that moment that a rain of kunai was flung towards the chuunin and the blond. Iruka noticed it and pushed Naruto to the side taking all the hit himself.

Mizuki was at the top of the tree. He was the responsible for the kunais. He looked to Iruka and said: "Nice work finding the moron."

Iruka started to understand now" I see what is going on…"

Mizuki afraid that Iruka was going to mess with his plan quickly said: "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Naruto was confused. _What the hell is happening?_

Iruka turned to Naruto and said: "Naruto, no matter what happen do not give him the scroll. It has filled with forbidden jutsu and Mizuki used you to get his hands on it."

Naruto frowned: "Is this true, Mizuki-sensei?"

Mizuki smirked: "There is no point in hiding the truth anymore. I will tell you a story."

The other chuunin become desperate "No Mizuki! You will break the law!"

The silver haired ninja ignored the advice and proceeded. "Twelve years ago, the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked Konoha. It was the Yondaime the responsible for defeating the Kyuubi. But since that day a law was created."

Naruto was confused: "What law?"

Mizuki shouted: "A law that forbids anyone from talking about the fact that you are the Kyuubi no Yoko!"

The only words that the blond could let out was: "Uh? What do you mean?"

Mizuki picked the giant shuriken from his back and started his explanation: "You are the Kyuubi, the one responsible for killing Iruka's parents and destroying the village. The Yondaime, the Hokage you admire so much, sealed you up. Everybody lied to you. Why do you think everyone hates you so much? Iruka is the same, he also hate you! The only ones that ever liked you were that accursed clan and they are dead now!"

Naruto was very angry._ HE IS LYING! HE MUST BE LYING!_

With that, he spun the giant shuriken in his hands and threw it in the jinchuuriki's direction that was so deep in his thought that could not move.

Iruka remembered his talk with the Hokage:

"_Iruka, he never had parents and are hated by the villagers. The only ones that treated him like family were massacred in one only night. He only has Sasuke now. So to get the people's attention he used to play pranks or make fun of others. He wants people to acknowledge his existence and do it by any possible ways. He is always smirking and laughing but don not be fooled about that act. Sasuke helped him a lot but the villager's hate is too big. Together with pain of the loss of the Uchiha clan he is truly suffering. And he does not want anyone want to know about that. He does not want to bother his friends with his problems."_

The chuunin knew what he had to do. He threw himself in front of the shuriken which hit his back. Naruto was shocked. "Why did you do that?"

Iruka sighed and told him: "My parents… after they died, there was no one to acknowledge me…I was alone, so I always acted like an idiot to people notice me. I was never good with homework so that was the way I found to people acknowledge me and I continued using it. It was painful. I am sorry Naruto, I am sure you felt the same. If only I had been a better person."

Naruto looked to Iruka and started to run away inside the forest. Mizuki turned to his ex-companion and said: "Iruka, Naruto is not one to take a change in his heart like that. Did you not saw his eyes? It was the eyes of a demon!"

The teacher replied: "You are lying" But Mizuki just smirked: "Do what you want, I am going to take the scroll" and he left in the same direction the blond ran seconds before.

* * *

The shinobi who were sent to found Naruto by the Hokage had gathered again.

"We should have killed him" said one of them.

One other said "I don't care about Hokage-sama's rules. I will kill him and before he releases the fox's power. I am sure Hokage-sama will forgive me!"

Another one shouted "Yeah! That is right! Now let's find him"

And they all departed. While that was happening, the Sandaime finally found his grandson with his crystal ball.

_Damn you, Mizuki! Now he is angered like never before. With the fox's power and the scroll of seals in his hold… Sure the chance of him releasing the fox is one in a million but if that happens…_

* * *

In the forest, Iruka thought._ Finally found him!_ "Naruto, give me the scroll!"

Naruto jumped off his tree and hit his teacher's chest with his body launching him far away.

Iruka looked at Naruto and asked: "Why did you do that, Naruto?"

He then transformed back to his original form, Mizuki." How did you know that I was not Iruka?"

Naruto grinned. "I am Iruka" and transformed back. While that was occurring, Naruto was hiding behind a tree hearing everything.

The traitorous chuunin said: "I see... You even transformed in the thing that killed your parents to save him."

The other chuunin replied: "I will never let someone like you put their hands on the scroll!"

Mizuki smiled: "You idiot! Naruto and I are the same! If one uses the skills of that scroll, they can do whatever they want! There is no way that the Kyuubi would not try to use the power of the scroll!"

Iruka replied "Yeah…"

Naruto was shocked. So his sensei really hated him! He had just Sasuke in this village…

But the teacher continued: "The Demon Fox would do that. But Naruto is one of my best students. He may not be the best in the class, and just one person accepts him but he knows the pain of being alone, and because of that he isn't the Kyuubi but he is a member of Konohagakure! He is Uzumaki Naruto"

Naruto's eyes were watering. Other person had finally acknowledged him!

Mizuki snorted. "Whatever, I was going to kill you later but if you want it so much" he picked the giant shuriken he had early threw and spun it again. "I kill you now!" And with that he ran in the direction of Iruka with the shuriken spinning in his hands.

Iruka was accepting death. _So this is how I die? Well at least I had a good life._

When Mizuki was meters from Iruka, Naruto appeared and kicked his face throwing him away and making him release the shuriken.

He had the scroll still strapped in his back and positioned himself at the Uchiha Taijutsu stance, the same stance of his own taijutsu style. He had a blank face and said: "If you attack Iruka-sensei again, you will die!"

Mizuki run in the direction of Naruto and started trading hits with blond. Each punch Mizuki threw at him he either blocked or evaded and used his movement to pick him with open guard and hit him. That was the base of the Intercepting Fist.

Mizuki was a little battered. The brat had hit him some strong punches. He needed to throw him off. "I will send you to see that weak clan!" And with that he tried to punch the blonde in the face.

Naruto become furious. _How dare he talk about my family like that! _And in his anger, unconsciously he had gathered a tiny bit of the Kyuubi chakra making his eyes flash red. He ducked evading the punch, and sent one of his own that because of the Kyuubi Chakra were faster and stronger. It hit the middle of the chuunin face.

The silver haired chuunin cursed the brat. _He broke my nose with that! How strong is he? It does not matter I will kill him._

While that was happening Naruto was calming down. _Naruto, you need to calm down! Don't you remember what sensei said to you?_

"_Naruto-kun, always try not to show your negative feelings like anger or sadness in a battle. Your opponent can take advantages of your emotional state and that is something we do not want to. I recommend to you that, when in a battle, try to make your face and eyes as emotionless as possible. Besides not giving openings for your opponent, that can make them lost their concentration and give you an advantage"_

_Sensei is right. Anger will only hamper me._ With that thought in mind, Naruto returned his emotionless face and thought about the battle.

_While I managed to hit him sometimes and that last hit probably broke his nose I was really lucky because he is better at me in taijutsu. He is a chuunin and I am just a new graduated gennin. I need an advantage in numbers. I just know what jutsu will help me._

Naruto said in a very cold voice: "Surrender now, Mizuki-sensei. You have no way to beat me; I have the advantage in numbers."

Mizuki laughed: "Surrender? Ha, ha, ha! Advantages in numbers? Iruka cannot even stand up and I'm only seeing you! You are the one that is going to die!"

The Jinchuuriki then made the hand seals and said: "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_"

The forest was overwhelmed with black vesting and blond haired clones. They all had blank faces that scared a little both chuunin. They too gaped at the sheer number of shadow clones.

All clones said at the same time: "Are you seeing the advantage now?"

The chuunin panicked, he could not win now. Not against all of this clones together! But he needed some advantage. He tried to taunt the blonde again. "Even with all these clones, I am a chuunin and you are a gennin. You will lose"

The new gennin let a smirk come to his face. "In normal circumstances, you maybe had a tiny chance. But let me ask a question sensei, can you fight without your eyes?"

Again both chuunin were confused. Mizuki was the one express their sentiment. "What are you talking about, brat?"

Naruto extended one arm and each hand had a half ram seal: "I will show you. _**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_"

A white mist covered the entire forest blinding everyone that was there and all that Iruka could hear during a few minutes were Mizuki screams of pain.

When the mist cleared he saw Naruto besides a completely bruised Mizuki. He smirked "I think I overdid it a bit"

Iruka gaped at his student. "How did you do that?"

The Yondaime's legacy smiled. "You are one of the first to see my Muon Satsujin technique in action, Iruka-sensei"

Iruka smiled and said: "Congratulations on your graduation, Naruto"

"Thanks, sensei!"

* * *

The Sandaime saw the whole battle. He was happy that Naruto was fine and now he could see how much he had improved. His Muon Satsujin Technique was getting pretty efficient.

Seeing that the shinobi had gathered again to discuss where they were going to search now the Ape Summoner spoke:

"There is nothing to worry about. He is safely returning with the scroll."

The Hokage returned to his office and picked his pipe. _Now I have to prepare myself for a long conversation._

* * *

After Iruka and Naruto had dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen, they decided it was time to see the Sandaime. They entered the Hokage's tower and waited in the room next to his office to talk to him.

A few minutes later, his secretary told them that they could enter. Iruka thanked her and they opened the door and stepped inside.

The Hokage was sat at his chair behind his desk which was filled with papers, be it requests for missions or reports. He sighed. _So much paperwork for me to do!_ He made a gesture to them seat in the chairs in front of his desk.

Naruto picked the Scroll of Seals from his back and gave to the Hokage. The Hokage thanked him and made a gesture for him to pay attention.

"Naruto, I will tell you the true story of twelve years ago. That time, the Kyuubi was attacking Konoha and no one could o a thing to stop it, even the Yondaime. The village was being destroyed and we could do nothing. That is when the Yondaime devised a seal. He had to summon the Shinigami and, in exchange for his soul, he could seal the Kyuubi in a new born child. It had to be a newborn child because their chakra coils were not yet developed and could grow to adapt the presence of the Bijuu. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Ojii-san, I do. But I have a question. During the battle with Mizuki, when he insulted the Uchiha Clan I was feeling really angry and felt some strong new power. Is that the Kyuubi?"

The Hokage replied. "You are right, Naruto, that was the Kyuubi's chakra. The seal the Yondaime made has that ability. When you feel strong emotions, the Kyuubi chakra would leak to help you in the fight. It gives a boost of power but it also slowly takes your capacity of thinking rationally. But don't worry, the Yondaime made sure that the Kyuubi had no way to control you"

Naruto became a bit relieved. "When that is one less thing to become worried about. The other question is: Why did he choose me?"

Sarutobi flinched. The blond was not ready yet to know about his heritage. He hated it but he had to lie to his grandson. "The Yondaime picked you because you were the only orphan born that night. He could never ask anyone to give their son so that he could do the sealing. But don't think poorly of him. He asked you to be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. Sadly, the most of the villagers disagreed with him."

Iruka and Sandaime were really sad for that. Why could not people see the difference between the container and the thing contained?

The blond frowned but understood. "I don't like the fact that he chose me but I understand. He had no other options. So, can I know anything about my parents?"

Iruka was curious too. He had never heard anything about the jinchuuriki's parents only that they had died the day of the Kyuubi Attack.

But Sarutobi flinched again. _Why he want to ask all this complicated questions now? If I don't tell anything about his parents, he is going to be depressed and if I tell he could be risking his life._ He sighed, he was going to tell some bit of information and pray for the blond be satisfied about that.

"Naruto, while still cannot tell you who your parents were I can tell something about them. Your father was orphan just like you and always lived in Konoha. Your mother came from Uzu no Kuni, a country that was annexed to Mizu no Kuni in the Third Great Shinobi War."

Naruto thought over all this information. _Well, while I still do not know who they were at least I know that my father was from here and my mother came from Water Country. I have to research about Uzu no Kuni and the jinchuurikis at the library and the Uchiha's books. No time to lose!_

Naruto smiled to the Hokage and said: "Thanks for the information, Ojii-san" and left together with Iruka.

Sarutobi looked them leaving and thought. _He is so grown up now, I bet you and Kushina are proud of him, Minato._

* * *

So, End of Chapter!

My longest chapter! Over 6,000 words!

Did you enjoy the fighting scene? I know that it was a little short but next chapter is going to be the bell test - ops! Too much spoiler revealed!

So thank you for reading till now and please leave a review!

I need a beta reader, anyone want the job?

Bye!

* * *

Dictionary:

Jinchuuriki – Literally Power of the Human Sacrifice, which is how the people who houses the tailed beasts are called

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique

Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – Multiple Shadow Clone Technique

Kinjutsu – Forbidden Jutsu

Muon Satsujin Jutsu – Silent Homicide Technique

Bunshin no Jutsu - Clone Technique

Fuuton: Fuujin Tenbatsu – Wind Release: God of Wind's Divine Punishment

Sunagakure – Hidden Sand

Shunshin no Jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Kirigakure no Jutsu – Hidden Mist Technique

Kyuubi – Nine Tails

Uzu no Kuni – Whirlpool Country

Mizu no Kuni – Water Country


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

In the same night from all the confusion that happened with Mizuki, the Sandaime had gathered all jounin from the village. They were there for thirty minutes already and were just waiting now for the Copy ninja to arrive.

After a few minutes and Kakashi had finally arrived, the Hokage started talking:

"First I want to tell you that Naruto brought back the Scroll of Seals. All the confusion was caused by Mizuki, who tried to get the scrolls for himself and kill both Naruto and Iruka. In the end, Naruto beat Mizuki and gave me the Scroll of Seals later."

The jounin were kind shocked that the jinchuuriki had beaten a chuunin but they were relieved to know that the scroll was again safe in the Hokage's tower.

"Also Mizuki broke the law and told Naruto that he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. He will be punished according to the law."

Everyone knew that the punishment for breaking the law about the Kyuubi was death.

The Hokage change the issue: "Now that the graduation is over, we can discuss about the teams. Raidou, Team One is going to be your team"

And with that the jounin were receiving the teams they would have to train. When it was the time of Team Seven the Sandaime said:

"Kakashi, I want you to get this team."

Lazily, Kakashi looked over the folder of his future team and said:

"So you gave me the last Uchiha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I heard they live together since the Uchiha Massacre."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, that is true. But I want to give an advice to you Kakashi. I know you are going to give the Bell Test to test their teamwork and that they are going to fight you to pick the bell. Do _not_ underestimate Naruto."

Kakashi looked to the Hokage and replied: "Sure he can't be this strong by now. I remember he was pretty knucklehead from the time my ANBU squad protected him."

Sarutobi asked: "Kakashi, do you remember why I had taken your squad from that job?"

Kakashi lazily said: "Sorry Hokage-sama, I don't remember"

Sarutobi smirked: "Then let me enlighten you a bit. It was because Young Itachi started to teach Naruto in the shinobi arts."

Everybody in the room frowned. So the responsible for the Uchiha Massacre, one of the biggest traitors of the village, had taught the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, who has the power to completely destroy Konoha. What if Itachi had taught something destructive to Naruto and ordered him to attack the village when they last expected? It could be a very dangerous situation.

The Sandaime proceeded; "I assure you that there is nothing to worry about. Naruto is loyal to Konoha and had grown a lot from that time. That is why I gave you the advice Kakashi. If you want more proof, you can ask my son Asuma here"

At this, Asuma nodded: "I remember from the time the little midget came asking me to teach him some about wind manipulation. He had grown a lot from that time"

Sarutobi smiled "Thank you, Asuma. And even if you want more knowledge about his power ask Shikato about what he did at the afternoon after his graduation."

Kakashi turned to Shikamaru's father and asked: "What he did that was so surprising?"

Shikato smirked; this was going to shock everybody in the room minus Hokage-sama and the ones who had child graduating because they already knew about the blonde's action.

"Everyone knows that he can't do the Bunshin no Jutsu. When the Aburame heir asked how Naruto had graduated the Kyuubi jinchuuriki said that he made kage bunshins. I was surprised about this but I know that it was possible knowing about his large chakra reserves so I asked how many clones he made. How many do you think he did?"

The jounin started to discuss, they all agreed that it was probably two or three. Shikato smirked: "He said he filled the room with clones"

The jounin started to shout: "Impossible!" "Even I cannot do that!" "You have to be lying!"

The Nara Clan Head continued: "Chouja said the same thing to him. And what he did shocked all of us. He did the seal and said: Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Yes, the forbidden jutsu. The Academy park was filled with clones, around two and three hundred of bunshins. And I know that it was not his limit. If you want witness, you can ask Shibi, Chouja, Inoichi, Tsume and Hiashi and they will confirm my story."

All jounins were gaping, how the kid could have so much chakra! Even Hokage-sama had problems when trying to do the Tajuu Kage Bunshin!

Sarutobi coughed and proceeded: "Now, I will continue with the team's selection. Yuuhi Kurenai, Team 8 will be your team, ok?"

Kurenai nodded. She had asked the Hokage to have Hinata on her team. She knew the girl since she was little and wanted to be her sensei.

The Hokage continued: "And the last team, Team 10, will be lead by Sarutobi Asuma"

Asuma made a positive gesture. He knew that his team could be one of the bests of the village in the future. After all, they are the next-generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou.

Already tired for all the work he had in this day, the Sannin's Sensei finished: "You can all go now!"

When every jounin had left, the Sandaime picked his pipe and lighted it. He could not help but think. _Iruka will only announce the teams three days from now. I wonder how Team Seven will work._

* * *

Naruto was currently at the Uchiha secret base, searching for files about the jinchuurikis. He had already searched for information about Uzu no Kuni.

He discovered that the Uzumaki Clan was once very influential in the country, famous for their strong suiton jutsus.

But the clan was decimated in the Second Great Shinobi War, when Kirigakure no Sato invaded Uzu no Kuni with their shinobi's army and annexed their territory to their own country.

The few that survived either ran away to other countries or were later killed in the bloodline purge that occurred in Mizu no Kuni. His mother probably was the one of those that ran away from the country.

Because of that, he searched for more information about Kirigakure and Mizu no Kuni. He already knew a bit due to his research about the Muon Satsujin Technique. But he now knew that they were in a civil war with the Yondaime Mizukage fighting against the bloodline clans.

The blond also, for the first time, noticed the size of the military power of the Uchiha Clan. They had an extensive information network and he found that they even had a base of operations and a supply shop at the size of a city somewhere in Fire Country.

When he looked over the files of the jinchuuriki he found out that Kumogakure had two jinchuuriki, one was the brother of the successor of the Sandaime Raikage, who was probably Raikage by now.

The other was a blond haired kunoichi. At the time the file was made she was till just a chuunin. They were in an extensive training to know how to control their bijuu's chakra.

They also knew that Iwagakure had two jinchurikis but they didn't know their names or locations just that they weren't in the village anymore.

The most important jinchuuriki they had notes was the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, who had the Sanbi. They said he was a master at controlling the bijuu and that he was the responsible for the name Kirigakure received: Bloody Mist.

The Uchiha also reported there were rumors about the Kazekage making his own son a jinchuuriki but they couldn't confirm that information.

He tried his best to etch the faces of all the jinchuurikis, so that if he ever meets one he could recognize them and …

Well, he still didn't thought yet what he was going to do if he meets another jinchuuriki but by the time he found one he would know what to do.

The blond went back to his house it was pretty late and he spent some hours in his research. The exams at the academy, his graduation, his discovery of his status as a jinchuuriki and his fight with Mizuki had tired him.

* * *

It has been three days since his graduation. Now was the day he would finally know who was in his team. He hoped that at least one of his friends was in it.

He was quickly packing his ninja tools. Sasuke had not waked up him again and now he needed to be fast so that he could not be late again. _Damn you, Uchiha!_

While eating a cup of ramen for breakfast he remembered his last two days. On the first day, he and Sasuke spent all day training to add the Kage Bunshin to their combination tactics.

They already had a few trained from before and now, with the Kage Bunshin, they improved the old ones and created new combinations.

The second day, after having made his shinobi's registration, he had met the Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

Somehow the brat had discovered that he had managed to knock out the Hokage with his Oiroke no Jutsu and insisted that the blond teach him it.

After hours with the child following and irritating him, he had finally given up. They went to a training ground and there he spent most part of the afternoon trying to teach the brat the jutsu.

He also told the Honored Grandson, as the villagers called him, that there were no shortcuts in a shinobi's life. To become Hokage, as that was his goal, one needed to train a lot to even think of realizing that dream.

Konohamaru seemed to understand that. He also said that all Hokage had been training for years before becoming the leader's village.

When all was going into the good way and Naruto was sure that the brat had learned the lesson, something happened to ruin his day.

It was that 'elite' instructor of the child. He appeared and started to tell that he had kidnapped the brat and that he was going to be punished because of that.

He saw the look he had gave him. It was like the villagers' glare. He hated him because of what he contained. He could not see that he could not be blamed about being a jinchuuriki.

He could not help but to smile a bit and be proud of his teaching skills when Konohamaru had done the Oiroke no Jutsu perfectly, trying to knock his instructor out. Unfortunately, he had not achieved success.

The instructor had again insulted him because he taught a "disgusting" technique to the Sandaime's grandson and said that he would should shortcuts to become Hokage faster.

The brat, remembering the blond haired genin's talk with him, told that there were no shortcuts when trying to become Hokage. The instructor snorted and said that the jinchuuriki knew nothing about strength and shinobi.

The Yondaime's legacy became angry and challenged him to a battle. Ebisu, as Konohamaru had called him, said that he had no chance because he was a jounin and the blond was just a genin.

The jinchuuriki knew about that, but he needed to give that arrogant a lesson.

Then he used his Kage Bunshin in conjunction with his Oiroke no Jutsu and created the Harem Technique. Ebisu passed out from nosebleed. Who knew that in the end he was a closet pervert?

The brat then called him his chief and rival for the position of Hokage. While his dream was to be the best shinobi ever, he didn't know if he was going to become Hokage yet.

Sure, when he was a kid that was his goal, but people change with age. But if by saying that he accepted the rivalry, the brat was going to train serious then he knew what he had to do.

They said goodbye and each went to their houses. _Great, now I have a brat that thinks I am a teacher!_

_Wow, look at the time, its best if I start to run to the academy._ He left the house and ran for the less crowded street so that he didn't have to be preoccupied about evading the civilians while running.

* * *

The academy was already crowded when the blond arrived. He looked around and saw that all his friends were seated and Shikamaru was even taking a nap already. He went to his usual place.

He greeted them all and they nodded to him. He then turned to Sasuke and asked: "Why had you not waken me up?"

Sasuke smirked and said: "And having to deal with your moody state? No, thank you."

The fan girls came a little bit after he had arrived. They were again discussing who had centered the room first. He had not given them much attention, but he saw Sakura was approaching him.

She saw Naruto seated beside her Sasuke-kun and said: "Naruto-baka, get over there and let me sit beside Sasuke-kun!"

The blond, not wanting to become stressed or hurt this time at the morning, stand up and went to seat beside Shino. But while he was moving places he muttered: "Don't you want a cup of juice too, princess?"

Only his friends have listened and started to laugh, even Sasuke had a smirk on his face. Sakura and the rest of the class thought they were crazy, laughing for nothing.

Iruka entered his classroom and saw all his students that were now genins. He was proud of them for becoming shinobi but knew that they know had immense responsibilities to take.

The teacher started his lecture: "Starting today, you all become real shinobi. But you are still genins, the hard journey that lies ahead has just started. Now you will soon get mission to help the village."

He paused a bit and proceeded: "So today we will create the 3 man teams and each team will have a jounin sensei. You will follow your sensei's instructions in order to successfully complete your missions."

The last Uchiha thought about that: _I just hope that whoever is in my team, don't get in my way. But it would be good if one of my 'companions' was in it. Especially Naruto._

Naruto thought something like Sasuke. _It is just like I had read about. I hope that I get to be in the same team as the one of my friends._

Sakura was thinking different from them. _I have just to be in the same team as Sasuke-kun!_

Iruka continued. "We tried to balance each team's strength. Now I will tell the teams. Team One…"

After a few minutes, Iruka told: "Ok, next is Team Seven. Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded. It could be worse. At least they were on the same team. But Sakura become outraged.

"Iruka-sensei, how an idiot like him…" she then pointed to Naruto "… have to be on the same team that has top shinobi like me and Sasuke-kun"

The blond sighed. _Why people don't believe in my strength?_

Iruka explained: "Sakura, while is true that Sasuke's grades were the best of the twenty seven graduates and Naruto were some of the worse, don't forget we tried to balance the team. Also, they have already some teamwork and because Konoha gives a lot of importance to that skill, we put them on the same team."

Sakura understood but growled to Naruto while shaking her fist: "If you try anything funny, you will see Naruto!" Naruto was trying to not get a beating: "You can trust me Sakura-chan."

Iruka saw all the commotion and thought_: Let's hope this work out, even with Naruto…_

The teacher continued saying the teams: "Team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino"

Naruto thought about the team._ Shino has a good team, Kiba while aggressive is a nice person and Hinata too. But I had to admit she is a little creepy with her shyness._

"Team 9 is still in circulation so the next is Team 10. Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji and Nara Shikamaru"

The blond looked to his friends and saw an infuriated Ino ordering the lazy Nara. _Shikamaru and Chouji are on the same team. Hum, they are probably trying to make another Ino-Shika-Chou team. At least Ino will force Shikamaru to train a bit._

Iruka then finished: "Ok, this afternoon we'll introduce your jounin' sensei. Until then, take a break"

* * *

The friends reunited the last time before being divided in teams. They probably won't have time to meet again because of mission and trainings.

Naruto had a sad smile on his face: "So this will be our last lunch together for a long time"

Shikamaru sighed: "The troublesome blond is right. Now I will have to train with the other troublesome blonde. I am tired just to think about it."

Shino tried to cheer up: "While it is true that we probably be training and doing mission with our team most of the time, we could meet once a month to discuss about our teams and mission"

Sasuke gave an idea: "We can meet at a restaurant each last day of the month."

Everybody nodded. Naruto quickly told: "I suggest that we meet at the Ichiraku Ramen!" They could not complain about it. The food there was delicious and if one tried to discuss with ramen about Naruto was certainty of trouble.

Chouji said "Well, it's time to go back"

While they all were going back, Sakura called Sasuke for a moment. He said to his friend to not wait for him. The Last Uchiha turned to the girl and asked:

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"I think that know that we are together in a team we should get to know each other, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a blush in her face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow: "If we are having a team meeting isn't it better to call Naruto?"

Sakura shook her head making a negative gesture: "Oh no, Sasuke-kun, he is so annoying! He is always fighting with you. Because he doesn't have parents he can do whatever he wants. If I acted like that, my parents would ground me for months.

Sasuke was becoming angry. Did she just tell that it was good to not have parents? But the pink haired genin continued:

"He's so lucky, all alone, parents never say what to do and what not to do. That's why he always makes trouble!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "The feeling of a parent yelling at you is nowhere near what he feels…"

Sakura was nervous. "Sasuke-kun, what is wrong?"

He looked coldly in her eyes. "You're annoying." And he left in the direction of the class.

Sakura was shocked and sad. _Sasuke-kun…So that is how Naruto feels when I call him annoying. I think I will be nicer to Naruto from now on._ And then she went to the classroom.

* * *

Everybody had returned to the class and the senseis were coming to pick their students.

"Team Ten, come with me." said a tall bearded man. Naruto recognized him. "Hi, Asuma-sensei"

Asuma turned to look at Naruto and smiled at him. "Hello Naruto." Shikamaru asked his friend. "How do you know my sensei?"

The blond grinned. "He was the one who helped me in wind manipulation"

Shikamaru muttered something like troublesome blond and together with Chouji and Ino they left the class with their sensei.

Then a beautiful woman came in to the room: "Team Eight, please, follow me."

Naruto and Sasuke said a quick bye to Shino before he left with his team and sensei.

Many hours had passed and their sensei still hadn't arrived to pick then.

Naruto groaned. "Every team had already left with their sensei. Even Iruka-sensei had left and we are still here! He will pay for that!"

Sakura frowned " Naruto, what are you going to do?"

Naruto was putting the eraser between the door and the wall, so that when his sensei opened the door the eraser would fall on his head.

He grinned. "It's been a long time since I played a prank in someone, since that day… Don't you want to help, Sasuke, to remember the old times?"

Sasuke made a negative gesture, but he had a smirk on his faces. That was good times. He remembered the day he and Naruto threw balls filled with pink paints at the Guards of the compound. It was hilarious.

The Last Uchiha, decided to end the jinchuuriki's happiness, said "Naruto, our sensei is a jounin, do you really think he will fall for that?"

"It never hurts to try" replied the blond.

"I'm not going to be involved in this" said Sakura. But Inner Sakura was thinking differently. _I love things of this kind!_

Their sensei was coming, they could hear the steps. They all seated, waiting to see if the prank would work. When the sensei opened the door the eraser did fell in his head.

Naruto could not contain his laughter, Sasuke seemed disappoint with his sensei and Sakura was trying to apologize for her teammate's action while Inner Sakura was celebrating the success of the prank.

Their sensei had silver hair, his hitaiate was covering his left eye and his other eye was black. He also had a mask that covered his face till his nose which was completely covered. He had the normal jounin uniform which consisted of a blue pants and shirt with the jounin vest on it and also blue gloves like the ones Sasuke had.

He put his hands in his skin and made an 'eye-smile' to them. "Hmm… How can I say this…My first impression is…"

The genins were apprehensive, what would his sensei say about them?

"… I don't like you guys"

They all sweat dropped.

"Meet me on the roof" and with that he left with a shunshin.

* * *

Kakashi waited for them all to make themselves comfortable and then started. "Well, let's begin with introducing yourselves"

Naruto, when hearing that, brought some memories in his that;

"_Now that you have arrived we can finally start. But first, I want us to do some introduction. I will start so you can use mine as an example" the black haired teenager said. He made a gesture to the blond seat near him and started._

He was deep in thought. _That remembers me of the good times, Itachi-sensei. But I can help but look at my new sensei and recognize him from somewhere. Maybe when he tells his name I will figure out._

Sakura asked "Sensei, what do you want to know?"

"How about your likes, dislikes, your dreams for the future and things like that" Kakashi replied.

Naruto was eager to discover his new sensei's identity. "Why don't you introduce yourself first, sensei?"

The kunoichi agreed. "Yeah, you look kinda suspicious."

Kakashi made a lazy expression and started: "Oh… me? Well, my name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future? Hmm... And I have lots of hobbies."

Sasuke and Sakura were muttering. "All he told us was his name". But Naruto finally remembered where he had seen his sensei before and said:

"I know you! You are Hatake Kakashi, or as they say, Copycat Kakashi, son of the White Fang, rumored to have copied more than a thousand jutsus with his sharingan!"

Kakashi looked surprise to see that one of his students had recognized him and asked. "How do you know all that about me?"

Naruto smirked: "Information is one of the most important tools of a shinobi. My old sensei made me read a lot about the previous wars and you very famous in the last one."

Sasuke smirked and thought. _There he goes with his knowledge of the wars, finally it served some purpose. Now all I have to discover is why Kakashi-sensei has the sharingan."_

Sakura was confused. _How does Naruto know all that? And who is his old sensei? Is he talking about Iruka-sensei? _Inner Sakura complimented her thought. _It mustn't be some good shinobi to have interest in teaching that baka._

Kakashi smiled. "I am starting to like this team. Go on blond, it is your time."

The jinchuuriki paused for a moment what he was going to tell. Back then, with Itachi-sensei he was still a kid. Now he had grown up, his interest and goals had changed.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes are training and playing with my friends. My dislikes is for those who cannot see past their hate. My dream is to be the greatest shinobi ever, surpassing even the Yondaime. My hobby, it used to be pranking but I don't have one now"

Kakashi thought about the blond. _He has grown in an interesting way since the last time I saw him._

"Now it is your time, sulking one"

Sasuke let out a growl while Naruto laughed a bit. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike specially some blond haired teammate and I don't really like anything"

Naruto muttered while smirking "Thanks for your love, Sasu-chan" But Sasuke glared at the blond making him get quiet.

The Last Uchiha continued. "And… I can't really call it a dream; it is more like an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

Sakura thought it was cool while Naruto was disappointed that Sasuke had not let go of his desire for revenge by killing his old sensei. Kakshi had a serious expression. _It is just like I had thought._

"And now to finish, the only girl. Go on pinky."

Sakura seemed to not like her new nickname but started: "My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is…" she looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Well the person I like is…" more blush "And uhm… My dream for the future…" She blushed even more while still looking to Sasuke. "Ah, and my dislike is Naruto"

Naruto faked a crying sob. "Why don't you like me, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura ignored the blond and finished. "My hobby is …" she looked again at Sasuke and blushed.

Kakashi, in his mind, sweat dropped. _Girls in her age are more interested about love than being a true shinobi._

The jounin sensei clapped his hands. "Now that we have finished all introductions, tomorrow we will start our duties as Konoha's ninja."

Sasuke seemed interested. "What kind of duties sensei?"

"First, we are going to do something with just the four of us."

Now was Naruto that asked. "What is it, sensei?"

"Survival training."

Sakura complained. 'But Sensei we did a lot of that at the Academy, why are we going to do that again?"

Kakashi smiled "It's different; know your opponent is going to be me."

Naruto again asked. "Then, what is it?"

Kakashi started to laugh. And that scared the genins a bit. What he was laughing about? It was probably a bad thing for them.

Sakura had the courage to ask: "Why are you laughing, sensei?"

The Copycat replied: "When I tell you the reason, you are going to completely freak out about that?"

The blond started to became angry. "Spit it out sensei!"

The silver haired jounin made a serious face and said. "Of all the twenty seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be sent to the academy. This training is a very difficult exam with an approbation rate at thirty three percent."  
They all had frozen in their places. Only three teams can pass?!

"I told you were going to freaking out!"

Sakura asked. "But Kakashi-sensei, and the academy test, what was their purpose?"

"The test was to see those who had a chance to become genin. Tomorrow, you will have to show every skill you have in the shinobi arts. Bring all the shinobi tools you have. Oh…And skip breakfast, you might throw up. The details of the training are on this paper. Bye bye!" And he left with a shunshin.

_Man, I really need to learn the Shunshin no Jutsu!_ The jinchuuriki thought. He turned to Sasuke and nodded to him and they left for the Uchiha Compound. Sakura, seeing that she could not walk with Sasuke-kun due to Naruto being at his side, went back to her house.

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke and Naruto packed all their tools they could think of a use at the survival training. Including Sasuke's katana that he had pick from his father's tools and Naruto's ninja-to which was the short sword that Itachi used when he was in ANBU.

The Yondaime's legacy was also wearing something different. He was finally using his special outfit. The light blue that was the color of the outfit seemed to glow in the sunlight.

They arrived at the training ground at six a.m. and few minutes later Sakura appeared. She greeted affectionately Sasuke and when she turned to greet Naruto he saw his different outfit.

"Naruto, can you tell me why are using this white outfit?"

"Well it is not white, it is just light blue but you will see the reason when the training finally begins."

The trio waited for two hours till Kakashi arrived.

Sakura yelled. "YOU ARE LATE!" while Naruto muttered something about waking up too early and Sasuke let out a complaining grunt.

Kakashi looked at Naruto's different outfit, thought same time about it and shrugged._ He is probably going to tell later._

Then the jounin took an alarm clock from his vest and placed it on a branch. "Ok, it's set for noon."

The genins all had confused expressions on their faces. Kakashi took two bells from his pocket and proceeded to explain: "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the time is up. Those who don't have a bell by noon… get's no lunch." He then pointed to three stumps in a corner of the field. "I will not only tie you to one of those stumps, but I will also eat right in front of you."

The genins all had the same thought in their heads. "So that is the reason he told us to not eat anything"

Kakashi then shook the bell in his hands. "You only have to get one bell from me. There are only two, so the one who don't get the bell will be the one tied to the stump. Also, the person who doesn't take a bell fails and is going to be sent back to the academy."

He then wrapped the bell in his waist and said. "If you want, you can use all weapons you will like. You won't succeed unless you come at me with the intending to kill"

Sakura was preoccupied "But sensei, won't you be in danger?"

Sasuke snorted. "Sakura, he is a jounin and we are just genin, if we even scratch him is a good thing."

Naruto joked. "I don't know Sasuke. Yesterday, he could not even evade a blackboard eraser."

The jounin replied. "In the shinobi world, those who don't have any skills are the ones who bark the loudest. Well… Ignore Mr. No talent here and start when I say…"

In Naruto's mind, memories flashed.

_Why is he at the academy, he have no talent in being a shinobi!_

_How can you be the best if you don't have skill needed to do a simple Bunshin?_

_He doesn't deserve to be a shinobi. He will just disgrace the village._

Naruto become angry. How dare he underestimate him like the villagers! He picked his ninja-to from his back and made a motion to cut his sensei in half. But Kakashi moved faster and put him in an arm lock.

"Calm down, Naruto. I have not said start yet"

The students were shocked.

Sakura's thought:_ I could not even see him move._

Sasuke's thought:_ So this is a jounin's power._

Naruto's thought:_ So fast! It is like sparring with Itachi-sensei all over again!_

Kakashi continued. "It seems that you finally going at me with intent to kill hum. And you acknowledge me too! I am really starting to like you guys. Now, get ready and...Begin!"

* * *

End of Chapter 5

I am starting to learn the art of Cliffhanger!

I know I said that this chapter was going to be the bell test, but I preferred to make all preparations in this so that the other started with the fight.

Thank your four your reviews and for over your view on my history.

If anyone wants to be my beta-reader, the offer is still up.

Have a good weekend!

* * *

Dictionary:

Kumogakure – Hidden Cloud

Iwagakure – Hidden Rock


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

Kakashi continued. "It seems that you finally going at me with intent to kill hum. And you acknowledge me too! I am really starting to like you guys. Now, get ready and...Begin!"

And in that moment they disappeared from his front. Naruto and Sasuke went to the same direction hiding in the trees while Sakura went to hide under a bush.

Kakashi was relieved. _At least they know that one of the most important skills of a shinobi is to know how to hide yourself and not be on the open. It seems that they are doing well. Wait, it looks like I said that too early._

Naruto was entering the clearing and stand up in front of Kakashi. "I had been waiting to test my taijutsu for a long time. Come Kakashi-sensei." He said as he descended into his basic Uchiha instance.

_Does he use the Uchiha style? But that is specially developed to use the Sharingan. Well, let's see how he fights._ He then started to search for something in his pouch.

Naruto was thinking about it. _Is he searching for a weapon?_ He then heard Kakashi saying. "Shinobi Lesson Number One, Taijutsu". He was already prepared for a taijutsu fight, but if he said he was going too, why was he taking a weapon??

Then he saw what he had taken. It was not a weapon, instead it was a book. Why would he take a book in the middle of training? He also saw that it was the same book Ojii-san read hidden in his office. "Kakashi-sensei, what is that perverted book for?"

Kakashi smiled with his eye to him. "Well, you see Naruto; I just want to know what happens next. Don't worry, I can defend myself. The book won't make any difference"

_WHY HE!!! Relax, Naruto, feeling anger is just going to make you attack reckless and provide and advantage to your opponent. Remember what Itachi-sensei taught. Keep calm._ He took a long breath and then ran in the direction of his sensei.

He started trying to punch his face but it Kakashi avoided. Then he tried a kick but it was blocked. He tried a succession of jabs but they were all avoided. He jumped backwards to relax and again tried to hit the jounin.

Each punch and each kick he tried was effortlessly avoided or blocked. He needed to do something if he did not want to lose badly. He tried to send a powerful roundhouse kick but Kakashi ducked and avoided it.

Right punch, left kick, left punch, right kick tow times a right punch followed by a left upper cutter.

Blocked, evaded, evaded, blocked and the in the last he had his hand grabbed and the jounin threw him into a tree. He got up, he refused to give up.

Sakura and Sasuke were watching from different point the one-sided battle. Sakura was awed that her sensei dodged Naruto's blows with such easy and that the blond was an idiot for still trying to fight.

Sasuke was confirming both his and Naruto's thoughts on the matter. The jounin speed and taijutsu was in another level from theirs.

Then Kakashi took advantage from an opening Naruto had left and said. "A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind. Baka." He had his hands in the tiger seal.

Sasuke thought he was going to use a fire jutsu because of the seal and Sakura yelled to Naruto. "Naruto!! Run away!! You are going to get killed!"

Naruto become confused but all become clear when Kakashi, which was crouched behind him, said. "It's too late now. Konohagakure Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique, Sennen Goroshi!" And he poked Naruto's ass with the seal sending him into the air.

Naruto was already flying when he dispersed releasing a white smoke. _What was that?_ Sakura thought. _It seemed like a bunshin but it was able to land solid attacks. Was it a different kind of bunshin?_

_Hmm, Kage Bunshin_… thought the White Fang's son… _Pretty smart. He used the property of the kage bunshin to study my style and see if could have a chance at taijutsu._

Naruto appeared besides the Uchiha. "Sasuke, we were right. We don't have a chance to win him in a taijutsu confront. What do you recommend?"

Sasuke smirked."Let's try combination number three"

* * *

Sakura was distracted because her sensei had disappeared after Naruto's bunshin was destroyed and she could not find him anywhere.

So she decided to search for Sasuke-kun to help him. It would be great if she and Sasuke-kun passed and were in a team together. She would finally win against Ino. And too bad for Naruto if he not passed!

So imagine her surprise when she saw Kakashi reading meters from her. She quickly stopped and trying to hide near a tree. _I think he didn't notice me._

"Sakura, behind you!"

"Huh?" She turned 180 degrees and saw her sensei crouched very close to her. Sakura saw he made a seal and leaf was starting to rise but then she got some strange sensation like she was feeling dizzy.

When the feeling was gone, the pink haired genin also saw that her sensei was gone too. Inner Sakura was saying in her head: _What the hell is going on? _She searched all directions and didn't even found a trace of him.

It was that moment that she heard a voice coming from the bush that she recorded in her head. "Sakura"

She smiled. It was Sasuke-kun! He was calling for her. She called him "Sasuke-kun!" and went to the bush to see him.

What she saw completely scared her. Lying against a tree was the boy she loved since she was little. But he was terrible hurt.

He had multiples kunai piercing his body, he was bleeding a lot, one of his legs was strained and the other was twisted to his back. He was also without his left hand. It appeared to be cut off.

He said in a weak voice to her. "Sakura, help me!"

Her mind stopped. She started to cry and the only thing she could do was shout:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"And then she fainted.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blond turned to Sasuke and asked. "Did that shout come from Sakura?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes, Sensei probably attacked her."

"Shinobi Lesson Number Two, Genjutsu. She easily fell for it" said Kakashi loud enough for them to hear.

They then saw that his sensei was back at the middle of the training ground. "Sasuke, this is our chance!"

The two of the entered the clearing and waited for Kakashi to turn to them.

The jounin looked over from his book and said with a smile. "You two are going to attack me together? Good, but that won't be the sufficient to defeat me and get a bell."

The blond shrugged. "It never hurts to try." And then he said something that caught Kakashi attention. "I think you won't have any more time to read, sensei."

The Elite shinobi saw Naruto raising his arm up and in each hand he was making a half ram seal. He then heard the blond mutter "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_" and a thick mist invaded the training ground.

_How could he have learned this jutsu? They are from Kiri. _Thought Kakashi while pocketing his book, he could not read with his normal eye inside this mist. _Itachi probably had taught that to him before he committed his act. Oh... now I know why he was using a light blue outfit, its helps him blending into the mist._

"Are you prepared Kakashi-sensei?" the jounin heard his student's voice, which seemed to come from all directions. "You are one of the only people to fight against my recreated Muon Satsujin technique"

_Hum, interesting he tried to recreate Kiri's famous style. Let's see at what level he is. _"You can come at me with the intent to kill Naruto". Then he had little time to avoid a sword attack.

Kakashi had to work a little harder to avoid all the slashes. They were each gaining speed and strength. He saw that something with Naruto's blade was odd but he could not detect what.

_He is pretty good, almost don't make a sound. He could win over some chuunin with this tactic. But he still is a genin and I am a jounin._ The blond tried a frontal cut and the jounin blocked with his glove's metal protections. He then heard a crack and saw that his gloves had a deep slash into the protection area.

_I see now… so that is what Asuma had taught him._"Pretty good, Naruto! You are using fuuton chakra to improve your ninja-to cutting ability."

_So he discovered. He is really smart. _The blonde still hided in the mist replied: "Thanks sensei." and parted to attack again.

Kakashi smiled, he was content with Naruto's skills till now. But he needed to end this; Sasuke was still in the clearing doing who know what.

He dodged a slash aimed at his shoulder and gave a hard chop to the blond neck, hoping to knock him out. But he was surprised when the blond burst in smoke. He then heard a shout: "Now, Sasuke"

A few second later, a giant fireball was crossing the mist in his direction. He was going to turn around when he heard something coming from behind him.

When he looked to his back, he saw fireball another coming at him at the same time. They would encounter with him in the middle. He did a quick Kawarimi and hide behind a tree.

_So Naruto knows the Goukakyuu too. It is a pretty ingenious tactic. He uses the mist so that one can't notice their surrounding and then distracts the opponent with a Kage Bunshin attack. Then, he and Sasuke, taking advantage from the mist, stay in front at each other, in each side of the opponent, and fire the __**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**__. The opponent will try to evade one fireball and will never saw the other one coming from behind. This should work well against most genin and chuunin but a jounin would never get caught in this. But overall, it is damn effective._

Meanwhile, Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Did we catch him?" the Jinchuuriki replied. "I don't know I will dissipate the mist and them we will see."

When the mist cleared all they say was a stump completely burned in the middle of the clearing. The Last Uchiha frowned. "Damn it, he used a kawarimi! Now where he is?"

"We need to find him quickly, we are at disadvantage now that we are at the open area" the blond completed.

Sasuke was desperately looking around. _He is not in the air and neither on both sides. Where he can be? _He heard an answer from someone who he didn't want to.

"Below you" then a hand grabbed his leg and pushed him to the ground letting only his head in the air while his whole body was underneath the ground.

_**Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. **_His sensei said to him, He then with high speed level kicked Naruto in the chest sending him deep into the lake.

"And that is Shinobi Lesson Number Three, Ninjutsu. You both made a very good combination attack, but you forgot that as a jounin I have much more experience then both of you together. And also you both did not pay much attention to your surroundings. Remember, you should always look underneath the underneath"

Sasuke frowned. _The gap between our levels is too big. Is that what a true shinobi can do?_

Then they heard an explosion at the lake and dozens of kage bunshin from Naruto were skydiving in Kakashi's direction. He quickly evaded all of them but that gave the time needed to Naruto dug out Sasuke.

The Uchiha snickered to his 'brother'. "He got us good didn't him?"

The blonde sadly smiled. "Sure he did. That kicked hurt like hell and if it wasn't for me you would still be buried."

Sasuke replied. "Yeah, thank you about that. So what are we going to do now?"

Naruto smirked."I think it is time to try combination number five. It is our only chance."

The black haired genin frowned. "Are you sure you can do it?"

The other genin nodded. "Yes, I have been training a lot that lately. It is better to prepare fast, my kage bunshins cannot slow him anymore."

Sasuke quickly picked something from his pouch and said. "I'm ready. Let's go!" and the two of them ran in the direction where Kakashi was decimating Naruto's kage bunshins.

* * *

Kakashi sighed. _How many kage bunshin has he created? It seems that every time I destroy one three more appear. Well at least they are almost gone now._

The jounin punched one in the face dispersing it and then kicked another one making it burst, he elbowed another and picked a kunai from his pouch and slashed three at the same time. All of them dispersed.

After a few minutes, he had destroying them all, and the smoke from the last kage bunshin was dispersing in the air, allowing him to see again.

He saw that Naruto was on the middle of the clearing holding a ram seal and Sasuke was besides his teammate waiting for something.

_What is he going to do now? _It was then that he felt something. He could not move a muscle. He was completely immobile. What was causing him this paralyzed state?

It was then that all went black and the blue eyes of his student were shown on the back of his mind, glowing and emitting a powerful aura.

Honestly, it freaked him out because it looked like they were controlling him. They gave the sensation that he was nothing but a small ant to them. He knew what that was. _Genjutsu! But how can he do one this powerful_?

While this was happening, Sakura had already waked up and went to the main clearing of the training ground. She saw that Naruto was holding a ram seal and panting. At the same time, her sensei was starting to sweat and stayed immobile while Sasuke was quickly bounding him with wires.

Many questions started to go in her head. _Why Kakashi-sensei is not moving? Is Naruto the responsible for that? What Sasuke-kun is doing? Well at least, he is well. That was probably an illusion made by sensei. I am such a fool for falling for that!_

Kakashi, with some effort, managed to bit his lips and the genjutsu disappeared. But he saw that there were wires bounding him. He looked higher and saw that Sasuke was holding them while doing some seals besides a panting Naruto.

_Damn, it doesn't matter whatever jutsu Sasuke fires at me now, I will receive the hit because of the wires that is bounding me_. Kakashi sighed. When he first started the test, he hoped that he would not need to resort using ninjutsu besides that doton.

But the brats did force him into this situation. He did not have a choice. They are pretty good

Sasuke had already finished his seals. He called the technique.

_**Raiton: Jibashiri**_. Electric currents were fast travelling in Kakashi direction. Both Sasuke and Naruto could already taste the victory in their lips when Kakashi that was electrocuted.

Sakura was smiling. "Sasuke-kun did it! He managed to hit sensei!"

But then the Kakashi who had received the shock burst in smoke.

The two of them frowned. _Kage Bunshin. We were so close! _

Sakura also frowned._ They almost did it. Is that the same bunshin that Naruto used?_

Then Kakashi appeared behind the two of them, almost killing them by the fright.

"Wow that almost got me. I have to congratulate you too; your teamwork is top notch! No one had ever before forced me into making a Kage Bunshin. But I have a question for you, Naruto. Was that genjutsu yours? Can you explain me how can you do a genjutsu without having perfect control?"

"Sure, sensei" Naruto then started. "This genjutsu name is _**Magen: Seigan Eisha no Jutsu**_. It was created by me and Itachi-sensei because of my poor chakra control. He said he based it in one of the Sharingan's genjutsu. But instead of performing them with the sharing, which I don't have, it works by expanding my chakra into a field around me and that chakra penetrates my opponent tenketsus and consequently their chakra coils disrupting the chakra flow and making them temporary immobile."

Kakashi nodded to the blond continue. So Itachi and he were the responsible for the creation of that technique.

"It also projects my eyes into the mind of the opponent like I was controlling them, destabilizing my enemy. And that is the reason for the name of the genjutsu. I can also send messages to their head. I can perform this genjutsu because it is not a matter of control, just having the needed chakra to do what I want, in that case disrupt the chakra flow of the enemy by entering through their tenketsu. But it takes a lot of chakra to perform. It can also be used against multiples opponents because of the whole field thing but it takes even more chakra. Sensei also said that it could be powered by using killing intent but I don't know how to do that yet."

The jounin understood. This genjustu was made especially for him because he had large chakra reserves and poor control. It required a large chakra quantity but not a lot control. It was a powerful one, and if the blond trained more his chakra control, he could be a force to be recognized with this technique. And it could be even stronger if he uses killing intent, especially from the Kyuubi; he had to admit, Itachi was truly a genius in genjutsu.

Sakura was stupefied. _Wow, is he that strong? To have such a strong genjutsu! Had I really underestimated him? _

Inner Sakura agreed. _It is best if we find out more things about him. We could start by knowing his old sensei; he said his name was Itachi._

Then the clock rang and all could hear the sound.

Kakashi said. "Well, it seems that time is over." Then he made a creepy smile. "One of you has to be tied to the post. Who will be the one?"

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Kakashi-sensei, why am I the one who is tied to the post?" said Sakura in a loud voice.

"Because you didn't even managed to detect a simple genjutsu, Sakura" Kakashi replied. The kunoichi blushed with embarrassment and shame at herself.

The jounin seeing that everyone was paying attention at him was going to talk when he heard pretty loud noises coming from his students' stomach. The two shinobi lowered their head in shame and Sakura blushed again

"You guys look really hungry. By the way, something about the training… Well, there is no need for you guys going back at the academy."

The genin were starting to celebrate because they thought they had passed Kakashi's test.

Sakura was thinking it was too easy while Inner Sakura was shouting that true love always wins when the jounin continued. Naruto was happy that he was going to finally become a true shinobi and Sasuke was thinking he was one step closer to his goal.

It was then that the jounin continued his speech.

"The three of you should quit as ninjas!"

They were all shocked at that. Naruto voiced their thoughts.

"Quit being ninja? What the hell you mean with that?" Sakura completed. "Sure none of us got the bells. But why we have to quit?"

Kakashi made a serious face and said. "Because all of you three are just punk who doesn't deserve to be ninja"

Sasuke was really angry. _How can he say something like that! _He dashed to attack his sensei but the jounin was faster than him, locked his hands and seated in the Uchiha's back.

"That is why you are punk!" and then he stepped on Sasuke's head.

Sakura, feeling very scared about his sensei action, shouted. "Leave Sasuke-kun in peace! Don't hurt him!"

Kakashi glared at them. "Are you underestimating shinobi? Why do you think you were put on teams and doing this kind of training?"

Sakura was confused. "What does that mean?"

Kakashi proceeded. "While Sasuke and Naruto come closer to it, all of you did not really understand the answer to the test."

Naruto was confused. _I got close to the answer?_ "What answer sensei?"

"The answer that helps you pass this test." The jounin replied still seated on Sasuke.

"So you are going to tell the answer, sensei?" the kunoichi asked. Naruto was becoming impassive. "Just tell the damn answer already!"

Kakashi said in a strong voice "It is teamwork."

All of them were shocked at this. Teamwork?

"The three of you had to work together to try and get the bells."

Sakura remembered that there was only two bells and asked. "What do you want from us? There are just two bells! Even if we worked together, one of us would still have failed. How this is teamwork? This is just us fighting each other!"

"This is obvious. This is test is purposely made to you fight amongst yourselves. The purpose is to see whether you can forget your own interests and work together as a team under all adverse circumstances."

The genin were starting to understand.

"Yet… you guys… Naruto and Sasuke, while I have to admit that you too have a really good teamwork between yourselves, both of you never thought about calling Sakura to help you too. And you Sakura, before I beat you with the genjutsu you were only thinking of help Sasuke."

They were ashamed of themselves. Konoha prided teamwork over all things and they just disrespected it.

"The duties are done by the team. Of course, having superior shinobi skills is also very important. But teamwork is even more important than that. Individual action that goes against the team's dynamics can put your teammates in danger. And can even get you killed. For example…" Kakashi picked a kunai and put it at Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto! Kill Sakura or Sasuke dies!"

The blond did not know what to do and Sakura was very scared.

Kakashi took a long breath. This was very tiring to him. "You see now? If a hostage is taken, you will have to choose between very tough options and then will die. You will be risking the lives of your comrades when in duty." He then walked till he stopped in front of a monument.

"Look at this. The numerous names carved in this stone. These were the ones that Konoha considered heroes of the village. But they aren't just normal heroes?"

Naruto asked, paying intense attention to the stone. "Sensei, what kind of heroes they are?"

The silver haired shinobi said in a sad tone. "They are all heroes who died on duty. This is a memorial. My best friend's name is carved here."

His students had a somber expression. The jounin spoke in a normal voice again. "I will give all three of you just one more chance. Those that want to try again stay here and eat lunch. But I have one rule. Don't give Sakura food."

Sakura had a confused expression in her face.

Kakashi explained. "It is a punishment for her not even trying to fight me. If anyone gives her food, they will immediately fail. I am the one who gives the rules here. Understand?" All three of them nodded and the jounin left with a shunshin.

Sakura in a fake cheerful voice said. "Don't worry about me. I don't need any food" But her stomach contradicted her and growled. She blushed at that.

"Here" said both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time while they handed their box with bento to Sakura. She was surprised; both of them were going to give her food.

"But Naruto, Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei said that …" Sakura started but was interrupted by Sasuke. "Don't worry. I can tell he isn't near here."

Naruto completed. "We will work to get the bell together the next time. If you don't eat you will be too weak to fight."

Sakura smiled. "Thank You!"

Then, a big explosion occurred next to them. Naruto and Sasuke took kunais from their pouch before Kakashi shouted with an angry voice:

"ALL OF YOU…."

They all prepared for the worse when Kakashi finished his phrase in a happy tone:

"Pass"

Everyone had surprised faces and the only sound they could let out was. "Uh?"

Sakura was the one who managed to manifest their thoughts in words. "Pass? But why?

Kakashi smiled. "You were the first to pass." Seeing their confused faces, he explained. "Everyone before just did whatever I said to them. They were all idiots. As I had said before: 'A shinobi must know to look underneath the underneath.' Those who broke the rules are trash, but those who don't take cares of their comrades are lower than trash."

Naruto recorded those words in his minds. _Kakashi-sensei is so cool. He is like a lazy and perverted book of Itachi-sensei._

The jounin finished. "The training ends now. Congratulations, you passed. Team Seven will start doing missions tomorrow."

Naruto thought: _Just watch, sensei, I will become the best! _While Sasuke was thinking:_ Now, I am one step closer to my revenge. _And last, Sakura_. I did it! I'm in the same team of Sasuke-kun!_

But then she noticed they were leaving the training ground. "Hey, please, don't leave me here!"

* * *

The Sandaime had gathered all jounins-sensei. He wanted to know what teams passed and what teams didn't. It was a normal thing he did.

Again, they were all waiting for Kakashi, many didn't complain anymore because they got used to it but there were still ones who complained about his tardiness.

But for everyone surprise the elite jounin was just ten minutes late. Sarutobi started. "Now that all of you are here I want each one of you to tell if yours team passed or not, what test you applied, how they went and the reason for your decision. First you, Raidou"

And that went for a better part of the meeting. All the jounin before had failed their teams because they failed the minimum teamwork skill needed to be a team. When it came to Team Seven time the Hokage coughed.

"Because you arrived late, Kakashi, you are going to be the last one to give your report. Go on Kurenai."

They all knew that Kakashi had failed all teams before this one and that the Hokage just made this decision because this one probably failed too.

Kurenai started. "Team Eight passed. I gave them a test to find me in the middle of the forest. They united their tracker skills and together found me. I passed this team because with training they can be an excellent tracker team."

Sarutobi nodded. He was expecting this team to pass. "Now it is your time, Asuma."

The jounin put out his cigarette and said. "Team Ten passed. The test was to capture me for five seconds. First Ino and Chouji distracted me throwing kunais and using taijutsu blows so that Shikamaru sued his _**Kage Mane no Jutsu**_ and could capture me which was what occurred. I passed them because they have already a good teamwork and have the potential to surpass their fathers"

Another team the Hokage expected to pass. "Now Kakashi, go on."

Kakashi lazily said. "Team Seven passed."

Everybody in the room were shocked and started to discuss with each others. He did not pass a team till now, what was the difference between this team to the others?

The Hokage coughed to call everybody attention. "Explain Kakashi"

Kakashi smiled. "I made my typical bell test, Hokage-sama. There, while Sakura was knocked out with a simple genjutsu, Naruto first used his kage bunshin to know my taijutsu abilities. After he knew that they had no chance against me in a hand-to-hand confront, he and Sasuke proceeded to perform what they call combination attack in one of them they even obligated me into making a kage bunshin to not take an extensive damage."

The jounin again started to discuss with each other. They made Kakashi, one of the strong jounins in Konoha use Kage Bunshin to not take a serious hit.

Sure, he probably was not going all out, but still it was quite an achievement.

The Hokage understood. That was one of the reason for the advice he gave Kakashi yesterday. He had helped Sasuke and Naruto develop those combination attacks but it seemed they improved it. He was proud for their skill level.

"After that I still told them they failed because they did not include Sakura in their plans and teamwork has to be with the whole team. I tied her to the post and ordered them to not give her any food. They still gave her food and that is why I passed them. After all, those who broke the rules are trash, but those who don't take cares of their comrades are lower than trash."

The jounins knew about Kakashi's mentality about team work and were quite surprised to know that the team with the Last Uchiha and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had met his standards.

Sarutobi was proud of his two 'grandsons'. "To finish, Kakashi, why have you pass them?"

Kakashi looked serious. "I passed them because if they train their teamwork, I know that they will have the potential to surpass the Sannin"

Now, the gathering was in a real uproar. To one team surpass their fathers, the Ino-Shika-Chou, was one thing. But to surpass the Sannin, the best ninjas Konoha had together with the Hokages, it was practically impossible.

"Calm down everyone" the Sandaime said in an authority voice. "We will wait and see how they will act as a team. If they have that potential it could be wonderful for the village. I now consider this meeting ended. You can go now."

The jounins left discussing with each other if team Seven had or not the potential to surpass the Sannin. Kakashi was questioned by all his friends and was lazily answering all questions.

Sarutobi looked to the Hokage Mountain while he thought about the new Team Seven. _I hope you are right, Kakashi._

* * *

That's it! The bell test is over!

I had this chapter planned in my head for a long time but I don't know if it had the same quality when I typed it.

Thanks for your reviews and for spending your time reading my story.

Good week for all of you!

PS: Still searching for a Beta Reader.

* * *

Dictionary:

Raiton: Jibashiri - Lightning Release: Earth Flash

Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu - Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique

Magen: Seigan Eisha no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion – Soul Eyes Projection


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

D-Rank Missions. The hell of all the newest genins.

Itachi one time told him about these kinds of missions but he shrugged off thinking his sensei was just trying to scare him.

But now they came to haunt him. He could bet that Itachi-sensei would be laughing his head off if he knew what the blond was doing now.

They were searching for three hours. Three freaking hours searching for a damn cat! And what is worse is that the cat always managed to outmaneuvers him.

Team Seven was in their first month of doing D-Ranked missions. First there were some delivery missions, after that was cleaning the village's waterfall. Then it they spent a few days walking with the Inuzuka Dogs.

Not that he minded the last one because Kiba's sister was hot and she always was the responsible for giving them the dogs, but damn this missions were pathetic.

Now, it was to capture the daimyo wife's cat, Tora. _That cat must have some shinobi sensor abilities! Every time we come closer to him he ran away again!_

Not that he was the only one annoyed with the missions. He knew that his two teammates were too.

Sakura was shaking his fists every time the cat ran away again. It was not a good sign. An angry Sakura equals to him being punched and he really did not wanted that.

Sasuke's eyes were twitching. Knowing him like the Jinchuuriki did, the Uchiha was very close to snap and kill the hell's cat. The blond teased him a little:

"Hey, Sasuke, why don't you use one of your fire jutsu on the animal?"

"Really? Here help me with a fuuton jutsu!" And the almost crazy Uchiha started to do hand seals when someone grabbed his hands.

"Sasuke, you are not allowed to kill our mission objective" said Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I was just kidding! Did you really take it serious?" said the blond laughing.

"No" said Sasuke in a disbelieving tone.

"Liar!" Naruto replied and laughed even more than before. Sasuke glared at the blond, Sakura was trying to hide her laughs from Sasuke and Kakashi was smiling.

"Let's divide the team so that we find the target faster" and they all left at the same time.

He took this precious time alone to think of his new teammates now.

First was his sensei. He knew the bastard enjoyed seeing their suffering. Naruto promised to himself that Kakashi-sensei would pay!

Hatake Kakashi, one of the many Konoha's heroes of the Third Shinobi War. Who knew he was a very lazy person and spent all his time reading porn books?

Team Seven had learned those last weeks in the worst day about his constant lateness. They didn't give much thought about his late in the survival training because they thought it was just an accident.

But after having to wait hours all week for him to come, they learned that the best thing to do was to take the opportunity to relax and these hours.

These weeks after the survival training Kakashi made the team do many teamwork training. While Naruto and Sasuke already had a good dynamic, Sakura was slowly making herself comfortable with the team.

Talking about her it seemed that she made a quest to discover more about him. One day, after training, she come to him and asked who Itachi-sensei was.

He was shocked about that. How did she know of him? He thought back and managed to remember that she probably heard it when he was describing his genjutsu to Kakashi-sensei.

He made a somber expression and said that he could not talk about him. Sakura seemed to understand it and dropped the issue.

He noticed that she was a little nicer to him. While she still hit him a lot and called him baka, she treated him a little bit better.

"_Naruto, we found him come faster to the forest we usually trained." _Sasuke said to him using the radio.

He would not let the cat escape now! He took a detour to go faster at the forest. He was already near and just a few seconds later he was there.

Seeing that all his students were near he asked. "_How far you are from the target?"_

"_I'm just a few steps away and ready to go." "So am I" "Me too."_

Kakashi paused and then said._" Prepare and… Go!"_

The three genin jumped at the cat. While the cat, with incredible agility, managed to jump from Sasuke and Sakura attempts, Naruto came behind it and grabbed it by his back.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at the cat trying to scratch Naruto and confirmed. "There is a red ribbon on the cat's left ear. This is the target, Tora."

The jounin went to them and said. "Congratulation, Lost Pet Tora Search Mission is now complete!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, at the Hokage's Tower, Team Seven was returning the cat to its owner, Madam Shijimi.

When she grabbed Tora, she hugged it, but she squeezed him so hard that they could feel the pain the cat was feeling.

Naruto saw that Sasuke had a sick face of pleasure seeing the cat being tortured. The blond sighed. _I think it is time to mark another appointment with the psychologist._

When the daimyo's wife left the room, the Hokage called their attention.

"Now, for Kakashi's Team Seven next mission hmmm... What do you prefer: babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in the neighbors or digging potatoes?"

The sun kissed genin, seeing that the Hokage was talking serious, snapped. "No! No more mission like that! If I have one more mission like that I think I will go nukenin! It is sure better to fight hunter-nin than to perform these damn missions!"

Sasuke was shaking his head in a positive gesture, agreeing with the blond, Sakura was nervous smiling but in her mind was thinking the same way.

Kakashi sweat dropped._ I knew that soon it was going to happen. While Naruto may have changed from when he was a child, he still has a bit of the old blond inside him._

The Hokage sighed and Iruka reprimanded him. "You are really an idiot! You are just a genin and just for a one month now! You have to start with the basics and then slowly advancing!"

"If you like these mission so much then do it yourself! I'm done with them!" replied the Jinchuuriki with a hint of anger in his tone.

Kakashi gave him a noogie. "Calm down, Naruto!"

The Sandaime put away his piped and started to explain. "Listen, Naruto and Team Seven, because I am just going to tell this once. Every day we receive written request from missions. They are classified in A, B, C and D ranks based on their difficulty. The village also is divided into ranks. The ranks are Hokage, Jounin, Chuunin, Genin and Academy students, going from the strongest to the weakest. The missions are also given according to the shinobi rank and if they are completed successfully the village receives the payment from the clients. Because you are just genins, D-rank mission is given to you as preparation for harder missions."

He then looked and saw that Kakashi was reading the Icha Icha, Sakura was daydreaming looking at Sasuke who was playing with a kunai in his hands. Naruto was the worst one; he was sleeping and snoring loudly.

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU" He yelled losing his patience.

Naruto woke up with the shouted and retorted. "Geez, Jii-san, why are you angry with me? It's your fault for giving those boring lessons. You know that I had grown up a lot, don't you think we are ready for a tougher mission?"

"Well, I think I will give you a chance to prove yourself…" Everyone one was surprised at this. The whole outburst had really worked out. "I will give you a C-Rank Mission. You will have to protect a certain individual."

Naruto nodded with a grin in his face. If he was still the knucklehead idiot he once was, he would be probably asking if it was a princess or a feudal lord but he knew from Itachi-sensei that those missions were just for jounin.

Sasuke was smirking and Sakura smiling, in favor of receiving another kind of mission, but the kunoichi was a little worried about the danger of that higher ranked one.

Kakashi sighed. _Now it's going to be more work for me! Damn you, Naruto!_

"Iruka, please bring the individual they are going to protect" commanded Sarutobi.

Iruka went to the door and called the client.

It was an old man with white hair, mustache and beard. He also had a large backpack and was carrying a bottle filled with sake in his hand.

He snorted. "What is this? They are all a bunch of wannabes ninjas. Especially the shortest one with that stupid blond hair. Are you really a shinobi?"

When the Jinchuuriki heard that his eyes started to twitch and he was trying very hard to control himself._ Remember what Itachi-sensei said. It is a very bad thing to kill your client!_

Sasuke and Sakura were trying their best not to laugh at the blond genin's expression. Kakashi trying to avoid a murder quickly said: "Don't worry; we will complete the mission successfully."

Tazuna looked a little relieved. "Ok, I am the super bridge builder, Tazuna. I expect you to protect me until I go back to my country and complete the bridge."

The jounin turned to his students and said. "I want you to pack all the equipments needed for a week away mission and meet me tomorrow at eight in the village's gate."

They nodded and left.

* * *

The day after at morning, Team Seven was already waiting at the gate when their sensei and their client were arriving. The genins tried not to freak out seeing that his sensei was actually on time.

The jounin smiled to his students. "I think it is time for us to go."

Quietly Team Seven and Tazuna started their way to Nami no Kuni. After a good time walking, Sakura asked their sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't they have ninja villages in Nami no Kuni too?"

"No, Sakura-chan, they don't. You see, to most of the countries on this continent having a shinobi village means having military power. However, they stand equally to the country's government. Because Nami no Kuni is a small and separated country they don't need a ninja village."

Tazuna nodded at this. They would still don't need ninjas if it wasn't for Gatou.

"The five most powerful villages are Kiri, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa and Suna. These are the only ones whose leaders receive the title of 'Kage'. Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage and Hokage. They reign over thousands ninjas in the world. They are also the strongest ninja of the village. So is your question explained, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. _Who knew that Hokage-sama was that powerful?_ Naruto, taking advantage of the whole issue Kakashi was talking about, asked.

"What about Uzu no Kuni, Kakashi-sensei?"

_Why does he want to know about that?_ "Well, Naruto, the only thing I know from Uzu is that they were incorporated to the Water Country during the Third Shinobi War."

The blond thanked for the information but inside he was disappointed. _I already know about that, couldn't he tell something different?_

Sasuke was thinking._ Why Naruto wants to know about Uzu no Kuni? Is there something he didn't tell me about? _He looked to the jinchuuriki wanting an answer. He saw him making a gesture telling that he would explain later.

The group distract passed a puddle in their way. When they were a good meters from it. Two Kiri Ninjas dressed in black with gauntlets left from the puddle and proceed to attack their sensei.

They wrapped him with the chain that was connected in each arm of the shinobi. Everybody looked surprised at the attack, mainly the genin.

Then the two Kiri ninjas pulled the chain making their sensei ripping in parts their sensei. Then they said. "One down" and ran in the directions of the genin.

While Sakura was paralyzed, Naruto and Sasuke were already preparing to act. When the two foreign ninjas appeared behind Naruto and said. "Two Down" the blonde elbowed them in the faces and kicked both of in the direction of a tree.

They hit hard the three with their back and got a little dazed. The Uchiha exploited that moment and quickly bounded them in the tree with wires.

Sasuke shouted to the blond. "Naruto, combination number two, now!" And both of them started to do hand seals.

The Mist shinobi were beyond afraid. They could not move because they were bounded, and if that attack hit them they were dead. How could they lose so easily to these genins?

The black haired genin was already taking a deep breath and the jinchuuriki started to call his technique. "Fuuton..." It was that moment that a man grabbed of their arms and said.

"Sasuke, Naruto, we don't need to kill these shinobi." Said Kakashi.

The two Kiri ninjas felt relieved. The genins all looked to Kakashi surprised but their sensei pointed to the place he had "died' and they saw that there was only a destroyed log. _Kawarimi_.

"By the way, nice job, Sasuke, Naruto. These two were Chuunins from Mist" Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. Sakura was thinking. _How strong are they? To defeat two chuunins this quickly!_

"How have you read our movements so easily?" asked one of the mist ninjas.

Their sensei explained. "On a hot and sunny day like this together with the fact that it hasn't rained for days, there would not be a puddle."

Tazuna was becoming nervous. "If you knew about them, why didn't you fight?"

"I needed to know if they were going after you or one of us. But the question is: Why you were attacked by shinobi? The mission request was just to protect you from gangs and thieves not shinobi. Now this mission is at least B-Rank while before it was simple protection until you finished the bridge. If you told about it before, the mission was going to be more expensive. I'm sure there is a good reason for your lie, but it is not taken well when a client lie in a mission request. This is now out of our responsibilities."

Sakura, afraid for her life, quickly said. "Yeah, sensei, this is too dangerous for us. Let's go back."

Kakashi murmured. "This might be too much." Tazuna, seeing that they were going to return said. "Sensei, I want to tell you something. You are right about the mission. A very dangerous man is after me. I am sure you know of him. His name is Gatou."

Kakashi widened. "Are you talking about Gatou, of the Gatou's business, one of the wealthiest men of the world?"

Tazuna sadly nodded. "Yeah that's him. Few years before, he arrived at Nami no Kuni and started to monopoly all shipping business. Also he sells illegal products like drugs and pay for ninjas to take over business for him. My bridge is the only way to fight him and he is afraid of its completion."

Team Seven understood the situation. The jounin asked. "If you knew that he would hire ninjas, why did you hide that when you hired us?"

Tazuna sighed. "Because of Gatou, no one in Nami no Kuni have money, the country is very poor. Even the Daimyo is poor. We only have enough money to pay for a C-Rank Mission and not an expensive B-Rank mission. If you return, I'm going to get killed and my young grandson and my daughter would cry a lot but don't worry, it's not going to be your fault at all!"

Everyone sweat dropped. "I think we can at least protect you until you get to Nami no Kuni" Said Kakashi.

They took a boat and saw the huge bridge that was in the middle of construction. They were all awed.

After some time they arrived at land and started to walk into the directions of Tazuna's house. The Jounin-sensei of Team Seven was thinking._ Next time, they will send a jounin and not chuunin."_

They were walking for some time when Naruto heard something and threw a shuriken at a bush. They all knew of Naruto's keen senses. It could be compared even to an Inuzuka's.

They ran to the bush but saw that there was just a white rabbit. Sakura yelled at the blond." Naruto, stop trying to look cool, look what you did! You almost killed a rabbit."

Kakashi saw that the rabbit's fur was white, and in a sunny place like name no Kuni, it had to be brown. This probably meant it was caged so that someone could use it to Kawarimi.

The Jinchuuriki heard that something was thrown at them and was rapidly approaching. He shouted to the rest of the group at the same time as Kakashi. "Everyone get down!"

Sasuke helped Tazuna duck and Naruto helped Sakura. A giant sword passed them spinning and pinned into a tree. A shinobi appeared and stood up on the sword, looking at them.

Kakashi looked at the Kiri Ninja and said. "Well, if it isn't Momochi Zabuza, Kiri's nukenin? Naruto, I'm sure you know of him."

Naruto nodded. "Momochi Zabuza of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu, called Kirigakure no Kijin, master of the Muon Satsujin Technique."

Zabuza smirked. "So the brat knows about me huh. You have a good batch of students, Sharingan Kakashi"

Sakura looked at Naruto. _So what he said at our first meet as a team is right. _

The jounin said. "You have the honor of seeing me use this, Zabuza" He then lifted his hitaiate and showed his Sharingan.

_I still could not find how he got that Sharingan. _The last Uchiha thought. _Just those o0f the Uchiha Clan could have it._

Zabuza replied. "SO that is your Sharingan. The famous eye that has the skill to copy any jutsu with just one glance. When I was still at Kirigakure's Assassin Team, I kept the Bingo Book, which had information about you. The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu... But enough talking, I have one old man to kill"

He grabbed his sword and jumped at the lake near them. He made a familiar hand seal to Team Seven and said. "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu**_"

And the mist covered the whole area. Kakashi turned to his students and said. "All of you step back! Even with my sharingan I can't see perfectly in the mist. I expect you to protect Tazuna while I fight him, especially you, Naruto. I know you all will do well."

They all picked kunais and stood alert. Sasuke positioned himself. He had already some experience fighting in the mist because of his spars with Naruto. But a powerful killing intent flooded the area and they heard Zabuza's voice.

"Eight choices. Brain, Jugular Vein, Subclavian Vein, Lungs, Heart, Spine, Liver and Kidney. Which one should I go after?"

The Last Uchiha panicked. _What a dangerous aura. It feels like any move I made I will die. Is this a battle between Jounins? I haven't feel like this since that night. It is better to end this now. _He then heard something_._

"Sasuke, I will protect all of you even if it kills me." said Kakashi."I don't let my comrades die."

"I'm not sure about that" said Zabuza. He appeared in the middle of the three genins and made a slash movement with his sword.

Surprisingly, Naruto was the one who blocked it with his ninja-to pumping it with fuuton chakra so that it could endure the hit. He had a smirk on his face and asked. "Is that all you got?"

It annoyed Zabuza. How dare this brat talk this way with him? And how could his ninja-to bear his strike? He made a horizontal slash movement to cut the brat in two.

The blond ducked the sword and pumping even more fuuton chakra he enhanced the length of his blade and managed to make a cut in Zabuza's shoulder.

Zabuza looked at the blond and said. "I see you use fuuton chakra on your sword to power and lengthen it." After that he burst in water.

_Mizu Bunshin!_ It was what they all thought. Then Zabuza appeared behind Naruto and when he was inches from beheading the brat, Kakashi appeared and punctured him in the stomach with a kunai.

"You forgot about me, Zabuza? Good Job, Naruto" Naruto thanked his sensei for his help. Zabuza had a smirk on his face.

"So you managed to saw me doing the Mizu Bunshin on the mist and came to protect your students. Impressive. But it isn't going to be that easy!" And he again burst in water.

The real Zabuza appeared and made again a horizontal slash movement, but this time faster. Kakashi ducked but Naruto didn't have the speed needed for that so he tried to block with his ninja-to.

But the force behind the strike was so great that the ninja-to snapped in half. Zabuza told the blond. "I knew you were going to try to block with your sword so I put more force in the strike. Even with you powering it with fuuton chakra it can't endure a hit like one of my Kubikiri Houcho."

Naruto was in a shocked state. His ninjato was a present from his sensei and now it was no more!

Kakashi seeing the state his student was moved to fight Zabuza far from them and asked Sasuke." Why he is so shocked, Sasuke-kun?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were still surprised with all the action and mainly because Naruto had managed to destroy one of Zabuza's Mizu Bunshin.

The Uchiha was also surprised for seeing the blond genin's sword breaking and understood why he was like that. He replied to his sensei. "That ninjato was a present from that _man_. It probably means a lot for him."

Kakashi understood now. He faced the Mist Ninja in front of him and left his last message for his students.

"Sasuke, Sakura, I want you to surround Tazuna and Naruto to protect them. When he leaves his shocked state, explain him the situation and tell him to not interfere."

They nodded and did what they were told about. While they were observing the jounin battle, which involved a lot of suiton ninjutsus and taijutsu, they kept glancing at Naruto.

Sasuke was thinking about his 'brother'. _Naruto, you were always there when I had all those nightmares about the Massacre. When I cried at night from those memories, you were there bringing me milk and staying beside me till I could sleep again. You were always smiling and telling me that everything would be alright. Now, when I see you in that state, it just freaks me out. I never thought you were ever going to be that state.  
_

Zabuza was starting to get desperate. Each ninjutsu he threw at his opponent, Kakashi would copy it with his damn Sharingan and proceed to do the same jutsu. The two equal jutsus would then nullify each other because they had the same power.

Even his movements he could read with that eye and avoid effortlessly. He didn't manage to strike him once with his Kubikiri Houcho.

He decided to do again one of his most powerful techniques, the _**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. **_He started to do the sequence hand seals as Kakashi was when they felt a powerful chakra and killing intent in the area.

The nukenin from Kiri was trying to search the origin of that power. _Is it Kakashi? No, he is surprised too._ He then looked at the group and saw that it was the blond shinobi who was leaking a red chakra._ It is him!_

Kakashi was scared._ I know that chakra. It is the Kyuubi. Did the seal break? _He then looked at Naruto and saw that while he was leaking the red chakra he was still himself._ He is just leaking the Kyuubi's chakra. The seal is intact._

The other genin were surprised and scared. In one moment, Naruto was shocked, and then he changed to an angry expression and started to leak that red chakra. It was suffocating, the killing intent he was releasing was unimaginable to them.

They also that he was changing a bit. His nails grew into claws and his teeth into fangs. His hair became more spiked and his eyes had now a black tint around it. His whiskers had also darkened. But the most prominent change was that his blue eyes turned into red slitted ones.

Both of them looked at the new Naruto with a thought in their minds._ What you are, Naruto?_

Everybody saw when Naruto glared at Zabuza and shouted in an angry and dark tone:

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, BASTARD!"**

* * *

_Naruto was waiting for his Itachi-sensei in their usual training ground. He was anxious for this day because the Uchiha said that he would have a surprise for him._

_After a few minutes of waiting in the clearing, his sensei had come in his usual black outfit. The Uchiha calmly walked near him till he sat on a log._

"_Good morning, Naruto-kun"_

"_Good morning, sensei!"_

_Itachi had a smile on his face. He could see the excitement in the child. He decided to not torture him anymore and picked his sword from his back._

"_Naruto-kun, do you know what sword is this?"_

_The blond child looked closely to the sword paying attention to every detail. After a minute he reached a conclusion._

"_This is a ninja-to, sensei, used by Konoha's ANBU" said Naruto._

_Itachi made a positive gesture. "You are right, Naruto, this is an ANBU's ninjato. More especially, this is my ninja-to."_

_Naruto nodded. He knew his sensei was already an ANBU Captain, which was pretty awesome if you consider he is only 14 years old. He was then surprised by the next question._

"_What do you think of it, Naruto-kun?"_

"_It is beautiful, Sensei! Also in a fight, because of its size and its blade, it is designed for fast blows and usually stabbing ones."_

"_Again you are right, Naruto-kun. Because it doesn't have the length of a katana, it can move faster and because of its different blades, it's more used for stabbing." Itachi replied_

"_Remember that I told you that today I was going to give you a surprise?" The blond eagerly nodded. All his excitement was because of that._

"_This is your present Naruto-kun. I'm giving this ninjato to you"_

_Naruto could not believe it. It was his first present he had ever received in his life from someone excluding the Hokage._

_He started to cry in happiness and hugged his sensei. Itachi smiled at the boy's reaction. After a few minutes, the blond child stopped crying and looked at Itachi._

"_Thank you, Sensei" said the child. Itachi looked him in the eyes and said._

"_Naruto-kun, I know that I won't be with you all times. There will be a time when you will have to fight alone, without me to help you. Every time you have to fight, I want you to look at this ninjato and know that wherever you are, I am always going to be with you."_

_Naruto, with his eyes still watering, nodded to his sensei. Itachi turned his back to him and started walking into the forest, but he before he left he said. "Come, Naruto-kun, I will teach you the basics of the kenjutsu."_

_And then the blond child left running behind his sensei._

* * *

_Itachi-sensei… _

_He gave me that sword, so that I could protect myself knowing that he would be always helping me… _

_But know it is gone… _

_Just as sensei is…_

…

_I'm all alone now…_

_No, that is wrong, I still have Sasuke…_

_I can't disappoint both him and Sensei. From now on I will train so that I won't depend on anyone, not anymore!_

_But Zabuza will pay for what he did. He broke the last material bond that I had with Itachi-sensei and I will not let this pass._

_He will pay for this…_

"**Yes, boy, I will give the power you need! Unleash your fury!"**

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, BASTARD!"**

* * *

Naruto was feeling good; he was feeling power running in his veins. He looked around and saw that his teammates had a scared look on their faces.

But he didn't give it much attention, he had one bastard who had to pay now. He glared at the nukenin, who flinched under his glare.

He then made a ram seal and performed the only genjutsu he knew. _**Magen: Seigan Eisha no Jutsu**_

Zabuza and Kakashi had stopped their fight to look at the blond genin. After he had released the red chakra, it came back inside him. He then had a little transformation.

When the brat glared at him he could not help but flinch. It was such a powerful killing intent, stronger than his own. He saw the brat making a seal and muttering something.

And after that all went black. He could not move. He tried to do every movement he could possibly think but none were realized.

Then they appeared. Two giant red orbs. It was the same eyes that the brat had after his transformation. But those eyes were not human eyes, no; these were the eyes of a demon.

They focused on him. Their glare looked like was making a hole through his soul. And the worst part was that he could do nothing near them

He felt powerless. Then he started to hear someone voice's. It was in the same tone the brat had shouted to him.

"**YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO SAVE YOURSELF!"**

"**YOU WILL SUFFER!"**

He could not take it anymore. He was going crazy. These eyes, these damned eyes! He grabbed his head and started to shout.

"TAKE THESE EYES AWAY! TAKE THEM AWAY FROM MY HEAD!"

While all this was happening, the rest of Team Seven and Tazuna were wondering what the hell had happened. First it was Naruto's transformation. Then the Devil of the Mist stopped and started to grab his head and shout like a crazy person.

But Kakashi understood the situation. Naruto used his genjutsu on Zabuza, which powered by his feeling of anger and his own killing intent together with the Kyuubi demonic chakra and own killing intent, the Swordsman of Mist could not get away of it.

He knew what his student's genjutsu did and together with all that facts powering him, it was destroying the mind of the other jounin.

But he sometime would discover it was all a genjutsu and get out of it. He needed to take advantage of this situation. He asked his student. "Naruto, do you think you can maintain it a while longer?"

The Jinchuuriki still concentrated in making Zabuza pay for his actions replied in a demonic voice. "**Sure, Kakashi-sensei."**

The White Fang's son made the hand seals for his most powerful technique. Quickly gathering ration chakra on his hands, he did the technique. "_**Raikiri"**_

His other students now understood the situation. Naruto was using a genjutsu in Zabuza making him immobile. Their sensei was going to take that opportunity to kill the Kiri Nukenin.

Kakashi run with the Raikiri in his hand intended to finish the battle. When he was very near the nukenin, his shoulder and arm were pierced by multiple senbons needles.

Losing his concentration, he could not pierce Zabuza's heart but he still drove his hands through the nukenin's abdominal region.

Zabuza, feeling all the pain coming from his body got out of the genjutsu and saw Kakashi with his hand crossing his stomach.

The pain was so great that he could not move to do something about it. The Konoha's jounin took his hand form Zabuza's body and kicked him far away inside the lake.

He knew that Zabuza was not a threat anymore, that wound would kill him if he not treated it quickly. He needed to know where those senbons needles had come from.

His arms were numbed from the pain and he could not move them freely anymore. If he needed to fight again, he was screwed.

Bu then a Hunter-nin appeared and took Zabuza's unconscious form. A kunai was thrown at him with a high speed aiming for his face from one of his students. He barely avoided it but imagine his surprise when a tiny slash could be seen near where the kunai had passed.

Some blood could be seen flowing through the slash meaning that it had managed to hurt the Hunter-nin. Kakashi knew that was probably Naruto who had thrown that kunai completely powered with fuuton chakra.

After the surprise had passed from the other shinobi's head, he put Zabuza over his shoulder and shunshined both of them away from there.

He knew that he was the responsible for those senbon needles that were now logged in his arm and shoulder but he could not do anything himself.

His students even tried to do something but it was just all happening to fast for them. When they were certain of their victory a shinobi with a Kiri mask appeared and threw many senbons needles at their sensei.

Their sensei still pierced the opponent body with his ration ninjutsu. Zabuza seemed to have released from the genjutsu with the pain but could do anything because of the wound.

Their sensei then kicked him away but the same shinobi picked him. Naruto was fast enough to throw a kunai, which gained speed and power because of the fuuton chakra that he put in it.

It managed to slash the Hunter nin mask and made him bleed. After the shock had passed, he put Zabuza on his shoulder and disappeared.

After all that had happened, Naruto started to turn back to normal and fainted. Sasuke still shocked about all things that had happened, picked him and put him in his back. He asked Kakashi. "What are we going to do, sensei?"

Kakashi, taking the senbons needles away from his arms, said. "We have to go now to the client's house. Tazuna-san, could you show the way to your house? Please, we need to go fast before I faint from chakra exhaustion. It would be quite a bother don't you think?"

Tazuna nodded. They all regrouped and Team Seven were slowly walking following the client crossing the road that would leaves them at the old man's house.

* * *

While Team Seven was arriving at Tazuna's house, the Hunter-Nin was dressing Zabuza's wound. He was coughing a lot of blood and complaining about the pain.

"Haku, try to make it as painless as possible!" The Swordsman complained

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, but the wound is really deep and I have to protect the wound from infection if you want it to heal faster." said Haku, removing his Hunter-nin mask.

"How much time it will take so that I can move again?" Asked Zabuza

"It will takes months till you fully recover but a month for you to move again." Answered Haku

"A month we have then. That brat's red chakra, it is not normal but I have a feeling I had seen something like that before." pondered the nukenin.

His subordinate tried to help him. "Didn't you saw it in your attempt at a coup d'état?"

Zabuza widened. "That is right; he has a chakra very much like Yagura. That probably means he is a jinchuuriki. And a very powerful one. We alone, can't help to fight Sharingan Kakashi, a jinchuuriki and the other brats together. We need help."

Haku frowned. "Who are we going to call for help?"

His master smirked. "There is a rumor that one of my old comrades, who is also a nukenin, is working for some kind of an organization. From what I have heard, they search for the jinchuurikis so they could help us. I want you, Haku, to search for him and tell him the entire situation. His name is Hoshigaki Kisame, I'm sure you have seen him before."

The fake Hunter-nin nodded. "Yes, I remember his face."

The Devil of the Mist groaned in pain and told his 'tool'. "You have less than a month to find him. If by the last week of the month, you still have not found him, I want you to come back. By the end of this month we are going to attack again."

* * *

Chapter End!!!!

The longest chapter I had written!

I had a hard time in writing all these actions scenes.

So tell me what did you thought about all the fight between Zabuza and Team Seven

And sure it was different battle, don't you think?

Good weekend!

* * *

Dictionary:

Nami no Kuni – Wave Country

Kirigakure no Kijin – Devil of the Hidden Mist

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu – Water Clone Technique

Kubikiri Houcho – Head Cleaving Sword

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique.

Raikiri – Lightning Edge


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Summon, Kyuubi or Inner Sakura thinking: _**Hi**_

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

After some time walking with the bridge builder, Team Seven had arrived at their destination. Tazuna entered his house and shouted:

"Tsunami, I'm back! And we have guests!"

Then, a beautiful woman who looked to be around thirty, with long black hair and black eyes, came from the chicken.

"Welcome home! Do you need something, ninja-san?" asked Tsunami politely.

Kakashi answered. "If it wouldn't bother you, I really need a bed for my blond student here. And I am certainly I will need one for myself later on"

Tsunami seeing Naruto unconscious became preoccupied. "Is he going to be okay?"

Kakashi made a positive gesture. "You don't need to worry he will be fine, by the end of the day he will probably woke up."

Tsunami nodded and went up the stairs to prepare the beds.

Sakura looking to their sensei asked. "What are we going to do now, sensei?"

Kakashi lazily replied. "First, we are going to wait till Naruto wake up, and then we will talk about our next steps."

The pink haired kunoichi nodded. She was scared about all the fight with the Mist Jounin. Would she have to fight too? She didn't know if she could.

While all that were happening, Sasuke was looking intensely at the blond in his back. Several questions were popping in his mind.

_Naruto, what was that red chakra? What you didn't tell me?_ The Uchiha decided to ask all these questions when his teammate woke up.

From upstairs, Tsunami said to them. "The rooms are ready, sensei."

Kakashi turned to look at Sasuke and told him. "Sasuke, could you put Naruto in his bed? Sakura and I will be making the preparations for our stay here."

The Uchiha nodded and went up the stairs. He found the room Tsunami had prepared and entered it. The room was not big but it was comfortable.

Inside, the windows was open, letting all the sunlight enter the room, lighting it. There was one bed already made in it.

Carefully, he put Naruto in the bed and covered him. He saw that the blond was having some kind of nightmares. He decided to stay there a bit to see if he was okay.

He could hear the blond mutter in a sad tone. "Itachi-sensei…Why… Why are you going to do that… Don't do that… please!"

Sasuke understood. After the whole fight with Zabuza, and having his ninja-to broken, he was having nightmares about that _man_. He knew that sword was a present and meant a lot for the blond.

He could remember the day the blond gained it.

_Start of the Flashback_

_Sasuke was doing his homework in his room when he heard that Itachi and Naruto had entered the house. He went down the stairs to greet both of them._

_He saw that his brother was using his typical outfit as Naruto was. But something was different. The blond had a sword on his back._

_He was also grinning constantly which he knew that meant he was probably very happy. He decided to kill his curiosity and asked._

"_Naruto, what is that on your back." The Jinchuuriki, still, grinning replied. "It's a ninja-to; Itachi-sensei gave it to me."_

_A tiny feeling of jealous developed in Sasuke. His nii-san never gave something like that to him. He turned with a hurt look to his brother and asked. "Is that really, nii-san?"_

_Itachi smiled at Sasuke's hurt expression. It was a very funny one. But he liked his younger brother too much and decided to explain. _

"_Don't be jealous Sasuke. I gave that to him because he needed a weapon to use with his style. I will teach you that kunai trick you want to know so much in the afternoon, ok?"_

_Sasuke eagerly nodded. His brother went into the kitchen to talk with his mother and he stayed with the blond on the living room._

_Seeing that the blond was still smiling, he was becoming annoyed about that and asked. "Why are you so happy about? It's just a sword!"_

_Naruto's face changed to show a sad expression. "Because I don't have parents, I never gained many presents in my birthday before. The only one who had given me some presents was the Hokage."_

_Sasuke was shocked. A child that had never gained a present? That was how the life of an orphan was? He had no idea that it was this hard._

_The blond proceeded, but now he had a smile again. "This ninja-to was the most value present I had ever gained. To know that sensei likes me so much to give me something like this, is very important to me."_

_Sasuke understood. He only had the Hokage before, and now with his brother, he could feel what was to have a real family. Feeling guilty, he decided to apologize._

"_Sorry for my rude comment, Naruto." The blond smiled at him. "You didn't need to do that, Sasuke. I know that you didn't mean it!"_

_It was in that moment that Sasuke discovered how tough the jinchuuriki life is and how he never let bad things hurt him._

_End of the Flashback_

_He must have suffered a lot. To see his most important present break like that, I imagine what had passed in his mind._ Sasuke looked again at the blond genin. _It is still weird to see him like that. _

Then the Uchiha heard something that surprised him.

"Why do you have to kill all the clan, Sensei? … I saw how you were… why you were crying… I know that you don't want to do that… I know that it hurts you to do that… Don't cry anymore, sensei… "

Itachi was crying? Was that real? He couldn't remember much about the Massacre. He tried his best to forget all his memories about that night.

But now, after hearing the blond talking about what happened, he remembered.

All memories that he thought that were just illusions were getting back at his mind now. The same memories that he had locked deep within his heart.

_Start of the Flashback_

"_You are not worth killing, foolish little brother. If you want to kill me, live miserably! Hate me! Survive through the ugliness. Run, run and cling to life! Then when you have the same 'eyes' I do, come to me."_

_After all that Itachi had said, Sasuke was tired. He was panting a lot. He almost fall but with much effort managed to crouch._

_His eyes were different. The whole ordeal with the Massacre had made Sasuke unlock his bloodline, the Sharingan. Each eyes had the Sharingan with one comma each._

_Itachi was surprised with what had happened. He did not expect his brother to unlock the Sharingan. But he didn't show his surprise to his brother._

_The older Uchiha looked one last time to his brother and jumped over the wall, running away. He heard his little brother shouting for him to wait._

_Sasuke picked some kunais on the ground and proceeded to run after Itachi. He managed to achieve him when he was jumping another all._

_He did one of the tricks he had learned from his brothers. He jumped and threw his kunais with impressible speed aiming to hit the other Uchiha._

_The older Uchiha was again surprised. He was impressed with Sasuke's determination and skills with the kunai. In his momentary hesitation, one of the kunai managed to tear out his hitaiate from his head._

_The younger Uchiha was very tired. He was painting more than before and he was constantly fighting with his body just to stay conscious._

_He saw that his brother calmly picked up his hitaiate and wrapped it again in his head but with the Konoha symbol on the side of his head._

_When the older Uchiha turned to look at him, Sasuke gasped. His brother was crying. The man, who had killed in cold blood all his clan, was crying!_

_That was the last thing he saw before he fainted._

_End of the Flashback_

_So he was really crying. But why he was doing that?_ Sasuke was confused. He still couldn't understand why his brother was crying. _Naruto said that he didn't want to do that. He saw that he was crying too!_

He knew that the blond had talked to Itachi before he committed the Massacre. He also knew that the reason Naruto was at the hospital that night was because of he was knocked out by a Sharingan's Technique.

In his mind he had already decided what he would do next._ I have to discuss that with Naruto and when we return to Konoha I will find out why Itachi was crying and why Naruto said that he was hurting himself!_

Sasuke looked one more time to the sun kissed jinchuuriki, whose nightmares seemed to have stopped for a bit, and left the room.

* * *

Few hours had passed since Team Seven had arrived and Naruto was starting to gain consciousness again. He started to open his eyes and saw that he was in a bedroom.

He decided to stand up a bit, his body was a little sore but he felt that he could move freely. He searched the rooms for answers and saw that Sakura was seated near him.

The pink haired genin saw that her teammate had woke up and asked. "Are you okay, Naruto?"

The blond nodded at her. "Yes, I'm fine. Where are we, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sighed. "We are at Tazuna's house. And before you ask, everybody is fine and the others are downstairs."

The jinchuuriki stared at the ceiling, trying to process all the information. He was relieved that everybody was ok. But what happened after he fainted?

His teammate stood up and went to the door. She explained. "Kakashi-sensei asked for me to call them when you woke up. I will go downstairs to call them. Wait here Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and saw her teammate leave. Few minutes later, his sensei together with his teammates entered the room.

Kakashi looking at his student asked. "Are you sure you are feeling fine, Naruto?" Seeing a positive gesture from the blond he continued.

"Zabuza and his comrade are still alive. But because of the wound I inflicted in him, he will take at least a month to move freely again."

Seeing that his students understood he continued. "That means that he will attack on the end of this month, when the bridge will be almost finished."

Sakura raised her hand to have permission to talk. Kakashi nodded to her and she asked. "I know that this doesn't really relate to this issue but what was that red chakra that Naruto released?"

Sasuke paid more attention too, he was curious to know what that powerful chakra origin was. But he saw that Naruto flinched when Sakura told about that and became suspicious.

The jounin replied. "Actually that is quite important to the mission, but first, Naruto, are you ready to tell them?"

The blond nodded. He knew that he had used the Kyuubi's chakra. The feeling of power and strength was the same as his battle with Mizuki.

He was thinking how he was going to tell that to his teammates and how they would react to the news. He took a long breath and explained.

"First I have to tell a history. Twelve years before, the Kyuubi no Youko attacked Konoha. The Yondaime Hokage tried everything he knew to defeat it, but none had effect."

Sakura and Sasuke were confused. The academy books had said that the Yondaime had died to kill the Kyuubi but if that wasn't the true, what had really happened?

"Then he did the best thing next to defeat it. He sealed it. Using a suicide technique, he called the Shinigami to seal the bijuu in a newborn baby."

Both of them were starting to understand now. Sakura looked at the blond and said "So the baby was…"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it was me. My parents had died in the attack so I am an orphan, the only one who was born in that night. The red chakra was the Kyuubi's chakra leaking through my system."

Sasuke comprehended now. The reason for the villagers' hate for him and why he always received glares when walking in Konoha. He saw that Naruto was not the Kyuubi but he needed to ask.

"Naruto, I know that you aren't the Kyuubi. But can the fox control you?" Kakashi was the one to answer this.

"The Yondaime Hokage made sure that the Kyuubi would never control Naruto. His fuuinjutsu skills were incomparable."

Sakura was still shocked about the entire situation. So that was the reason why her parents told her to stay away from the blond.

She was not dumb. After all, one of the things she prized herself was her intelligence. She knew that Naruto was not the fox, just the container.

But the power she felt when he used the red chakra was unimaginable. She felt scared, powerless when faced with the killing intent produced by the blond.

"Naruto, when are the situations that you use that chakra? Can you control it?"

Naruto saw his teammate's fearful expressions and replied. "The red chakra only leaks when I am in heightened emotional distress. I only used it twice so I'm new at this."

Sakura, seeing the jinchuuriki's nervous expression when saying that last part of the explanation, become relieved. Naruto was still Naruto after all.

Sasuke was thinking a lot about that. With Naruto's power at his side, getting his revenge against his brother would be easier.

The White Fang's son interrupted his thoughts. "I must say that Naruto stats as the Kyuubi Jailer is an S-Rank secret punished by death."

Both of his students paled. Punished by death? How important was this information?

Naruto, trying to change the issue of the conversation, asked. "How is my status as a jinchuuriki related to this mission?"

The Jounin become serious now. "Zabuza had already faced a jinchuuriki before. I'm sure he will recognize the chakra you released and conclude that you are a jinchuuriki."

Naruto muttered. "The Yondaime Mizukage …" Sakura and Sasuke looked at the blond with a surprised expression while Kakashi made a positive gesture.

"Yes, he faced the Yondaime Mizukage, which was the Sanbi Jinchuuriki, in his attempt at a coup'd'état. Because of that, he knows the power when a jinchuuriki uses that tenant chakra, meaning that he will probably call reinforcements."

All his students thought at the same time. _More opponents?_ Sasuke asked. "So besides Zabuza himself and the fake Hunter Nin, we will have more shinobi to fight. We are just genin, how we will have the strength to fight them all?"

Kakashi tranquilized his students. "I already sent a letter to the Sandaime by one of my summons, asking for reinforcements too. Plus, you three have grown a lot since we started as a team. I'm sure that by the end of the month you will be ready to face the enemies."

Naruto caught the hidden meaning underneath his sensei' words. "So that means…"

Kakashi smiled. "Yes, you will train during the entire month, starting tomorrow"

* * *

After everyone had ate breakfast, Kakashi called his genins and went to the forest near Tazuna's house. He waited for them all to make themselves comfortable and explained.

"Well, I am certainly that all of you know what chakra is. But I also know that you guys are not using the chakra properly."

Seeing his students were all confused, he continued. "Even if you can release a high amount of chakra to do your jutsus, you aren't controlling it properly. That means that you waste chakra and in a long fight that can be terrible."

Sakura asked. "How can we fix that sensei?"

Kakashi smiled. "The only way is through long and hazardous training. I will show you how you can learn to control chakra better. The first exercise is Tree Climbing."

"Tree Climbing? How that can make us stronger?" asked the Last Uchiha. Naruto was lost in his thoughts. _Itachi-sensei had mentioned this one time._

Kakashi replied. "It isn't normal tree climbing. You don't use your hands. Here, I will show you." He made a ram seal, and started climb the tree with just his feet.

When he upside down, under a branch he finished his explanation. "Do you understand now? You have to gather your chakra in the bottom of your feet and try to climb up the tree."

Sakura still did not understand. "How can that make us stronger?"

The jounin replied "First you learn how to control your chakra. The chakra needed to climb a tree is small but it must be exact. Also it is said that the feet is the hardest location to gather chakra."

Kakashi jumped from the branch and flipped to land with his feet on the ground. "Learning this, you will know how to direct chakra to all parts of your body, being able to master any jutsu, theoretically."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled at this. Being able to master any jutsu! Now they were going to be strong.

The jounin proceeded. "Second, a ninja must know how to gather his chakra at the middle of battle. Because they are entirely focusing their attention at the enemy, one must have the stamina needed to quickly gather chakra. This exercise will help you with that."

He picked three kunais from his pouch. "Well, I talked enough. You have to learn this by yourselves." He gave one kunai to each of them and finished.

"Mark how high you make it with the kunai. Then you have to try to surpass that mark in the next time. I don't expect you guys to climb the whole tree at first, so try to run and take advantage of the momentum."

They were all preparing for their first try when Naruto asked his sensei. "This is the same for wall walking, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, that is the same principle. "

Naruto become more excited about learning this skill. One of the things he felt most jealous of Itachi-sensei when he was a child was his ability to climb whatever surface he needed. Now he would know that too!

Each of them made the ram seal and started to run in the direction of the tree. Both Naruto and Sasuke made to the middle of the tree but the Uchiha had given one more step then the Jinchuuriki.

While the place Naruto stepped for last had cracked, Sasuke had nothing. They all concluded the same thing. _If you use too much chakra the wood cracks, and if you use too little, you don't stick._

Kakashi thought about the two. _Well, that is the main difference of the two. But I expected them to have worse control. It seems they trained this before._

"This is pretty easy!" They all looked up and saw Sakura seated at the highest branch waving at them.

"Well, it seems that Sakura is the one who has the best chakra control of the team." Said Kakashi, while both of his others students sulked about this. _How can it be so hard for us and so easy for her?_

The jounin looked at their depression._ They look a bit down. It is time to motivate them. _"She knows a lot about chakra and is the best at controlling it. It seems that she is the strongest of the team."

"Don't say that, sensei!" shouted Sakura._ Now, Sasuke-kun is going to get mad at me!_

Seeing that his students seemed to start to be pissed, the jounin added. "Also, I heard that a certain Uchiha learned this at eight years old."

That called their attention. While Naruto was even more amazed at his old sensei skills, Sasuke thought he needed to get stronger than his brother.

Both of them had the same thought in mind. _I have to surpass Itachi!_

They looked at each other, nodded and started to run the tree again.

Kakashi smiled. _I didn't tell them that they have a bigger chakra reserve then Sakura and Itachi at that time. If they manage to master this, they will be powerful assets._

* * *

Zabuza was resting in his room when someone entered it. It was a short man, using a suit, together with two bodyguards.

"Zabuza, the bridge builder is still alive! Can't you do your job?" said the short one.

"You never said the old man had hired ninjas, Gatou!" said the still bedridden Swordsman.

"Look at you! You are pathetic! This is the Devil of the Mist? Having trouble with some Konoha Ninja?" snickered Gatou.

Seeing the silence Zabuza gave him, the businessman went to the side of the bed, trying to give him a lesson. When he was meters from it, he stopped.

He could not move, even his thugs couldn't. Zabuza was releasing a powerful killing intent, paralyzing them all. He said.

"The next time we face them, they will be dead!"

He stopped with the pressure, making them able to move again. Gatou, afraid of the Ex-Jounin, turned to leave together with his bodyguards.

But before he left, he turned to the swordsman one last time and said.

"You have just one more chance! If you don't kill the bridge builder, don't even come back!" And then he went out of the room.

Zabuza took the time alone to think. _I hope Haku is coming back soon. If she don't find Kisame, things are going to be difficult for us._

* * *

One week had passed since they started the tree climbing exercise. Naruto and Sasuke, with the help of Sakura's tips, had managed to master it.

They were now eating, so that his students could rest for tomorrow training. Kakashi turned to his two students and smiled.

"It is good to know that you too have finally mastered the exercises. You need to rest now, so that tomorrow you will be fully prepared for the training."

Both of them nodded and started to eat faster and faster. Sakura was becoming preoccupied with it and complained.

"If you two continue eating that way, all you will do tomorrow is stay in the bed having a stomachache!"

Naruto put his empty plate in the table and replied. "The faster we eat, more time we will have to rest and more energy we will have to train."

Sasuke nodded while everyone at the table sweat dropped. But there were some nuisance in that normal reunion.

When they were in the middle of dinner, a ten years old boy entered the room and shouted to them.

"Why do you keep fighting? You are just going to get killed by Gatou!"

They turned to see the one who had shouted and saw Inari. They all new about Kaiza's story, Tazuna had told them the day before. But the blond ninja couldn't help but to mutter to himself.

"Thanks for the encouragement, kid"

Tsunami reprehended her son but he still was not satisfied with just that her words.

"You all laugh now, but you don't know how it is the pain we have passed."

They all stopped at this. The room seemed to get many degrees colder. Naruto stood up, staring at Inari with cold but confident eyes.

"You are not the only one who had a tough life till now. But instead of acting like you, we use the pain we suffered to get stronger."

He calmly went to the door, leaving everyone looking apprehensively at him. He turned one last time and said to his sensei. "Sensei, don't worry about me, I'm going to train a little bit more."

Kakashi nodded. He and Sasuke understood what this was about. But Sakura didn't and she complained.

"Naruto, where are you going? Don't you know how rude is to leave in the middle of the dinner!"

The Jinchuuriki opened the door and replied before leaving.

"I'm sorry for leaving Tsunami-san, but I'm going to prove to your son that the pain only makes us stronger."

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage was peacefully reading one of his perverted books when one of Kakashi's summon, a dog by the name of Pakkun entered his office.

Preoccupied with his shinobi, he quickly made a gesture to the dog so that it could get comfortable and give the message to him.

It was no surprise to him when Pakkun started talking:

"Hokage-sama, I bring a message from Kakashi. Their client lied on the mission ranking which is now an A-rank. First they defeated the Demon brothers and after that, they encountered and managed to win against Zabuza Momochi. But the opponent will be healthy in a month period and he knows about Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki. He already has a know ally, which was a fake hunter-nin. He requests reinforcements."

The Sandaime needed to think about this a little bit. So Tazuna had lied about the mission. It was probably because he didn't have the money needed for a higher one.

And they were the ones responsible for the capture of the Demon Brothers. An ANBU squad had found they on a patrol mission tied to a tree. He thought they were the responsible but now he confirmed his assumptions.

They also had managed to defeat one of the Mist Swordsman too. He knew that Kakashi was the responsible for that but being able to resist a surprise attack from an A-Rank nukenin without casualties was impressible for a genin team.

But if the opponent knew about Naruto' status, that meant he would call more shinobi to help him. He knew Team Seven was strong, but not enough to confront two jounin level shinobi plus reinforcements.

He needed to send a shinobi to help them. A jounin or ANBU level one. He had the right person for this mission in his mind. He turned to the dog and said.

"You can go and tell Kakashi that I will send the appropriated reinforcements."

Pakkun nodded to the Sandaime and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The Hokage made a gesture with his hand and an ANBU shinobi with a Tiger Mask appeared in front of his table.

"Tora, please tell Neko to come to my office immediately." The ANBU shinobi called Tora nodded and disappeared with a shunshin. Few minute later, an ANBU kunoichi with a cat mask appeared.

"You called, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded and made a gesture to the kunoichi to seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"I need you to go to Wave Country and assist Team Seven in their mission. Expect battles against A-Rank level shinobi. For this mission you need to take off your mask."

The woman nodded and took the mask off. She had purple hair and brown eyes. She put her cat mask in the Hokage's desk.

"You can go now, Yuugao" She gave her leader a last nod and left.

* * *

The morning after that dinner was on and Team Seven was ready to train again. While Naruto had spent some time training last night, he had the time needed to rest.

Kakashi was leading his genin team to the river next to Tazuna's house. After few minutes walking they arrived at their destination.

The jounin made a gesture so that his students could sit in front of him while he explained what they were going to do.

"What you are going to learn now is another chakra controlling skill, the water walking."

The genin all thought back in the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza where both were standing atop of the lake. That could be a really useful skill.

"You see this is a little different form the tree climbing exercise. There, you only need to gather the same amount of chakra needed to stick on the solid surface which is the tree. For the water walking, you need to constantly expel an amount of chakra to match the weight of your body so that you can float. This is more difficult than the tree climbing because it is more difficult than simply gathering chakra to your foot."

The jounin made the ram seal and after gathering the needed chakra started to walk on the river. The students were mild impressed and trying to observe how he was doing that.

"See, because I am always releasing an amount of chakra in order to float this represent both a chakra control and stamina training. Now, it's your time to try."

The genins looked at each other questioning who would be first. Naruto decided to volunteer himself and stood up. He made the ram seal and gathered the amount he judged was the one needed.

He stepped with one foot on the lake which firmly grasped. He turned with a smile to his teammates. "This isn't so hard."

But when he was going to put his other foot on the water he forgot to don't stop expelling chakra and felt in the river. The water was cold so he quickly tried to go to the blank.

The jounin already expected this. He turned to his two dry students and told. "Do you see the reason for Naruto's fall? He didn't maintain a constant chakra amount and for that he felt on the river. Now, who's next?"

Sasuke stood up and prepared himself. He started to walk and successfully did three steps before falling like Naruto.

The blond was taking off his wet shirt at the land. That makes Sakura blushes and quickly closed her eyes.

"Naruto, what are you doing! Stop stripping! Don't you know that is not the polite thing to do in front of a girl? Baka!"

The jinchuuriki replied to her. "I don't want to stay with my wet clothes and risk to get a cold. Plus, I'm sure you don't mind seeing Sasuke without shirts too, do you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura was thinking with herself. _Naruto, saying those things! What kind of girl does he thinks I am?__** But I'm sure we don't mind to look at a shirtless Sasuke-kun… And Naruto is not bad either!**_ She mentally nodded to her Inner personality.

The pink kunoichi opened her eyes and saw that both of them had defined muscles for boys of their ages. They were using only their shorts. She was staring at them, drooling a bit with a blush on her face.

While both of them was distracted talking with each other, Kakashi wasn't. He coughed to get his student attention and asked with a smile on his face. "Are you going to try too or are you going to be drooling at the boys?"

The pin haired genin had the decency to blush a lot at that. Did she was so obvious at that? She made the ram seals and started to walk on the other.

She was very concentrated in her training and started walking on the water. She was already on her seventh step when she looked to see what the boys were doing.

The image of both of them semi-naked was sufficiently to lose her focus making her fall on the water. Now her clothes were all wet too.

Naruto smiled to his teammate. "Now, Sakura-chan, you will have to take your clothes off too!"

Sakura was embarrassed at that. Different from other girls of her age like Hinata, she didn't had developed her 'assets' yet, so she was ashamed of her body.

But she couldn't risk getting a cold and staying out of the battle so she timidly started to take off her shirt. It was a given that she had decided to use her top underneath her shirts because now she didn't need to show her breasts.

She was very timid, hiding her body using her hands. Naruto decided to make her open up a bit. "You don't need to hide our body, Sakura-chan. We like you the way you are!"

The kunoichi blushed even more at that and smacked the blond ninja's head with her punch. "Baka, stop staring!"

But doing that she showed even more her body to both Sasuke and Naruto who blushed and looked away. She realized that and become even more embarrassed covering her body again with her arms.

Kakashi decided to stop this all even if he was laughing his head off with the situation. "Team, we will get on a point when in a mission, one of you are going to need first aid and will have to show some parts of the body to another. So don't be ashamed now and start to train again."

They each nodded and started to try the water walking again. But all of them still had blush on their faces and quickly glancing at each other.

The jounin was thinking about his team. _It is good to see this interaction; this will serve to only unite them more as a team. I'm sure that if they continue at this level of improvement they will be ready for any enemy they face. _

* * *

Another week had passed and they had grasped the concept of the water walking. They were now trying to stay the more time they could above the water.

While Sakura had given up in a few hours, both Naruto and Sasuke stayed at the river. But the Uchiha started to show signs of tiredness.

They decided to spar a bit to pass their time while still on top of the river. Sakura tried to make them stop, that they would just hurt themselves but Kakashi interrupted her.

"Actually that's a good thing to do. Sparing in the water helps the shinobi to prepare themselves to fight for real in a similar ambient, where they need to expel the chakra amount needed and still concentrate in the battle.

The kunochi nodded and apologized to her other teammates. Few minutes later, the jounin detected a chakra signature near them.

But it was one he had already known before. _So the reinforcements finally arrived._ He also noticed that Naruto had managed to detect the person arrival too. _His senses are still as sharp as ever._

When the ninja got on his side, he turned to greet her. "Good afternoon, Yuugao"

The woman was wearing a typical jounin outfit. She smiled and replied. "Good morning, Kakashi-senpai."

"How are thing there in Konoha?" asked Kakashi.

Yuugao replied "It was all fine till my departure, senpai."

The jounin then made a perverted smile and asked her comrade "Good, good. And your relationship with Hayate, how is it going?"

The purple haired kunoichi blushed. "We have been dating for months now." Trying to change the issue of the conversation she looked at genin fighting in the water and asked.

"Are you teaching them the water exercise." The jounin lazily replied. "As you can see, they had already mastered that. Come with me, I will introduce you to them."

The jounins went to blank of the river waiting the genins to see them. Kakashi said in a loud voice so that all of them could hear. "Team Seven, this is Uzuki Yuugao. She will be our reinforcement to the final battle."

The Team took that time to inspect the kunoichi. Naruto and Sasuke had a tiny blush on their faces. That woman was hot! She was gorgeous, beautiful and judging by her vest, powerful.

She was everything a ninja would search in a woman! Both of them were now cursing their age difference in their mind.

Sakura was feeling jealous of the older kunoichi from the looks she was receiving from her other two teammates. That justified her intense glare to Yuugao.

That was how the ANBU first talked to the team. The two boys were blushing and the girl glaring at her. A bit uncomfortable with the situation she gave them a quick hi and said she needed to pack her things at Tazuna's house.

Kakashi took advantage that his team was paying attention and said. "Now, Team, I think it's time to move on from this training. Now these two weeks left I'm going to teach you how to dispel a genjutsu and the Shunshin no Jutsu, which can be very useful."

They all nodded and tried to not to show enthusiasm but everyone could see their excitement in their faces. The blond genin was the most excited of them. He tried not to jump in happiness after the news he received.

_I'm finally going to learn that damned jutsu! I'm getting closer to you, Itachi-sensei!_

* * *

While all this was happening, in a distant location from Nami no Kuni, a tall man, with light blue skin and dark blue hair, fully clothed with a black cloak with red clouds in it, was walking on the rain on the direction of the tallest build of the city.

After a few minutes walking into the streets, he arrived at his destination. The man, who had a big sword strapped in his backs, went upstairs till he was almost on the roof.

There he met with another man using the same cloak as him. But this one had orange hair and piercings all over his face and eyes different form normal.

The taller man made a respective nod to the other and said. "Excuse me for the surprise visit, Leader-sama, but I bring curious news."

The man called Leader replied. "Don't worry about it, Kisame, what is the news?"

Kisame quickly told him. "A ex-comrade of mine from the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu, Momochi Zabuza, contacted me by one of his subordinates asking for help in a battle against a jinchuuriki, knowing that I was in an organization that hunts them."

With one could differ the subtle motion of a human face, they could see the slightly surprise in the Leader' expression. "So we are getting famous, hmmm. But what jinchuuriki is he talking about?"

The Mist Nukenin explained. "From what his subordinate said to me, it is the one which Itachi-san is responsible for the capture, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki."

The Leader was silent for some time, thinking of what was the best action to be taken. He then turned to Kisame and said.

"We are not ready yet to the seal the power of the Kyuubi. And we need the jinchuuriki alive for the sealing. So this is what you will do…"

Kisame grinned when he listened to the explanation. _Man, this is going to be funny!_

* * *

This is it, folks!

I have to say that I will be traveling next week and that you are going to wait a bit for the next chapter.

But thanks for the ten thousand hits and for your reviews. They are always helping me to improve more.

Also thanks to Soulblazer 87, for one of the ideas that I used in this chapter

I know that this chapter don't have action and fights, but it's important to show the interaction between Team Seven members.

Next chapter there will be the final battle at the bridge. What will happen there?

Good weekend!

* * *

Dictionary:

Tora – Tiger

Neko – Cat


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: "Hi"

People thinking: '_Hi' _

Summon or Kyuubi talking: **"**Hi"

Jutsu: _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_

* * *

Haku had arrived at Nami no Kuni three days before. She had told the good news to her master, Zabuza-sama, who seemed very happy when he heard it.

After fifteen days of searching all of Fire Country she had managed to find Hoshigaki Kisame, who was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. He was accompanied by another man who was shorter than him.

He had black hair and black eyes. He was also wearing the same cloak. She told the Mist Swordsman the whole situation. Both men seemed surprise, the unknown one even more.

Kisame told her that he would take up the issue with his boss but she could be certain that he would be at the bridge the day they would attack.

She had taken another week to come back to Nami no Kuni. She stopped at a few places to buy some medicines to help with her master's wound.

Now she was at the forest near the town, searching for herbs so that she could make that last medication for her master so that he would be ready to battle at the end of the week.

She was wearing a pink kimono, trying to make herself seem like a civilian gathering herbs for a medicinal tea, for her sick grandfather.

But there was one thing she couldn't hide, and that was the cut she had received by the fuuton powered kunai thrown by the Jinchuuriki boy. It wasn't a big deal that it had to be bandaged but a skilled shinobi could note that it was made by fuuton chakra.

All was going fine until she found a boy wearing black clothes lying against a tree, looking as though he was resting. When she got a little closer she had the surprise of her life.

The boy was the Jinchuuriki! The one who gave the wound to her face and had cut her mask. She was deciding what she would do now.

She could end everything now; it was just the matter of taking advantage of her opponent's weakness and making the final battle easier. Just a quick twist to his neck and it would all be over.

She calmly approached the boy so that she didn't wake him up. She sat in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders.

Even if he was the opponent, she couldn't do that. As Zabuza always said to her, she couldn't kill her heart. So she gently shook the boy and asked if he was ok.

* * *

Naruto was currently against a tree. He had trained a lot all the night to master the Shunshin no Jutsu and the training had taken its toll on him.

He felt someone gently shaking him, trying to make him wake up. He regained consciousness but his entire body seemed to be in pain.

He thought to himself _'__Man, is this what people feel when they have chakra exhaustion? Wait, the pain is fading. It's probably the Kyuubi accelerating my healing. Well, sometimes it's good to be a jinchuuriki!'_

After making sure his body was not going to hurt when he made a movement, he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were still not used to the light so they were slowly adjusting.

As the image was getting clearer he thought he was still dreaming. A beautiful teenage girl, probably a bit older than him, was smiling at him, asking if he was alright.

He blushed a bit because of their closeness and replied to her. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks. What's your name?"

She smiled at him again and replied. "My name is Haku and yours?"

Oh, that smile! He could definitely live seeing that smile. Trying to shake this thought away from his mind he replied with his own smirk. "It's Naruto."

She returned his smirk with one of her smiles and stood up. "So, are you**…** a ninja?"

The blond nodded. "Yeah, I am from Konohagakure. My Hitai-ate gave me away didn't it?"

She nodded, still with the constant smile on her face. "Were you training? You could get a cold sleeping in the forest."

The blond was surprised with her concern for him but he made a negative gesture. "Yes I was training and probably passed out from the tiredness. But you don't need to worry about me. Other than that, what are you doing here? It is pretty far from the town."

Haku was processing the information on her mind. _'__So Kakashi put all his students to train so that they could fight too.'_ She saw that the blond was waiting for an answer and showed him her basket filled with herbs.

"I was searching for herbs so that I could make a medicinal tea to my sick grandfather."

The Jinchuuriki was touched by this and offered. "Do you want some help?"

She smiled again at him. "If it isn't a bother"

And the two went together searching for the herbs.

* * *

Back at Tazuna's house, Kakashi was preoccupied with his genin. Naruto had left last night to train and hadn't come back yet.

He knew that the blond probably trained till exhaustion set in but at this time precautions were everything.

He turned to Sasuke and said. "Sasuke, please go to the forest and bring back Naruto." The Uchiha nodded and left the house going to find the Jinchuuriki.

* * *

Naruto and Haku were now having a picnic. They together had gathered the amount of herbs needed and were now resting from all the work.

Haku took the opportunity to talk more with the blond. She smiled at him and said. "Why do you train so much?"

The blond had a sadden look on his face and replied. "I train so that I can be strong enough to not depend on anyone."

The Mist Kunoichi was interested by this. She said. "When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they can become truly strong."

He pondered a bit about that. The only ones that he could consider precious to him were the Hokage and Sasuke. The rest of Team seven was coming in at a close second.

But he had his own ideals too. "But first you need the strength to protect yourself so that you can protect someone. Isn't that right, hunter-nin?"

Haku was shocked. How has he discovered it? She tried to act confused. "I don't know what you are talking about, Naruto-san."

The genin grinned at her. "Come on, the cut on your face was a dead giveaway. It is too perfect to be caused by a normal weapon so that means it was caused by chakra, especially fuuton chakra. The only one who knows it is me, and I only used it against that hunter-nin. It is just a matter of putting things together."

Naruto paused to see her surprised face and continued. "Also, when you said you were gathering herbs it confirmed my assumption. I know that Zabuza's wound was really serious and it probably needs medicinal ointment to accelerate the healing. These ointments are done with the herbs we picked."

Haku stood up and prepared herself for a fight. The enemy knew about her and he could attack her at any moment now.

But the blond relaxed and told. "I know you don't want to fight now. I don't want to either. Let's just enjoy this afternoon as friends."

She relaxed a bit but not entirely. The blond could be lying after all. But she sat beside him. They were both eating calmly again.

They started to talk about their lives trying their best not reveal anything important. After some time together, Haku knew that it was time for her to leave. Zabuza was waiting for her.

She gathered all her things and said." I have to leave, Naruto-san. I'm sorry to have to fight you, but I will do anything Zabuza-sama wants me to do. By the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto smirked at this. "I know that you are a girl. You can't hide that from me, my nose can pick a high amount of pheromones that only woman release. You know, in other times, we could have been good friends"

She was surprised that he knew her true gender but also happy that he considered them friends. She came closer to him and decided to give him a present for the company.

He tensed when she got close, thinking she was going to do something dangerous, but her actions surprised him. She gave a peck to each of his cheeks and left.

But her last words were left on his mind. "You are going to be really strong, Naruto-kun."

It was in that moment that Sasuke arrived. He saw the whole kiss on the cheek thing and his 'brother' blushing like a tomato.

He smirked to him and said. "It's time to go, lover boy. We were preoccupied with you. By the way, who was she?"

Naruto still blushing, with his left hand on his kissed cheek, replied. "It's none of your business, Teme."

The Uchiha smirked again and the two of them walked in the direction of the bridge builder' house.

* * *

The next day, Team Seven had prepared everything to go to the battle. It had been a month since their last battle and Zabuza could now attack at any day.

Also the bridge was going to be completed in few days, which meant the Mist Nukenin was going to attack soon. That was the reason that Sakura and Sasuke were picking all the weapons they needed.

Unfortunately Naruto was still sleeping, resting from their last training session. Again the blond had trained all night, but this time he had come back, saying that he had finally mastered it.

Sasuke was worried about him. They were all ready to go and he still hadn't woken up. He turned to his sensei and said. "Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do about Naruto?"

The jounin replied. "He got too tired yesterday. Let him rest a bit more. I'm sure we can take things over till he wake up. Now, Sakura, go call Yuugao"

The pink haired genin nodded and went upstairs to call the older kunoichi. Kakashi turned again to the last Uchiha and said.

"Sasuke, ask Tsunami if she can notify Naruto, when he wakes up, that we already went to the bridge and he is to go there immediately."

Sasuke nodded and went to the kitchen to do what he was asked. The jounin went outside waiting for his other comrades.

He was thinking about his last student. _'__Naruto, wake up soon. You will be a decisive factor in this battle.'_

* * *

When Naruto woke up the house was in complete silence. He quickly thought to himself. _'__Man, I got to learn to wake up early! They left me here.'_

He quickly put his light blue outfit but, without the sword sheath on his back. '_I'm really going to miss that ninja-to. A battle against a swordsman without having a sword for my own is practically discarding close combat.'_

He adjusted his kunai pouch on his left leg and put his Hitai-ate on his forehead. When he was ready to leave his room he heard a shout coming from downstairs.

He recognized it as being Tsunami's voice. The genin quietly made his way to the kitchen and saw that there were two thugs outside the house.

One was holding Tsunami while the other was talking with Inari. It seemed that Inari was crying but still trying to help his mother.

Naruto walked to the outside and hide behind a wall. He waited for the right moment to act.

And that was when both of the thugs were surprised by Inari's assault at them, saying that he would save his mother and would be like the ninjas that were protecting his grandfather.

The Jinchuuriki grabbed one of his kunai and with a burst of speed slashed the throat of the one that was holding Tsunami, taking precaution so that not a single drop of blood fell on the woman. He kicked the man's body on the river.

The other thug saw a blond ninja appearing from nowhere and killing his partner in mere seconds. He was completely scared. They had a simple mission, it was just to take the bridge builder's daughter as hostage, taking advantage of the fact that the ninjas were fighting at the bridge.

But that blond kid changed all his plans. They didn't have the number advantage anymore and he had killed Waraji without any remorse.

Naruto picked Tsunami up in his arms and jumped next to Inari. He put the woman on the floor and asked with a caring voice.

"Are you two alright?" Both Tsunami and Inari were still shocked about all the action but they made a positive gesture.

The genin slowly stood up while saying. "Do you see now that we have to always keep fighting no matter what happens? You did a very brave thing and saved your mom. Now, Inari, please take your mother and go to a safe place."

The child nodded to him and saw his savior one last time. The sensei had told him the genin's story and how he didn't let the bad things get to him.

He was an example of how one person should act. Inari had decided to change his ways from that moment and now he realized what was true.

He said a quick thanks to the older boy who nodded to him. He grabbed his mother's hands and the two of them went away.

Zouri watched as they left. But he could do nothing to stop them. He saw the shinobi raise his head and he finally saw his eyes.

They were cold blue eyes, with the pupils slitted. The blond was releasing a powerful killing intent and he couldn't even move from his spot.

His eyes weren't that of a human that he was sure of. He was trying to run away, walking back but he stopped when he was at the edge of the land. He couldn't walk anymore because the river was behind him.

Seeing that he had no chance at life, he managed to fight his fear enough to ask. "Wha-What a-are you?"

Naruto glared again at the thug while he picked another kunai form his pouch. He hated this kind of bandit, who did anything for money even going after innocents.

In his hate, he powered the kunai with fuuton chakra, enough that the kunai almost blighted with chakra. He gave one last glance at the man's face before answering the question and throwing the kunai.

The kunai had so much strength and chakra that it passed through the thug's head, killing him instantly. He didn't even have time to close his eyes. The momentum of the impact made the body fall into the river.

The last phrase the man heard before dying was Naruto's answer which was given with an emotionless tone.

"I am your executioner."

* * *

When Team Seven and Yuugao arrived at the bridge they saw that all the workers were lying on the floor, defeated and filled with wounds over their bodies.

Sakura approached one of them and asked what happened. All the man could say was that the person responsible for this was a monster.

They walked more until they were halfway on the bridge. There a thick mist started to surge and cover the whole area.

Yuugao nodded at Kakashi waiting for orders. He was her senpai and was the leader of this mission, she would obey his orders.

The genin's picked a kunai to protect themselves. Their sensei said. "So you finally appeared Zabuza."

The Mist nukenin could be heard in all direction. "Did you think I had given up? I see you brought reinforcements. But will this be enough?"

All the mist cleared revealing that they were surrounded by dozens of Zabuza's Bunshin. Kakashi saw the eagerness that his student tried to hold back and said.

"You can go, Sasuke." The instant he said that Sasuke disappeared and in seconds all the clones were slashed and turned back to water. The Uchiha returned to his original post.

They now could see everyone who was in their front. There was Zabuza, whose only difference from the other battle was that now he had a black t-shirt, probably covering his wound.

There was also the Hunter-nin, who was wearing the same outfit and mask he used, the mark of the cut made by Naruto was also visible.

But the last one was who really surprised Kakashi. He was a tall man with blue skin. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

Zabuza turned to his apprentice. "It seems you have a rival in speed, Haku. But wait! Where is the blond brat?"

The silver haired jounin decided to taunt the Mist Ninja. "Do you really fear him to the point you had to call reinforcements? I see you now Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kisame grinned to the Konoha Shinobi's. "So you recognized me, Sharingan Kakashi."

While Yuugao feared this encounter, knowing who Kisame was, Sasuke and Sakura were confused. The pink haired kunoichi asked her sensei.

"Who is he, sensei? Naruto is the one who has information on other famous shinobi."

Kakashi nodded. Naruto always knew about other village's shinobi. "This is Hoshigaki Kisame, S-Rank nukenin, accused of murdering the daimyo and trying to destroy other countries."

Both of the genin gulped. An S-Rank enemy? They had no chance to survive against him! What would they do now?

The Uchiha was also thinking about his power. '_S-Rank? This means that he is the same rank as Itachi! How powerful is he?'_

Kakashi gave the orders. First he turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you stay with Tazuna and pay attention to the battles." Sakura went back slowly stopping in front of the bridge builder.

The jounin then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you are going to fight against the fake Hunter-nin." The Uchiha nodded and waited for the sign to start.

He then turned to Yuugao. "Yuugao, can you hold back Kisame till I finish my fight with Zabuza?"

Yuugao had a nervous look on her face. She was strong, but not enough to beat an S-Rank shinobi. She replied to her senpai. "I will try."

Kakashi nodded and concentrated on Zabuza. "Great, now everybody go!" And with that they went to fight their adversaries.

The first one to engage in fighting was Sasuke and Haku. The others seemed to wait a little to see how their fight was going.

Sasuke and Haku traded slashes with kunai's and senbon needles. They only stopped when they were each blocking the others weapons, changing into a strength contest.

But the Hunter-nin surprised them all when she said. "I'm at advantage here." Sasuke thought his opponent was crazy and asked what those advantages were.

The hunter-nin smiled behind her mask. "Look, I will show you" She started to do one-handed seals and she stopped on the half tiger one.

Everyone but Zabuza was surprised. Kakashi murmured to himself. "Making seals with just one hand? I had never saw something like that."

The water dispelled by the Mizu Bunshin was now raising and standing around Sasuke, slowly turning into senbons. Haku pronounced her jutsu.

"_Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou._" The needles started to move towards the Uchiha who remembered what he had learned from all his training and shunshined out of where he was, making the senbons pierce nothing.

He then proceeded to combat Haku in a taijutsu confront. From all the blows they traded one thing was clear, Sasuke was faster.

The Uchiha got behind his opponent and said in a sarcastic tone. "I'm at advantage here" and then kicked her in the stomach, sending her near Zabuza.

The Mist nukenin was shocked that his apprentice had lost in speed and the White Fang's son took that moment to brag about his team.

"You shouldn't underestimate my team. Sasuke is the number one rookie of Konoha, Sakura is the brightest of the village and Naruto is the most surprising shinobi in the village."

The genin's were smiling. Their sensei had praised them. But Zabuza started to laugh. "It seems we have to fight serious Haku."

Haku then appeared behind the Uchiha, did more hand seals and proclaimed her jutsu.

"_Makyou Hyoushou"_

Several ice mirrors surrounded the Uchiha and after the Hunter-nin entered one of them, each of the mirrors reflected Haku's image.

Kakashi tried to help his students but Zabuza intercepted him saying that he was his opponent. Yuugao used that moment to take her ninja-to and attack Kisame.

The silver haired jounin traded some blows with Zabuza as Yuugao confronted Kisame in a kenjutsu fight. But all of them stopped when they heard Sasuke's shout.

Inside the mirrors, Haku was showing how proficient her jutsu was. She had thrown many senbons at him from all directions in great speed which pierced his skin making him bleed and shout from pain.

His sensei tried to help but Zabuza said that if he went to help the Uchiha, he would kill both Sakura and Tazuna. He also started the Kirigakure no Jutsu.

Sakura decided to help Sasuke and asked Tazuna to follow her. They walked a bit till Sakura was in position to throw one kunai at the mirror.

But for her surprise, Haku had left partially the mirror and grabbed the kunai with her hands when she prepared to throw it back, using the mist to cover her actions a voice sowed through all the bridge.

"_Fuuton: Daitoppa"_

Then a gust of wind with great force dispersed the mist and made everyone force chakra to their feet so that they were not sent out of the bridge.

But Haku, who had half of her body out of the mirror, was hit full force and sent out of the mirror, reaching near the end of the bridge.

All of the jounins were impressed with the strength of the wind jutsu. They had to put a lot of chakra just to stay in the floor.

Kisame was the first to pronounce. "So the brat finally came." Zabuza glared at the Jinchuuriki because their last battle was still vivid in his mind.

Naruto approached Kakashi and asked. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to deal with some problems at Tazuna's house but it is all fine now. So what do I do?"

Kakashi smiled at his student. He was really the most surprising shinobi of the village. "I'm quite sure you know who he is." He pointed at Kisame.

Naruto followed the direction his sensei showed and found the blue man. "Hoshigaki Kisame!"

Sakura was muttering to herself. "I was told he was the one who knew other shinobi."

The jounin proceeded. "I am going to fight Zabuza and Yuugao is fighting Kisame. You have to help Sasuke fight the Hunter-nin."

Naruto nodded. '_I will have to fight Haku! Man, I really didn't want to do that!'_ He was preparing himself to the fight when he saw that the Kirigakure no Jutsu was already on.

He ran to the direction of the mirrors but was stopped by Kisame. The blond genin was surprised. "How are you here? I saw you were fighting Yuugao."

Kisame released a feral grin. "You are not the only one who knows a Bunshin jutsu, brat. Plus, I came here especially to fight you. If you manage to defeat me, you can go help your friend."

The Jinchuuriki grabbed a kunai prepared himself for an attack. He had no choice but to destroy this Bunshin quickly and help Sasuke.

But Kisame was an S-Rank, even if the Bunshin didn't have one hundred percent of his total strength it would still be difficult to beat.

He thought to himself the best course of action. '_Taijutsu is out because of his sword and skills in kenjutsu. Genjutsu is also out because I know that he will repel it easily without the Kyuubi Chakra powering it._

_That leaves me with ninjutsu. Well I can't use water or fires ninjutsu because I know he is a Suiton specialist and could easily win over any Katon and overpower my Suiton._

_I have just my wind Jutsu's and the Kage Bunshin! Wait, there is also that jutsu and I already know the perfect tactic to use it against him._

_Well, it seems Itachi-sensei saves me even when he doesn't know about it.'_

He grinned to himself. He certainly could not beat the true Hoshigaki Kisame but he could beat this Bunshin. He took a long breath and guarded his kunai.

The Mist Nukenin took Samehada from his back and gave Naruto a feral grin. "You can have the first attack, brat"

The blond genin put the emotionless expression on his face and clapped his hand together to perform the jutsu.

"_Fuuton: Reppushou"_ A violent gust was sent at Kisame, who put the Samehada in front of himself to defend from the attack. When Kisame looked again at his opponent, he saw that the brat had disappeared in the mist.

Kisame was impressed. '_So the brat can hide in the mist too, huh. That wind jutsu had a lot of chakra compressed in it. If it wasn't for Samehada it could had really hurt me.'_

The swordsman said. "You are quite interesting, brat. You even have the same emotionless face as him; Itachi-san has trained you well."

Naruto was surprised at that. How did he know about Itachi-sensei and his training? But he needed to focus on the battle.

Still hidden in the mist, he made the cross seal and created dozens of Kage Bunshin and stayed a bit far from the fight. The Bunshins went to attack Kisame.

The clones surrounded him and tried to hit him with punches and kicks. Kisame recognized some of these moves.

_This looks like some of Itachi-san taijutsu katas. Does the brat know the Uchiha style? No, it's something different._He started to attack with Samehada and cut through the clones.

Every blow that the Kage Bunshin tried was either blocked or dodged, and Kisame was quickly dispersing them all. But when he was almost finishing them, he felt something grab him in the back.

Kisame looked to his back and saw one of bunshins had braced himself in his back. He grinned again. _This brat is good, he used the others clones to distract me so one of them could use the Shunshin to get me in the back._

"Pretty ingenious, brat, I recognize. But this isn't going to be sufficient enough to beat me." He raised his hand and grabbed the Bunshin by his clothes. He was going to throw the Bunshin away from his back but stopped when the Bunshin talked to him.

"Who said I'm just a normal Kage Bunshin?" Kisame was surprised at that. What did the brat means with that?

But all his questions were answered when the Bunshin glowed and exploded, destroying the Mizu Bunshin and the clones that were still there.

Naruto smirked. '_I knew this jutsu was going to be useful.'_

_Start of the Flashback_

_Naruto had come home exhausted from all the missions they had done that day. Those D-Rank mission were really a pain in the ass._

_He saw that Sasuke had gone to take a bath so he decided to go to his room. He had gone up the stairs and was passing the main rooms and entering in his._

_His room was the old Itachi's room. Both he and Sasuke had agreed that he could use the nukenin room to himself._

_He had changed some things in the rooms to adapt himself, but had never removed all of Itachi's things. He jumped in the bed with so much strength that the momentum made him fall from it._

_But while he was laid in the floor he saw one interesting thing in the bed. It had one storage seals under it. He had never found it till now because it was pretty hidden under the bed where the darkness helped in the camouflage._

_Naruto had known the basic of the fuuinjutsu, so he applied some chakra to the seals to release it. When he did that, one book has appeared in his hands._

_Curious about what it was, he seated in his bed and opened it. It was Itachi's old journal. It had many commentaries over Jutsu's and mission he did._

_He flipped through it and decided to read carefully later. But one of the pages called his attention. The title was "Experiments with the Kage Bunshin"._

_"In my curiosity with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, I decided to upgrade it so that it could provide even more advantages in battle._

_After many failed tentative, I had got some success. If you could power the clone with more chakra, it can detonate later with a command, creating a big explosion._

_This could greatly surprise enemy who thinks it is a normal Kage Bunshin in a hand-to-hand combat. But the chakra needed to this technique is even greater than the Kage Bunshin, so I cannot use this much._

_Because of that this is probably an A-Rank technique. I named this jutsu the Bunshin Daibakuha."_

_Naruto smiled to himself and decided this could be useful in the future. He read again the mechanism of the jutsu and decided to train this jutsu later._

_End of the Flashback_

_'Because we came to Nami no Kuni, I still did not read a lot of Itachi-sensei notes. But I have to think of that later. Now, I have to help Sasuke!'_ He started to run in the direction of the dome of ice mirrors.

After the Jinchuuriki had left, the true Kisame appeared carrying an unconscious Yuugao in his shoulder. He turned to his side and talked.

"The brat is pretty good. He got me by surprise when he used one of yours jutsu, Itachi-san."

From the mist, Itachi Uchiha surged, wearing the same cloak as Kisame and with his Sharingan active. He had a tiny smile in his face.

"It seems that he had developed a lot since I last saw him. Being able to think a strategy like that in the middle of the battle and manage to make it successful is pretty incredible." '_It also seems that he discovered where I hid my journals. Let's see how much he can improve with its help.'_

Kisame nodded and looked at the kunoichi on his shoulder. "Also, thanks for helping me knocking out this jounin. It would have taken a lot of effort for me to knock her out without killing her."

The older Uchiha nodded. "Now, we have to complete the second part of our orders from Leader-sama. Are you ready?"

Kisame grinned again." Sure. Let's go!"

And both of them disappeared in the mist.

* * *

"_We are not ready yet to the seal the power of the Kyuubi. And we need the Jinchuuriki alive for the sealing. So this is what you will do. I want you to go to Nami no Kuni with Itachi and pretend to help your ex-comrade."_

"_There, I want you to fight against the Jinchuuriki, to test his level so that we have more information to our database. But don't fight against him seriously so that you don't reveal your skills. Also I don't want you to hurt any Konoha shinobi. If you have to fight one, just knock him out, you can ask Itachi to help in this."_

"_After you have spared against the Jinchuuriki, I want you to help the Konoha Shinobi in killing Zabuza. If needed, Itachi can help you. I don't want him alive knowing this much about our organization. If you can, also kill his apprentice, but it won't matter if you don't."_

"_Then, take Zabuza's body with you. If the Konoha ninjas ask something about it, tell them that it is the payment for you helping them in killing the Swordsman. I'm sure that Kakuzu will be delighted when you give him the body of an A-Rank nukenin."_

"_But only ask Itachi's help when you are sure no one can see him. If Konoha discover that Itachi is participating in our organization, they will try to search for information about us, and I don't want that. Now, go!"_

* * *

Sakura was paying constant attention at her surroundings. She was the one to handle the protection of Tazuna while the others were fighting.

She was relieved when Naruto had come. She would never say that in his face but she knew he was the strongest of them.

Sasuke was in the same skill level as him, but Naruto was a better tactician. He could think of plan in the heat of the battle and fully utilizes his Jutsu's.

When the two of them were together, they were almost unstoppable. Their teamwork was one of the best she had seen before. But she felt she was a bit left out.

And because of that she decided that when this battle was over, she would ask Naruto to put her too in their combinations attack. She would train to not be the dead weight of the team!

She came out of her thought when she heard that someone was coming in her direction. She was nervous but she grabbed tightly her kunai on her front and prepared for the fight.

Because of the very thick mist, she could not see anybody, even her sensei who was the nearest of her team to her.

From the mist came the tall man who she learned that was Hoshigaki Kisame. In his shoulder was the jounin that came for reinforcements, Yuugao, unconscious.

She was very scared and started to tremble. She could do nothing to stop this man if he wanted to kill the bridge builder. But Kisame seemed to notice her fear and said.

"You don't need to be afraid, pinky, I'm just going to give you this packet" and with that he took Yuugao from his shoulder and put her body in front of both Tazuna and Sakura.

Sakura looked at Tazuna for confirmation and both of them went to pick up Yuugao, checking for any injuries. Surprisingly there were none. She looked again at the Nukenin who had a feral expression.

"Don't worry, she is just knocked out. Now that I had completed my deliveries, I have a mission to finish."

And she watched as he disappeared back in the mist.

* * *

Sasuke and Haku were fighting inside the mirror dome. The Uchiha after some time had started to actually see the needles coming at him and had managed to evade them.

Haku, seeing that her attacks were becoming inefficient, started to raise the speed of her senbons. But even then her opponent seemed to saw through all of them and none of them hit.

When she tried to saw a reason for her failures she saw that his eyes had changed. They were not black anymore but red with one black tome in the left and two in the right eye.

_'He unlocked the Sharingan! This can be a problem. And my chakra is ending from maintaining these ice mirrors.'_She decided to give her all now.

Sasuke was smirking. Now that he could see her attacks, none of them were hitting him anymore, and he managed to discover the secret behind her technique.

_'She leaves the mirror to attack me, either throwing senbons or slashing using it. Then she goes back in the mirror where I can't hit her. This means I have to attack her when she is trying to attack me.'_ The Uchiha saw her leaving the mirror and prepared himself for the counter attack.

They traded blows in close combat, each of them using weapons. But they stopped when a giant fireball fired from outside hit the mirrors.

Haku said to Sasuke. "So he finally came to help you. It is useless, just as you tried. Fire Jutsu's at this level can't melt them."

But from the same direction the fire technique was fired, Naruto quickly entered the dome using the Shunshin no jutsu to approach Haku.

That maneuver catch her in surprise and she could not avoid the punch from Naruto, which hit her in the face with enough strength to shatters her mask and sent her in one of the mirrors.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "I saw when you arrived, but why did you took so long to came here? And how did you managed to hit her?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, to answer his questions, but saw the different eyes he had. "Sasuke, you finally unlocked the Sharingan!"

The Uchiha smiled. "So that's why I was able to see through her techniques. But answer my questions, Naruto!"

The blond genin explained. "The reason for my delay was because I had some obstacles in my way. And I saw when you tried to melt the mirrors with the Gokakyu and knew it was going to be useless. But I waited for her to fight close combat with you and used it as distraction, so that I could use the Shunshin and got her with low guard."

Sasuke nodded in understatement and informed his teammate of the situation. "She can transport herself through the mirrors and attack us when she is out. Her speed is great but I can prevent it with my Sharingan."

Haku knew that she was in disadvantage. So she decided to attack again while she still could maintain the mirrors, throwing many senbons at them. Sasuke evaded them all but Naruto didn't and was hit directly.

The Jinchuuriki stood up again and complained to Sasuke. "While you have the Sharingan, I don't, so I can't evade all the needles like you."

The Uchiha smirked and replied. "I can see that the mirrors don't have the same amount of chakra as before because she doesn't have much chakra left, so I think that our combination number two can destroy them."

The Jinchuuriki stood up and nodded. "Let's try." They stood side by side and started to make the hand seals needed for the techniques.

Haku was becoming scared. '_A combination attack? If they manage that I'm not sure my mirrors will resist. I have to try and stop that!'_But it was too late; they had already finished the technique.

Naruto said "_Fuuton: Daitoppa_" while Sasuke said "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_". The fireball combined with the blast of wind making a fire vortex. Together they said the name of the powerful combination technique.

"_Kaen Goufu no Jutsu_"

They watched as their powerful flames melted all the mirrors, making Haku leave them before being consumed by the flames.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at their work. This was their most powerful combination till now and one of the first ones they created.

They also saw that Haku's mask, which had shattered under Naruto's punch, had finally come off. She had a flabbergasted look on her face.

Sasuke identified her. It was the same girl who had kissed Naruto before! He turned and pointed at him with an expression of disbelief in his face. "Now I see why you didn't want to tell me who she was. You were going out with the enemy".

Naruto blushed a bit but replied. "Not now, Sasuke! Can you immobilize her with one of your genjutsu?"

Sasuke nodded and did some hand seals. While all of that was happening, Haku was staring at her two opponents. They were the first ones to ever shatter her mirrors!

And a technique so strong like that! She was now without chakra to attack and could only defend herself. Her mask had also fallen.

But when she stood up, she felt a burning sensation coming from her feet. She was sure she had avoided the flames from the last attack. She looked down and saw that her body was being consumed by black flames.

At first she panicked trying to put them out, but she realized that they couldn't have hit her with ninjutsu without her seeing so that only meant one thing. Genjutsu! She used the last of her chakra to cancel the illusion.

But when she canceled it she saw that Naruto was in front of her doing hand seals. She heard he say "Too late" and the he performed his jutsu.

"_Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu_"

The water that came from her melted mirrors had surrounded her and captured her. She looked up and saw the Naruto, with one hand securing the water prison, and Sasuke with his hand still on the ram seal. She asked him how they did that.

Naruto explained. "You were so distracted that you didn't saw Sasuke doing his genjutsu, the _Magen: Kuroi Nensho no Jutsu_. The time you took to realize it was a genjutsu and get out of it was the time I needed to approach you and perform the Suiton jutsu. I know you are out of chakra so you can't leave the prison."

Haku was shocked. They had tricked her and ultimately defeated her. She had failed her master. Sasuke approached the Jinchuuriki and asked.

"What are we going to do now?" Naruto replied. "The mist is clearing. I can't leave because of the Water prison so you go and help Sakura. I'm sure Sensei and Yuugao are fine."

Sasuke nodded and with his Sharingan still active made his way into the clearing mist. Naruto stood there in the same position with Haku, who turned towards him and said something that deeply confused him.

"Naruto-kun, kill me."

* * *

Sorry for the waiting, guys!

I traveled a lot in these last weeks, so I couldn't write it sooner. Also, because it was a battle scene I had to put a lot of thought in it.

Next chapter is the end of the fight and its aftermath.

I'm also glad to tell you that I have a beta reader now, Element-Chaos. Thanks for your work, Jared!

I hope you guys like this chapter. Have a nice weekend and Carnival!

* * *

Dictionary:

Teme – Bastard

Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou – Secret Technique: Death by a Thousand Flying Water Needles

Makyou Hyoushou – Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors

Fuuton: Reppushou – Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm

Bunshin Daibakuha – Shadow Clone Explosion

Kaen Goufu no Jutsu – Fire Typhoon Technique

Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Prison Technique

Magen: Kuroi Nensho no Jutsu – Demonic Illusion: Black Combustion Technique


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: "Hi"

People thinking: '_Hi'_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "Hi"

Jutsu: _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi was facing a very difficult situation. He was fighting an A-Rank opponent, in a place with zero visibility, making his Sharingan useless.

Also, he needed to finish this fight as soon as possible, because there was another big threat, in the size of an S-Rank nukenin, waiting for him.

He was also preoccupied with his students, who had to fight with the hunter-nin by themselves, but he knew they were capable and that he didn't need to worry about that, but he was their teacher and he was always worried about his students.

Focusing again on his opponent, he noticed he had disappeared again. Zabuza was a true master at the Muon Satsujin, to the point where he didn't even need to see him to attack. They had traded a lot of blows and Kakashi wasn't fairing very well.

Waiting for the next attack, he heard the voice of the Mist Nukenin, trying to intimidate him again. He decided to think a step ahead of the swordsman, in an attempt to gain the upper hand.

_'__He is very proud of himself, so he will probably try to show me how vulnerable I am in the mist. That means he will probably attack … Sakura and Tazuna!'_

Running into the mist, Kakashi used his Sharingan to find the way to his student and the bridge builder. When he arrived he got a big surprise.

He saw Sakura trying to help an unconscious Yuugao while having a pale expression. '_Wasn't Yuugao fighting Kisame?'_ The jounin went to her side and asked what happened.

Sakura was relieved when she saw that her sensei was here and answered. "That Shark face man brought Yuugao here and left saying he had a mission to complete."

The silver haired shinobi was surprised even more about that. '_Why is Yuugao only unconscious? And what is his mission? I can only hope for the best.'_

Taking on a fighting stance, Kakashi prepared to fight again. It was in that moment that he saw his other student running in his direction.

He noticed that the last Uchiha had his Sharingan activated, meaning that he had finally awoken it. Trying to figured out how the battle went he asked.

"Congratulations for the Sharingan, Sasuke, but can you tell me why you are here?"

Sasuke came out of his own thoughts and saw his sensei smiling at him. He was still a little dazed from what he had seen further back on the bridge.

He was not sure of it, but he had the impression of having seeing Itachi in a black cloak on his way to help Sakura. Knowing that was practically impossible, he shrugged thinking it was probably his eyes trying to trick him.

He looked at his sensei and answered.

"Together with Naruto, we managed to defeat and subdue the fake hunter-nin. Naruto has captured him in his water prison and stayed there while I came to help Sakura."

Kakashi nodded in acceptance. He knew that his students were strong and his assumption was now proved right. He gave Sasuke instructions to protect all of them while Sakura helped Yuugao and he went to finish the battle.

But to everybody's surprise, the mist started to clear and many figures could be seen.

* * *

While the Konoha jounin had gone to help his student, Zabuza was planning his next attack. Everything till now had been going alright for him.

With this thick mist, he was at the advantage against Kakashi. Also, with the help of Kisame, he was sure they would win even with his opponent's reinforcements and the blond Jinchuuriki.

Deciding that now was the right time to act; the Mist Jounin pulled his giant sword from his shoulder and started to gather chakra for the last and final attack.

But when he was ready to leave, his eyes got locked onto another set of eyes that shined through the mist. It was two identical Sharingan eyes, with three tomes. '_Kakashi only has one Sharingan eye, so who are these from?'_

Zabuza tried to move so that he could investigate but he couldn't even lift a finger. All his movements were stopped, like he was paralyzed.

When he looked to his body to see what was happening, he saw that many spikes were sticking in his body. Fear started to grow inside him. '_What is this? I didn't see any attacks coming at me!'_

He then realized that the last thing he saw was the Sharingan eyes. That meant that this was all an illusion provoked by those accursed eyes.

He tried his best to fight against the binding to move again. When he saw that the illusion was finally over he felt someone grab him by his neck, locking his arms together so that he couldn't move them.

Looking behind himself, trying to see who had captured him, he saw that the person responsible was his ex-comrade Kisame. Surprised at the betrayal the swordsman asked.

"What are you doing, Kisame?" The Nukenin grinned and answered.

"Let's just say that my leader doesn't want anyone one to know about my organization yet."

Zabuza was feeling his strength going away. He didn't know what it was but the main consequence was that the mist was starting to disperse. Kisame told him.

'It seems that Samehada is just about finished eating your chakra. Now that the mist is finally clearing, it's time for negotiations."

They both saw Kakashi with his two students plus the bridge builder and the other jounin. Kisame, sure that he had their attention, spoke in a loud voice.

"Kakashi-san, I have an offer to make. Please come forward." The Konoha jounin was a little surprised about the direct conversation, but considering he was the one binding Zabuza he was not sure anymore.

The Copy Ninja walked forward and asked the shark man. "What do you offer, Kisame?"

The man grinned and said. "As you see, I have your opponent as a prisoner here. In exchange for helping you kill him, I want his body."

Understatement dawned in both Zabuza and Kakashi. He wanted the money of Zabuza's bounty. But Kakashi still wanted to negotiate. "Ok, you can have his body, but I want Team Seven to be the one to be declared as his killer."

Kisame still had his grin. It was all occurring as Leader-sama had explained to him. He nodded to the Konoha Shinobi as a sign of agreement. "Ok. We have a deal"

Kakashi made the seals for his most famous technique and in his hand lightning started to surge. He looked carefully at the two Swordsmen, locking on his opponent.

"You see, Zabuza, no good comes from those who associates with scum like Gatou. Because of your need to overthrow the Mizukage, you accepted the mission to kill Tazuna, the only one responsible for the last hope of the people of Wave Country. And for that, you were willingly to sacrifice the lives of many. But now, you will pay for your crimes. For the future of Wave Country, you shall die."

They all watched as Kakashi quickly moved, closing the space between them with lightning crackling in his right hand, proclaiming the name of the assassination technique.

"_Raikiri!_"

* * *

"Naruto-kun, kill me."

One of the things Naruto was really proud of learning from his sensei was his stoic expression when fighting. Being able to not show emotions in a battle was a truly good advantage.

But when the Jinchuuriki heard Haku's request, his emotionless mask cracked. A pure look of surprise was shown on his face and the only word he could speak was a simple: "What?"

Haku looked at her capturer and explained. "I have failed Zabuza-sama by being captured and he doesn't need any weak tool like me. You have taken my reason of existence."

Naruto roared at this. "People who treat other like tools should not be respected! Why do you care so much for that man?"

The Hyouton user answered with another question. "Do you know what is to not have a dream, to not be needed by anyone, to not have a reason of existence?"

This deeply affected the Jinchuuriki. He remembered the times when he was a child, always alone and not being acknowledged by anyone.

She continued her story. "I had people that I truly cared a long time ago, my parents. We lived in a small snowy village in the Water Country. My parents were very kind to me and I was happy. But the same blood that was making my life happy transformed it into hell."

The Yondaime's Legacy started to understand. '_If she is talking about blood, she must be mentioning her bloodline. But what does that relate to…Oh; she lived in the Water Country! This must means…'_ "The Bloodline Purge…"

Haku nodded. "Yes, you are right. Because those with special abilities were used as weapons in many battles, the population blamed them for bringing misfortune and wars to the country. So the bloodline clans went into hiding, acting like normal people. My mom was from one of these clans. When my father discovered this, he killed my mother."

The blond genin was shocked at this, but his shocked state just got worse when she proceeded in telling her life.

"Them my father tried to kill me, but using my ice manipulation I killed him in auto self-defense. It was that moment that I discovered the most painful thing. I was an unwanted person."

_'__It was the same thing I felt when I was a child. To not have a purpose in life!'_Naruto had a recognition expression in his eyes.

"And that was when Zabuza-sama found me. He knew that I had a bloodline limit and even then he accepted me. I was happy again. Even if he treated me as a weapon, he gave me a purpose in life and for that I will always be grateful. But now, I failed him so please kill me!"

Naruto lowered his head so that his eyes were covered by his hair. Still keeping the water prison going, he raised his head up again and Haku could saw that they had a very sad look in them.

"Because I am the Jinchuuriki of the beast that almost destroyed my village, I was ignored by everyone. Every day I had to walk through the village facing those glares of indifference, like I didn't exist. I know that pain very well. Till one day I met a person in the woods who treated me like a human. He became my sensei and my first person I truly cared for. His brother, Sasuke, also accepted me and treated me like brother. They brought me inside their family and they treated me like I was one of them. Them that unfaithful night came, I am sure you know what happened, the Uchiha Massacre…"

Haku slowly connected the information he told her. Sasuke, the last Uchiha, and the one with Naruto she was fighting. All his family was killed on that night by his brother and this event came to be known as the Uchiha massacre. If this was the same family which had welcomed him, then this must mean that the one responsible for killing the only ones that accepted him was…

The fake Hunter-nin eyes widened. "Uchiha Itachi was your sensei!"

The Konoha shinobi nodded. "Yes, he was. Sasuke is the only one that survived that night and the only one that treats me like family. For that reason, I understand you. You see, Haku, you aren't the only one who had a bad past, the only one to feel unwanted."

In that same moment, the mist cleared completely and they could see Kakashi puncturing Zabuza's chest with the Raikiri, while the nukenin was still bound by Kisame.

Naruto released the water prison and the kunoichi felt on the floor, crying over her master's death. She turned to the blond, tears flowing in her face, and begged him. "Naruto-kun, please kill me! I don't have a purpose for life anymore! Please, end my suffering!"

The Jinchuuriki crouched and looked directly at her eyes, his expression showing determination. "You want a purpose in life? I will give you one! Follow me and I promise that I will end your suffering. I can't replace Zabuza, because we aren't the same person and I won't treat you like a tool also, but I promise you that if you follow me I will try my best to make you happy again! So what do you say?"

He raised his hand to her to emphasize his offer. She stared at him for a few seconds that looked like an eternity and made her decision. She grabbed his hand and stood up.

"I will do as you wish, Naruto-sama."

He blushed a bit at having his name called with such respect from a beautiful girl older than him. He looked to the recently finished battle and with a gesture to Haku, he shunshined both of them to that location.

* * *

Kakashi pulled his hand out of Zabuza's chest. He had punctured the nukenin's lung so the man had a few moments of life still remaining. Kisame released the swordsman who didn't have the strength to stay standing anymore.

The jounin saw his last student arrive with the fake hunter-nin. He saw that he had a sad look on his face but decided to not ask anything right now.

Haku ran to Zabuza, crouching besides him. The man turned his face to look one last time at Haku and said with a weak voice.

"Haku, you were like a daughter to me. Thanks for being at my side all these days. I want you to be happy from now on"

She nodded with her head, trying to contain her tears. She felt a hand on her shoulders and saw that Naruto was the one giving support. Zabuza also saw this and looked at Naruto.

"Brat, I know that we were not on our best terms but please, take care of Haku." The blond nodded and Zabuza looked one last time at Haku before whispering a weak goodbye and closing his eyes, death finally embracing him.

Naruto helped Haku stand up and walked with her till they were in the front of his team. Kisame picked Zabuza's corpse up and waved at them with the constant grin on his face.

"Farewell, Team Seven." and he shunshined off of the bridge. The team watched as he left and started to check on each other. Kakashi turned to Naruto and asked.

"Are you okay, Naruto? No injuries?" The genin made a positive gesture and both of them reunited with the group. After they made sure everyone was okay, they started to leave the bridge but stopped when they heard the sound of steps.

Gatou appeared at the bridge with hundreds of thugs behind him. The wealthy little man walked to the front and said. "Demon of the Mist? It's more like a weak bunny, dying like that."

Haku was becoming angry and would have attacked the man if it wasn't for Naruto catching her by her arm. The businessman continued his rant.

"Nukenin are weak compared to regular ninja from the villages and I can also take advantage when they are weakened to kill them with numbers so that it doesn't cost me anything. But you helped me in that, so thank you. Now you are all going to die."

The thugs started to shout and make plans of how they would kill everyone when a single arrow landed in front of Gatou. They all turned to see who was the responsible for that, and saw Inari with his crossbow and the people from Wave behind him with axes and spears.

Inari grinned to Naruto and said. "We have to always keep fighting." Naruto made a positive gesture with his head and Tazuna was happy that his people had gained their hope again.

Gatou turned to his men and said in a snobbish tone. "After you finish killing all the men in this village, you can rape any women you want. I will even give a bonus for those who bring the kunoichi and the bridge builder's daughter to me."

That was it. Naruto couldn't hold his anger anymore. Red chakra started to surround him and he started to transform again. He leaked a killing intent so strong that everybody was paralyzed. With a quick burst, he appeared in front of Gatou and grabbed him by his throat, raising him in the air.

Glaring at him with his now red slitted eyes, he spoke in a guttural voice. "You are disgusting! You don't even care about the people of this country as long as you gain more money. I should kill you!" And he started to clench his hand, making the businessman start to suffocate.

Team Seven was shocked with his outburst and the Kyuubi's chakra. Kakashi knew he had to make Naruto calm down and tried to talk with him. "Naruto, release him. Killing him now will be pointless." But the blond genin seemed to not have paid attention.

Sakura, Tazuna and even Yuugao had tried to make him release Gatou but nothing had any effect. When Gatou was almost choking, Sasuke spoke.

The Uchiha hated himself for what he was going to do but, in the end, his brother was more important. "Naruto, don't you remember what Itachi taught you about killing? About not killing if you can avoid it? You know that it's not the right thing to do!"

Naruto was touched by the Uchiha speech. '_He is right! I don't need to do this.'_He transformed back to normal, the killing intent dissipating in the air. He tossed Gatou near where the thugs were.

"Thanks Sasuke." The Uchiha nodded and the Konoha ninjas were relieved for Naruto coming back to normal. But a dangerous situation had arose again.

Gatou, which had recovered from his near death, coughed a bit and gave the orders to his men to attack, which were uncertain at first but when they heard the offer for a double pay, they didn't hesitated.

The Konoha jounin was worried. '_I don't have more chakra to use and they are in higher numbers. Yuugao is still recovering. I'm not sure if they can handle it.'_ He looked at Team Seven and saw that Sakura had a fearful expression; Sasuke had a nervous one and Naruto a confident one.

The Jinchuuriki made a gesture to his sensei and said. "Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei. I will take care of it by myself."

Sakura, seeing the suicidal attack her teammate was going to do protested. "Naruto, there are hundreds and you are only one. Together with the people of Wave we can win." And with that the civilians raised their weapons and shouted in agreement.

But Naruto made a negative gesture. "No, this will only cause more deaths. As I said to Kakashi-sensei, don't worry, I will finish this. Everybody please clear this area."

Kakashi, seeing his student's determined expression nodded. He grabbed Yuugao while Sasuke and Sakura grabbed Tazuna. They ran to the side of the population at the beginning of the bridge, while Naruto stood alone in the middle and the bandits with Gatou at the end.

The Yondaime's Son started to do the needed hand seals while all thugs gave their battle cry and started to move. They were in the middle of the no man's land when Naruto finished his hand seals and performed his jutsu.

"_Futon: Fuujin Tenbatsu_"

The Sky started to darken and the sound of strong gusts could be heard. Everybody looked upwards and saw a giant tornado descend from the sky and strike the ground. The winds were so strong that the concrete ground shattered.

The tornado moved in the direction of the thugs, who all looked scared and tried to run for their lives. But they were not fast enough and it became a Massacre. The strength of the wind threw many on the bridge into the river and broke all the bones of those who continued to stay on the bridge. The speed of the winds also worked as blades, severing off the limbs of the thugs.

When the tornado dispersed the damage could be seen. The army of thugs that tried to attack Naruto were now dead. Many were thrown in the water and drowned. On the bridge, hundreds of corpses could be seen, either shattered by the brute force or cut in pieces beyond recognition. Gatou was also killed by the wind jutsu.

Naruto turned to look at his friends and saw that everyone was shocked at the massacre that had occurred. Then, mixed reactions were displayed. The civilians were happy for finally being free of the businessman and the shinobi were all gaping at Naruto with the same question in mind.

_Naruto, how strong are you?_

The Jinchuuriki grinned at them and puts his thumbs up. "Mission accomplished." The Konoha ninjas came out of their shock and smiled at him.

The Jinchuuriki gave one last look and saw his sensei, Yuugao-san, his brother and his teammate, Tazuna with Tsunami and Inari and the population of Wave. Far behind he could see the figure of Kisame and a man that he could recognized in any place. '_Itachi-sensei! He was here!'_

And that was his last thought before he blacked out.

* * *

_Fire was spread in the entire village, burning the trees and destroying the houses. The blaze was roaring while the buildings were collapsing under its strength._

_Tornados descended from the sky and started to destroy everything in their paths. When they merged with the flames, fire tornados were formed and the flames were so intense that it could melt anything it touched._

_Naruto could hear people cries for help and screams of pain. He looked at his hands and saw that they were stained in blood.__ '_I was the responsible for that? What have I done?'

_He started to walk in the direction of the fire tornados, with a lost gaze in his blue eyes. When he was in the center of the destruction, ghosts of the men he had killed in Wave started to surround him, screaming in pain._

"_Why you killed us? Answer why did you killed us! WHY? WHY?"_

_The Jinchuuriki couldn't take it anymore. He was sweating a lot, and pain started to grow in his head. He felt weak and knelt._

_When he looked upwards again, he saw that the ghost had disappeared and he was now surrounded by the villagers of Konoha. All of them was glaring at him and whispering harsh word towards him._

"_Demon!" "Monster!" "Hell Spawn!"_

_The blond genin was going crazy with this. Anger was boiling inside him and he didn't know if he could control it anymore. He felt the same sensation he had when using the Kyuubi's chakra._

_He opened his eyes and saw that red chakra was leaking of him and forming a creature in his front. The figure was taking shape and after seconds he could see what it was._

_The Kyuubi. The giant fox with the nine tails were looking intently at him and formed a grin. "__Thanks for releasing me brat!__"_

_The Jinchuuriki looked again at his hands with a somber expression. He didn't know what he had done anymore and even who he was._

_He heard the Kyuubi roar then a white light flashed clearing everything. When Naruto could see again he saw that he was now in the forest near Konoha._

'Wait, I know what this place is.'_He ran through the woods and found what he was searching for._ 'This is the place where I trained with Itachi-sensei.'

_He saw himself younger seated next to Itachi-sensei. He paid attention so that he could hear what this was about._

_The younger Naruto, still using the orange clothes, was waving his hand so that he could ask a question to his sensei. "Hey, hey, Itachi-sensei, why does the shinobi kill?"_

_Itachi was waiting for this moment. He gave a long sigh and started to explain. "There are many reasons for a shinobi to kill. It could be for protection, self-defense, a mission or even things like revenge and pleasure."_

_The young Jinchuuriki continued. "But isn't killing make you a monster?" The Uchiha crouched so that he could be at the same height as his student._

"_I want you to listen to this carefully, Naruto-kun. A monster is just someone who kills because they like it. You have to do all you can to always avoid killing others. I have seen war and the curses it bring. The remorse for killing one person is a burden you don't want to take on yourself. I hope you never see the horrors that a War brings. But someday, you are going to be in a situation that you don't have this possibility anymore. Remember that if you have to kill, don't hesitate. Because a moment of distraction can transform into a disaster. Even if the burden of killing is enormous, it doesn't compare to the pain of losing a precious one."_

_The blond child understood. "But what can I do about the remorse?"_

_Itachi again sighed. "It never fades .Some people say that they grew accustomed to killing, but for me, that is the same as being a monster. You have to consider it as a reminder for all the things you could have done better. Use it to get stronger. That's what I do. For every person I kill I train harder so that I can be strong enough in the future to avoid more killing. You will fully understand this when you get older."_

_The student nodded and the ANBU teenager stood up. "Now, let's continue our physical training."_

_Naruto saw as he younger self and his sensei disappear in the woods. He remembered everything now and understood his sensei speech._

_Killing is always wrong but it is a necessary evil. If he hadn't of killed those thugs everybody could be dead right now, including him. He had done the right thing. And with that he could sleep peacefully again._

* * *

After many hours sleeping and having confronted his nightmares, Naruto was finally waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in his room at Tazuna's house.

"You finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty." The Jinchuuriki recognized that as Sasuke's voice. He turned his head to the side and saw the Uchiha seated in a chair next him and Haku sleeping in the other.

Anticipating the question that his brother would make, Sasuke spoke. "Everyone is fine; Kakashi and Sakura are with Tazuna at the bridge repairing all the damages of the battle. You caused a ravage there." Seeing the blond genin flinch, the black haired one asked with a concerned tone. "Are you Ok with all that happened?"

Naruto grinned at him and answered. "Don't worry, I'm OK, I was kind of prepared for this moment. And Haku… how is she?"

Sasuke looked to the sleeping girl next to him and answered. "So you want to know about your girlfriend, huh? She stayed all night up trying to calm you down while you suffered from your nightmares. She said she had to stay at the side of her 'new master' all the time. We were concerned she might attack you or us. After all, she was our enemy. So I offered to stay here with you and her. To my surprise, she was always gentle with me and never manifested any dark intentions. I, as the head of the Uchiha Clan, approve of your dating"

Naruto blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend. And I don't need your approval!"

Sasuke smirked. "Denial isn't your thing, Naruto. Don't worry; I'm going to leave the two of you alone." And with that, he left the room.

The Jinchuuriki decided to keep quiet and watched as his brother left. He then turned to Haku and gently woke her up. She opened her eyes and saw that her master had woken up.

"It's good to see you awake, Naruto-sama. Are you all right?"

He nodded. "Yes, I am. Thanks for staying by my side tonight, Haku-chan."

The kunoichi blushed a bit about the suffix but answered. "I will do everything to make you better, Naruto-sama."

Naruto then jumped out of his bed and spoke to her. "I want you to pack all your things that you have at your old base and meet me at the place we had our picnic."

He watched as she nodded and left with a Shunshin. He changed his clothes and saw that many of them were torn into pieces. '_I need new clothes. Well, I already know what I'm going to do when I arrive in Konoha.'_

He put his last change of clothes on and went downstairs. He saw that his sensei and teammate had arrived with the bridge builder. He quickly greeted them and said he was going out. When his sensei asked what he is going to do, he answered with one word.

"Training."

* * *

Naruto had been training for a few hours before Haku had finally showed up. She was carrying a backpack, probably filled with her personal stuff, was what the genin thought.

He was resting against a tree because he had spent all of his time working on his physical condition, trying to get faster and stronger. He looked to Haku and made a gesture for her to sit near him.

The Hyouton user made her way and seated herself in front of her master. She took two scrolls from her backpack, one with the emblem of Kirigakure and the other with the water emblem.

"I have packed all my things as you asked, Naruto-sama. Also I got these two scrolls that I think would benefit you. Both of them were from Zabuza-sama. The one with the Kirigakure emblem is a scroll that the Village gives to their jounin containing the Silent Homicide Technique. And the other with the water emblem contains the instruction to Zabuza-sama's favorite jutsu, the Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu."

The Jinchuuriki was surprised by this and couldn't contain his excitement. He gave Haku a hug and spoke to her. "You don't know how much this means to me Haku-Chan, thank you!"

The girl was surprised for this kind of reaction but accepted the hug. When they separated of each other, she blushed a bit but answered with a smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto-sama. But what you want me to do?"

Naruto made a serious face again that meant business. He put the scrolls on his bag and looked at Haku in the eyes. "I'm going to give you a mission, Haku-chan. It's going to be difficult and I want you to promise me that if it become too dangerous you're going to drop out of it and come to me."

The kunoichi, seeing his serious expression, nodded. "I promise, Naruto-sama." The blond shinobi then proceeded.

"I want you to gather information about all the Jinchuuriki. I want to know their names, rank and village. If you are able, also try to know their skills. Because you can pass as a civilian I don't think it will be too difficult. But I don't want you to resort to seduction just to gather this information, ok?"

Haku smiled at her master. "Ok, Naruto-sama. Can I go now?" Naruto made a positive gesture. Deciding to give him goodbye present, she walked closer to him and kissed him on the lips.

The Jinchuuriki was surprised at the beginning but accepted the kiss. The two of them stayed there for a moment, their tongues wrapping around each other, living in the moment.

When they released each other, Naruto had a shocked expression and unconsciously put his hands on his lips. Haku giggled seeing her master doing that and took that opportunity to take her leave.

"Goodbye, Naruto-sama"

Naruto watched as she left using the Shunshin. He came out of his stupor and grinned to himself. '_My life is finally getting better!'_

* * *

Three days had passed and the bridge was finally completed. Yuugao had left earlier, not being needed anymore and Team Seven was now leaving Wave Country.

All the population of Wave had reunited at the bridge to say their goodbyes to the ninjas that had saved them from their poverty and gave them a new feeling of hope.

Inari went further and, crying, hugged Naruto. "Goodbye, Naruto-Nii-san." The Jinchuuriki grinned and scuffled the child's hair. "Don't be a crybaby, Inari. Grow strong and protect your family."

Inari nodded and Team Seven parted. Tazuna watched as they walked and commented to his daughter. "That boy, he showed to us that we have to keep fighting, even with adversities. He gave us courage and hope, and for that, we will be forever indebted to him."

Tsunami nodded and reminded her father of something critical. "Father, you still have to name the bridge." Tazuna grunted a bit but spoke. "The bridge will take the name of the hero of this country, the Great Naruto Bridge."

The woman smiled at him but one of the villagers still unsure about it asked. "Are you sure about that name?"

Tazuna smiled." Yes, the Hero of the Wave will become famous in this world and this bridge will also become popular because it will represent the start of his journey."

The people from Wave agreed and cheered about their new bridge and Hero.

* * *

Kakashi and his team were leaving the Wave Country when Sasuke couldn't contain his curiosity anymore and asked his teammate. "Naruto, where is your girlfriend?"

The blond genin paused to think for a plausible answer so that he didn't reveal the truth and replied. "She decided to travel around the world." '_Well, technically, that isn't a lie. That was close!'_

Sasuke smirked. "So you finally admitted she was your girlfriend, HN?" Naruto cursed his momentary slip and tried to reply. "No, you got all wrong. She isn't my girlfriend."

Sakura also wanted to make fun of her teammate. "Naruto, why didn't you tell anything to us? Were you afraid we might not approve it?"

The blond was almost crying at this. "Sakura-Chan, you too…"

Kakashi played along and faked a crying sob. "My students, they grow up so fast." He heard a growl from the blond genin but continued with a serious face now. "Remember to always use protection."

Naruto blushed a lot and yelled at his sensei making everyone laugh at him. Sakura took advantage of the talkative moment to ask one thing that had intrigued her in this mission.

"Kakashi-sensei, is it true what Zabuza said about ninja?"

Kakashi stopped and decided to treat this issue carefully. He made a gesture to his students to seat around him and when they were all comfortable, he replied.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals, becoming the Country's tool is more important. We are to act as the village's weapon. And Konohagakure isn't different from that line of thought."

All integrants of the team had mixed reactions. Sakura looked shocked and sad, Naruto looked angry and Sasuke somber. The Uchiha, trying to know a second opinion, decided to ask to his sensei. "What do you believe Kakashi-sensei?"

The jounin had a sadden look on his face and replied. "Every ninja has to live while dealing with this issue, just like Zabuza."

The Jinchuuriki stood up and with anger visible in his eyes proclaimed his opinion. "To think that we are treated as mere tools, that's just disgusting. We are humans like everyone and not weapons. Why they can't understand that?"

Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi looked at Naruto, surprised at his outburst, but none had the answer for his question. Sasuke comprehended his brother's pain and gave him a tap on the shoulder.

Team Seven started to walk again on the road and decided to make their trip back to Konoha in silence.

Kakashi looked at his blond student and thought. '_I don't know how much he had suffered as a child, but he has grown a lot and I'm certain he will be an excellent shinobi.'_

* * *

Team Seven had arrived at Konoha and showed their documents so that they could enter. They decided that the first thing they had to do was to report the mission to the Hokage.

They went to the Hokage Tower and waited for a few minutes. The secretary came and said that they could enter the office now.

The Sandaime looked over his charges and saw that each of them had a tired look. He already knew most of news because Yuugao had told him when she arrived.

"Team Seven, I already know what happened in your mission from Yuugao, so I want just a brief report of the most important issues."

Kakashi sighed and told him about the two fights, their training, Naruto using the Kyuubi's chakra twice and revealing the fact to his teammates.

Sarutobi turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura. "So you know that Naruto is a Jinchuuriki. I'm sure Kakashi told you that this is an S-Rank secret and the punishment for breaking it."

The Uchiha and the Haruno nodded. Hiruzen smiled and said. "Now, that all is cleared I will consider this as an A-Rank mission for Team Seven and give you the respective pay."

The pay for an A-Rank mission was great but Team Seven didn't need it so much. Kakashi had already a little fortune for all the money he had gained in missions before; Sakura had come from a merchant family so money wasn't a problem. Sasuke was the last Uchiha and had inherited most of the money from his family. Surprisingly Naruto also inherited money from the Uchiha and while it was not the same amount as Sasuke was sufficient to live a great life.

They accepted the pay and said goodbye to the Hokage. When they left the tower, Sakura asked for them to stay for a moment that she had something to say.

Kakashi decided to take the opportunity to continue his reading and picked his Icha Icha Paradise, while Naruto and Sasuke locked their attention on Sakura.

The pink haired kunoichi blushed a bit in embarrassment and said. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun, I want to be part in your combination attacks too. I don't want to be left behind!"

Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at this declaration while Kakashi was smiling. '_She finally is demonstrating interest in becoming a real kunoichi. I knew they had the potential and now they can truly explore it.'_

Naruto grinned and said. "Well, I'm sure we can try something. If we could make team attacks, I'm certain that we can be the strongest team of Konoha."

Sasuke nodded. "It will certainly elevate our team to a next level. But how can we include Sakura. My skills are turned to ninjutsu and genjutsu while Naruto is turned to ninjutsu and taijutsu."

Naruto turned to his sensei and asked. "Kakashi-sensei, what do you think?"

Kakashi smiled. '_They know when to ask for help.'_"Well, Sakura shows immense potential in the genjutsu area and in the medical jutsu."

They turned to Sakura and Naruto asked. "Sakura-Chan, what do you think?"

Sakura was becoming nervous with all the attention turned to her but she gave a long breath and answered. "I think it's best for me to learn how to be a medic Nin. That way I can help the team when someone gets hurts, and I know that it happens a lot."

Naruto and Sasuke had the decency to be embarrassed at that. It wasn't their fault if they got really excited when sparing!

Sakura continued. "I can also learn genjutsu so that I can distract the enemy while you too attack. It also gives me an offensive skill to use."

Kakashi nodded. "An excellent way you chose, Sakura. I'm sure that if you go to Konoha Hospital they will teach you in the medical arts. Now, genjutsu is kind of difficult because I'm not a genjutsu user. I can give you scrolls and if you have any doubt in it search for Kurenai and I'm sure she will help you."

Sakura nodded, her face showing happiness. After all, she was going to get strong and would catch up with the guys.

The jounin called everybody attention and spoke. "This mission in Wave showed to me that you guys are ready to go on C-Ranks for now. So for each five D-Rank missions we complete we will go on a C-Rank. Also, we will turn this team attacks thing into training. From now on, we will spend one hour after we meet to think of new tactics and strategies for our team and two days per week we are going to put them into practice ok?"

Seeing that they all nodded, Kakashi smiled at them. "You can go now. Sasuke, could you wait a little bit?"

Naruto looked to Sasuke and said that they would meet later at home. After all, he had clothes to buy! He said goodbye to Sakura and Kakashi and left into the direction of the shinobi store.

* * *

After having bought new clothes and repaired his older ones, Naruto went back home. He still had some clothes in a good state so he decided to just use his new ones in a special occurrence.

As he entered his house he saw that Sasuke had already arrived. Curious to know what Kakashi wanted to talk with Sasuke alone he went to ask his brother.

He found him at the kitchen, having lunch. The Jinchuuriki quickly asked. "Sasuke, why did Kakashi-sensei want to talk to you?"

Sasuke gave a long sigh; he knew this would hurt his brother. "He offered to give me some private lessons about the skills with the Sharingan and ninjutsu. Are you okay with that? I only will accept with your approval."

Naruto stared at the ceiling, trying to contain his anger. '_That bastard! He left me with empty hands. I knew I couldn't put my trust in everyone. But I can't take this opportunity from Sasuke. Even if it pains me that Kakashi-sensei is playing favorites, I love my brother too much to not let him do this._ "It's okay, Sasuke. You can accept his offer."

The Uchiha saw the hurt look the blond genin had. And he understood that this was the only way for him to learn the Sharingan techniques from someone. "Sorry, Naruto" And he went upstairs to his room.

The Jinchuuriki stayed at the kitchen, thinking what he would do next. '_Sasuke is going to train with Kakashi and Sakura will train in medical ninjutsu and genjutsu. I will not be left out, I will train too. But first, I need to pick some things.'_

Leaving a note to Sasuke telling that he had left, Naruto went to the Uchiha Supply Room, located in the Military Police Base.

The room was filled with weapons like kunai, shurikens, wires and even swords and explosive seals. Naruto searched through all the room and after few minutes found what he was searching for: a big and blank scroll with the Uchiha crest and a bottle of ink needed to write seals.

He went to a table near where he was. He opened the big scroll in the table and started to draw many storage seals in it, so that he could pick only the things he wanted. He also added blood seals so that only he could open it. He decided to divide them to make his training easier.

He then picked the scrolls Haku had given him and sealed it into the first and second storage seals which he wrote Suiton in the first and Kenjutsu in the other. He also sealed into the Suiton storage seal the scrolls he had received from the Hokage with his mother's jutsu. In a different seal that he had named sensei, he sealed Itachi's journal.

After he had done all that, he left the Uchiha Military Base and went to the Uchiha Library. There he picked copies of scrolls that contained the Uchiha fire Jutsu's and sealed it into a new seal named Katon. He also picked copies of the Uchiha Taijutsu Style and sealed it into another seal which he named taijutsu.

He left for his last stop before training, the Hokage Tower. He didn't need to wait because the Hokage wasn't on an appointment so carrying his big scroll on his back, he entered the room.

The Sandaime smiled at him and asked. "Naruto, what brings you here? And what is this scroll?" Naruto grinned at his grandfather and replied. "Ojii-san, this scroll contains my personal stuff. I came here to ask if my mother had left me any scrolls about taijutsu and if you could give me more scrolls about the water jutsu."

The Hokage looked surprised at his request and knew that he was omitting something about the scroll but decided to don't worry about it. He opened his drawer and after applying his chakra in one of the seals it had, two scrolls appeared. He picked them and turned to Naruto.

He gave the first one to him, which was a blue one. "This is scroll contains one of your mother strongest defensive Jutsu's. While I can't give you more stronger offensive jutsu till you make Chuunin, I know you will make good use of this B-Ranked defensive one."

Naruto packed it into his bag; he didn't want the Sandaime to know of what his scroll contained yet. He was also thankful for the jutsu because he really needed a defensive one.

The Hokage picked the other scroll; this was also blue but had the Uzumaki crest on it. "This scroll has the Uzumaki Clan Taijutsu Style. I'm sure this was the one you were looking for"

Naruto again packed it on his bag and grinned to Sarutobi. "Thanks, Ojii-san." And he left the room with a Shunshin.

Hiruzen stared at the place where Naruto was._ '__He already has good skills with the Shunshin. He grew up so fast! But I'm curious to how strong he will be with those scrolls and I'm sure that the big one he was carrying also will be used in training. Well, the Chuunin exams are coming and I'm sure he will make it interesting.'_

The blond had already left the room and went to the forest where he always trained. He sealed the Water Jutsu Scroll and the Uzumaki Taijutsu scroll into their respective places and seated against a tree, resting a bit.

He now had all he needed to start his own training. And together with his teammates' private training and their team combinations attacks, they would be unstoppable!

* * *

Sorry for the delay but the decided to prank me and my beta last week.

For that reason I made a little omake as an form of excuse for the late update.

Also, we are going to have a three-months time-skip after these chapter so you know what this means.

Chuunin Exams next chapter!

Prepare for a surprise, and for a chapter filled with action.

Thanks for your reviews and have a nice week!

* * *

Naruto and Itachi were having a normal training session. They started having a taijutsu lesson and now were discussing about the blond child's day. But Naruto had just made a question that completely freaked out the Uchiha Prodigy.

"Itachi-sensei, where do babies come from?"

If Itachi was surprised about this question, his face certainly didn't show it. But if anyone could read his mind they could see the turmoil in his thoughts.

_Damn it! This was **not **on the "How to be a good sensei" book!_ The teenager looked at his student' curious face and tried to change this issue.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure they teach you this issue at the academy." But Naruto was determined to know where babies came from.

"But it will take years before they explain this! C'mon sensei! Tell me!"

_I knew his stubbornness was going to bite me in the ass one day_. The Uchiha tried another method. "Can't you ask Mikoto-kaa-sama about this? I'm sure she would answer you better than me."

The Jinchuuriki didn't let this stop him. "But you are my sensei! You are the one who has to teach me everything."

Itachi was starting to panic. _I don't know how to give him the talk! Mother was the one who talked to me about that when I graduated and I remember it was pretty humiliating. I thought I was free when father was the one to give the talk to Sasuke!_

"Naruto-kun, can't you wait a little longer to know that? About twenty years from now when I will already be dead?"

The sun kissed child retorted. "I want to know where the babies come from and I want to know now!"

_Well, there is no way to escape this. _The ANBU Captain mentioned to his student to sit in front of him and to pay attention. Itachi took a deep breath and started. "When a shinobi and a kunoichi love each other, they…"

And that was the moment when Itachi decided to not have any more students…

* * *

Dictionary:

Hyouton – Ice Release

Raikiri – Lightning Edge

Fuuton: Fuujin Tenbatsu – Wind Release: God of Wind's Divine Punishment

Icha Icha Paradise – Make- Out Paradise

Kenjutsu – Sword Skill


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: "Hi"

People thinking: '_Hi'_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "Hi"

Jutsu: _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_

* * *

Three months had passed since the mission to Wave Country. Kakashi had pushed his team to the brink of exhaustion but he was pretty content with the results. They were now a force to be reckoned with.

The jounin was now in an important meeting at the Hokage Tower. He had been called in while on his way to meet his team and now he was going to be late for that. Again. '_I'm sure they are used to it by now.'_

The Sandaime Hokage called for everyone's attention and spoke. "I'm sure you all know why you've been assembled here."

Kakashi was surprised. He forgot about that! "It's already that time…" Genma, another Konoha jounin said, "I already saw foreign ninjas in the village. So, when is it?"

Sarutobi sighed and spoke. "I'll announce it properly. Seven day from now, the Chuunin Exams will start!"

The ninjas started to discuss between them, some thinking that it was too soon and others excited to see the potential Chuunin.

Hiruzen waited for the discussion to end and proceeded. "Now, we will start with the nominations. First, it's going to be those that are watching the new genin. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai, are there any genins that you would like to enter this exam? I will remember that after a genin has completed the minimum of eight missions they make this exam if nominated by their sensei."

Iruka was having his own thought about that. '_Of course, completing more mission than that is the norm. He didn't need to ask, they aren't ready yet.'_

The Hokage started. "Starting with Kakashi…" The jounin, looking disinterested in the topic, made the traditional gesture.

"Team Seven, led by Hatake Kakashi, consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura…Under the name of Hatake Kakashi; I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam"

Following him, Kurenai started. "Team eight, led by Kurenai, consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino …Under the name of Yuuhi Kurenai, I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam"

Asuma finished for the rookie teams. "Team ten, led by Asuma, consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji …Under the name of Sarutobi Asuma; I nominate them to take the Chuunin Selection Exam"

The Sandaime reflected everyone's thought. "Hmm…All of them… How rare…" Iruka couldn't believe what he was hearing and decided to act.

"Hold on a second!" The Hokage decided to listen what the man had to say.

"What is it Iruka?"

The chuunin started. "Hokage-sama, most of these nine genins were my students at the academy. Of course, they are all extremely talented, but I don't think they are ready to take these exams. They need more experience, more strength. That's the reason I don't understand the jounins reasoning."

Kakashi decided to taunt the chuunin. "Well, I became a chuunin when I was six years younger than Naruto."

Iruka replied filled with anger. "But he's different from you! Are you trying to hurt these children?"

Kakashi looked coolly to the chuunin and answered. "Have you taken a look to our recent missions? Besides completing successfully all of the C-Rank mission without needing me to help, they were the main responsible for the defeat of the Momochi Zabuza, one of the Mist Swordsman, in the C turned A-rank mission we went on."

Whispers were heard through the room. Many were surprised to confirm that the rumors of Team Seven beating one of Kirigakure Elite Ninja were true.

The White Fang's son continued. "They are also very strong. Ones strength balances out the others weaknesses. They also have top notch teamwork. Before I said that they could be just as good as the Sannin but now I am certain that they have even more potential to surpass them. In fact, right now, together they can win a battle against most chuunin and with proper preparation, even a jounin."

The room went into an uproar. Sure there was genin teams that were strong before, but for a rookie one to win against a jounin is almost impossible.

Kurenai snorted. "Kakashi, your team may be strong for genin, but they could never beat a jounin. I can speak because I have one rookie genin team like you and they are strong too, but not to this point. Even if Sakura-chan learned a lot under my teachings, this is impossible."

Kakashi, already expecting this kind of reaction, replied. "I'm confident that they are that strong. I dare say that at the end of these exams, one of them will be a chuunin."

The shinobi were interested to see how strong Kakashi's team was and decided that they could not lose these exams. The meeting proceeded and when the Hokage had picked out all the teams that would be participating, he dismissed everyone minus Kakashi.

Sarutobi looked to the silver haired jounin and asked. "Kakashi, are you sure about entering them?"

Kakashi picked his book out of his pouch and looked at the Hokage. "I know you saw their training sessions and how much stronger they have become. Plus, it will be a good for them; they will win experience and will also see that even if they are strong, there are stronger people than them and that teamwork will always help. Now, excuse me Hokage-sama, I need to meet my team and I'm already late by a few hours."

The Sandaime dismissed the jounin while feeling disappointed that the man still had his late habit. He was also thinking about the exams._ '__I hope you are right, Kakashi. They will need to be stronger more than ever, mostly because of the Iwa Team that is also going to participating. Onoki, what are you planning?'_

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully that day. Having trained till he passed out the day before, he decided to rest till noon.

If one could look at his dreams, they would see a very happy blond genin swimming inside a giant bowl of beef ramen.

Naruto was thanking the Ramen Gods for his present. It was going fine till a big wave hit him. The Jinchuuriki then felt the noodles grab him and shake him, making him drown.

Feeling his "near death state", he started to think about his situation.

_'Is this how I die? When I told Sasuke that ramen had never killed anyone, I never knew that it was going to bite me in the ass one day. Well, at least, I will die happy.'_

Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the death to embrace him. But then he heard something that woke him.

"NARUTO-SAMA, WAKE UP!"

Opening his eyes again he saw he was in his room, with Haku on top of him, her hand holding his shoulders. '_Thank God it was a dream! I knew that ramen would never hurt me! Wait! Haku is here! How did she found me? And she is on top of me…'_

He focused on Haku and they looked at each other in the eyes. The kunoichi saw the blush on his face and tried to discover why he was blushing. When she saw her position she gave a low squeal and sat beside him, her face red from embarrassment.

Naruto stood up and went to the bathroom, so that he could do his morning ritual. When he was returning from the bathroom, the Hyouton user couldn't contain her curiosity anymore and between giggles she asked. "Naruto-sama, why are you wearing a sleeping cap?"

Naruto picked his cap from his head and looked at her again. It was shaped like an animal, having eyes, snout and teeth. But an abnormal thing was that the eyes were like the Sharingan. The memories that the cap brought to him gave him a sad expression but he did answer.

"I wear this because it was a present from Hokage-jii-san. But when I was child, I accidently took the eyes out and couldn't fix it. One day, Mikoto-kaa-sama picked it and sewed the Sharingan shaped eyes in it. When she gave me back and I asked her why of the eyes, she smiled at me and said that it was a reminder that the Uchiha Clan would always protect me, even in my dreams. I keep it as a recordation from her and the clan."

Haku, hearing his sad tone and the pain that was showed in his eyes, tried to change the issue. "Naruto-sama, can you tell me what you were dreaming about? I threw water on your face, shook you and you didn't even react."

The jinchuuriki blushed in embarrassment. "It's best that you don't know about it…" That didn't stop Haku from having one thought in her head. With a blush on her face she asked. "Were you having erotic dreams?"

Naruto blushed even more and made negatives gestures with his hand. The question on his mind returned, and he decided to find the answers for it. "Haku-chan, when did you arrive? How did you find me? And more important, how did you enter the house!"

The girl looked at her master and replied with a smile. "I arrived today, taking advantage of the time of the chuunin exams, so it was easy to pass as a civilian. For how I found you, when I was searching for where you lived, I remembered that you told me how you loved ramen so I searched for a Ramen Stand. When I found the Ichiraku Stand, I talked to the owners and there was also a chuunin named Iruka, they gently told me that you lived at the Uchiha Compound. The waitress seemed very angry that you didn't talk to her about me."

The blond genin made a note to talk to Ayame-nee-chan soon. "But wait, you still didn't answer how you entered my house"

Haku picked a key in her bag and gave to him. "When I finally arrived at the Uchiha Compound, I met with Sasuke-san. He was surprised to see me, and asked if I had already finished my travel. I didn't understand it much but I figured it was something you told them about. He gave me the key to the house and told me to make myself home. Ah! He also asked me to tell you that the food is over."

Naruto nodded and thought over the fact that the chuunin exams were going to take place. He went to the bathroom and quickly changed his clothes and into his old outfit. He was still waiting to use his new ones.

When he was ready he called Haku and said. "Let's go have breakfast at Ichiraku. Nothing is better than starting your day with a hot ramen bowl. There you can tell me about your research."

The two left the house and parted in the direction of the Ramen Stand. Not much time later, they arrived at their destination.

The Jinchuuriki quickly entered and made his presence known. "Hello, Oji-san. Your best customer is here!"

Seconds after the genin and the kunoichi seated on the bench, the old cooker came to greet them. "Good morning, Naruto. I see you met the girl who was searching for you. So is this a date?"

The teenagers started to blush, Naruto even tried to formulate words but all he could was stutter. Their situation just got worse when Ayame came from the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, why didn't you tell me you got a girlfriend?"

Haku gave her a sheepish smile while the Jinchuuriki just dropped his head in shame, complaining about his 'sister': "Ayame-nee-chan!"

Ichiraku smiled at their embarrassment. "I think it's time to stop the teasing, Ayame. So Naruto, what would you and your company like?"

The Yondaime's Legacy seemed to think for a few seconds before answering. "I will want a large bowl of beef ramen. Haku-chan, what would you like?"

The kunoichi smiled to the cooker and said. "I will want the same as Naruto-sama but in a normal bowl."

_'Naruto-sama?!'_ That was the thought of both Ichiraku and his daughter. But they decided not to ask and give them some time alone.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, Naruto turned to Haku and asked. "So what have you manage to discover?"

Haku hesitated. 'Are you sure you want me to say here?" Naruto shrugged off her preoccupations. "You don't need to worry about them. They've known me since I was a child. Itachi-sensei always brought me here to eat and they never told anyone about that."

The Hyouton user, seeing her mastesr confidence, started. "I have found information on almost all of the jinchuuriki. The Ichibi Jinchuuriki is the Yondaime Kazekage newest son and a Suna Genin, Sabaku no Gaara. He has an instable personality, because he can't sleep or the Ichibi will devour his mind. His main skill is sand manipulation. When he uses the Ichibi chakra, his skills become even better, but he starts to lose control."

Naruto nodded while thinking over the matter. '_It seems that the Kazekage really went with his plans. I can't understand how a father can make his own son as a living weapon.'_ He made a positive gesture to Haku, who proceeded.

"The Nibi Jinchuuriki is Nii Yugito, a Kumo Jounin. She seems to have good control over her bijuu which allows her to have some kind of control in her full form. She is said to be one of Kumo strongest ninja. Sorry but that's all I could gather from her."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki shrugged. "Don't worry about that." When Haku started to tell about the next one, Naruto could feel the anger in her tone.

"The Sanbi Jinchuuriki is the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. He has total control of the Sanbi. He was the one Zabuza-sama tried to overthrow…" She couldn't continue anymore. The memories which that man brought were too much for her. She started to cry silently.

Naruto embraced her, trying to give her all the comfort she needed. He stared at her watering eyes, and could see the pain she was suffering from. She said between sobs.

"Sorry, I just can't keep talking about him…he was the one that destroyed my life… he started the Bloodline Purge, which would end in my mother death and I having to kill my father…because of him, Kirigakure earned the nickname of the "Bloody Mist"... Zabuza-sama tried to overthrow him because he wanted Kirigakure to be a good place again. But the Mizukage was too strong and we had to flee from Mizu no Kuni and never return again, always avoiding the Hunter –Nin... If it wasn't for him, Zabuza-sama wouldn't need money to make another coup d'état and he would still be alive."

The genin was shocked at her revelations. Now he understood how much that man did to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked again directly at her eyes.

"Haku-chan, if it wasn't for him, I would never meet you. You see, my mother clan was from Uzu no Kuni. The Uzumaki clan suffered many losses in the Second Great Shinobi War, when Kirigakure invaded Uzu no Kuni. Those who survived and stayed in Mist were also massacred in the Bloodline Purge. I know that it doesn't compare to your pain, but I just want to say that I understand a bit what you are suffering. You don't need to tell me anything more about him. The Uchiha Clan had all the information I need."

Haku stopped crying, but her eyes were still filled with tears. She looked at her master and reflected on what he told her._ '__Naruto-sama…He can understand me, like Zabuza-sama could... If I continue this way, I am just going to be a weak tool… I need to be strong so that I can repay all the confidence he put on me.'_

She cleaned her eyes with her hand and hugged the jinchuuriki. "Thanks for everything, Naruto-sama."

The blond genin blushed a bit, but grinned at her. "You don't need to worry about that, I'll be always at your side. I promised Zabuza that I would take care of you and one of the things that Itachi-sensei taught to me was that one should always keep his promises."

Haku smiled at him and continued her report. "I couldn't find much information about the Yonbi and the Gobi Jinchuuriki, just that they were both Iwagakure Shinobi and have left their villages. The Rokubi Jinchuuriki was also from Kirigakure, his name is Utakata. From the time I remember when I lived there, he was a really gentleman. His skills consisted in bubble-based jutsu. I heard he fled from Kiri."

Naruto was curious. "Bubble-based jutsu? Really?" Haku nodded. "Yes, and it was really useful. He could travel on them and even use them as explosives." The sun-kissed shinobi grinned.

"That is sure interesting."

The Hyouton user continued her report. "The Nanabi Jinchuuriki is Fuu, a kunoichi from Takigakure. Unfortunately, I couldn't enter Takigakure to search for more information about her. The Hachibi Jinchuuriki is the most powerful of them all. He is the brother of the actual Raikage. He has perfect control over his bijuu. People said that he could level mountains in his full-transformed state. Also, he is skilled in Raiton manipulation, and is seen carrying eight katanas in his back."

Naruto become impressed with the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. '_Having total control of the Hachibi Power! How powerful he is? I need to meet him!'_

Haku then smiled at him and said. "I couldn't find any information on the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Can you help me with this?" The Jinchuuriki made a serious face, which freaked her. "All information about the Jinchuuriki and the Kyuubi is an S-Rank secret punished by death."

Seeing the frown on his companions face, he changed his serious expression to a grinning one. "Lucky for you, I am one of those allowed to tell you about this issue. I can tell you that he is strong, intelligent and very handsome."

The kunoichi caught his game and with smile on her face replied. "I doubt that is true." Making one of his famous interpretations, Naruto faked a crying sob.

"Why are you mean to me, Haku-chan?"

Haku started to giggle and it was that time that Ayame came back bringing the two bowls of ramen. Seeing their comportment she said.

"I hate to interrupt a happy couple but your food is ready"

Both of them blushed again while Ayame smiled at their reaction. They took the chopsticks and said at the same time: "Itadakimasu!" and started to eat.

Haku noted that Naruto was eating with adequate manners. She knew he was an orphan and those who were generally hadn't such comportment. Deciding to praise her master, she turned to him and said. "Naruto-sama, I need to compliment you. It's rarely to see one person with such good manners."

The boy paused his 'breakfast-lunch' and gave her a sad smile. "I used to devour the foods without stopping even to take a breath. But Itachi-sensei, Mikoto-kaa-sama, Shishui-senpai, and the other members of the clan insisted that like a member of the Uchiha Clan, one needs to have good manners. I just felt happy that the clan in general considered me part of them, and learned how to comport myself to not disappoint them."

Seeing this was a sore topic for him, Haku felt better to not talk about it anymore. They both ate silently and Naruto decided to ask for more two bowls. After he had finished, he saw that it was already the time to meet his team.

When he was going to pay for the lunch, Ichiraku refused. When he asked why, the old man replied. "It's your fist date here so the food is by the house. But you have to bring your girlfriend here more times Naruto!"

They both exited the Stand with blushes on their faces and Naruto cursing silently because of the constant teasing. Haku turned to Naruto and asked:

"What are we going to do now, Naruto-sama?" The blond genin smiled at her and said. "First, I have a team meeting. Them, I'm going to show Konoha to you, Haku-chan"

He grabbed Haku's hand and shunshined both of them out of the street.

* * *

Sakura was the first of Team Seven to arrive at their normal meeting spot. She sat on a bench and waited for her other teammates. After a few minutes of waiting, Sasuke appeared next her.

The Uchiha turned to her and asked. "Sensei hasn't arrived, hn?" The pink haired kunoichi nodded. Her teammate turned away and said before leaving. "I'm going to be around"

Sakura thought about Team Seven assumption about their sensei's habit. Either he was exactly on time or he would be late for hours. Generally, he only arrived on time when they need to go on a C-Rank mission. And seeing that they just returned from one she knew he was going to be late.

But the pink haired kunoichi still decided to wait at their meeting point just because the medic teachers at the hospital were too occupied and Kurenai-sensei was training her team, making her having nothing to do.

She was really surprised when in a blast of wind Naruto and Haku appeared in front of her."You're getting better at this, Naruto."

The Jinchuriki grinned at her and replied. "Thanks, Sakura-chan, I'm training a lot. So Kakashi-sensei hasn't appeared yet?"

Sakura made a negative gesture. "No, he didn't. And you know what this means… Hey, won't you introduce me to your girlfriend?"

Naruto dropped his head. "Sakura-chan, stop this! You know Haku-chan!" His teammate smiled to Haku and greeted her.

"Good morning, Haku-san. So how was your trip?" Haku returned her smile and replied. "It was good, Sakura-san."

Sakura turned to Naruto and asked. "So what are you going to do now?"

The genin lazily replied. "Well, I actually thought Kakashi-sensei was going to be on time today. Seeing that he isn't, I'm going to show Haku around Konoha."

The kunoichi jumped from her bench and said. "Well, can I go with you too or will I be interrupting your little date?"

Naruto looked to the sky and said. "You must hate me, don't you?" Haku and Sakura giggled and they left for their little walk around Konoha.

They had visited almost all of Konoha, which resulted in Sakura convincing Haku that she needed to buy new clothes and Naruto having to pay and carry everything.

They were proceeding to the Team Seven meeting point. Naruto, who had already made a clone to take everything Haku bought back to his house, was complaining about their shopping. "You know, just because I have some money it doesn't mean I can spend it all."

Haku, seeing her masters reaction and fearing that he might run out of money, apologized. "Sorry if it cost too much, Naruto-sama. I promise it won't happen again."

Sakura shrugged out of her preoccupation. "Haku, you don't need to worry about him, he is just being tight-fisted. Actually, he owns some apartments and houses of the Uchiha Compound."

Haku was surprised about that. She didn't think he was that rich. "Is this true, Naruto-sama?" Naruto nodded. "I have inherited it. Those were from people who were very close to Sensei, and because I always followed him, they got very close to me too."

They walked a bit more and they felt the feeling that they were being followed. When they looked over their backs, they saw what looked like a square rock.

The jinchuuriki sighed and said. "Konohamaru, how many times I have to tell you that rocks ARE NOT square!"

In the place the 'rock' was, smoke erupted and Konohamaru and his team appeared. "That's what I expected from my boss." His friends nodded in assistance. "He is so strong and intelligent."

Konohamaru took the opportunity and asked. "Boss, can you play ninja with us?" Naruto heard Sakura snort and Haku giggle, and he saw that all of the children were looking at him with puppy eyes.

He sighed and crouched so that he could be in the same height as the children. He patted Konohamaru on the head and said. "I can't play with you right now. You see, I'm showing Haku-chan around Konoha." And then he made a gesture to Haku, who smiled and waved to them

The trio looked at her and got flabbergasted. "Is this your girlfriend, Boss? Well, she is better than your pink haired teammate. She is prettier and kinder."

It was that moment that Konohamaru senses were screaming danger, danger! He saw that Haku was blushing with the compliments but he now saw that his boss's teammate was fuming with anger.

Naruto turned to his 'apprentice' and said. "Konohamaru, I have two things to tell you. First, never, ever, compare two women if they are near you. The second one and the most important, run for your life!"

An angry Sakura appeared behind the boy, who followed his boss' advice and run like he never did before. But in his madness sprint he didn't saw where he was going and bumped into someone.

* * *

Kankuro was not having a good day. First, he had to spend half of his day with his psychotic brother and trying to not anger him. When he finally had been able to leave him alone, he had to walk around Konoha with his sister who kept saying to him how she needed to find some Konoha boy for herself.

But now he could dump his stress. This little boy had bumped into him unintentionally and Kankuro decided to teach the boy a lesson for the fun of it.

He grabbed the boy by the shirt and raised him. He could see the fear in the boy eyes. He decided to intimidate him more and said."That hurt you little piece of shit."

It was in that moment that a Konoha group appeared. Two of them had a headband on and he knew they were genin by their attire.

Temari shook her head, disapproving of what her brother was doing. "Kankuro, stop acting like a bully."

Kankuro, still holding Konohamaru, answered her. "C'mon, Temari, you're my sister you should support me."

His sister replied. "I'm just saying that I'm not going to be yelled at over this."

While all this was happening, Naruto, Sakura and Haku were all observing and they all thought the same thing '_Suna Ninja!'_While Sakura was feeling nervous, both Haku and Naruto were calmly accessing the situation.

Naruto was the first to address the foreign ninjas. "Suna Ninja, it's better to listen to your sister and put the boy on the ground."

Kankuro snorted. "You think you can order me? I'm going to teach this brat a lesson." He raised his fist, clearly showing that he was going to hit the boy.

Haku was going to make the hand seals to save her master friend when her hand was held by Naruto. She looked at him and could read from his eyes that he was going to take care of the situation.

A moment later, the Jinchuuriki disappeared from everyone's view, along with Konohamaru. Kankuro had his hand up in the air when everybody started to search for them. That was the moment that a voice with a very void tone was heard by everyone

"Temari-san, I think you should control your brother better. He could have caused an incident by hitting the Sandaime's grandson."

They searched for the source of the voice and saw that the one responsible for it was Naruto, who was by the Suna kunoichi's side, like he was murmuring for only her to listen. He was holding Konohamaru close to him, making sure that the boy didn't get hurt.

Temari's neck hair stood up. She was shocked by this Konoha genin. '_Such speed! His shunshin was so fast that I couldn't even see him well! And his tone of voice is just like he is just devoid of any emotion. Plus, he is very cute too. That is the boy I had been looking for!'_

Even Sakura and Haku were impressed with his action. Sakura was thinking about her teammate._ '__He is really improving with that jutsu!'_

Haku also reflected about his growth._ '__He is much faster since I last saw him.'_

Kankuro became enraged at this. '_This guy dares to show off in my presence!'_ "Why you!" He prepared to move after Naruto but was stopped by a kunai that was thrown into the ground, right in front of him.

"I see you got in trouble again, Naruto." They looked to the origin of the voice and saw Sasuke sitting in a tree near them.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in happiness. Now that their team was completed she felt a lot more secure. Naruto used another shunshin so that he was again by side of Sakura and Haku.

He put Konohamaru on the ground, and after making sure the kid was okay, turned to Sasuke with a smirk on his face. "Always fun taking care of younger brothers, isn't it, Sasu-nii-chan?"

The Uchiha grunted in response but with a smirk on his face. They all returned their focus to the Suna Genin. The Jichuuriki turned serious again and asked. "Temari-san, Kankuro-san, are you here for the Chuunin Exams?"

While Sakura and Sasuke were shocked due the fact that their teammate knew about a probably exam, Kankuro was getting even more enraged about them." I hate show-offs like you." Temari was checking the new person in their little reunion. '_He's handsome too, but I prefer the blond one.'_

The Suna shinobi grabbed what he was carrying in his back, surprising his sister. "Are you really going to use Karasu?!"

That was when a voice came from near Sasuke. "Kankuro, stop it." They all turned and saw a red-haired boy, wearing a weird gourd, upside down on an upper tree branch. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

The Uchiha stared at the new presence. '_He had managed to hide without anyone noticing it. That's Kakashi's level of sneakiness.'_

Naruto was also staring at him. '_His face is familiar, like I already saw him somewhere.'_

Kankuro tried to take the blame from him. "Gaara, the truth is that they were the ones who started all this and I just…"

The Suna Genin named Gaara turned to his teammate and said. "Losing yourself in a fight like this is pathetic. Why do you think we came to the leaf village? Shut up or I kill you."

The paint-faced guy turned to the Leaf Team. "I'm sorry, really, really sorry!" Gaara also turned to them and said. "Sorry to you guys." '_They are strong, to put up with a fight with Kankuro like this.'_

When the red-haired genin used the shunshin and got on the ground, Naruto decided to speak. "So you finally made your presence known. I was wondering when you were going to show yourself."

Almost everyone had surprised expression at this. They were all thinking about how he had managed to discover Gaara when neither of them could. Gaara turned to him with his unchanging expression and said. "I find it doubtful that you have detected me."

Naruto then grinned at him. "While you may disguise your chakra and move silently, you can't hide your scent. And frankly, you stink of sand and blood."

Understatement dawned in all of them. Sasuke and Sakura smirked while thinking the same thing. '_And that's why he is the tracker specialist of our team.'_

Gaara turned away from the team and said. "We got here too early and we can't be fooling around. Let's go." They started to leave but stopped when they heard Naruto's calling their attention. "Wait, you didn't answer me. Are you here for the Chuunin Exams?"

Temari was the one to answer. "Yes, you are right. We are here for the exams." Naruto nodded at their answer but was surprised to see Haku calling his attention.

Haku went to his side and murmured in his ear. "Naruto-sama, the red-haired one, he is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki." The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki goggled. '_Now, I know where I have seen him before! The files about the Jinchuuriki from the Uchiha Library that I recorded in my mind.'_

Sasuke jumped from his branch and stooped next to Naruto and Haku. He took the advantage that the Suna team had stopped and asked "Hey, what is your name?"

When Temari was going to ask if he was talking to her, but Naruto said to him. "You don't need to ask their names Sasuke, I finally know who they are. They are the Kazekage-sama children. Am I correct? I also know your secret, Sabaku no Gaara"

The Suna siblings were very surprised about this. Temari answered his first question. "Yes, our father is the Kazekage. But how do you know about Gaara status?"

Naruto grinned. "That's for me to know and you to find out." Everybody sweat dropped at this. Sakura and Sasuke were already accustomed with his comportment. '_He is the same Naruto as ever. Knowing everything about foreign shinobi and always being playful.'_

Gaara focused his attention on the blond and said. "I'm nothing more than the weapon created by Sunagakure."

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki replied. "I can understand you. Being cursed with a great power since birth, a power we didn't have a say in."

The Ichibi Jinchuuriki caught the meaning of the answer. "So you are like me. We are destined to be used like a war weapon; one who they think can be desecrated after getting rusty."

Naruto nodded. "Yes, here is no different. But that isn't everything. There are ones that care for me and I have to protect them."

Gaara looked interested. "We have different ideology. I fight to survive and you fight to protect. I want to fight you at the exams and see which is better. I will crush you and then will you help in proving my existence. So what are your names?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" "Uchiha Sasuke" replied the Leaf Shinobi. Gaara turned away and said. "Temari, Kankuro, Let's go." Temari and Kankuro still didn't understand the conversation between Gaara and Naruto, but left with their brother.

Sakura looked at her blond teammate and asked. "Naruto, what's that all about?" The sun kissed Jinchuuriki replied with a grin. "He is the Ichibi Jinchuuriki. We were merely chatting about our lives."

Sasuke looked at his brother. '_There's more to it than he is saying. I have to ask him later about that.'_ Konohamaru and his friend had been watching everything that happened, some parts they didn't understand, but they saw how their boss had protected them.

The Sandaime's grandson spoke his thoughts. "Naruto-nii-chan. You were awesome! When you rescued me I didn't even see you!"

Naruto messed with the childrens hair. "You really think so, Konohamaru? Yeah, I guess I was that awesome." And that phrase earned a punch in the head from Sakura. "Baka! Can't you be more modest!"

The Jinchuuriki grabbed his head. "Ouch, Sakura-chan! Sasuke, please help me!"

The Uchiha snorted. "That serves you right." Haku giggled at their interaction.

Sakura sighed and said. "I think Kakashi-sensei is already returning, after all, three hours have passed since the meeting time."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Naruto turned to the children. "Konohamaru, I think it's time for you and your friends to return to the academy."

The children nodded and gave their goodbyes. Team Seven plus Haku was starting to leave when both Naruto and Sasuke sensed something.

Naruto picked one of his kunai and threw it on the ground on the opposite side Sasuke was. The Uchiha did the same thing, but the kunai thrown was to the upper part of the tree he once stayed. They turned and stared at each other. At the same time they said.

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did you do that?"

"I thought I sensed someone."

"I thought I sensed someone."

They stayed looking at each other for a little more time before breaking into laughter. They heard Sakura yell. "Stop kidding, you too! We are going to get late!"

Fearing their teammates fury, both of them started to run after the girls. But what happened after they left proved that their assumptions were right.

From the place that the kunai Sasuke had thrown was, a Team of Sound Genin was hiding. The leader of the team who was wearing bandage all over his body said. "It seems that this team is strong. That black haired one was even able to discover ourselves."

And the place the Kunai Naruto had thrown, an Iwa team submerged from the ground. It was composed by two boys and one girl. They were all wearing their Iwa hitai-ate at their forehead.

The taller of the boys had brown hair and black eyes; he had with a strong physique. His outfit consisted of black pants and a brown shirt without sleeves, which showed his lean muscles.

The girl had long black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black kimono which showed her well-developed curves.

The other boy, who seemed the leader, had black hair and black eyes. He was wearing black paints and a long sleeved brown shirt. They were all wearing their hitai-ate at their forehead. He turned to his teammates and said.

"Takeshi, Mitsuki, it's time to go." Takeshi, the taller one, nodded but the girl named Mitsuki, turned to the black haired one. "Keiji, you saw how fast he moved. He also detected us. What do you think of our target?"

Keiji looked to the sky and replied. "He is sure interesting. Now I'm starting to understand why Tsuchikage-sama gave us this mission."

* * *

Kakashi was already at the meeting point when Team Seven had arrived. Not one to miss a chance to mock his students, the jounin said clearly so that all of them heard.

"You kids don't respect your sensei anymore, arriving late for a team meeting. Maybe you are not ready for this after all."

Team Seven sweat-dropped. Haku, who didn't understand the reason for this, just giggled at their reaction. The jounin was surprised to see her. "I see your back, Haku-san. Did you enjoy your trip?"

Haku made a positive gesture. The jounin was going to talk when Sakura said first. "What are we not ready for?"

The jounin smiled and picked three applications from his pocket. "The reason for this meeting is that I want you to know that I nominated you for the Chuunin Exams. If you want to enter, you just have to fill these forms and turn them in one week from now at the Academy Room 301, at 4 pm. Whether to take this exams or not is up to you."

The genin picked the applications, each with a different thought in my mind. Sakura was unsure if she would enter or no, Sasuke was thinking about the strong guys he could fight with and Naruto was thinking about getting near to his objectives.

Before leaving, the jounin turned to Haku and asked. "So, Haku-san, are you going to stay on the village and become a Konoha ninja?"

Haku gently replied. "I don't know for sure, for now I will just help Naruto-sama prepare for the exams."

Kakashi nodded. "Okay. When you have your answer, go talk with the Hokage. Bye, guys." And with that he left.

Sakura turned to her teammates and said. "Hey, guys, I don't know if I'm ready for the exams. I'm not strong like you"

Naruto looked shocked. "Sakura-chan, we need you. You are the ones that takes care of us." But the pink haired kunoichi still didn't look convinced.

"You don't really need me. You never did. I'm sure you will do well in the exams without me."

The Uchiha decided to speak."Sakura, we're a team. We may be strong individually, but our real force is as a team. You are essential to the team."

The Jinchuuriki complemented. "We together, balance each others weakness. You are strong, Sakura-chan. But you can't let your fears control you. And don't forget that Sasuke and I will always be at your side when you need."

Sakura had tears falling out of her eyes; she embraced both of them in a hug. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun, Naruto. I will enter the exams."

* * *

Night had come and Naruto was showing Haku where she would stay. They entered the empty Uchiha Compound and went to one of the houses near the main house.

The house was in a perfect clean state, which contradicted with the long time it was uninhabited. Naruto turned to Haku and said.

"This is one of the houses I own. I didn't have a room on my own house, since the only room available was the one which Sasuke's parents used, and it is kind of a taboo for both me and him. So Haku-chan, feel yourself free to change it to what you like. If you want to, this is going to be where you are going to live in Konoha."

Haku nodded. It was a beautiful house, not big and at the same time not small, and if she wanted to serve her master well, she would have to live near him. Curious about the previous owner of the house she asked. "I know I might be a little noisy, but could you tell me who owned this house?"

Naruto, who was checking if the rooms were okay, replied. "Shishui-senpai. He was Itachi-sensei's best friend. Like I said before, I followed sensei and consequently became close with those people close to him. Shishui was one of the people I liked most. He was always kind to me, even when I pranked him, and that happened a lot."

The blond genin took one of the pictures that were on the living room. In the photo, a smirk Itachi and a grinning Shishui were together with young smiling Naruto and Sasuke. Haku giggled at how happy her master was appearing to be. She also recognized Itachi face from Zabuza's bingo book.

Naruto sighed, remembering the good memories. "This was taken in my first travel out of Konoha. We went to one of the Uchiha bases in Fire Country to buy clothes for me and Sasuke. The grinning one is Shishui-sempai and the smirking one is Itachi-sensei. Sometimes, when Sensei was on a mission, he was the one who would teach me. He was an orphan, his parents had died in the Third Great Shinobi War and he didn't have sisters or brothers. It was one of the motives he became so attached to me. He died a little before the Uchiha Massacre, and left this house to me. I used to live here before moving to the main house to live with Sasuke. "

Haku felt the sadness that radiated from the jinchuuriki. And know she had a suspicion why this house was this clean. Her master probably didn't let this disbanded in honor to his once loved ones.

Naruto put the photo on its place and started to walk to the bedroom. There he picked a scroll which had the emblem of the Uchiha and the name 'Shishui' inscribed in it. He made a gesture to Haku to seat on the couch and said.

"Shishui was said to be the strongest Uchiha together with sensei. He was named Shunshin no Shishui, because of his incredible ability with the Shunshin no Jutsu and the Sharingan illusion. Many said that his Sharingan even had a special ability. Together with the house, he also left me this scroll, with orientations on how to improve the Shunshin. I think he was keeping this to when he had a genin team, or even a child. Before, I didn't know to perform the jutsu and I couldn't use it. Since Wave Country, I had been training with it, aiming to be as good at the shunshin as he, so that I can honor all he did for me and live up as his legacy."

The Hyouton user now knew the reason for his big improvement. As she passed the day with him, and saw how tired he seemed to be and knew from this, he probably must be training all day everyday. Trying to change from the depressive mode he seemed to be in, she spoke.

"Naruto-sama, I saw that when Kakashi-san gave you the application for the Chuunin Exams you were very excited. May I know why you are so eager to be a chuunin?"

Naruto blushed a bit in embarrassment. "Was I that easy to read? Well there are two main reasons for that. The First one is that when I become a chuunin I will be able to receive all my mother's scrolls. I hope that I can discover more things about my clan, including techniques and costumes with those. The second reason is that with a chuunin status, I will gain access to more information. This way I can learn more about Uzu no Kuni and also try to find the answers that I have been searching since the Uchiha Massacre."

Haku, always being a curios one, asked. "May I know what answers are you searching for, Naruto-sama?" The jinchuuriki changed his grin face to a serious one and said.

"Itachi-sensei was always a pacifist. Having grown up seeing the terror of the war, he was determined to bring peace to the village. He always avoided killing and unnecessary violence. So how can one man like this kill his entire clan, his family, in cold blood? Even if Itachi-sensei wasn't in his best terms with the Uchiha Clan, he would never do that without a reason and I don't believe in the ones he gave Sasuke, like he was just testing his power. And why he didn't kill Sasuke? Why he asked me to take care of Sasuke and not let him go away from Konoha? These are the answer I am searching for."

Haku understood her master point. His arguments were pretty consistent. Deciding to support him, she said. "You can always count on me, Naruto-sama. I will do anything you ask to. I also want to know something; do you want me to become a Konoha Ninja?"

Naruto seated on the couch in front of her and looked at her eyes. "Thanks for your support, Haku-chan. To answer your question, I don't want you too." Seeing Haku's shocked look he decided to explain. "Remember when I told you I want to search for information about my clan? If I don't find them here, I will have to go to Mizu no Kuni and search for them myself."

Haku was trying to understand his words. "But Naruto-sama, because of your duties to Konoha, you can't leave your village to go to another country. Not out of a mission. This means that to search information in Mizu no Kuni, you will have to become a …" She gasped at this, the trail of her thought finally getting what her master had planned.

"A Missing-nin, that's right. The villagers here hate me, so I'm sure they won't miss me. Sasuke is my brother, but I know he would understand me. My clan is the only connection that I have with my fathers and I will do everything to know more about them, even leave the village. I know that you would follow me even if I left Konoha." Seeing her agree with his line of thought, he proceeded.

"If you turn an official ninja, you will also become a missing-nin and with both of us in the bingo book, the number of people hunting us would be bigger, endangering your life. But if you stay as a civilian and just have a normal job, you will not be branded as a traitor and will remain safe"

The kunoichi was thinking of how her master really thought about protecting her and nodded. "I will do as you please, Naruto-sama." Naruto grinned again. "Don't worry about that, this is only a last-resort plan I hope I don't need to use it. For now, I just ask for you to help to train to the Chuunin Exams."

She smiled at him. "I will be happy to help you, Naruto-sama." Naruto smiled again at him and went for the door. "I will let you rest, Haku-chan, after all you had a tiring day. All you bought is already in your room and I also left some money so that you can buy things like food and your personal needs. If you need anything, you can ask me or Sasuke at the main house. Have a good night Haku-chan."

Haku nodded and waved at him, wishing him also a good night. She now needed to rest, because she would need to be in top notch to help her master in this coming week.

* * *

Three days had passed since Kakashi had given team Seven the applications for the Chuunin Exams. Each of them had been training very hard in these following days so that they could be at their best at the exams and have a trump card to use.

Each of them decided to take these days to train alone, without having their normal team trainings. They agreed that this could be good if they could focus only on their personal skills.

Sakura was currently at the Konoha Hospital, trying her best to heal an injured patient. Using the medical chakra that was been expelled in her hands, she had managed to do her work.

The medic-nin that had been supervising her medical training said. "You're getting really good at the Shosen no Jutsu, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at him and replied. "Thanks, Hosho-senpai."

* * *

In the middle of one of the Konoha training grounds, Sasuke stood painting, his body filled with bruises and with his Sharingan active. Many targets were spread in the training ground; all of them were filled with kunai and shurikens. Wires were discarded on the floor and one could see signs of burned grass.

The Uchiha turned to his teacher, who stood next to him "Let's try again sensei."

Kakashi, who had his Icha Icha opened in one of his hands, made a negative gesture. "No, Sasuke. I think we're done for the day. We should get to the hospital to heal these bruises; after all, you want to be in your best condition at the exams don't you."

The Uchiha grunted, but nodded in acceptance. Kakashi closed his book and left the place with Sasuke.

* * *

At the same time, in one of the secret training ground of the Uchiha Clan, there were also signs of intense training. Naruto and Haku stood on opposite sides. The Jinchuuriki was panting a lot, something which was rare to see. On the other side, Haku stood with a flabbergasted expression, her body filled with bruises.

Around them, many trees had deep cuts on their trunk; some were even cut completely in half. The grass area around them had show signs of serious burn marking, and puddles stood around the Hyouton user.

Haku looked to her master one last time, which seemed to be grinning with the success of his training. '_Such strength…It looked like I was sparring against Zabuza-sama…Naruto-sama, you are going to ace these exams.'_

* * *

The day had finally come; the Chuunin Exams were going to start. Sasuke and Sakura stood waiting for Naruto at the front of the Academy.

Minutes later the Jinchuuriki appeared. "Good morning, Sakura-chan, Sasuke." The Uchiha looked at his brother and said. "So you finally changed your outfit. It was in due time, those clothes were like a trap. But what's with the obsession with the black color?"

Naruto was wearing the new cloths he had bought months earlier; the special event he had been waiting had finally shown itself. It consisted of black pants, black sandals and a black shirt. Above the shirt, there was also a black armor like the ones the ANBU use. Over it all, a light blue cape covered his entire body.

The Yondaime's Legacy grinned. "You're one to tell, pretty boy! You are also wearing black and you finally got rid of those arm protecters?"

True to Naruto's word, Sasuke was now wearing a black version of his old shirt. Long gone were his arm protections, which now consisted of white arm coverings.

The Uchiha snorted. "Only my shirt is black. About the arm protectors, without them I can move my arm faster."

Sakura, seeing that they would keep taunting each other, said. "I like your new outfit, Naruto." The Jinchuuriki turned to his female teammate and said. "Thanks, Sakura-chan! Wow, why did you cut your hair Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi blushed and said. "It kept wandering in my eyes when training so I thought it was better short. What do you think, Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

Sasuke, not wanting to being involved in such womanly affairs, just grunted in approve. Naruto also gave his opinion. "You look beautiful, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned away in embarrassment. "Thank you, guys."

Sasuke, not wanting to lose any more time said. "I think it's better to enter."

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's go!"

And Team Seven parted without knowing what would wait for them.

* * *

So this is the chapter, guys!

I hope you like it.

I know I said the Chuunin Exams was going to start in this chapter, but I felt better to focus this chapter on the preparations.

Next Chapter, finally the Exams! How will Team Seven do in the First Stage? And the Second?

I also wanted to thank my beta, Element-Chaos, for all the help he has been giving me. Thanks, Jared!

Thanks for reading and have a nice weekend.

PS.: I have corrected some errors. Thanks for the help, Balatros.

* * *

Dictionary:

Mizu no Kuni – Water Country

Nami no Kuni- Wave Country

Uzu no Kuni – Whirlpool Country

Iwagakure – Hidden Rock

Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall

Sunagakure – Hidden Sand

Shosen no Jutsu – Mystic Palm Technique


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: "Hi"

People thinking: '_Hi'_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi**"

Jutsu: "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_"

* * *

Team Seven entered the Academy, and proceeded to the class where the exams were going to be realized. But when they climbed the stairs to the second floor, they saw a big commotion and lot of genins trying to enter in one of the class.

In the front of the door, two shinobi were affronting everyone who tried to enter the room, and in that case, it was a boy wearing a green spandex and a girl wearing Chinese clothes. They also so that the sign with the number of the class was appointing to class 301.

Naruto turned to his teammates and asked. "Guys, what's wrong? If this is the right room, why is everybody outside?"

Sasuke shook his head, disappointed with his brother. "Genjutsu is still your weakness, isn't it?" Seeing that the Jinchuuriki didn't understood, Sakura explained.

"Those two guys at the front of the door cast a genjutsu on the sign. In truth, it is number 201 and not the 301." The Jinchuuriki now nodded, realizing the true situation.

"I see. They're trying to sort the weak from the strongest. I think it's better for us to avoid attention and try to pass unseen" _Man, I really need to train my genjutsu detection skills._

Sasuke grunted in agreement, and they passed through the crowd in the direction of the stairs. When they were going to climb the first step, they were called by a Konoha genin.

"Hey, you with black clothes, what's your name?" Team Seven turned and saw that a boy with white eyes and long brown hair staring at them.

Naruto, always the kidding one, grinned at him. "Well, me and my teammates are wearing black clothes, so you will have to be more specific, Hyuuga-san."

The Hyuuga glared at him and said. "I was talking with the Uchiha." Sasuke smirked while Naruto went to his other teammate.

"Sakura-chan, did you saw how mean he was to me?" The pink haired genin, trying her best not to laugh, patted him on the back.

The Uchiha pronounced himself. "You know, Hyuuga, its common term that you should give your name first when you want the other person name."

By now, the older genin's teammates had arrived. They were the same ones that were being confronted by the shinobi at the door, but appeared to be without any injuries.

The girl turned to Team Seven and said. "Don't give attention to his attitude. My name is Tenten and he is Hyuuga Neji. And my other teammate is…"

The green spandex kid appeared in front of Sakura and grabbed her hand. "My name is Rock Lee. Let's go out together and I'll protect you 'til I die."

Sakura twitched and said, trying to not break the genin's heart. "Sorry, Lee-san, but you are not my type." Seeing that the older genin was staring depressed at her, she went behind Naruto, trying to hide herself.

The Jinchuuriki, trying to help his teammates, said. "Sorry, Lee-san, but who knows… Maybe one day Sakura-chan will fall for you"

Ignoring Sakura's negative gesture, Lee made the nice guy pose and replied. "You are right; I will not give up on Sakura-chan, hmm… What's your name? I didn't catch it"

All the genin sweat dropped at this. Naruto grinned at him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, she is Haruno Sakura and the idiot there is Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke grunted and put his hand on his pockets. "Now that the introductions were made, it's time to go, Naruto, Sakura."

The two of them nodded and followed the Uchiha. Neji turned to his team and said. "So these are Kakashi's pupils. Interesting." Tenten nodded. "They seem to be strong."_ Plus, that Uchiha is so cute!_

Lee looked in the direction that Team Seven had gone and said. "Guys, go ahead. There's something that I'll have to test."

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were calmly walking towards the right classroom when they were stopped again. They turned and saw that the one who called them was Rock Lee.

Gai's pupil jumped from the stairs he was and got in front of them. "I challenge you to a fight, Uchiha Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked at him as if he was dumb. "Are you sure you want to fight now? Before the exams starts?" Lee nodded. "I want to fight you, so that I can test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan." As he finished that, he blew a kiss to Sakura, who again hid behind her blond teammate.

Sasuke looked seriously at Lee and then turned to Naruto. "What do you think, Naruto? May I teach this guy a lesson?" Naruto looked disinterested. "Do what you want; I'm not your mother. But if I got eliminated because of you, you will pay."

Sasuke felt in his taijutsu stance and activated his Sharingan. "Don't worry; this is going to be fast. I'm going to show to Thick-Brows there why you should never challenge an Uchiha."

Lee felt in his stance too. "I'll advise you. You cannot beat me because, right now, I'm the strongest leaf genin."

Sasuke decided to take the initiative and ran towards his opponent. "That's what we will see." The Uchiha tried a punch but the other genin blocked it. He tried a kick in the rib, but Lee avoided it and counter attacked with a punch to the chest.

The Uchiha saw the movement with the Sharingan, and with difficult he managed to block it, but his opponent took advantage of his momentary opening, and used the technique he called Konoha Senpuu, connected a kick with sufficient strength to send him a few meters back.

Sasuke got up and focused in the battle again. Panting, he looked at his opponent and tried to understand what happened. _I saw his movements but I couldn't keep up. What's happening?_

The same thought was passing through Sakura's head. Knowing that Naruto knew more things about the Sharingan than her, she turned to her teammate and asked. "Naruto, I'm sure Sasuke-kun saw his movements, so why didn't he block it?"

Naruto turned at her with a serious look and said. "Sasuke is now discovering one of the Sharingan weaknesses. His eyes may see the movement, but his body doesn't have the speed needed to keep up. This was good after all, maybe he will know now that he can't depend on the Sharingan for everything."

Sasuke ran to his opponent. _No matter what trick he is using, I will discover it! _But when he was getting close to Lee, he was surprised by a powerful kick to the chin, which launched him into the air. Lee then crouched and seemed to disappear, just to appear behind Sasuke, while both were still in the air.

Sakura was pretty preoccupied with her 'love'. _Sasuke-kun! _Naruto was also thinking about him. _Damn it! I will have to interfere._ He ran in the direction of the two fighters while making hand seals. "Sakura-chan, pay attention and caught Sasuke before he falls!"

The Uchiha was still astonished by everything. _The Sharingan, even with it, I couldn't block it. _He turned his head and saw that Lee was behind him. "Kage Buyou?!"

Lee nodded. "Yes, my techniques are simply taijutsu, Sasuke-kun. They say that the Sharingan can reveal Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu. But while Ninjutsu and Genjutsu use chakra and seals to be used, Taijutsu is different."

Sasuke was starting to comprehend. "So you are saying that even if I can see it with my Sharingan, my body doesn't have the speed to react to your movements?"

The taijutsu user nodded, his arm bandages starting to flow away. "Roger. Among strong people, there are two types: genius and hardworking. You could say that my ultimate Taijutsu is your Sharingan' worst match up. And with this I will prove that hard work surpass genius!"

The bandages were starting to wrap around Sasuke, when both of them saw that Naruto was in the same height as them. The blond genin had his hand on the seal and said. "_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**_"

The wind blast sent Lee and Sasuke in opposite direction. The Uchiha was sent near Sakura, who successfully caught him and Lee was sent into the wall, and hit with moderate strength.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Why did you interfere?" Naruto landed on his feet and answered. "If he managed to finish his technique, you could be in the hospital now." The black haired genin grunted but the blond heard a low "Thank you."

While he was being lectured by Sakura about not fighting prior to entering the exams, Lee was staring at Naruto. _He interfered the right time I was vulnerable to outside attacks. _But he was caught off his thought when someone called him.

"That's enough, Lee!" They all turned and saw a red giant turtle with a Konoha hitai-ate on its neck. "That technique is forbidden!"

Lee became scared. "But I swear I wasn't going to use the other one." The ninkame didn't show to be convinced by that. "You know that a ninja should never reveal their special techniques!"

The bowl cut haired genin dropped his head in shame. "I know and I'm prepared to receive punishment" the turtle nodded. "Then here comes, Maito Gai."

Smoke surged on top of the turtle and when it cleared t was revealed a man with green spandex and a jounin jacket over it, with the same bowl cut hair as Lee. He was doing the nice guy pose.

Team Seven was all surprised and disgusted by that. Naruto spoke what all of them was thinking. "So this is Thick-brows' sensei. He has even thicker eye-brows!"

Lee glared at them. "Stop insulting Gai-sensei!" Team Seven got even more surprised when Gai punched Lee on the face.

And when they thought things couldn't get weirder, Gai hugged Lee while speaking some non-sense about Youth. The jounin, after having decided Lee punishing for breaking his rules, turned to Team Seven.

_So these kids are Kakashi's. I'm surprised about their levels… _"So guys, how's Kakashi-sensei doing?" The genins were surprised. Sasuke decided to ask "You know Kakashi?"

Gai put his hand on his chin and smirk. "Know him..." Then, he appeared behind Team Seven. "People refer to us as 'Eternal Rivals'."

The genins were really impressed by this. Sasuke was thinking about Gai. _So fast! His speed is above Kakashi._ This movement, together with the last words from the jounin clicked something in Naruto's head.

The blond genin pointed at him and said. "Now I know who you are. You are Konoha's Taijutsu master!" _Itachi-sensei always told to not underestimate him when I finally meet him._

Gai smirk grown even more. "It seems that my fame as Konoha' Noble Green Beast is reaching even Kakashi's genin"

Sasuke and Sakura were staring at Gai. _This guy…he is one of the best ninjas of Konoha?! _ The jounin smiled at them and said. "You guys and Lee should head over to the class room. " He shunshined next to Lee and after giving him good luck he left.

Lee was wrapping his bandages again and said. "Sasuke-kun, I will say one more thing to you. I lied before. Most likely, the strongest leaf genin is on my team. I entered this to defeat him and now you're one of my targets too. Be prepared during the exam!"

And with that he left. Sasuke stood staring at the last place he was before leaving. Naruto seeing his brother 'sulking face said, "Sasuke, I know you saw his hands too. He must train every day and night, more than you and me. That's all."

The Uchiha looked to his teammates and saw the support they were giving him. _Thanks Guys. _"This is getting fun! I think it's time to go, Sakura, Naruto"

Sakura was going ahead when Naruto pushed Sasuke. "Sasuke, you copied his movements didn't you?" Seeing Sasuke smirking, the Jinchuuriki continued. "Can you teach it to me?"

The Uchiha paused a bit and then said. "Sure, that's what family is about, isn't it? But you have to teach me one jutsu of yours ok?"

Naruto grinned. "Sure. It's not like you are going to be better at them than me." The black haired genin grunted, but he had a smirk on his face.

The blond genin said for the last time. "It's better if we rush, after all, we don't want to face an enraged Sakura."

* * *

After having a brief talk with Kakashi, Team Seven finally entered the exam room. Unfortunately, no one had entered for some time, so all the attention was focused on them.

Sakura was starting to crumb under all the killing intent that was directed at them. _All these people… All them strong than me… I don't know if I can take it._

Naruto and Sasuke detected Sakura' feeling and both of them decide to emanate their own killing intent, which had managed to nullify the others.

It was that moment that Ino jumped and hugged Sasuke from his back. "Sasuke-kun! You're late! I have been waiting for this moment" Sakura forgot everything and pointed at her rival. "Get off Sasuke-kun, Ino-pig."

They both started to discuss with each other and Sasuke took that opportunity to leave them and get near Naruto. "No matter how much she changes, Sakura will be always Sakura." Naruto nodded in agreement.

"So you guys are taking this stupid test too? How troublesome." They turned and saw Shikamaru and Chouji coming in their direction. Naruto grinned at them. "So the idiot trio is complete!"

Sasuke smirked and greeted them while Chouji happily replied and Shikamaru kept reclaiming about all the work. "Look who is here!"

They all saw Team Eight coming at them. Kiba was the one to talk. "Everyone is assembled now. It seems that all Rookie Nine are taking these Exams. I wonder how far we will get, eh, Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha smirked. "You seem confident Kiba." The genin replied. "We did a lot of training and we won't lose to you."

Naruto smirked at this. "Well, I remember you saying the same thing at the academy before being kicked in the ass by me." Seeing Kiba growling, everybody laughed. Naruto turned to the others genin of Team Eight. "Hello Shino, Hinata"

Shino nodded while Hinata blushed and replied shyly. "Hello…Naruto-kun" Shikamaru looked all his friends from academy and said. "We had combined to meet once a month but with all those troublesome training and missions we didn't meet even once."

All the guys dropped their heads. "Don't even remember those D-Ranked missions…" That was when a silver haired genin called their attention.

"Hey guys, you should be quieter. You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right? Screaming like school girls, geez… This isn't a picnic."

Sasuke got mad at his insinuation. "Who are you?" The glass wearing guy replied. "I'm Kabuto. But instead, why don't you look behind you?"

They turned and saw a Genin team from Ame glaring at them. Naruto and Sasuke glared at them back and they turned away from them.

Kabuto continued. "These guys are from Amegakure, they are known for their short temper. Everyone is nervous because of the exams, so it's better if you calmed down and don't cause a scene…Well, I can't blame you; you're clueless rookies. You remind me of how I used to be."

Sakura was interested. "So, Kabuto-san, is this your second time?" The older genin smiled. 'Nope, it's my seventh time. Since these exams are held twice a year, this is my fourth year."

Naruto quickly muttered to Sasuke. "This guy sucks." Sasuke smirk and nodded. Sakura trying to muffle her teammates' commentary said. "You must know a lot about these exams."

Kabuto smiled and picked what seemed a deck from his pocket. "That's right. I'll share some info with you cute rookies, with these nin-info cards. They are basically cards which I have burned info on to them with chakra. I have over four years worth of info here. They look blank but to open these cards…"

He then picked one of them and rotated it on the floor, adding chakra to it. "You can't view them unless I use my chakra. For example…"

The card morphed into a graph containing the world map and the number of genins from each country that are participating on the exams.

Sakura looked impressed. "A really easy graph to read! What kind of info is this?" Kabuto replied. "This is the number of those taking the exam and the breaking down of what country they are from."

Naruto looked closed to it. _Well, most of them are from villages allied with Konoha. Wait, there is an Iwa Team!_

Sasuke decided to ask what was on his mind. "Do you have cards with info on individuals?" The silver haired genin nodded. "Some guy you are afraid of? I do have info on these participants but they aren't perfect. Even of you guys. Say something about these guys and I'll take a look."

The Uchiha replied. "Rock Lee from Konoha and Sabaku no Gaara from Suna." _Maybe he will have info that Naruto didn't know about. _Naruto also decided to know something. "Do you have some information about the Iwa Team?"

Kabuto smirked. "It seems that you guys know some of their names, so this is going to be easy. And seeing that Iwa only has a team this is also a piece of cake."

Taking three cards from his deck, Kabuto started to explain. "First is Rock Lee. He is a year older than you guys. Mission History: D-Rank: 20 Completed and C-Rank: 12 completed. His sensei is Gai. His Taijutsu has drastically improved but he has none other impressive ability. Last year he gained attention as a new talented genin but didn't participate on the last exams. Like you guys, it's his first time. His teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."

Team Eight and Ten guarded the information for themselves but Team Seven didn't look impressed. _We already know about that!_

"Next is Sabaku no Gaara. Mission history: C-Rank: 8 and 1 B-Rank. Wow, a B-Rank mission as a genin. Since he's a new comer from a foreign country, I don't have much info on him, but it seems he returned all of his missions without a scratch."

The genins were sacred for knowing about a genin who went in a B-rank mission and come back without a scratch but team Sven was getting frustrated. _He has even less info than us!_

"And now the Iwa Team: Taketsu, Mitsuki and Keiji, who is the Team leader. Mission History: C-Rank: 15 completed. Again, for being their first time and from a foreign country, I don't have much info on them. But they seem to be considered one of Iwa most talented genin team in the history."

All the genins started to sweat. Kabuto finished his explanation. "Konoha, Suna, Kusa, Taki, Iwa, Oto… Many outstanding genins from the various hidden villages are here to take the exam. Well… Otogakure is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info but the rest of the hidden villages are filled with talented youngsters."

Sakura and Hinata seemed depressed. "All this ninja here…makes you lose your confidence." The older genin nodded. "Yes, like Lee, Gaara and the Iwa Team, they are the top elite genins from various countries. This isn1t going to be easy"

Seeing that all the rookies were without any confidence, Naruto knew what he had to do. He looked to Sasuke, and seeing his nod he proceeded to prepare himself for the stupidity he was going to comity.

Sakura saw Naruto shaking and thought he was the nervous with all the pressure._ I'll cheer him up. _"Naruto, don't be so…"

The blond Jinchuuriki laughed loud, so that all people in the rooms could hear him. When he was sure all the attention was focused on him, he glared at them, releasing all the killing intent he could, and shouted.

"I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I'LL CRUSH ALL OF YOU IN THE EXAMS!"

* * *

Kakashi was outside of the class, thinking over his decision of sending his team to the exams. At first he was sure they would do fine, as he said, one of them would even get promoted.

But after talking with Gai and Iruka he wasn't that sure anymore. The Exams could implant fear even on those already prepared.

He came close to the door, trying to listen and discover how his team was fairing when he heard Naruto's outburst.

That moment quickly dispersed all the doubts inside Kakashi's head. _I'm sure they will all be fine._

* * *

The classroom had different opinions about the little discuss the Yondaime's Legacy had done. Naruto went back and stood besides Sasuke, who was smirking at him.

While the Rookie nine was complaining about how idiot and stupid he was, Naruto was silently talking with Sasuke. "Great, now they're all after my life." Sasuke patted him on the back. "You did what you had to do."

Naruto statement proved true as most of the genins were glaring at him. Kabuto was smirking at this. _He did that to distract the rookies and focus the attention on himself. It seems that he had the support of Sasuke-kun. Very interesting, Naruto-kun, ku, ku, ku…_

Mixed with the other genins, there were others opinions. The Suna Team was waiting for their next encounter, Team Gai was debating on Naruto's flames of youth and the Iwa Team was chuckling in interest about their target.

Sakura marched in the direction of her teammate. After getting him in a necktie, she shouted. "Naruto!! What are you doing?"

Sasuke spoke in a low tone. "Let him free, Sakura." Sakura looked surprised. "But Sasuke-kun, he…" The Uchiha put his hands on his pocket and said. "Just forget it."

The pink haired genin sighed and released Naruto, who has massaging his neck. After that, the sound team attacked Kabuto, but they decided not to interfere seeing that they weren't their targets.

The Sound Team proclaimed they were definitely going to be chuunins and when Naruto and the others decided it was time to help their fellow ninja, a voice called them all.

"Quiet down, worthless bastards! Thanks for the waiting; I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the first chuunin selection exams."

Ibiki and the chuunins examiners had arrived. Most of the genin paled at hearing that. Sasuke seeing that Naruto was frowning too asked. "Idiot, why are you scared?" The Jinchuuriki pointed at Ibiki and replied. "This guy is the head of Konoha's ANBU Torture and Interrogation Force."

The Uchiha widened. _They put a guy at this level as an examiner! _Then he looked again at Naruto. _I wonder how Naruto knows almost everyone… Did Itachi made him learn all that information?_

After giving the Sound Team a scolding, Ibiki explained how the exams were going to be realized. "First, you are going to take tabs and sit in the seats assigned to you. Then, we will give you the exams."

Naruto paled at this. _A WRITTEN EXAM?! I'm screwed! _His teammates were looking at him with pity, understanding his nervousness.

Everybody sat on their assigned numbers and Naruto realized he sat next to Hinata. After giving her good luck, he focused his attention on the examiner, who was starting to give the rules.

"There are many important rules to this first test. Listen carefully because question will not be allowed. First rule, each one of you starts with ten point. The test has ten questions and each one is worth one point but this test uses a subtraction system. Second rule, this is a team test. Whether you pass or not will be determined by the combined scores of your teammates. The third one is that during the exam, anyone caught by the testing officers doing sneaky activities, namely cheating will have 2 points subtracted for every offence. So there will be some who will lose all their points during the exam and be asked to leave."

One of the examiners, the chuunin named Kotetsu, said. "We'll have our eyes on you guys."

Ibiki continued with his explanation. "Realize that the pathetic ones that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to reach chuunin level, be proud ninjas." He paused and turned to class. "The final rule: Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answers any questions correctly will be failed along with their two teammates."

Sakura and Sasuke palled about that. _Sure, Naruto isn't dumb, but depending on the topic of the questions he may doesn't answer wrong everything._ Naruto was hitting his head on the desk. _God must hate me._

Ibiki finished. "The test will last one hour. BEGIN!" And with that, all the genin picked their test and started reading the questions.

Naruto was sweating. _These questions… Each one of them requires a high amount of book smarts. DAMN IT! Think, Naruto, think. Remember your lessons with Itachi-sensei; he always gave answers for your problems._

"_There are certain times, Naruto-kun, where you will have to break some rules. As ninjas, we are bound to break rules. You will have to think over your situation and try to find what is expect and needed from you. Like one of my superiors always says: 'You will have to look __underneath the underneath"_

_That's it! It's the same thing Kakashi-sensei taught! Now let's see…the rules tell that if I caught cheating I lose two points but they don't say that I can't cheat. And remembering the examiner's words… That's it! I understand now. This test is most about gathering information skills. If we have to cheat, we have to do as competent ninjas, and don't get caught! Yosh, now I can pass!_

___Naruto looked at the others and found out that Sasuke had the Sharingan active, Kiba was talking with Akamaru and that guy Neji had his Byakugan active. __They reached the same conclusion as me! So am I right after all! But how I am going to cheat and not get caught? To gather information, I normally use the Kage Bunshin but I can't use them now. There must be another way…_

___Sasuke had finished copying the answers and was now looking at his teammates. Sakura was writing the answers and Naruto was still just looking at his paper. __Sakura probably knows all the answers but Naruto don't… C'mon Naruto, I know you are capable of discovering the secret behind this test!_

___Sakura was also preoccupied. __Sasuke-kun used his Sharingan… But Naruto aren't just as fortunate as him… What are you going to do now?_

The Jinchuuriki was feeling the pressure for his team. _I can't fail here and disappoint Sakura-chan and Sasuke. Think, damn it, think!_

"Naruto-kun, you can copy my answers…" Naruto broke out his thought and turned to se Hinata looking at him. _Hinata… She is trying to help me… but why?_ "Why are you doing this, Hinata?"

The Hyuuga girls was playing with his fingers and blushing while she said. "I don't want you to fail, Naruto-kun… You can copy my answers… I'm sure they won't see."

Naruto widened. _Does she cares about me so much that she is willing to fail just to help me? No, I can't do that with her… Wait, did she say they won't see? That's it! I know how to cheat now!_

The blond saw that the examiner was looking at him and muttered to Hinata. "Thanks Hinata, but I don't want you to get in trouble. Plus, how can I be an awesome ninja if I can't even pass this exam by myself? Don't worry, I know what to do."

Seeing her positive response, Naruto concentrated on his actions. _I will need all the concentration I can get to do this. _Putting his hand under the table and making the tori seal, Naruto performed the jutsu that would save his life: _**"Kirigakure no Jutsu"**_

A dense mist appeared inside the room, making the examiners and the genins went into an uproar. Naruto used this chaos to change his test with the person on his left, who had already gathered the answers.

Sasuke and Sakura become relaxed when they saw the mist. _Naruto is fine!_ The mist started to clear and the examiners quickly calmed downs the contestants.

Ibiki was thinking about what happened. _Someone used the Kirigakure no Jutsu, but that is a Mist Jutsu and there aren't any Mist Team here, so who was the one? Damn it, we weren't ready for something like that! The caster could do whatever he wanted because we couldn't see a thing._

After having changed the name in the test for his, Naruto spaced out and just came back to the real world when Ibiki announced the tenth question.

"First, for this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not." The class was confused. Temari was the one to ask. "What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to, your point will be reduced to zero, and you fail along with your two teammates." Again the class was confused. One of them said. "Then, of course we will decide to take this question."

Ibiki smirked. "Now the other rule, if you choose to take it, and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the chuunin exams again."

Silent paired to the classroom. Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "What kind of rule is that? There are ones who had already taken the test here!"

Ibiki let out a small laugh. "You were unlucky; this year it's my rule. But I am giving you a way out. If you are not confident, you can choose not to take it and try again next year. We will begin the tenth question, those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Once your number is confirmed, leave."

Naruto grinned to himself. _Of course, I'm going to take this question. I have to be chuunin._ He looked around and saw that many teams were leaving the classroom. _What a bunch of babies!_

Sakura was nervous. _I don't know what to do…Sasuke-kun and Naruto… they don't have the same book smarts as me… and if they answer wrong, they will never be chuunin anymore!_

Naruto was waiting for the question to be given when he looked to his side and saw that Hinata was almost giving in. _Damn, she doesn't have the confidence to stay! I have to help her; after all, she tried to help me. Well, I'm already screwed…If I have to do this, at least I will do it with style._

Sakura was going to raise her hand when she saw that Naruto had raised his. _Naruto…What are you doing? _Sasuke was thinking along the same lines. _What are you going to do, idiot!_

Hinata looked her hero and dropped her head. _Even Naruto-kun is giving up… I don't have any chance. _She was going to raise her hand when she heard a loud noise and saw that Naruto had smacked his hand on the table hard, even giving the table a dent.

Naruto looked confident to Ibiki and said. "Don't underestimate me! If I want to become a chuunin, I can't stop just because I have to take some risks! I have to keep going on and getting stronger so that I can protect those precious to me! I will not run away!"

Ibiki tried to change the genin opinion. "I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision; this is your last chance to quit."

Naruto smirked. "Never go back and protect those that I love. That's my nindo." Everybody seemed to have gained confidence after his speech. He looked to his side and saw that Hinata was no longer shaking. _My work here is done._

The ANBU Torturer Leader was thinking about what had happened. _Interesting kid, he blasted away everyone worries… There are still 78 left; Anko is going to kill me._

"Those that remain… Congratulations on passing the first test" Naruto grinned again. _The first is gone, two more to go!_

Ibiki explained the purpose of the first test and how a chuunin needs to have courage and take the mission no matter what danger awaits for them.

When Naruto thought that things were going pretty well, someone broke through the window. The Jinchuuriki saw that the invader as a woman and listened as she said she was the examiner of the second test, Mitarashi Anko. _Konoha has the craziest ninjas I have ever seen._

After Anko had disdained Ibiki about the number of participants, she finished "I'll explain everything once we've changed places, now follow me."

* * *

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, Practice Arena 44, also known as … 'The Forest of Death!"

As everyone paid attention to the examiner explanation about the second test, Naruto poked Sasuke. "Remember our memories from here?"

Sasuke let out a little laugh. "How could I not remember? Father put me grounded for one month for entering a forbidden training ground."

After hearing how the test was about survival, and to pass, they need to have both "Heaven" and Earth" scroll, meaning they had to pick at least one scroll from other team so that they could pass the exam, and the time limit of five days, they signed the agreement test and went to pick their scroll.

Team Seven went to their designed gate and when waiting for the exams to start, they were planning their strategies.

Naruto was the first to pronounce. "I think we should follow the river till we get to the tower." Sakura replied. "But there will be many teams who will think the same thing."

Naruto grinned. "But none of them has an awesome suiton user like me." Sakura face palmed. Sasuke decided to interfere.

"Naruto is right. One of his strengths is his suiton jutsus, so we should keep it. Plus, we got lucky that this gate is near the river."

The pink haired genin accepted his explanation, but she picked something from what she heard "Wait, how do you know this is near the river, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke smirked and Naruto grinned. The blond genin decided to answer this one. "When we were child, we used to hide in training grounds after we have played pranks. One time, we got here by accident, and couldn't find our way out. When a bear was close to attacking us, Fugaku-tou-sama saved us and took us home."

Sakura understood but curiosity got the best of her. "Who is Fugaku-tou-sama?" Sasuke sulked at this and Naruto let a sad smile. "Sasuke's Father."

Team Seven went into a depressing mood till the warning that the exams had started sounded. The chuunin responsible for the gate opened it and they parted into the Forest.

Naruto, using his advanced senses, took the lead. "I can hear the river stream sound. Follow me." With that, they parted towards the river.

* * *

Team Seven was currently resting in the flank of the river. Sakura was restocking their water supply and Naruto and Sasuke were checking their weapons.

All was going fine till Naruto picked something. "Someone is following us." Sakura came back and Sasuke replied. "I can sense him near."

Sakura asked. "What are we going to do?" Naruto concentrated for a minute and then replied. "I know where he is, but I will need for you to cover me."

His teammates nodded and he prepared themselves. While all of that was happening, an Ame Genin named Oboro, was watching Team Seven from a tree.

_They seem weak. I will wait for one of them to leave so that I can impersonate that one. _Oboro watched as they were going on in their resting without even caring about being attacked.

It was then that a dense mist started to appear around him. _What is this? It is the same as the one from the first test. Someone must be observing me!_

Beginning to panic, he picked a kunai. He couldn't see a thing with the mist, and that freaked him out. "Whoever is there, come out now!"

He heard a small laugh and that completely scared him. In his panicked state, he failed to notice Naruto appearing behind him, and with a quick chop to the neck, he was out.

The blond Jinchuuriki canceled the mist and picked the unconscious genin and jumped from the tree. Where Team Seven were, the illusion disrupted itself, showing Sakura with their hand in the ram seal and Sasuke with his Sharingan on.

Seeing the successful of his brother, Sasuke deactivated his Sharingan. "So it was an Ame genin, hn?" Naruto tossed the unconscious ninja near Sakura, who quickly searched in his pouches for a scroll.

The Yondaime's Legacy grinned. "You had to see his face when he was caught in the Mist. He was almost peeing himself!"

Naruto and Sasuke laughed a bit about that. Instants later, Sakura came to them with a happy expression. "Look what I have found on his pouch. The scroll we needed!"

The boys were surprised about that, but let out a smile. The Uchiha said. "You should keep this one Sakura. So that if Naruto manage to lose his, we will still have one scroll."

The young kunoichi nodded, and put it on her pouch. She looked at the unconscious genin and asked. "What are we going to do about him?"

They discussed over a few minutes till they decided what to do. They bound him to a tree with wire and left a note on his pouch that said. _Never underestimate the power of Konoha._

Team Seven parted again, this time in the direction of the Tower. While they were running, Sasuke pondered about an important point. "What are we going to do if we ever get separated? How we will know if one should try to impersonate ourselves?"

They stopped again and discussed about that. Sakura said that they should create a password, but Naruto countered that he wouldn't be able to record them.

It was Sasuke that gave the solution. "We should ask question about our personal lives that only us know the answer."

Seeing that Sakura and Naruto agreed to that, they prepared to start running again. But they weren't prepared for an attack, and a wind jutsu got them off guard.

The team was scattered because of the strength of the wind blast. Sasuke waited for the smoke to clear to reveal his location.

The first one that he saw was Sakura. The girl was glad to found him. "Sasuke-kun!" But Sasuke stopped her. "First the password, what is the nickname you gave your rival?"

Sakura punched in the air and said. "Ino-pig!" Sasuke nodded. "Great! Now all we have to do is to wait for Naruto."

Not much time later, Naruto came. "Hello again, guys." Sasuke and Sakura tensed themselves, and the Uchiha asked. "Naruto, who are the man that taught you all you know?"

The blond genin grinned and said. "Kakashi-sensei, of course." Sakura seemed relieved but Sasuke smirked. Quickly doing hand seals, he performed his jutsu. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**_

A big fireball was blown out of Sasuke's mouth and Naruto had managed to evade it, but it still his leg. Sakura looked at the Uchiha as if he was crazy. "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing! You hurt Naruto!"

Naruto blew in smoke showing that it was really a Grass ninja using a henge. "Interesting, how did you know I was a fake?"

Sakura seemed surprise but Sasuke didn't take the smirk from his face. "Simply, your answer was wrong. Kakashi wasn't the one to teach Naruto, not what he knows now at least."

The Konoha Kunoichi understood now. _He was talking about Uchiha Itachi._ The Grass shinobi started to laugh. "This is actually going to be fun."

He picked his scroll from his pouch and showed to them. "I have here the Earth Scroll, the one you need, isn't it?" Sasuke picked a kunai from his pouch and stayed in a defensive stance. "We don't want your scroll. Just leave us."

The shinobi seemed surprised and then realized what happened. "So you already caught both scrolls." Seeing Sakura and Sasuke tense, she continued. "Well, if you caught mine you'll have one extra" As he said that, he wrapped his tongue around it and swallowed it. "And I will fight to take your scrolls, even if I have to kill you for it."

When he said the last part, he released such a killing intent that it completely paralyzed both Sasuke and Sakura. _The killing intent in his eyes is causing us to see an image of death… Who is this guy?!_

He slowly turned to the side and saw that Sakura was kneeling on the floor, crying. _I have to do something._ He heard the ironic tone of his opponent."You can't even move." He saw as he tossed multiples kunais at Sakura.

Sasuke closed his eyes. _I have to move! I can't stop now without at least meeting Itachi again! What would Naruto say if I died like that? I can't disappoint him!_

The Uchiha opened his eyes, showing his Sharingan eyes. No longer fearing death, Sasuke used the shunshin to pick Sakura before the kunais hit them.

The ninja observed as them hide in the trees. _He made himself surpass the fear. Incredible! This is going to be really interesting._

Sasuke was taking the time he had to rest and prepare for the battle. Sakura looked at him and seeing that he was ok calmed a bit. It was then that she saw the danger waiting for them.

"Sasuke-kun! Snake!" Sasuke turned and saw the giant snake trying to attack them. Each of them jumped to one of the branch, but the snake just followed the Uchiha.

Sasuke was using his Sharingan so that he could escape from the snake attacks when the animal was hit with a kunai in the eye. Seeing the paper with the kunai, Sasuke jumped near Sakura, avoiding the consequent explosion that killed the snake.

The Uchiha turned to Sakura and muttered a quick thank you, before focusing on the battle again. But they didn't expect to see his opponent appear from the snake's dead body.

The ninja glared at them, his tongue like one of a snake. "You shouldn't relax even a moment. Preys should always be trying to get away in the presence of a predator."

Sasuke and Sakura were already focused to defend from an attack when their opponent started moving. But when he was getting near them, they heard the voice of their last teammate.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa" **_A powerful water blast hit the grass ninja directly in the chest, sending him away. Naruto appeared on an upper branch, his almost white cloak covering him dirty with blood.

"I leave you alone for five minutes and you find someone wishing for your death." He dropped and landed in the same branch as his teammates.

Sakura was going to hug him, but Sasuke stopped her. "It never hurts to be sure, Sakura." Turning to Naruto, he asked. "Naruto, what was the nickname you gave me when we were a child?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Little girl, duck-ass, tomato-freak... You have to be more specific, Sasuke." The black haired genin sweat dropped. "Yes, that's him."

Sakura smiled at their interaction and hugged Naruto. "You're okay! So, what happened?"

The creepy guy took this moment to appear again. "Yes, Naruto-kun, tell me did you defeat the big snake?" Naruto let out an ironic laugh. "Ha! Let's just say that its head blew with my awesomeness." _The Bunshin Bakuha sure is useful. And that served as a lesson: Never try to eat Uzumaki Naruto!_

"Ku, ku, ku. Interesting, Naruto-kun. But let's see how you fair against a bigger one." The ninja pushed his sleeve from his right finger, showing a summoning tattoo. He bit his thumb and passed it over the tattoo, spraying blood over it.

Team Seven tensed when the opponent started to gather chakra and become even more scared when he summoned a giant snake. It was that moment that Naruto remembered one of his lessons with Itachi.

"_Remember, Naruto-kun, summoning contracts are very rare and usually there is only one person who can summon a specific kind of animal. For example, only Jiraiya-sama summons toads and only Anko-san and Orochimaru of the Sannin can summon snakes."_

The blond Jinchuuriki stared at the man he was fighting with. _Anko-san is the examiner and would never attack a genin, so this guy must be… OROCHIMARU!_

Naruto turned to his teammates and spoke. "Sasuke, Sakura-chan, we have to leave now. This guy is Orochimaru of the Sannin. An S-Rank Missing-Nin!"

Sasuke and Sakura eyes widened at that. The Uchiha stared at the man who was currently at the top of the giant snake. _Orochimaru… S-Rank Missing-Nin… He is the same level as Itachi!_

Sakura spoke what was passing in their minds. "We have to run away." Naruto nodded. "I will create as many bunshins as I can. We will have to run the faster we can towards the tower and hope that it will be a sufficient distraction."

Orochimaru chuckled. "So you discovered my true identity, Naruto-kun. What will you do now?" The snake parted in the directions, trying to eat them.

Then jumped backwards and Naruto made his famous cross seal. "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_" The forest was filled with smoke and when it dispersed, hundreds of clones could be seem.

Sasuke and Sakura looked over the quantity of chakra, the kunoichi voicing their thoughts. "How much chakra do you have, Naruto?"

Naruto put his hood over his head and said. "This isn't the time for that, we have to go now!" Making the tori seal, he spoke. "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu.**_"

A dense mist paired in the air, surround all the clearing. "Sasuke, Sakura, follow me!" The Uchiha grabbed Sakura's arm and with the help of the Sharingan, found his blond teammate, using shunshin to follow him.

* * *

Team Seven decided to rest a bit after their mad dash for survival. All of them were painting a lot, having run all the time at their top speed.

Sasuke, who had deactivated his Sharingan to conserve his chakra, turned to Naruto. "So how the fight went?" Naruto had a frightened look on his face. "That guy, even with the mist covering his vision, he completely devastated the clones without even gaining a scratch. Hundreds of clones, and they didn't even scratched him!"

They were shocked with it. Sakura was preoccupied with their lives. "So how did it finished? Is he coming after us?" The Jinchuuriki shook his head "I don't know. The four last bunshins were explosive ones. I hope I at least hurt that guy."

Sasuke picked one of his kunai. "We should prepare for the worst. He could be around here right now" Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"You're right, Sasuke-kun. After all, I'm right here." They turned to their back and saw Orochimaru emerging from the ground, without even a scratch.

"I will praise your skills, Naruto-kun. That last explosive clones could have done a lot of damage if it wasn't for my snake protecting me."

Naruto gritted his hand. _All that effort and I only took out his snake! _"Sasuke, Sakura, there's no way out now, we will have to fight this guy and pray for help to come."

They nodded and prepared themselves. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and said. "We should start with Tactic number 8."

The other integrants of the team nodded. Sasuke and Naruto went to attack Orochimaru head on, Sasuke ahead and Naruto behind.

They engaged with the Sannin in a Taijutsu combat. Orochimaru just contented in blocking and evading the boys hits, so that he could analyze their styles.

_Sasuke-kun is truly a user of the Intercepting Fist, using the Sharingan to pick my movements and try to find openings so that he can land strong and precise hits. Naruto-kun also seems to have the base of the Intercepting Fist but it seems he has mixed it. His attacks are more fluidity and unpredictable, which reminds me of the taijutsu styles of Mizu no Kuni._

After the boys failed attempt at hitting the missing-nin, they jumped backwards, trying to regain their breath. Naruto turned to Sasuke and said. "We couldn't even land a hit in him. This is very frustrating." Sasuke nodded. "I can also detect that he is holding back a lot. It seems that he is just kidding and testing us."

They heard a low "Guys, I'm ready" and prepared themselves for the second part of their team attack. Many bunshins of Naruto and Sasuke surged from the ground and trees and surrounded Orochimaru. The bunshins started to run in circles around him, trying to confuse the enemy.

The Snake Summoner was eyeing cautious at the bunshins. _They don't seem to be Kage Bunshin, since I didn't saw any smoke. _

He picked one kunai and threw at the closes to him. When the kunai passed through it, the Sannin depicted what it was. _Genjutsu! That was probably that girls work. They must be using this as a distraction for something._

His words proved true when he heard two voices that came from the middle of the bunshins.

"_**Fuuton: Reppushou**_" "_**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**_" The multiple fireballs gained speed and strength with the powerful gale, surprising the Sannin. _ I wasn't expecting them to use the elemental balance to their advantage!_

"_**Goukadan no Jutsu!**_" The combined voice of Naruto and Sasuke annunciated the name of the destructive technique. The fireballs hit their destination, igniting the grass near it. The genjutsu dispersed and the bunshins disappeared

They decided to check their work and when they got close they saw a hole in the ground in the middle of the area that was on fire. _He escaped it! _It was their thought. They turned to Sakura who was a bit far from them and shouted. "Sakura, he escaped! Be careful!"

The pink haired kunoichi had little moment to react when Orochimaru burst from the ground near her and engaged her in a taijutsu match.

Sakura, remembering all her lesson at the Konoha Hospital and with her superior about the medic style in a fight, did the necessary hand seals and activated her chakra scalpel, concentrating on evading all the punches and trying to hit her opponent with her hands.

The Sannin was interested. _So she is the medic of the team, huh? She is pretty good at evasion and if she manages to hit her with that scalpel which could give me quite a work._

Orochimaru slipped through Sakura's defense and kicked her in the chest, sending her in the direction of the boys. Naruto picked her and asked if she was ok, which she answered positively.

The Jinchuuriki glared at his opponent, and without taking his eyes from him said to his team. "Let's use Attack Number 4. Can you buy me time, Sasuke?"

Sasuke snorted. 'It's always me, isn't it?" He ran to Orochimaru and engaged in close combat again, while Naruto stayed and started to go through hand seals. He traded punches and kicks, but none of them seemed successful.

The Sanin decided to up the level and started to fasten his attacks which made Sasuke put more effort on evading and less in counter attacking. But there was one time that he didn't have the speed needed and was hit in the ribs with quite a strong kick.

Enraged, the Uchiha asked his comrade. "How much more time you will need, Slugy?" The Jinchuuriki was going through the last hand seals. "I'm finishing. This jutsu has almost fifty hand seals and I can't miss one."

As he went through the last one of them he shouted. "I'm done now. Get the hell out of there." Hearing the warning from his teammate, Sasuke jumped backwards.

The Sannin was going after him but a tornado of pink petals surged and surrounded him, forming a wall and blocking him from keep going on. _Another one of the girl genjutsu! This is getting annoying!_

Orochimaru canceled the genjutsu but was caught head on the attack Naruto had preparing. "_**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**_" A giant water dragon which was formed with the water flowing in the river went direct into the Sannin, who was hit full force.

The dragon kept pushing the Sannin till it returned to the river, where it the water pressure pushed the Missing-nin against the riverbed. The genins saw as their adversary resurfaced in the river, with bruises all over his body. Not missing the opportunity, Sasuke quickly did the hand seals to complete their attack.

He put on his hands on the river and performed his jutsu. "_**Raiton: Jibashi**_" Lightning surged through his hand and flowed through the river stream. The wave of electricity was conducted by the water and the wet body of their opponent, electrocuting Orochimaru.

When Team Seven started to relax thinking they had finally beat the powerful ninja, the body that was electrocuted transformed into mud, showing it was just a clone.

"That was a pretty strong attack. It even managed to destroy my bunshin." The Sannin surged again through the ground.

Sakura was almost going into shock. They had spent their last energies on this attack and it only destroyed his cloned. She saw that her teammates wasn't fairing any better, Sasuke didn't even had his Sharingan active anymore and Naruto had his head dropped.

Sasuke was trying to think what they could do now when he felt an ill energy coming from Naruto. He turned and saw that he was shaking his shoulders like he was silently laughing. And that proved right when the blond Jinchuuriki laughed loud this time.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto raised his head and they all saw that his eyes had gone from the electric blue to a blood red with slitted pupils. He pointed at Orochimaru and said "Why can't you just die!"

With a speed burst, he tried to punch the Sannin but he missed by inches and hit a tree in the place. The strength behind the punch was so great that the tree almost cranked in half.

Orochimaru looked carefully at the genin. _His speed and strength increased in such a way that I almost didn't evade it. But his eyes… there is no doubt. It seems that he is more special than I thought!_

Naruto let out a feral grin and said. "Snake-man, stay still so I can kill you!" With another burst, he appeared in front of the Sannin and engaged in a furious taijutsu battle.

Sakura looked at her now crazy teammate and become preoccupied. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto snapped, we have to help him!" Sasuke shook his head. "No, he didn't snap. Didn't you sensed it and saw his eyes? He is using the Kyuubi's chakra. It seems that it makes him that way."

The Snake Summoner was having quite the effort to avoid all the punches. _He isn't just faster and stronger, he is also more ruthless._

And that moment of distraction was all that Naruto needed to slip through the Sannin' defense and land a strong punch on his guts sending him had front in a tree.

"HAHAHA! There's more of that from what it came from! Don't worry, Sasuke, Sakura, I will kill him!" said the Naruto, who had a feral grin implanted on his face. Sasuke turned to Sakura and said. "At least, he recognizes us, so there's no risk of him attacking us."

From the place where the Sannin landed, a big white snake came silently and took advantage that Naruto was turned to his teammates and wrapped him, making him immobile.

They turned and saw a battered Orochimaru leaving the place under the tree, the tail of the snake hidden in his sleeves. The skin of his face seemed to be falling off, showing parts of a new skin. He approached Naruto and said. "I never expected you to be the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Naruto-kun"

Shock passed through the genin face. _He knows about that!_ Naruto growled and tried to break free. "Release me!" Orochimaru chuckled. "Oh, I will release you, but first." The Snake that was binding Naruto bit him in the neck. "This snake contains a poison that should render you immobile for most part of one day. I can't have you free and trying to attack me after all."

Orochimaru called back the white snake, releasing Naruto that without the support of the animal and rendered immobile by the poison, felt face first on the ground, the Kyuubi's chakra leaving him.

The Snake Sannin picked the scroll form Naruto's pouch, while he was being cursed a lot by the same, and went into the direction of Sasuke. "I had fun testing both of your powers. You are really his brother. And Naruto-kun there really is his student. If you want to see me again, survive and pass this exam. By defeating my men, the sound trio, you can find the other scroll you need. Don't worry they will come after you."

_Who he thinks he is to say things like that? _Sasuke released his anger. "Why would I go after you?" Orochimaru chuckled and focused his killing intent on the Uchiha, making him immobile. "I'll show you why…" He made a seal and extended his neck, intended on biting the Uchiha.

But he forgot the last integrant of the team, and when he was extending his neck towards Sasuke, Sakura tossed a volley of kunai and shuriken towards him. They didn't managed to hit his head because he managed to avoid them all but the distraction was all Sasuke needed to use a Kawarimi and avoid the mad man's bite.

Orochimaru was cursing himself on his mind. _Damn it! I forgot about the girl and because of that I failed to give Sasuke the cursed seal! And I can't stay more time here because I already feel an ANBU Squad getting near. Oh well, maybe this came for good._

The Sound Leader turned to Sasuke and said. "Sasuke-kun, I can give power to defeat your brother." Seeing that Sasuke was shaken with the proposition he turned to his nice surprise. "And you, Naruto-kun, I can give you the information you want, like who your parents were."

Naruto widened at that. _My parents? He knows them? "_I shall offer my help to you later, but until there, stay strong." And with that Orochimaru left, submerging on the ground.

That was the last thing Naruto heard, before darkness took over him.

* * *

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

_What is this place? This looks like a sewer._

"**Come here."**

_What is this voice? Maybe if I follow the sound of it I will discover who is there and where I am._

Naruto ran through the wet tunnels, letting his instincts guide him. After some time running, he found something he wasn't expecting.

A giant golden gate wich led to a room with only darkness inside, locked by a paper which had the word "Seal" inscribed in it.

_Wait, Seal? I think I know where I am! And who is besides the cage…_

From inside the room, two red slitted eyes shined through the darkness. After that a giant mouth also appeared, showing their big teeth. "**So my jailor finally comes to visit me"**

_I was right after all._

"Hello, Kyuubi no Kitsune."

* * *

Wow, that chapter took some time.

I had a lot of personal problems, mainly one caused by the strong rains that affected my city, from the Rio de Janeiro.

Also, unfortunately, my beta is passing through some hard time and couldn't help me. Good luck, Jared!

Because of that, this chapter isn't beta read so I must ask you that if you see some mistakes, please review them so that I can't fix it.

What will happen now that Sasuke doesn't have the Cursed Seal?

Next chapter, Sound vs Leaf. Who will win?

Thanks for keep reading my story and please review and tell your opinions about where it could be better.

Have a nice week!

Edit: I fixed the number of hand seals of the Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Thanks Raidentensho for providing me the right number.

* * *

Dictionary:

Konoha Senpuu – Leaf Whirlwind

Konoha Kage Buyou – Shadow Leaf Dance

Fuuton: Daitoppa – Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Ninkame – Ninja Tortoise

Amegakure – Hidden Rain

Kusagakure – Grass

Takigakure – Hidden Waterfall

Otogakure – Hidden Sound

Suiton: Mizurappa – Water Release: Violent Water Wave

Fuuton: Reppushou – Wind Release: Gale Wind Palm

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique

Goukadan no Jutsu – Great Fire Bullets Technique

Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Raiton: Jibashi – Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: "Hi"

People thinking: '_Hi'_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi**"

Jutsu: "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_"

* * *

Sakura waited till Orochimaru left and went to help her blond teammate, who was now unconscious. She picked him in her lap, and proceeded to do a check over him.

Sasuke, after getting over the shock at being offered a power to surpass Itachi, came to her and asked. "So, Sakura, is he okay?"

The pink haired genin sighed. "Yes, he will. Although I don't have the needed skills to withdraw the potion from him, I will do my best to keep him from suffering till the poison ends and he can move again."

She turned to the Uchiha and asked. "So, what are we going to do?" Sasuke thought for a moment and answered. "Since we need to catch another scroll, I think it's better to wait to do it after Naruto wakes up. So let's find some place to hide and rest."

After some minutes of walking, with Sasuke carrying Naruto, they found a perfect place under a tree. Seeing that it was already night, they planned a shift to watch over any dangers, so that they could sleep and rest.

Morning came over, and Sakura was the one responsible for watching their surroundings. It was a pretty boring job to do, and she was tempted to go check her unconscious teammate when something happened.

She looked to outside and saw that three genins from Sound had appeared. Fearing a possible battle she saw that Sasuke-kun was starting to wake up.

She went out to try and gain time. The one in the middle who had his body covered with bandages told her. "We don't want any trouble with you. Can you wake up Sasuke-kun? We want to fight against him."

Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to do what they want, the other male genin said to his teammates. "I will kill that girl and then I can kill that Sasuke guy."

They moved forward, intending on attacking her. Sakura quickly released the tracks but unfortunately for her they were easily dispatched by the Oto Team.

Dosu snorted. "These were clearly visible. A person like you, with no talent, have to work hard if wants to do any damage!"

When they were near the kunoichi, they heard someone say "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_" and a large fireball came at their direction.

The Sound team jumped backwards and barely avoided being hit by the katon jutsu. They looked at the direction the fireball came and saw their target standing near the pink haired kunoichi.

Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was focused on the trio from Oto. "It's me you want, so leave her alone." He then turned to Sakura and said. "Sakura, I will fight them. Protect Naruto till I'm done here."

Zaku let out a smile. "Finally that guy showed up. Now we can complete the mission from Orochimaru-sama." The Uchiha smirked at them. "So you are the subordinates from Orochimaru. It seems that I will have to defeat you. Against these eyes, you have no chance."

Dosu chuckled. "Such arrogance coming from the _last_ Uchiha." After earning a glare from Sasuke he continued. "Zaku, go on, you were the one anxious for this."

The other male genin smirked. "It won't take more than five minutes." He ran in the direction of the Uchiha, who was already settled on a defensive stance.

The Sound genin tried to punch Sasuke, who easily evaded it. He then tried another jab with the other hand but it was also evaded. Each punch and kick the Sound Genin tried was effortlessly avoided.

Zaku was getting irritated with that and tried to put more strength behind his attacks. But that action made him leave more openings, which were clearly detectable by the Sharingan.

Sasuke smirked and decided to counter attack. After a failed attempt at hitting his chest with a punch, Sasuke struck two fast punches at the chest of the Sound Genin, who backed a few steps backwards.

Zaku healed from the momentary dizziness and tried a roundhouse kick at the Uchiha, who ducked and using his hands to support him, delivered a kick to the chin of the opponent, sending him in the air.

Sasuke stood up and smirked at his battered opponent. "As I said before, against these eyes, you'll have no chance!" Dosu, Kin and Sakura all looked flabbergasted at how Sasuke had completely dominated the battle till now.

Zaku recomposed himself and glared at the Uchiha. "Don't be over yourself just because you got a few lucky hits." He made some hand seals and pointed his palms to Sasuke. "I'll blow you into pieces."

The black haired genin focused his attention on the Sound Genin's hand. Using his Sharingan, he noted that there seemed to be tubes inside his arms. _He is gathering chakra in these tubes. What he is going to do?_

Zaku smirked and said. "Die! _**Zankuuha!**_" From the tubes on his hand, a strong blast of air was shot. Sasuke only had the time to cross his arms in his front so he could less the damage he could received.

The blast was powerful enough to send the Uchiha a few meters back, his arms damaged by the cutting air. Sakura was concerned with her teammate. "Sasuke-kun, are you okay." Seeing him nod, she felt more relieved.

Sasuke looked at Zaku and tried to comprehend what was the last attack. But he didn't need to think much, because the other genin started to explain the mechanism behind the jutsu. "I can control the supersonic sound waves and the air pressure. I have the power to even destroy a rock with my air blast."

Sakura thought over what her opponent said. _We must be careful from now on. _But her teammate was thinking completely different from her. The Uchiha smirked and said in a mock tone. "Thanks for telling me your secret, Idiot. Now you need more than just that to defeat me."

Dosu shook his head in a negative gesture while Zaku cursed both himself and Sasuke. The leader of the Oto Team turned to his female teammate and said. "Kin, I need you to create a distraction."

Kin nodded and picked a handful of senbon with bells from her pouch. She threw them at the Uchiha, who easily deflected them with one of his kunais. The kunoichi smirked, thinking that she had managed to trick her opponent, but that proved wrong as the Uchiha hold others senbon, these without bells, on his other hand.

Sasuke focused his eyes on the confused kunoichi and explained. "While it was a pretty creative tactic, using some senbons with bell attached on them and ones without it in the others shadow. But unfortunately for you, these cannot trick my Sharingan."

When he finished talking, Dosu appeared next to him, and made a motion to hit with his arm; Sasuke picked these with the Sharingan and executed a perfect evasion. But something seemed not right. _Was that chakra being released from his arm?_

The Uchiha took a step backward and looked to his opponent. That was when he felt the consequences. His Sharingan deactivated and his vision started to blur.

He started to feel nauseous and threw up. Together with the sickness, blood started to purr out of his ear, and an intense pain cursed through Sasuke.

Grabbing his damaged ear, Sasuke turned at Dosu. "What have you done?" The Sound Genin smirked and grabbed his metallic arm. "There's a little trick here. You can't just dodge my attacks. It's sound. Even if you dodge my fist, sound will attack you."

Sakura widened. "You are using the sound vibration…" She then turned with a worried look at her teammate. _Sasuke-kun… _

Dosu nodded. "Right, the human ear drum will break by sounds exceeding 150 MHz and deeper in the ear lies the inner ear membrane. When this is damaged, you lose your balance. He, he, you won't be able to move your body for a while."

Sasuke glared at Orochimaru's subordinate. _I can't move my body well… Damn it, he got me by surprise. _Dosu raised his arm again and said. "Now I'll kill your little friend in front of you, just so that you suffer more before dying."

He ran into the direction of Sakura who wasn't prepared for a direct attack like this. Surprising everyone, Sasuke jumped between them and tried to kick Dosu. However, the damage from the last hit her took was too big and he lost his balance in the middle of the movement making it very easy for his opponent to dodge.

The Sound Genin chuckled. "You scared me for a moment. Using the Shunshin to surpass your inability to move was pretty ingenious but the last attack still took it tolls on you."

He raised his Melody Arm and moved it with the intention to hit the side of his opponent. Sasuke used all his left strength to block the fist with his both arms, making the machine arm of his opponent release a loud noise with the impact.

Dosu explained what was happening. "This arm multiplies the small sound produced to their ultimate levels. You could say it's a speaker. But the sound doesn't follow the direction of the arm... I use my chakra to make sure it always attacks my preys!"

Sasuke felt the sound hit him in the ear and the pain he was feeling multiplied by what seemed like a thousand times. He let out a pained scream, and felt on the floor without the strength to stay standing anymore.

The Sound genin looked at Sasuke and said. "I change my mind. I will kill you first." When he was going to give the last hit, a shower of senbon needles were thrown at his direction.

Dosu jumped backwards to avoid getting hit, landing next to his teammates. When he looked up, he saw that Sakura was the one responsible for the senbon.

The kunoichi went to her teammate and picked Sasuke from the floor, putting him on her lap. She ran a quick diagnostic jutsu over him and after making sure he had no fatal injuries, she proceeded to lay him against the tree where Naruto was.

Sasuke opened his eyes and saw that Sakura was ready to fight. The Uchiha, visibly suffering, tried to stood up and help his friend. "Sakura, I will help you." But he stopped when he saw her making a negative gesture towards him.

Sakura looked at him and said. "No, Sasuke-kun, I will fight them alone. You need to rest a little bit and I would never allow you to fight in the state you are. Don't worry; I will hold them till you are ready again."

The Uchiha looked at her with a surprised stamped on his face. "But Sakura…" The kunoichi gave him a sad smile and lowered her face. "I always thought at myself as a proud ninja… I would admire your and Naruto' strength and always reprimand you guys because you were always getting hurt...But all I did was watching you guys from behind while you fought to protect me."

Still with her face lowered, she picked her hitai-ate from her head and looked intently at it. "But now…Sasuke-kun, as I watched you give your life to protect me… I feel like I finally learned something."

She wrapped her hitai-ate again, this time at her forehead. "I want to become like you. This time …" she raised her head and everybody saw the new look of determination on her face. "I will be the one to protect you."

Sasuke widened. _Sakura… you changed a lot since our first meeting as Team Seven… From a useless fan girl, you become a determined kunoichi. I am proud of having you on my team. _He smirked. "Sakura, show them the strength of Team Seven!"

The young medic-nin smiled. _Thanks Sasuke-kun. _She then turned to the Oto Team and smirked. "Sound Team, from now on, you will have to pass through me."

Zaku laughed at her words. "And what are you going to do? Make us die from laughing?" Kin giggled at her teammate's commentary. Dosu chuckled and said. "You can attack first, girl."

Sakura smirked and said. "You will pay for underestimating me." She started to go through a sequence of hand seals and performed her technique. "_**Ninpou: Sakura Shigure!**_"

Thousand of cherry blossom petal started to fall from the sky. The Sound Team all looked confused to what was happening and unsure of what to do.

The petals started to involve all three of them and slowly covered all portions of their body. Starting to freak out, they tried to take them away but they realized that they couldn't move because the cherry blossoms were binding them to the spot.

Zaku was the first one to voice their thought. "What the hell is happening? What the fuck is this technique?" Kin was also beginning to panic. "That girl…we should have killed her before!"

Dosu closed his eyes and tried to think about their situation. "Wait…this girl didn't seem to have too much chakra and also knew some medical jutsu so this means she has a good chakra control. This is probably a genjutsu!"

Realization downed on their faces. Zaku had an angry expression. "How could we fell in a genjutsu so easily?" Dosu replied. "This is not the time for that. Kin, you are the one with highest genjutsu skills, free us from here."

Kin nodded. "I will try." With much difficulty, she first made the tora seal and then she extended her hands and touched the shoulders of her teammates. With a loud cry of "Kai!", she broke them from the genjutsu.

But what neither of them expected was to see the pink haired kunoichi very near them, clearly intending on attacking them.

Sakura, taking advantage of Kin' low guard, activated her Chakra no Mesu and using the palm of both hands, stroke her in the stomach, sending her into a near tree.

Sakura smiled and said. "Shannaro! One down, two to go!" Zaku and Dosu both looked with surprise at the girl in their front and their damaged teammate. Zaku muttered. "Damn, she got Kin…"

The Sound Kunoichi was trying to stand up after being hit, but as soon as she raised herself, blood came to her mouth, forcing her to spit a large quantity of it. Pain erupted through her and she had to support herself on the tree to stay standing. She looked at Sakura and asked. "What did you do?"

Sakura explained. "Didn't you recognize my technique? That was the Chakra no Mesu. With this medical jutsu, I can directly attack your internal. Pretty strong isn't it?"

Zaku tensed at this. _This can be dangerous!_ "Dosu, get out of the way!" After seeing his teammate jump, he pointed his palms to the kunoichi and released the attack.

"_**Zankuuha!**_" The wind blast hit Sakura, but before the genin could celebrate his victory, there was smoke where the girl was and a log was shown to be the one who took the hit.

_Kawarimi no Jutsu!_ Zaku stepped to the side and barely avoided being hit by Sakura's palm. The girl tried to hit the boy again but it was successfully dodged.

She started to attack the sound genin consecutively, trying to hit him with the Chakra no Mesu, but each palm strike she tried was avoided. Because of this, she unconsciously gave her opponent an opening which Zaku didn't let it waste and hit her in the face with a strong punch, sending her a few meters backward.

Zaku smirked as he saw her opponent look at him with a surprise face. "I already caught your jutsu. All I have to do is dodge it to stay safe and wait for an opening to attack."

Sakura was beginning to panic. _He's right. Because he is faster than me, I can't hit him in a direct combat! I will have to use genjutsu._ She was going through another sequence of hand seals when she saw that Zaku was pointed his hands at her.

The Sound Genin snorted. "I'm not going to let you do that again! _**Zankuuha!**_" Sakura didn't have time to block the attack and was hit full force. The blast sent her into a tree and she hit her back at the trunk painfully.

Without letting time to Sakura heal from the strike, Zaku ran to her and pinned her to the tree. He proceeded to attack the kunoichi fiercely, consecutively punching her head and her stomach.

Sakura couldn't do a thing to stop getting hit. Many bruises had formed, blood flowing through her face and a visible pain expression was shown by Sakura who refused to go into unconsciousness. _I have to protect them. Even if it is just buying some time, I will do all can to resist._

When she was almost fainting, she saw that someone had tackled Zaku away from her. When she got a better look at her savior, she saw that the one that had knocked the Sound Genin was Sasuke.

The Uchiha seemed to have healed a little, but still couldn't control his body well. He turned to Sakura and asked. "Sakura, are you ok?" The kunoichi spent some time looking at Sasuke before answering. "I'm okay, Sasuke-kun" _Even being hurt, he still protects me. I'm sorry to be such a burden._

Zaku stood up and massaged his shoulder. "Damn that guy! Did he have to throw all his weight on me?" He went to near his teammates and asked. "So Dosu, what are we going to do now?"

Dosu, who was supporting Kin, looked at his opponents and snorted. The pink haired genin was badly hurt and the Uchiha could barely stand up. "Look at them… Be merciful and kill them."

The other genin smirked and prepared his attack, raising his hand in the direction of the genins of Team Seven. Sakura and Sasuke were starting to prepare for her death when something happened that surprised them all.

Team Ten appeared in front of them, blocking a possible attack from the Oto Team. Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji stood confidently, focusing on their opponents.

Zaku laugh. "More idiots have appeared." Dosu replied. "We shouldn't underestimate them. You saw what happened to Kin." The Sound Kunoichi gave an angry snort, but agreed with him.

Sakura was surprised at Team Ten appearance. "Ino…" The said Kunoichi, without taking her eyes away from the other genin, said. "Sakura, I won't lose to you. I've already told you that."

Shikamaru also said. "Sasuke, look at you. What would Naruto say if he saw you like that?" The Uchiha was a little confused, but gave a small smile and replied. "He would probably laugh at me and say how weak I look. Shikamaru, Chouji, Thank you."

The boys of Team Ten nodded. "That's what friends do." Sakura was still confused about what was happening. "Ino…why?"

Ino smirked. "I won't let you be the only one who gets to look good in front of Sasuke-kun." The young medic-nin widened. _Ino… Thank You…_

Sakura went to Sasuke and with the Shosen no Jutsu, started to heal him. Sasuke looked confused and said. "Sakura, why aren't you healing yourself?"

The pink haired genin smiled and said. "These are just bruises and can't be quickly healed. I need to heal you first so that you can fight again, to defend the strength Team Seven, isn't it?" Sasuke nodded and said. "Thank you, Sakura."

The blonde genin shouted. "Let's go, Team Ten! Ino-Shika-Chou Formation! Go, Chouji!" Chouji did the hand seals and said. "_**Baika no Jutsu!**_"

After having grown in size, Chouji tucked his limbs inside his clothes and started to roll. "_**Nikudan Sensha!**_" The powerful roll was going in the direction of Zaku, who tried to blast him away with the wind blast.

Unfortunately for him, it just bounced Chouji upwards, giving him even more power beyond the jutsu. Dosu was going to help him, but he couldn't move. He turned and saw that his shadow was connected with the one of Shikamaru.

The lazy genin said. "Kage Mane no Jutsu, success. Ino, there's just the girl now." While Zaku had managed to dodge the tank that Chouji had become, Kin, who had healed a little bit and had managed to stay standing alone, saw the blonde girl focusing on her.

Ino did a hand seal and said. "_**Shintenshin no Jutsu!**_" After having her mind switched to Kin, Ino said. "It's over now! If you guys move an inch I'll kill this Kin girl! If you don't want it to end here, then leave your scroll and get out of here. When I can't sense your chakra any longer, I'll let her go."

But Ino was confused when both of the Sound guys started to laugh. Zaku said "Kin is already hurt so she doesn't mean anything now. But I'm must say I'm curious, what will happen if I hit your real body while you're in there."

Surprise was stamped in the face of Sakura, Sasuke, Chouji and Shikamaru. Ino widened and tried to go back. But it was already too late, seeing that Zaku had already fired a wind blast at Shikamaru and her body.

Shikamaru picked Ino's body and braced himself for the hit. But it took his concentration away and the Kage Mane was disrupted. Ino finally returned to her body and look at them with surprise. "How can you discard your teammate like that?"

Dosu laughed. "Our goals are not the stupid scrolls nor to safely complete the exams…" He then pointed at Sasuke and said. "It's to kill Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke grunted. _They are doing all that just to kill me? _Dosu then looked at Shikamaru and said. "It seems that you must have complete concentration to maintain this jutsu. It also doesn't seem to last long. The girl can enter other people's body, but that lets her real body defenseless."

The shadow user clenched his teeth. _Damn... he discovered the secrets for our jutsu. We're done for! _But his thoughts were interrupted by someone's voice.

"Sound Team, I ask you to not attack anymore. Sakura-chan, as I said before, I will protect you with my life!" Everybody turned and saw Lee, Neji and Tenten in a tree near them.

Zaku sighed. "Great, they keep coming out like cockroaches!" Sakura, who had already healed Sasuke, waved. "Thanks, Lee-san!" Rock Lee waved back with a stupid look on his face.

Sasuke face palmed. _And I lost to a guy like him! _Neji looked at the Sound Team and said. "Because if we don't help this idiot" he then pointed to Lee "we aren't going to pass the exams, I will have to defeat you."

They were all surprised at the manner Neji said that and also because he had activated his Byakugan. Dosu turned at him and said. "If you really are going to do that, why don't the three of you come down?"

Lee was going to jump down but Neji stooped him. _This chakra…_ "It seems that it won't be needed." They all turned at the direction Neji was looking at and saw Naruto who was releasing a powerful red chakra.

Everyone was surprised at the cheer malice and power of the chakra. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, with the same thought in mind. _The Kyuubi Chakra! _

Dosu turned to Zaku and said. "Are you feeling this chakra? It's best to kill them all now before something bad occurs!"

Zaku smirked. "Don't be afraid of these insects, Dosu. Don't worry; I will use my most powerful technique. _**Zankuukyokuha!**_"

All the Konoha Ninja prepared to brace the powerful wind blast that was coming when an immense wall made of water raise in front of them, shielding the intense air pressure. All they heard was the name of the jutsu performed.

" _**Suiton: Suijinheki.**_"

* * *

Naruto stared at the eyes of the giant fox with pure determination. They stood staring at each other for some time and then the fox released a small laugh and asked.

"**Such determination coming from you, little boy. Now that you finally came here, what do you want**?" The Jinchuuriki scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Actually, I don't know why I'm here; the last thing I remember was passing out because of the poison."

The Kyuubi replied. "**Yes, that poison. It took some of my chakra to remove its effects from you. Now, why don't you get out and leave me alone**."

The sun kissed genin shook his head in negative manure. "There some things that we need to discuss." The bijuu laughed. "**Ha, ha, ha! We? What makes you think that I want to cooperate with you?**"

Naruto grinned. "You and I know that there is no way for you to leave. The Yondaime made sure of that. But there will be some times when I will need to use your chakra, after all, if I die you die. But if we stay in a more civilized bond, both of us will win from that. I will be able to control your chakra better and because of that your life will be safer."

The Nine tailed fox stared at the boy for some time again and then let out a loud laugh. "**Gwahahaha. I suppose I can't do anything to you, right? If you die, I die too, eh? You threaten me, ask for my chakra and at the same time wish me to give it willingly and maintain a casual relationship?"**

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Well, that's basically it. I know that other Jinchuuriki who could control their bijuu had a good relationship with them, so…"

The Fox mouth morphed into a grin. "**You have guts, brat. But now is not the time for us to talk about that."**

Naruto sighed. "What's with people telling me I'm not ready to learn about things?" He then remembered his fight against Orochimaru and asked. "I have one last question. Why did I act that way when I was using your chakra?"

Kyuubi replied. "**Again, this isn't the time for that. Yours so called "friends" need you now, so I think you better go."**

Naruto widened at the news and ran to the same tunnel he had come before. But not some time later, he came back with a blush and smirk on his face. "How do I get out of here?"

The Bijuu let out a monstrous laugh. "**You never cease to amuse me, brat." **Slowly, red chakra started to come out of the cage and enroll itself around the Jinchuuriki, who looked at the fox with a confused expression.

He heard the fox reply. "**Consider this as a gift for coming here for the first time. Now, get out of here." **And that was the last thing he heard before leaving his inner world.

* * *

The ninjas watched as a wall of water rose between the Oto Ninjas and Team Seven and Ten, protecting the Konoha shinobi from the menacing air waves.

As the attack from the Sound was nullified and the water wall dissipated, they saw the one responsible for the water jutsu. Sakura was the first one to voice their thoughts.

"NARUTO!" The Jinchuuriki was covered in a bright and powerful red chakra, glaring at the Sound Ninja who were surprised by the appearance of another one for them to fight. _This power... I have never felt this strong before._ "You call that a wind jutsu? I will show you the real power of the wind." Naruto did the few hand seals and released his jutsu. "_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**_"

The powerful gust created blew the opponents, knocking them hard into the tree. As the Sound Trio was recovering from the hit, the blond genin turned to talk to his comrades.

"I can't rest for a few hours that you guys got in trouble again." The members of Team Ten were now supporting Sakura and Sasuke, who seemed almost healed now, was already preparing for battle. The Uchiha smirked and said. "These guys are just lucky that I underestimated them. You should have seen Sakura, she defeated that girl alone."

Naruto let out a small laugh. "Really? Wow, Sakura-chan you are really…" That was when he saw the state his teammate was. Her body was filled with bruises and wounds, especially her face, which in addiction to that had a black eye. "What happened, Sakura-chan? Who did this to you?"

Sakura tried to hide her face while cursing herself for forgetting that Naruto would certainly get worried about her. "This is nothing, Naruto, you shouldn't care about-" The kunoichi stopped when she felt a hand grab her face. She looked up and saw her teammate.

Surprising everyone, Naruto covered the distance between him and Sakura in seconds, moving like a blur. He gently fondled her face and said. "You know that I care about you, Sakura-chan." He then stood up and turned to Sasuke. "So, who are those guys and why are we fighting them?"

Sasuke glared at the Sound Ninja, who now stood waiting for them and said. "These guys were sent by Orochimaru to kill me. That guy-" he then pointed to Zaku "- blows air waves from the tube on his hand. The girl uses senbon attacks and the last one release sound attacks from his mechanic arm, which you should not engage in close combat because it strikes you, even with you avoid his physical hits."

The sun kissed shinobi prepared himself to fight again. Without turning his face away from the opponents, he said to Sasuke. "Seeing that the kunoichi can't fight, I will fight the other two guys alone. I know you aren't fully recovered yet, so stay here and look for an opening to attack. Since these guys are from Orochimaru, you know what to do, don't you?"

The black haired genin nodded. "No hesitation. Yeah, I remember those lessons." Naruto nodded. Ino decided to say what all Team Ten was thinking. "Naruto! Are you crazy? Even us together couldn't beat them, what makes you think you alone can? You maybe be fast but even then…"

The Jinchuuriki let out a feral grin. "I will make they know to not mess with Team Seven." He then pointed to the Sound trio and asked. "Now, who was the one to leave Sakura-chan in that estate?'

Zaku grinned and said. "I was the one to do that. Now you will have the same fate." He then raised his hands and pointed them to the Jinchuuriki, which had the red chakra even more wildly now. "Zankuu-"

In a blur, Naruto grabbed Zaku's arm and forced them to the floor, before the Sound genin could release his attack. The grip on the boy's arms was so strong that a bruise was starting to form in it.

Naruto looked at the astonished face of Zaku and grinned. "I can't let you fire that thing again, you know? Now, you will pay for what you did to Sakura-chan." The blond genin pushed Zaku arms close to him, making the other genin bend forwards and hit him in the chin with his knee.

Taking advantage of the moment, Naruto released his grip on the boys arm and punched the Sound Ninja with all his force in the stomach, which made Zaku kneel and cough blood.

The Oto shinobi looked at the blond ninja with fear in his eyes and asked. "What are you?" The Jinchuuriki grabbed him by his shirt and raised him in the air. He glared at the Sound Genin, who couldn't breathe well because of the KI directed at him, and with a grin, replied. "I'm your executioner."

He released the Sound Genin and when he was starting to fall, Naruto proceeded to strike a sequence of punches at Zaku's face. Because of the Kyuubi Chakra, Naruto' strikes had much more strength and speed behind them and that left the Sound Ninja without a chance to dodge or even block the strikes.

Everyone watched at the massacre that was going on. They watched as Naruto ruthless attacked Zaku and what was worst; the Jinchuuriki seemed to be enjoying it. When the Jinchuuriki was sure that the Oto Shinobi nose had broken, he kicked the genin hard on the ribs, sending him near his Sound comrades.

The blond shinobi smirked and said. "That was for what you did to Sakura-chan!" Dosu looked at his injured comrade and got out of his stupor. He glared at the Konoha genin and ran in his direction. "Kin, cover me. I'm going to make that bastard pay for what he did."

The wounded kunoichi, who was supporting herself on a tree, grabbed a handful of senbon from her pockets and waited to throw it at the Jinchuuriki when Dosu gave the signal. The leader of the Sound trio was getting near Naruto when the blond decided to attack.

He made the seal for his favorite technique and created six clones. Three of them went ahead and confronted Dosu with taijutsu. The Kinuta blocked all the hits from the bunshins and counter-attacked with his melody technique, managing to dispel all three of them.

The last three clones positioned themselves in front of Naruto, so that they could block an attack coming from Dosu, but they were surprised by a shower of senbon, who managed to hit all three and destroy them.

Naruto cursed himself for forgetting about the girl but focused again on the Sound Ninja who were now facing him face to face. Dosu tried to hit him with a punch, but that was quickly avoided by a back step.

The Sound Ninja let out a laugh and said. "Gotcha You!" His Melody Arm started to release a loud noise, but that didn't surprise Naruto. The Jinchuuriki clapped his hands and performed the technique that would save him.

"_**Fuuton: Reppushou!**_" The gale wasn't strong enough to physically injure the genin, but it served its purpose as it repelled the sound attack and sent the Sound Ninja a few yards back.

Dosu looked at Naruto with surprise on his face. "How did you know to counter the Melody Arm?" Naruto smirked. "Your sound techniques work using the sound waves in the air. Because of that, I just needed to use a wind jutsu to repel these waves, so that your attack becomes useless."

_Damn, Zaku stills out, Kin can barely move and my attacks didn't do a thing to him._ Dosu glared at Naruto. _This guy is becoming a pain in the ass._

The Jinchuuriki was feeling the first effects of the use of the Kyuubi Chakra. _I'm not used to this chakra, my body is becoming sore. I need to finish this now! _Naruto did a few hand seals and looked at the pair of Sound Ninjas in front of him. "_**Magen: Seigan Eisha no Jutsu**_"

The instant the technique was performed, the Oto shinobi started to feel its effects. Darkness was all they could see. They tried to move but they discovered they couldn't move a muscle. Then, they appeared. Two cold, almost metallic, blue eyes glaring at the ninjas like they were trying to destroy their souls.

_What are those eyes! _Kin kneeled on the floor, her eyes widened. _I feel useless. I can't do anything. He is too powerful for us._ Things got worse when the feral voice of the blond demon they were battling starting to echo through their minds. "_You'll die!" "You will suffer for what you did." "You're going to wish that you hadn't attacked my Team!"_

Naruto observed as both sound ninjas became paralyzed by the effect of his genjutsu. "Well, let's end this play." He grabbed one of his kunai from his pocket and charged it with wind chakra, preparing to finish the battle.

"_**Zankuukyokuha!**_"

The powerful air waves hit the Jinchuuriki full force, dust and smoke erupted in the place where he was. Near that place, stood Zaku, his body filled with bruises and his nose bleeding a lot, but with a smirk on his face. He had his hands pointing to where Naruto was, meaning he was the one fired the attack. "Ha! In the end, you were crushed like a little bug!"

The Konoha Ninjas looked shocked at what happened. In one moment, the boy they taught was nothing but a super confident brat was beating the Sound Trio effortlessly, the same opponents they couldn't beat together. And now he was dead, caught by a surprise attack from one of the ninjas he had previously knocked out.

Shikamaru gave a sad sigh. "I Knew his cockiness would get him one day." Dosu and Kin, now out of the genjutsu, let out a laugh. The Sound Leader chuckled "Good work, Zaku. Now, let's kill the others."

While Team Gai was still observing the battle from the trees, waiting for the moment they had to interfere, Team Seven and Ten prepared to battle again. Shikamaru and Chouji supported Ino and Sakura while Sasuke stood in front of them, ready to fight again, his Sharingan returning to life.

When the Sound Trio was going to attack, the Uchiha let out a smirk and chuckled. Sakura looked at him with worry and asked. "What happened, Sasuke-kun?" The black haired genin pointed to the Sound Trio and said. "I think you shouldn't worry about killing us now. After all, Naruto is the one battling you."

Zaku let out a laugh. "I killed that boy! Didn't you see it?" Dosu also let a small chuckle. "Poor boy, he is getting delusional. Maybe it's because their death is so imminent. He even thinks that brat is still alive."

"That's because I'm alive. Seriously, did you really think that attack was going to kill me?"

They all turned and saw Naruto, behind the Sound Ninjas, in the same position he was before he was 'hit' by the air waves attack. Sakura let out a thankful sigh while Team ten was complaining about caring for the idiot. all the dust had settled at that point and they saw that in the place where Naruto was there was nothing but broken wood.

Zaku widened. "How did you…" "…escape that?" Naruto finished for him. He let out a feral grin and answered. "Shunshin no Jutsu can do wonders in these days. Now let's finish this."

Naruto run in their direction, with the wind kunai in his hand. Dosu was the one to engage him in combat. He tried to punch him but the blond ducked. The sound ninja smirked. "At this distance, there isn't enough time to perform a wind jutsu. You're done!"

The machine was starting to release its screech when Naruto grabbed the Dosu' arm with his free hand and with a quick swept with the wind kunai in his other hand; he severed the Melody Arm from the Sound Ninja Body, who gave a loud scream of pain.

The Jinchuuriki let out a feral grin and replied. "Now, I don't have to worry about this Melody Arm anymore." Because of the shock of having his arm cut, Dosu didn't reacted to block the round house kick coming from the blond genin, which send him in the direction of Zaku, who didn't have time to get out of the way, making them both hit the tree behind them.

Naruto tossed the Melody Arm to the side, and grabbed a handful of shuriken from his pocket. With a quick movement, he threw them at the Zaku and Dosu, who were supporting themselves at the tree, adding wind chakra to them so that they were faster and cutter.

The mummy guy, who was grabbing the place where previously stood his right arm, saw that something was different in those shuriken, and jumped away from them. But Zaku stood in the same place and when the shuriken passed in both of his sides, not hitting him, he smirked smugly. "Ha! You can't even hit me. You must be getting blind."

Dosu now could see the familiar shine around his teammate and he also saw the smirk on Naruto face. He instantly connected the dots and shouted to Zaku. "You have to get out of there, Zaku!" The other male genin snorted. "What are you talking about, Dosu? This guy has the aim of a baby."

But when he tried to move, he discovered he was bound in the tree. He looked to his body and saw that there were wires trapping him with the log and he couldn't move his members. Astonished, he looked to his enemy. "Wires! But when?"

The Jinchuuriki grinned. "You really think my aim is that off? The objective of those shuriken was to bind you. I even added the wind chakra to them for you to change your focus to them. And now, Goodbye."

He quickly did the five hand seals for the first technique he learned from his sensei. He took a long breath and blew a huge sized fireball. "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_"

The incandescent mass of fire hit the sound ninja full force and incinerated everything in its radius of range, reducing the branches and grass to ash. Zaku's scream of pain could be heard by everyone around, he shouted as his skin and muscles were burn by the intense heat.

After the fire died down, the only thing that could be seen where the fireball had hit was the charred corpse of the sound ninja and the burnt log it was bound to. Naruto gave a triumphant smirk at his hand work while the other ninjas were thinking how he killed the guy without feeling any remorse.

Dosu was looking at the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki with fear in his eyes. _Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu: That guy beat us in every area of the ninja arts. There is no way I can escape now._ The Oto leader was still trying to think of plans to escape with his life when he felt someone grab him by his neck.

Sasuke had taken the moment of hesitation that Dosu had suffered as he saw his teammate being killed effortlessly and using a quick sunshin managed to get a chokehold on the older genin. As he strengthened his grip on the guy's neck, Dosu tried to get away from the imminent death, but the loss of his arm took away the force needed to free himself.

Te Uchiha glared at Dosu and said. "You shouldn't take your eyes away from your enemies in a battle. _**Raiton: Jibashi**_" Electricity cursed through his arm and hands and made its way towards the other shinobi body. The Sound Ninja started to convulse and struggle, but after a few seconds of the constant shock, he gave his last breath and died.

Sasuke put the body of the subordinate of Orochimaru on the floor and searched for the scroll on the dead man pouch. After having found the one they needed, he tossed it to Naruto who had seen everything he had done and was waiting for him. The Uchiha glared at the blond genin and said. "You're very lucky that he was the one carrying the scroll. You should remember your priorities first before burning people's body around."

The Jinchuuriki grinned and put his hand on his neck with embarrassment. "Sorry, Sasuke. I promise it won't happen again." The red chakra that was previously surrounding him was now gone.

After making sure there was no more danger around, Sakura got out of Chouji's shoulder and went to her two teammates. "Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Are you two alright? Naruto, you should know better to not fight when you have poison on your body!"

After she said the last phrase, she gave a weak punch on her teammate's arm. The blond genin released a grunt of pain and sulked. "Sakura-chan, I can take care of myself. And the poison is gone for good." As Team Seven continued to talk and play between them, Team Ten observed their interaction.

Ino turned to her teammates and asked astonished. "How can they talk and play like that like nothing happened? For God's sake, the idiot and Sasuke-kun just killed two guys!" Shikamaru looked at her with a bored expression and answered.

"Maybe they are hiding their real feelings and Sakura is playing with them so that they can change the thoughts on their minds and don't be consumed by the remorse…maybe they realized that killing is a shinobi's duty and don't care about that anymore…or there is also the possibility that they are all insane. Who knows? With Naruto, everything is possible. Man, this is too troublesome to think about."

As Ino stood flabbergasted at the Nara's answer and Chouji tried to help Shikamaru to clean their bruises, Sakura ended the jokes round. She called her teammate attention and pointed at Kin. "So, what are we going to do to her?"

Naruto slowly approached the kunoichi, who was trying her best to crawl away from him. Seeing that she was trapped and had nowhere more to go, she picked one of her senbon from her pocket and tried to defend herself, but she could barely stood up. She widened at the proximity between her and the blond genin and shouted. "Get away from me you monster."

This phrase called something in the Yondaime's Legacy mind. It bring back the memories from when he was a kid and people stood glaring at him, calling him a monster and demon behind his back. He snarled and picked one kunai from his pouch. "I think we should kill her right here and end her suffering."

He was going to stab the kunai in the kunoichi when he felt a hand stop him. When he turned he saw that Sakura was the one that grabbed his arm and she had a fearful expression on her face. "Naruto, stop this! You are scaring me! You were always the one to tell that a shinobi should do its best to avoid killing and only do that when it's completely unavoidable. But look at you now! You killed that sound ninja; you severed the arm of the other one and now are going to kill this girl who can't even stay stood?"

Naruto widened. He turned to the kunoichi and saw that while she was standing still in front of him, her eyes were closed and tears were fleeing from her eyes. He released the hold on his kunai, which felt on the floor, and slowly looked at his hands. They were dirty in blood. Blood from the sound ninjas he had killed, directly or indirectly.

_What have I become? I used to be very proud of myself, never letting the hatred get the best of me, but after using just a bit of the Kyuubi chakra is like I become a different person. _The Jinchuuriki took a long breath and calmed himself. He gently touched Kin's face, who flinched the instant their skin made contact, making Naruto even more ashamed of himself. "Look, don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Seeing that the Oto ninja had relaxed a bit, he turned to Sasuke and Sakura and asked. "So, what are we going to do? If we leave her here, Orochimaru is probably going to found and kill her." Surprisingly, Sasuke was the one to answer first.

"We can bring her with us to the tower. Maybe she can ask for a place in Konoha in exchange for information about Orochimaru." Both Sakura and Naruto looked shocked at Sasuke. The Uchiha smirked. "What? I can be kind when I want."

The Jinchuuriki shook his head in an exhaustive manner and turned to Kin again. "So what are you going to do? Will you stay and be killed or come with us and live?"

Kin was having an inner discussion on her mind. _If I stay and meet with Orochimaru-sama, he will probably kill me for my failure. But if I go with them, maybe I can have a normal life, something I didn't had in Sound. _She passed a few seconds thinking about the pros and cons about the two options and decided her choice. "Fine. I'll go with you. But how I'm going to be sure you're going to take me to a safe place and not abuse me?"

Naruto blushed a bit about the last part but replied none less. "I would never do that. I'm not that type of person." Kin didn't seem to agree one hundred percent to that, mainly after seeing what the boy had done to her two teammates before, but Naruto proceeded.

"Sasuke, Sakura, now that we have our second scroll, we should go to the tower the faster as we can." Sakura nodded while Sasuke nodded. "Go on, Captain obvious." The Jinchuuriki turned to Kin and said. "Now, stay still so that I can pick you."

Seeing the confused expression on the kunoichi face, he explained. "Since you are hurt, it's going to take some time for you to walk again. For that reason I'm going to carry you to the tower." Kin let out a snort. "As if I'm going to let you carry me. Who knows where you will put your hand saying that it 'slipped'"

Naruto blushed again in embarrassment while Sakura and Sasuke chuckled about their teammate discomfort. The blond genin sighed and said. "Look, I'm not going to do anything to you. If you want, you can stay here, we don't need to take you with us after all."

This silenced the kunoichi, who thanked in a low tone. As she was climbing Naruto's back, she heard him murmuring. "Plus you are not that pretty…" And that earned him a noogie in the head by an enraged Kin and laugh from Sasuke and Sakura.

As they resolved their situation, Team Seven plus Kin went to talk with Team Ten. They thanked the 'Lazy Trio' for helping them in the fight, which earned a complaint by Shikamaru about how troublesome that was. They took the time for Sakura to heal herself and the others to rest a bit after the battle.

Naruto, with Kin on his back, turned to Shikamaru and asked. "There's one thing in mind that is bugling me. Why were you spying us?" Ino and Chouji blushed in embarrassment while Shikamaru just sighed. Sasuke smirked. "You guys actually thought we were one of the weak teams, didn't you?" Ino and Chouji let out an awkward laugh while Shikamaru just snorted, which made all the integrants in Team Seven laugh.

It was that moment that Lee appeared by their side. "Yo, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan. The springtime of youthful bright inside you guys!"

Naruto turned to him with a serious look on his face. The two of them stood staring at each other for some seconds before the Jinchuuriki put the hand on his neck and asked. "When did you get here, Fuzzy Brows?" this made everyone on the vicinity face palm. Sakura punched Naruto on the head and said.

"Baka! Lee-san here was going to protect us just seconds before you wake up! By the way, thank you, Lee-san." Lee started to sob and replied. "I will always protect you when you need, Sakura-chan."

"Lee, let's go! We still have to go look for a scroll." They turned their heads and saw Neji and Tenten on the branch of the tree. Tenten gave them a light wave while Neji just stared at them. _Those guys are strong. I have to observe them._

Lee said goodbye to Team Seven and Team Ten and then left with his team. The rookie teams helped each other to prepare for their 'missions' before each of them took a way.

Team Ten went to find a scroll and Team Seven went into the direction of the tower, which they would arrive after a few hours of running.

* * *

"Congratulations on passing the second test, Team Seven. To celebrate your successful completion of the second test, I'd like to…. wait, why are you caring a kunoichi from Sound?"

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke laughed in embarrassment as they heard of what their teacher from the academy had just told. After having arrived in the tower, they decided to open their both scrolls, and from the, Iruka-sensei had appeared.

Naruto was the one to reply. Kin was in his back, sleeping, exhausted from the battle of hours before. "You don't need to worry about that, Iruka-sensei. This is something we have to talk with the Hokage. Do you think you can call him for us?"

Iruka was still unsure about the entire topic, but decided to trust his ex-students. Sasuke thought this was a good time to change the topic of their conversation, so his asked. "So, Iruka-sensei, if we had opened the scrolls during the test, what were you going to do?"

The chuunin smiled and picked the scrolls from the ground. "You are sharp as always, Sasuke. If you had opened the scrolls, you would have to be put in a condition of unconsciousness for the remaining of the test period. Those were my orders."

Naruto and Sakura smiled. "Good thing we didn't do that." Sasuke snorted. "Don't act like that hadn't even passed your mind." This made both of them red of shame.

Then Sakura looked at his sensei and said. "Oh, sensei, what is the meaning of the writing the wall, it seems to be incomplete…"

It was the time for Iruka to be embarrassed. "Actually, that's one of the reason I came here. This is the motto of the chuunin written by Hokage-sama. The 'heaven' refers to the human mind and the 'earth' refers to the human body."

He closed his eyes and recited. "If you lack heaven, seek wisdom, be prepared. Gain knowledge and prepare yourself for the missions. If you lack earth, run in the field, seek advantage. Continue training hard. And if you have both heaven and earth, you can succeed in even the most dangerous mission. Basically, all mission become safe and easy."

Seeing that they all understood, he continued. "The last word represents the chuunin. The person word from the scroll goes there. The last sentence is 'These rules will guide a person's extremes.' The last part of the exam was to test if you had the abilities needed from a chuunin. Chuunins are at a rank of military captain, you have the responsibility of guiding a team, the knowledge, stamina and inner wisdom; all are needed for your duties. I want you guys to challenge the next step with this chuunin motto in mind. That is all I have to pass on to you."

The chuunin then gave a long sigh and spoke in a sad tone, which perked Team Seven attention. "But this third and final test, don't push yourselves too hard…especially you, Naruto…"

"Please stop with all that sentimental crap, Iruka-sensei. We already have Sakura-chan in our team for that." The academy teacher was shocked by that outburst, and he observed as Sakura gave the boy a punch in the read after the remark about her.

Naruto slowly passed his hand where Sakura had hit him and spoke. "What I am trying to say is that you don't need to worry about me anymore. I'm a ninja now. I'm strong. And I am definitely going to be a chuunin." Sasuke snorted. "You forgot to say that you are lowly too."

While Sasuke and Naruto entered in a short discussion, Iruka was remembering his talk with Anko and Kakashi. _He was right; I can't treat them like kids anymore. _"I'm sorry, Naruto…"

The Jinchuuriki again complained. "I already told you to stop with all that bullshit. Now can you please take us to the Hokage? She is heavy as hell." Sakura sighed. "You are very lucky that she is sleeping…"

Iruka sighed and then made a gesture for them to follow him. Sakura had gone in their front while Naruto pushed Sasuke aside. "DO you think you can teach me that move after we talk with Jii-san? I think we have two more days before the final exam."

The Uchiha nodded. "Sure, I can. But do you think you can learn that in two days?" The blond genin smiled. "You are going to see the wonders of the Kage Bunshin. Now let's go."

* * *

Kabuto was currently outside the tower, waiting to meet with his boss. After a few minutes, the man he was looking for arrived.

"Have you found them Kabuto?" The silver haired shinobi looked at his master and said. "Orochimaru-sama, it appears that Team Dosu was killed in the battle with Team Seven. I found the corpse of Zaku and Dosu, and also blood from Kin, which we can assume is also dead."

Orochimaru took a minute to think about the situation. "I knew that they were going to be defeated, but I didn't expect them to be killed. It seems that Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun is more ruthless then I thought. Well, this is a good thing."

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and spoke. "From what I know, team Seven was one of the strongest teams of these exams, so this is no surprise."

The Snake Sennin smirked. "Don't speak things that I already know Kabuto. But now I have to find other living sacrifices for my plans." He thought it over for a minute before he let out a malicious grin. "Kabuto, get your team to come see me before they enter the tower. They will be more important than they thought. Ku, ku, ku."

Kabuto nodded and left with a shunshin.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen was preparing his speech for the third exam when someone knocked on his door. He asked for the person to enter and a chuunin step inside of his room and bowed.

"Hokage-sama, Team Seven is requesting to talk with you." The Hokage lifted an eyebrow. _What have Naruto done this time? _"Please, send them in."

The chuunin nodded and left. After a few seconds, Team Seven together with Kin entered his office and closed the door.

Sarutobi turned to them and said. "Good afternoon, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura. So why have you came here? And I can assume that this lovely lady is involved too, isn't her?"

Naruto quietly mumbled. "That's just because you hadn't talked with her before." Kin became angry and gave him a noogie, which made Sakura and Sasuke laugh and the Hokage giggle.

Sasuke coughed and spoke. "Jokes and idiot aside, we have an important thing to discuss, Hokage-sama. We fought Orochimaru of the Sannin in the Forest of Death."

If the Sandaime was surprised about that, he certainly didn't show it. With a serious expression he said. "Please, continue Sasuke."

After Sasuke told him all that happened in the fight, taking care to disguise the part about Naruto using the Kyuubi chakra so that Kin didn't learned about it, he finished.

"And in the end, we discovered that Orochimaru was the leader of Otogakure no Sato. He sent his genin team to kill me, but we successfully prevented that and defeated them in battle, making sure that they never attacked anyone from Konoha again."

Sarutobi caught the hidden meaning behind the genin words and signed. _I already knew about Orochimaru coming here but I didn't expect him to send his own team after Sasuke. He is probably after the Sharingan. And it pains myself to know that these boys had to kill so early in life. _The Hokage stared at the genins in his front and said.

"Let me guess, this kunoichi here was from the genin team sent to attack you. You captured her and she is now here to trade a possible exile for information about Orochimaru, am I right?"

Kin stood awestruck. _I would never think that this old man seating right in front of me was the powerful Hokage. But after this, I don't have doubts. _She become extremely nervous and almost mumbled her reply. "That's right, Hokage-dono."

The Hokage smiled at her. "Don't worry; I'm not going to bite you. Now, Team Seven, I'm sure that it will be better if I talk with her alone."

All the members of Team Seven nodded and calmly left the room. But both Hokage and Kin could still hear them talking in the hall.

"_Man, a big bowl of ramen would be very good right now. Do you want to eat with me, Sakura-chan?"_

"_Naruto, you know that we can't leave the tower till the end of the exams."_

"_Who talked about leaving? I have ten bowls of ramen sealed in a scroll right here in my pocket."_

"_You idiot, why didn't you tell you had that early? We had to fish for food while you were unconscious you know!"_

"_Sasuke, don't blame me if you hadn't thought about that early. Plus, you know that fish is good for health."_

_POW!_

"_Itai, Sakura-chan! Why did you hit me?"_

"_You deserved it, dead last."_

"_No one is talking to you, tomato freak."_

Sarutobi chuckled. "They are truly a unique team." He then turned to Kin and started. "Now let's start with our business…"

* * *

All the Teams that had passed the second exam were now reunited in a battle arena inside the tower. Their senseis, the Hokage , the last examiner and some chuunins and jounin were also there.

Naruto looked around, anxious for the next test to start. He knew he had come a long way till now. He decided to look at the teams that passed so that he could discover his concurrence.

_So the Lazy trio passed and Team Eight too. Awesome. Well, Gaara's team passed. No surprise here. The Iwa team also. Man, they are going to be a pain in the ass. Man, Fuzzy Brows and the Hyuuga also passed._

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the examiner. "Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully. Now, Hokage-sama please."

The Sandaime nodded and started. "Before I start explaining the third exams, there is something I'd like you to know. The true purpose of the chuunin exams ... why do we have all the countries in peace with each other taking these exams together?"

Seeing the confusion written in the genins face he continued. "'To promote friendship among the countries' 'To raise the level of shinobi' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning. This exam is a replacement for among the countries. Those countries once fought against each other to know who would rule. In order to prevent wasteful fights, the stage that these countries chose for battle… That is the origin of the chuunin selection exams. While these exams decide who has what it takes to become a chuunin, they also are the place where each country's shinobi risk their life to protect their land's prestige."

Sarutobi heard one of the genin ask about the prestige so he explained. " Watching these third exams will be leaders and influential individual from many countries who make up the clients of the shinobi. And the leaders of these countries will also be there to watch each of your battles. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will receive more clients. And conversely, if seen as weak, they lose clients. And this will signal to potential enemies to the countries that 'our village has this much power'. So it will send a political message to the outsiders."

Kiba was enraged about all this. "Yeah, but why? Why do we have to risk our lives in battle?" the Hokage paused and replied.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the Shinobi. And a Shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle. This exam is a place to see to see each country's strength and to show off your own strength. It only has meaning because lives are at risk. And that's why those that have come before you have fought in the Chuunin Exam for this dream that is meaningful."

This time, it was TenTen that asked about what the Sandaime was talking. "But then why do you say stuff about it being for 'friendship'?"

Sarutobi replied on the same tone. "I said it in the beginning; I don't want you to confuse the purpose of this. By losing life and establishing balance. This is the shape of friendship in the world of the shinobi. Before we begin the third test, I will tell you one more thing. This is not just a test... This is a life-risking battle with your dreams and your country's prestige on the line."

Gaara broke the silence after the Hokage speech. "I don't care what it is... Just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails." Sarutobi answered. "Yes, I'd like to now explain the third exam, but …"

"Actually…" The genins saw a Konoha shinobi land in front of them, which was probably a jounin. He turned to the Hokage and bowed. "I apologize, Hokage-sama... from here on, as the referee… will you please allow me, Hayate Gekkou..."

Seeing the positive signal from his leader, the man now identified as Hayate turned to the exam takers and spoke. "Hello, everyone, I'm Hayate. Before the third test, there's... Something I'd like to do... Umm... It's a preliminary for the third test... to decide who gets to participate in the main event..."

The shinobi was coughing quite a bit during his talk which the genins thought was probably a disease. But the last phrase didn't pass unheard. Shikamaru protested.

"Preliminary? What do you mean?" Sakura also said. "Sensei... I don't understand this preliminary, but... Why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?"

Hayate explained. "Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year... We have a bit too many people... According to Chuunin Exam rules, we must have a preliminary and... Reduce the number of participants for the third test."

He paused to cough quite a little harder and continued. "As Hokage-sama indicated earlier, there will be many guests at the third test... So, the fights could take too long, we are limited in time... so... anyway... Those who are not feeling well... Those who feel like quitting after these explanations, please come forward now... Since we will be started the preliminaries immediately."

Kiba complained. "What? Right now?" Some of the genins appeared to have agreed with him. Seeing that no one had desired to give up, the special jounin continued.

"Umm… now, let's begin the preliminary... this preliminary will consist of one on one fighting… you will basically fight as if in a real life confrontation… since we now have 18 entrants, we will conduct 9 matches and the winners will advance to the third test. There are basically no rules. The fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits your defeat. Umm… If you don't want to die, then quickly acknowledge your defeat. But, when I decide that the winner has clearly been established... Since we don't want to pointlessly increase the amount of corpses, I'll jump in and stop things…" Hayate continued, "And the object that controls your destiny is..."

They all looked up and saw a flat screen where previously there was just a part of the wall. The jounin continued. "This electric score-board will…show the match-ups for each battle. Now, this is sudden but let's announce the two names of the first match."

Many names started to mix through the screen till they stopped, defining who would fight in the first match of the preliminaries.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_VS_

_Kankurou_

_

* * *

_Long time no see you, guys!

A lot has been going on with my life that took my focus away from this story. This last month, with the World Cup, didn't help either. It is almost impossible for any Brazilian male guy to not watch the World Cup.

Sadly for me, my country has been defeated by Netherlands and has lost the chance to win the Cup for the sixth time. Well, next time, here in Brazil, I'm sure we will win.

Sorry about the rumble about soccer but I'm pretty "affected" by it right now.

About the chapter, this one again wasn't beta-read. So please forgive me if you find any grammar errors. I will also ask that if you find one, report it to me so that I can fix it as soon as possible.

We had the final part of the second exam and the beginning of the Seven defeated Team Dosu and they are pretty confident to pass to the third exam.

Next time, the preliminaries go on. What will happen in the fight between Sasuke and Kankurou? And what will be the others battles?

Have a nice week!

* * *

Dictionary:

Zankuuha – Air Slicing Blast

Ninpou: Sakura Shigure – Ninja Art: Cherry Blossom Rain

Baika no Jutsu - Multi-Size Technique

Nikudan Sensha – Human Bullet Tank

Kage Mane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Shintenshin no Jutsu - Mind Body Switch Technique

Zankuukyokuha – Ultimate Air Slicing Blast

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Release: Water Wall


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

_**

* * *

**_

"The two contestants in the first fight are Uchiha Sasuke and Kankurou. Are you ready?" Seeing a positive nod from both of the boys, Hayate continued.

"Now, we will be starting the first match. Please everyone except the two participants move to the upper level."

All the genins did as asked and started to climb the stairs to watch the fight. Naruto was the last one that remained. He turned one last time to his teammate and asked. " Sasuke!"

The Uchiha turned to him and everyone in the room directed their attention to know what words of incentive the blond Jinchuuriki was going to say to his teammate. The boy stayed serious and said.

"Don't show off."

Everyone face palmed. The blond genin, feeling that he got his point across, started to calmly climb the stairs. And a very enraged Sakura was waiting for him.

"Naruto, what are you doing! You just killed the mood!" Naruto shrugged. "I'm just giving a mere advice. We are talking about Sasuke here. You know how he likes to spill his 'I'm an Uchiha so I'm better than you' crap."

Hayate coughed and called everyone' attention. "Now… please begin the fight."

The Uchiha picked one kunai from his pouch and smirked. "So Sand boy, it is time to see if you are really strong as you brag."

Kankurou picked the "packet" from his back and said. "I will this in few seconds." Sasuke replied. "That's what will see."

The Konoha genin advanced, and tried to cut his opponent with the kunai but Kankurou managed to block the attack. Sasuke tried to punch him in the face with his free hand but the sand ninja caught with his other hand.

The Uchiha smirked and pulled his hands making the opponent come at him. With that opening, he kicked the other boy in the ribs, releasing the hold of Sasuke's hand.

The black haired boy took this moment to jump backward and analyze the other genin. _Something is different… That kick didn't have the reaction I expected._

He activated his Sharingan and found what he was searching for. _ So that's your plan, uh. But now that I know, you're done for._

While Sasuke was thinking in the best course to act, Kankurou took that moment to provoke. "Weren't you going to shut my mouth?"

The Uchiha smirked but stayed quiet. He turned to the upper level and saw his teammate. _Naruto, I know that you're going to be mad about me using it but I need it to win. _He extended one of his arms and made the half tora seal and each of hands. He locked his eyes with his opponent again and said. "_**Kirigakure no Jutsu.**_"

* * *

Back in the upper level, Sakura was trying to understand what her teammate was doing. "Kakashi-sensei, when did Sasuke-kun learn that jutsu?"

Kakashi smiled to her and said. "Think, Sakura, think. He never actually learned the jutsu. But what can help him copy one technique by just looking at their performance?"

The pink haired genin widened. "The Sharingan!" The jounin nodded. "That's right. And seeing Naruto's expression, that's what probably happened."

She turned and saw her teammate ranging his teeth with his hands closed in a fist. She watched as the Jinchuuriki shouted waved his hands in the air. "Damn you Sasuke! Damn you and your blasted Sharingan!"

* * *

Down in the arena, the mist had already covered most of the area. Sasuke shook his head as he heard his teammate complain. _ I knew it. Now there's no time to lose._

Kankurou watched as the dense misted formed around himself but decided to not move at all and wait for his opponent attack first. He heard the voice of the Konoha guy and prepared himself.

"**_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu_**." A large fireball came from the mist in his direction. The Sand ninja picked his "packet" from the floor and jumped to his left, avoiding the attack.

But the Uchiha already expected him to do that and threw a kunai with explosive notes at him. Kankurou almost didn't have time to jump so when he landed again was not in a comfort position.

Taking advantage of the distraction of the Sand Ninja and the dense mist, Sasuke appeared behind him and caught him in a head-lock.

The mist started to disperse and now everyone could see what had happened in the fight. Sasuke had managed to immobilize his opponent who was trying to break free but couldn't.

Ino and Sakura were the ones to express their happiness shouting about "how strong their Sasuke-kun was." The other genin were thinking how fast the battle had gone, but some knew that it wasn't going to end this quick.

Sasuke grinned. "Give up or I'm going to kill you."

But to everyone surprise, minus the Sand Team, Kankurou's head turned one hundred eight degrees and stared at Sasuke. "In your dreams." Sand started to fall from his face showing that it was actually a puppet.

Then, wooden arms surged through his clothes and grabbed Sasuke. Where the wrapped puppet was, Kankurou surged through the bandages, his hand glowing with chakra connecting the chakra string with the puppet and controlling it.

In the balcony the genin stood preoccupied with their friend. Sakura turned and saw that Naruto was pretty relaxed. "Naruto, don't you acre to what happen to Sasuke-kun?" Naruto turned at Sakura and said. "C'mon Sakura, you know him. Are you sure that he would fall for such a trick like this?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "No, you are right." The Jinchuuriki nodded. "I'm always right. Now let's watch the battle." It was that moment that Sakura punched the boy's head. "Itai, Sakura-chan. Why did you do that for?" Sakura smiled. "That was for being too arrogant."

Kankurou stood up and said. "Now, it's your time to give up." But for his surprise, Sasuke smirked. "You think I hadn't discovered your little trick before? Look at where we are stepping on."

The Sand Ninja looked downside and saw that the place where his puppet and the Uchiha were was filled with explosive notes. "But if you explode them you will kill yourself too."

The Uchiha replied. "And who said I was real?" The one that the puppet was holding burst in smoke and then the notes on the floor exploded, breaking the doll into thousands of pieces.

Kankurou stood wide-eyed. "He used a bunshin!" He then tried to locate the black haired genin. "Come out you little rat. I'm going to make you pay for destroying my dear puppet."

"You should think more about what you ask." Sasuke appeared in front of him and kicked Kankurou on the chin sending him high in the air.

He then crouched on his four on the ground, and with a movement exact like the one Lee had used against him, appeared behind the Sand Nin and touched his back. "You cannot defeat these eyes."

He then went into a sequence of kicks and punches before finishing with a kick on the chest in the exact moment Kankurou has hit the floor. "Shishi Rendan"

Hayate saw that the Sand Ninja was unconscious and that Sasuke was calmly adjusting himself, he announced. "I'm stopping the match here. The winner of this match, Uchiha Sasuke, has passed the prelims."

* * *

"Sasuke! I told you not to show off!" "Shut up, Naruto! You should be happy that Sasuke-kun won!" Sasuke smiled at his teammate's interaction and then went to the stairs, going to the place his team was while the medic team was carrying an unconscious Kankurou out of the arena.

As he passed by Lee, he mentally thanked the boy for the move he just used. But he didn't notice that everyone was looking at him, practically with the same thought on mind. _Is that the true Uchiha power?_

Temari stared at the one who defeated her brother. _He used the mist to create the bunshin and hide himself, so that he could destroy the puppet. After that was done, beating Kankurou in taijutsu wasn't difficult. Impressible, but if only that idiot of a brother wasn't too carefree…_

Naruto couldn't help but heard when Lee commented with Gai about the sharingan copying powers._ At least I'm not the only one who keeps annoyed by it. So the name of that technique is Initial Lotus huh? I think I'm going to use it…_

While Hayate was announcing the new match between the kunoichi from Rock and Inuzuka Kiba, Kakashi looked serious at his student and said.

"That technique you used. It was the Kage Bunshin, wasn't it?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, the idiot taught it to me." The jounin replied without missing a beat. "And you know the dangers of it, don't you?"

The Uchiha snorted. "Yes. I did only one clone and that took a lot of chakra." He then looked at Naruto who was discussing with Sakura. "I don't know how he can make dozens of clones and don't even tire a little."

The silver haired jounin smiled. "You are talking about the same person who kept practicing the water walking all day and wasn't even tired to help Tazuna build the bridge."

Sasuke widened. "Point taken" Kakashi them made a motion for him to watch the incoming battle. "You should relax for now and see the others competitors."

The black haired genin went to the side of his blond teammate and started to observe the battle, while talking with Sakura and Naruto.

In the arena, Kiba and Akamaru, which was henged like his owner, were panting a lot. In front of them, the dark haired kunoichi was releasing a menacing glare.

"I will teach you that woman can be stronger than men." Sasuke smirked and turned to the blond genin to his side. "Let me guess, Kiba said she was weak because she was a woman and that he was going to beat her easily?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Same old Kiba. I told him that his words were going to bite him in the ass one day. But did he listen? Nooooo…."

Kiba looked at his 'clone' and said. "Akamaru, let's try one more time." Seeing his friend nod, they started to run in the direction of the kunoichi. They jumped and started to quickly spin. "Gatsuuga!"

Mitsuki smirked. "I told this isn't going to work." She did a couple of hand seals and put both of her hands on the ground. "_**Doton: Doroku Gaeshi**_."

A large wall of earth appeared in front of her, and both of the spinning ninjas collided directly with the wall, completely destroying.

But the consequence for it was that both Kiba and Akamaru were now dizzy, the physical impact had taken its toll on them.

The Inuzuka was slowly regaining his senses when he noticed that his opponent had disappeared. "Damn it, where is her?"

Two hands shot from the ground and grabbed the boy's ankle. They pushed him underground, only stopping when his body was completely covered and only his head was in contact with the air.

Mitsuki surged from the earth near him and crouched so that Kiba could see her. "You were too arrogant to think besides your own head." She then picked a kunai from her pouch and turned to Hayate. "Proctor, announce the match or I will kill him."

The special jounin coughed and replied. "There is no need for that. The winner is Kuromiya Mitsuki." Sakura watched as the kunoichi packed her kunai back and went to her team, as she was congratulated by her sensei and friends.

"That girl… she is strong." Naruto smiled at her and said. "Don't worry about her, Sakura-chan. It's nothing you can't handle." The pink haired genin smiled back and replied. "Thanks, Naruto."

She then felt a hand at her shoulder, calling her attention. She turned and saw that it was her sensei. "Sakura, you should look at the monitor." She raised her head and looked at where her sensei was pointing:

_Haruno Sakura_

_Vs_

_Ishiguro Takeshi_

She passed her eyes through the competitors and saw that her opponent was going to be the tall guy from Iwagakure. As she climbed down the stairs, she heard words of incentive from her friends.

"Kick his ass, Sakura-chan." "Show him your strength, Sakura!" "Good luck, Sakura-san!"

She calmed herself and positioned herself in front of her opponent and next to the proctor. Hayate looked at both of them and asked. "Are you ready?"

She heard the boy say a loud yes and she gave a sigh. She needed to focus on this battle. She gave another long breath and answered. "I'm ready."

Gekkou coughed and replied. "Please begin." Sakura picked a handful of shurikens and tossed at Takeshi. As the Iwa ninja deflected them all with a kunai, the kunoichi took step backwards.

_Close distance and taijutsu is no good for me. I have to use genjutsu. _She did a few hand seals and performed her technique. "_**Sakura Shigure no Jutsu**_."

Thousand of cherry blossom petal started to fall from the roof and encircle the Rock Ninja. Takeshi looked around as the petal started to restrain his movements. "So that's your plan, Pinky. It isn't going to work…"

* * *

At the balcony, Team Seven and Ten were looking anxiously at the battle. While the boys were trying to cheer on Sakura, Ino was trying to understand her rival's movement. She turned to her sensei and asked.

"Asuma-sensei, why are both of them motionless? Didn't the battle already started?" Asuma smirked at his student foolishness. "Just because you can't see their techniques it doesn't mean they aren't fighting Ino."

"Uh, what are you talking about sensei?" Shikamaru was the one to answer. "He is trying to say that Sakura is using genjutsu, Ino. Geez, I thought you were smarter than that."

After punched her teammate on the head, she stood staring at Sakura. "But I never knew that forehead had learned genjutsu. When did that happen?"

"I can answer that." Ino turned and saw that Kurenai was the one who had talked. "She came to me months before this exam, asking for me to teach her how to use genjutsu because she wanted to help her teammates."

The Yamanaka looked at her friend teammates. First Sasuke, who was calmly watching the fight and then to Naruto who was cheering loud for the girl. _She didn't want to be left behind, so she started to train serious. Sakura… You became a real kunoichi._

Ino turned to the fight again and shouted. "You have to win, Forehead!"

Downstairs, Sakura heard her rival's cheer. _Thanks Ino. It's time to finish this. _The pink haired genin went through some hand seals and activated the Chakra no Mesu.

She ran through the arena till he was face by face with her opponent who was still immobile because of the genjutsu. With a quick movement, she hit the boy chest with both of her palms.

"YAY, she got him!" Chouji agreed with Ino. "That was a direct hit, there is no way to avoid it." Lee punched the air and shouted. "Yosh, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto become serious. "No, something is wrong. Sasuke?" The Uchiha had his Sharingan on and was staring at Takeshi and Sakura. "Already searching. It seems that he used a jutsu that hardened his skin and protected his body from Sakura's attack. Damn, Sakura is in trouble!"

The Jinchuuriki widened. "Sakura-chan, get the hell out there!"

Sakura heard her teammate's advice, but didn't know what he was talking about. Then, to her surprise, the Iwa ninja kicked her hard on the ribs, sending her a few feet away.

She spit some blood on the floor and stood up, staring at her opponent. "Ho- how did you avoid my attack?" Takeshi let out a small laugh. "I didn't need to avoid it, Pinky. Now, was that everything you had?"

The kunoichi didn't like the nickname he received, but decided to think about what to do next. _Taijutsu continues a no-no. I have to keep using genjutsu. _She did another hand seals and used her technique. "_**Sakura Shippu no Jutsu.**_"

Again, cherry blossom started to fall from the roof, but this time they got together and formed a little tornado which was going into the direction of thee Iwa ninja, who stood still in the same place.

Takeshi let out a small laugh and did the tora hand seal. After releasing a quick burst of chakra, he broke out of the genjutsu. "My teammate trains genjutsu with me for years. These weak techniques aren't going to work with me, Pinky."

Back in the balcony, Naruto and Sasuke realized the danger of the situation Sakura was founding herself to be. The Yondaime's Legacy punched the wall behind him. "Damn… he managed to neutralize Sakura's strength: genjutsu and medical ninjutsu."

Ino looked at them and replied. "This cannot be as bad as you are saying, can it?" Sasuke glared at her while Naruto didn't even bother replying. She turned to Shikamaru with hope in her eyes and the boy sighed.

"Why it always has to be me? Troublesome… Ino, Sakura is right now fighting a foreign genin who doesn't care about what happens to Konoha and she doesn't have any way to fight back. How bad do you think it is?"

Seeing his friend had a shocked expression, Shikamaru turned back to the fight, feeling that his point had come across. He didn't like to be rude to her like this, but sometimes he felt she just didn't pay attention to basic things.

At the other level, Sakura was getting very worried about her situation. _What am I going to do! What am I going to do! He just keeps repelling my attacks like they are nothing._

Takeshi saw the hesitation in the kunoichi's eyes and smirked. "If you given all you had, I'm going to attack." He did some hand seals and his skin started to darken.

Sakura noticed that and widened. _That must be the technique that blocked my chakra scalpels. His skin is almost black; could that be some kind of doton jutsu? I can't be hit by that!_

The Iwa Ninja ran into the direction of the kunoichi and tried to punch her. The young medic Nin skillfully evaded the attack, but the other ninja kept trying to hit her.

Sakura successfully evaded all the punches and kicks that her opponents had tried to hit her with but every time she dodged one of them she kept going backwards and closer to wall, till she touched the wall with her back.

Takeshi, seeing that his opponent had gone into a stalemate, put all his strength into his fist and tried to kit the kunoichi on the face.

Sakura, on the last minute, rolled body to the side and managed to evade the boy's punch by inches. The Iwa Ninja hit the wall with so much strength behind it that the stone crumbled under his hand.

Naruto almost crumbled the bar in front of him in the last attack. "Damn, the situation just keeps getting worst." Chouji tried to cheer his friend. "At least she is dodging all the hits isn't it good?"

Sasuke shook his head in a negative gesture. "The problem is that she starting to feel the strain of battling for such a long time. Sakura was never one to have a good stamina. Sometime, she will make a mistake and things will get ugly."

As the Uchiha had said, things got ugly. Sakura was feeling so tired that she couldn't concentrate all her mind in the battle anymore. Because of that, she moved a little but later than she had, and the Rock Ninja managed to connect a kick to her ribs.

The pain Sakura felt was excruciating and she unconsciously covered her ribs. That moment of distraction was all her opponent needed. The boy punched her in the face and continued with a round kick to her chest, which tossed the kunoichi to the other side of the arena.

Sakura slowly stood up, but the consequences of the attacks were visible in her body. She had nasty bruises in the places she was hit directly and she kept coughing blood. Yet, she kept trying to fight.

_I have to win this now. I don't know how much more of it I can take it. _She picked two smoke bombs from her pouch and threw them to the floor.

The smokescreen completely covered her, making it impossible for one to see what the kunoichi was planning to do. The Iwa Ninja waited for her opponent. "You can't hide forever."

He heard the girl reply. "Who said I'm hiding?" Then three Sakura jumped out of the smokescreen and tried to attack him.

Unsure if it was a bunshin or an illusion, he approached them carefully. The first one to come closer to him was the one at the left. He decided to counter attack with a chop to the neck and saw that as soon as he hit, the girl exploded in smoke.

_Bunshin no Jutsu huh? Is she one of them or are all of them are just clones?_ He was going to hit the next one, the one in the middle, when both of them simple burst in smoke.

_What the hell? Why did them… _For his surprise, two kunais come from the smoke, aiming to hit him at of his sides. Knowing that his doton armor was going to protect him, he simply let them hit.

It was then that he noticed that there was an explosive note attached to each of the kunai and it was too late for him to get away.

_BOOM!_

_Did that worked out? _Sakura looked at the now smokescreen that was covering the place where the Iwa Ninja was. She used all that was left of her chakra in those bunshin and she didn't think she could dodge another attack.

So she waited to see if her attack had been successful. After what seemed like hours had passed, the smoke began to clear out. She could see faintly the silhouette of her opponent.

After the smoke had cleared at all, everyone gasped at their sight. The boy from Rock was completely fine, except for the upper part of his clothes which were completely destroyed.

Takeshi glared at Sakura and said. "I'm done being nice too you, pinky. Now you are going to die." He ran with all his fury in the direction of the pink haired genin.

Sakura tried her best to fall into a taijutsu stance but before she could prepare herself to defend, she felt a punch hit her in the solar plexus.

And that was how the massacre began. They all watched as the Iwa Ninja brutally attacked and injured the young medic Nin. They even heard the clearly sound of a bone breaking as the kunoichi tried to block one of the guy's reinforced punches.

But what they didn't saw was that Sasuke's Sharingan was spinning faster and faster and that Naruto's eyes were changing to the cerulean blue to a blood red.

Takeshi stopped his assault as he saw the bloody pulp that the girl in front of him was becoming. Feeling merciful, he said. "Pinky, you should give up now while you are still standing."

Sakura slowly turned her head and saw everybody at the balcony looking at her apprehensively. She saw that they all were telling her to give up, that she could try again next year.

Her eyes stopped at the vision of both of her teammates and sensei. They had never back down from a fight, even when victory was nowhere to be seen. She then knew what she had to do.

The girl turned to her adversary and with all her strength snorted. "I will never give up. This isn't what my teammates would do and this is not what I will do." She then smirked at the boy. "What happened to all your anger? Have you finally found out that a man like you can never take a woman beautiful like me?"

Takeshi' anger came back full force. This is what happened when he tried to be kind. And this girl deserved none. She even disdained him. She was going to pay!

Shikamaru watched as Sakura said her resolve and provoked her enemy. He knew it was a dumb action from her but what could he do about it? He also saw as the Iwa Ninja felt in the girl's taint and ran to kill her. It was that moment that shit hit the fan.

* * *

Sakura watched as her opponent come at her with a fast pace. She knew that she had no way to defend from his attack but at least she thought she was going to die happy with her actions.

She heard as the proctor tried to say that the match was already over and that he should stop. But it seemed that her provocation had hit him hard.

She was surprised when her sensei and the other sensei from Konoha appeared and hold the Iwa Ninja from keep going at her. She barely heard as they said that death was going to be avoided at their best.

But even in her weakened state she saw that there were also two people that should not be here with her. Her two teammates had jumped in trying to protect her, even knowing that this could get them eliminated from the exams.

But in the end, she was happy that they still cared about her and that they had throw everything up to protect her. A little sad with herself that again she couldn't fight for herself and that they needed to be here, but happy about them none less.

And then she collapsed.

* * *

Naruto was downright furious. He watched as Sakura was ruthless beaten to the point of unconsciousness. And he saw as she forced herself to stand up and refuse to give u, just like he and Sasuke always done.

When that bastard from Iwa had gone in her direction, trying to kill her, who was suffering just to stay still, he lost his head. One look at Sasuke and they knew what they needed to do.

He felt a strong power flux through him but he didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that Sakura was hurt and he needed to help her. He and Sasuke jumped over the fence and went to help.

First they focused on their main threat which was the Rock boy. But as they saw their sensei stopping the boy from getting closer, they changed to their immediate objective: Sakura.

Sasuke stood glaring at the boy while he went to talk to Sakura. It was an unspoken agreement between them.

As the Jinchuuriki let the medic team check over the girl's injuries, the Uchiha walked in the direction of Takeshi, till they were face to face.

The jounin let the boys glare at each other, prepared to interfere if they had to. Sasuke glared with his Sharingan at the boy and said. "You will pay for what you did to Sakura."

Takeshi let out an arrogant laugh. "You think you can do better than Pinky there. You are just like her, a bug that will be crushed under the hard stone."

Sasuke clenched his fist but turned his back on the genin, walking to the place where his two teammates were. Seeing the other boy reaction, the Iwa Ninja snorted. "Are you a coward like your little friend?"

The Uchiha replied, without turning his back. "You need all the luck you have to not face me in the third round." He then just turned his face, and showing his blazing Sharingan spinning with their lock at the taijutsu user.

"Because if you face me, I will make you feel al the pain Sakura felt ten times harder."

* * *

The blond Jinchuuriki waited as the medic Nin tried to heal Sakura's injuries. They picked a stretcher and put the girl over it. The leader of the medic team discussed with his teammates over the kunoichi situation.

"She has multiple fractures all over her body and there are signs of internal bleeding. We have to act fast if we don't want her to die."

Naruto frowned. _ It is that grave…I didn't know she was this bad… _ He saw as a Konoha ninja used the Shosen no Jutsu and tried to heal the girl while the others picked the stretcher from the floor and started to leave. When they passed near him, he heard a weak voice calling for him. "Naruto….please…. come here."

The blond genin went to her teammate and saw that she had woken up. "Sakura-chan, you have to rest so that you can recover."

The medic Nin near him nodded. "He is right, Sakura-san. We need to work over your wounds and it is better if you don't move and get worst."

Sakura let out a weak smile and replied. "Please, senpai, I know my body better than all of you. Can I please talk with him a little bit?" The medic leader kept looking between Sakura and Naruto before he sighed. "Ok, I have managed to stop your internal bleeding for now, but we have to go to the hospital as soon as possible."

Naruto heard Sakura gave the medic a quick "thank you" before he moved and gave them some space. He tried to comfort his teammate and smiled. "You gave us quite a scare. Even Sasuke is now fighting for your honor with that bastard."

Sakura tried to laugh but all she managed to do was cough blood. Seeing the frown on her teammate face she replied. "Don't worry over me, Naruto. I'm going to be fine. You should worry about Sasuke-kun and not let him make a mistake that he could regret later."

The Yondaime's Legacy smirked. "Sasuke is a grown up boy. He can take care of himself." Sakura shook her head. "I know, I know. But you know how love is; I just can't keep myself from worrying over him."

She then turned serious for a moment and looked at the boy in front of her in the eyes. "Naruto, I want you to promise something to me." The boy looked surprised and asked. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I want you to promise me that you're going to be a chuunin." Naruto widened and let out a small laugh. "Sakura-chan, don't kid with me. You know I'm not that strong…" he stopped when she felt the girl touch his face.

"Naruto, I may not be the best friend you could ever had but don't think for a moment that I don't know you. I know how strong you are and how important for you is to become a chuunin. This way, I'm making sure you are going to become one and I can sleep better at night. After all, you never go back with your words, don't you?"

The Jinchuuriki had a shocked expression before it faltered in a grin. He picked the kunoichi hand and replied. "I promise to you Sakura-chan. I will become a chuunin." Sakura smiled. "Thanks Naruto. Now take care of Sasuke-kun for me would you?" Seeing the boy nod she made a signal to the medic Nin that she had finished her conversation.

He watched as she left with the doctors, probably going to the hospital. "How is she doing, Naruto?" He turned and saw Sasuke waiting for him. "She has a lot of wounds but nothing that the medics can't cure."

The Uchiha nodded. "Good, good. Now let's go, they want to start the next match." It was that moment that Naruto came back to reality. He looked around and saw that the Konoha Ninjas were looking at them with pity in their eyes, which he quickly shrugged off.

But when he started to climb the stairs he saw the Iwa Team. The bastard who had beaten Sakura was laughing with teammates and sensei, like nothing had just happened.

Anger started to boil over him. Thoughts like going over where they were and killing the boy right there crossed his mind. And when he was sure he was going to blow, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You should relax, Naruto. Sakura wouldn't want you to get out of the exam because of some mistake you did, right?" Same old Kakashi-sensei. He just couldn't get mad at him. Especially with that eye-smile of his. Damn they were infectious.

He shrugged his head, trying to get the bad thought away and grinned at his sensei. "You are right, sensei." The jounin grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shunshined the three of them back to where Team Seven stayed till now.

When they landed on the balcony, Kakashi put his hands on his pockets and gave on last advice. "Relax while you still have time. After all, the post of sulking ninja is already taken by Sasuke-kun here." The Uchiha glared at his sensei while the Jinchuuriki laughed and implied with his teammate.

Feeling he had done his job, the jounin looked over the monitor which was flashing the names of the people who were going to battle in the next match.

_Yamanaka Ino_

_Vs_

_Temari_

_

* * *

_

The match between the Sand Girl and the only kunoichi of Team Ten was pretty fast. The Konoha genin tried to trick the older kunoichi into let an opening so that she could use her mind-switching technique.

But that didn't happened. Actually, that didn't come even close to happening. Instead, Temari picked her giant fan and with only one attack, a strong gust of wind, send the other girl right into the wall, where she hit her head and went into unconsciousness.

But the weird thing happened when the sand girl climbed the stairs and passed in front of Team Seven before moving to stand next to her team.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked. "Did that girl just winked at you?" Naruto stood speechless, his jaw almost falling on the floor. With much difficulty, he managed to make a positive nod.

The Uchiha rested his back on the wall and smirked. "You love to get into these situations, don't you? Sakura is going to laugh a lot when she hears about that."

While the names of the next fighters were flashing through the screen, Naruto felt his anger come back after remembering about Sakura. He lowered his head and clenched his fist, trying to clear his head a little bit. "Damn these, Iwa-nin."

Sasuke turned to him and said. "It seems that you are lucky. You will be able to discount all the anger you are feeling." The Jinchuuriki was a little confused at first, but when he looked at the screen he let out a smile of satisfaction.

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_Vs_

_Keiji_

_

* * *

_

"Are both of the contestants ready?"

Both Naruto and Keiji nodded silently. Hayate then made a positive gesture and said. "Then please begin." But instead of going ahead and trying to attack, both of the shinobi actually jumped backwards.

The Jinchuuriki felt in his emotionless state and observed his enemy. _I don't what techniques he uses so I'm not secure about attacking first. I don't know how much time this battle can last, so it's better if I save some chakra…_

_._

_._

_HAHAHAHA! Who am I kidding? Chakra is something I have in spares. Now, let's test him. _ Naruto did his most used hand seals and said. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"**_

Three clones appeared near the blond guy and ran in the direction of the Iwa Genin. Keiji smirked. "Kage Bunshin, huh? I was already expecting that."

The brown haired guy picked a kunai and waited for the clones. He dodged the bunshin attack and with a strike on each of the clones, dispelled them.

"I know that a single strike is enough to destroy them." Naruto felt into his taijutsu stance while thinking. _His taijutsu isn't good but how did he know I was going to use the kage bunshin and how to destroy them?_

Keiji picked another kunai from his pouch so that he was holding one on each hand and started to move to where Naruto was. "Now it's my time to attack."

The Yondaime' Legacy didn't move a muscle and stood in his stance while the opponent was quickly closing the space between them. _Remember what the scroll of your mother said…_

He only moved when the Iwa Nin was in front of, him and tried to hit him with one of the kunais. Naruto crouched and avoided the attack successfully.

But Keiji didn't give up and kept trying to hit the blond genin. But unfortunately for him, none of his hits connected. They were either dodged or blocked.

What was worst for him was that each time he gave the other boy some space; he received a strong strike in retaliation.

He tried to hit him one last time with the kunai on his right hand, but Naruto pushed the genin's hand to the left, leaving the Rock Ninja right side completely open.

With a strong roundhouse kick, he sent the other boy a few feet away. He waited for his opponent to get up again and returned to his first taijutsu stance.

"_The base of our clan Taijutsu was created by our ancestors. They were perplexed by the many attributes the water could have and tried to transform them into a fighting style. For example, the water can achieve high speed if it is on a stream. It can also move through practically any surface and surpass any obstacles. And it can also have the strength to crush boulders._

_So all of our style can be simplified in one phrase…."_

"Move like a water stream and hit like a waterfall." Naruto let out a small smirk before he focused on the genin in front of him again.

Back n the balcony, the participants were watching the battle unsure what to think of it. Almost everyone was not expecting to see the blond dumb from the academy actually winning.

Lee turned to Gai and asked. "Gai-sensei, what style is the one Naruto-kun is using? I don't recognize it…" Gai paused for a bit and then replied. "This seems to be a fusion of styles Lee. Particularly the Uchiha style and the other one reminds me much of the old Whirlpool style."

Lee nodded. "Yosh, Naruto-kun, your flames of youth glows bright fully!" Tenten bumped him on the head and said. "Calm down and watch the fight."

Sasuke turned to Kakashi and asked. "Whirlpool? This is somewhat related to Naruto's family? I now remember that he asked about this country in our mission in Nami no Kuni."

The jounin tensed a bit, but replied anyway. "Now, now, Sasuke, this isn't time to discuss that. You should cheer for Naruto after all."

_He is hiding something…_ The Uchiha then turned back to the fight and watched as the Iwa Nin made a hand seal and then went to attack Naruto again. _Day by day, I think I know less about you._

_He is coming again; I have to finish this now. _Naruto stood in the Uchiha defensive stance and waited. The only difference this time was that now his opponent wasn't using any weapon.

Keiji attacked ruthless, but again all his strikes were evaded. Naruto was calmly waiting for an open so that he could finish the fight.

And it appeared right after a frustrated punch attempt. The Iwa Nin tried to punch Naruto with his right hand, but the blond genin pushed it to the side, leaving the chest and face of his opponent completely open. _Remember move like a water stream… _

The Jinchuuriki cocked is fist back and with all his force, attacked his opponent, intending on smashing the face of the Rock Ninja. _…and hit like a waterfall!_

Everyone stood apprehensively watching as Naruto went through the other guy defense and prepared a final attack. They watched his fist moved into his opponent.

But it never connected. It passed inches by the left side of Keiji's head.

"He missed?" Tenten voiced everyone's thought. "But how did he miss like this at zero distance?" But they were all too shocked to answer.

_How did I miss? It is impossible._ Naruto stood unmoving with his fist right next to the guy's face. Keiji smirked and taking advantage of his opponent hesitation, he kicked the Jinchuuriki in the chest sending him a few feet away.

The blond genin watched as his opponent let out an arrogant smirk. _Damn, how did he do that? I'll pay more attention this time._

Instead of waiting for his opponent to come, Naruto ran into the Iwa Ninja direction. They traded some punches and kicks, but when Naruto had finally made an open for a successful attack, his kick went a bit too high and he ended up missing the other genin chin by little. And that earned him another counter-attack, in the form of a punch to the ribs, which he didn't have time to block.

This went on for a while, every attack from Naruto ended up going a bit too high or too much to the side, each passing some inches from Keiji who would always hit him in the other movement.

The effects of this were taking its toll on Naruto, the injuries starting to hamper him. _I swear I heard a loud crack coming from my ribs on that last kick. I have to get some space. _Before his opponent could attack him again, he made some hand seals and performed his ninjutsu.

"_**Suiton: Mizurappa!**_" A large gush of water was expelled from his mouth and hit the approaching Rock Ninja on the chest, sending him to the other side of the Arena.

Keiji calmly got up and taunted the Konoha genin. "A water attack this weak will never hurt me. Where is the confident guy from before, Uzumaki Naruto?"

* * *

"Gai-sensei, why is Naruto-kun missing all his strikes? I didn't saw anything that could restring his movements."

Gai stood in his lecture position and said. "Dear student, the answer is very simple. He is been affected by a technique that can't be seen."

Lee widened in nodded in acceptance. Next to them, Team Eight, Ten and Seven were watching the fight together.

"Troublesome. I think it's better for him to give up, that's what I would do." Shino replied. "We all know that Naruto is not one to give up."

They all nodded at that. Chouji tried to change the bad mood. "All we can do is to cheer for our friend." As the others tried to support Naruto somehow, two people stood quiet.

_Naruto-kun, I know you can win this. You were always the one to never give up, always trying to find a solution to your problems. I know you'll win. If only I could say that to you. _Hinata watched apprehensively as Naruto trying to recompose himself.

_Come on, Naruto, this is a basic trick. I have seen you get over thing harder than that. What are you waiting for?_ Sasuke kept his observing eyes at his "brother."

Naruto was calmly tried to discover what was happening. _How come I missed all that attacks? This must be something he is doing to me. But what? I can lose now. I promised to Sakura-chan…wait, remember what the man Sakura-chan thought said…_

"_My teammate trains genjutsu with me for years. These weak techniques aren't going to work with me, Pinky."_

_The other girl from the teams uses a lot of ninjutsu, so this means that the only one that he could be talking about is the one I'm fighting._

_THAT'S IT! Every piece is falling into its place now. Genjutsu! That why I'm missing. Man, I'm so bad in the illusion arts that I felt in it without knowing. But now that I know, he is going down._

A spark of determination shined inside Naruto eyes, giving him a new resolution. He felt into his stance again, but he no more had the hesitation from before.

Keiji picked one kunai from his pouch. "This time, I will not be kind anymore." Naruto closed his eyes and waited for his opponent to come.

Back in the balcony, Tenten became enraged. "What is he doing? There is no way he can defend with his eyes closed!"

Neji closed his eyes and snorted. "In the end a loser will always be a loser." Lee turned to his sensei, which had a frown on his face and asked. "Gai-sensei, you know why is he doing that?"

Seeing that Gai was trying to explain to his students, Chouji, who was also listening to them, asked to his sensei. "So, Asuma-sensei, why is he doing that?"

Kiba who by now had gotten out of his stupor from the last battle asked. "Yeah, what is the idiot trying to do? Kill himself?" Kurenai, being a genjutsu specialist, already knew what the blond genin was going to do.

But she feared for her student who had a crush on him. So she turned to Kakashi and with anger asked: "So that's what you teach your students? Is that how are they going to be chuunin? By sacrificing themselves?"

Surprisingly, Hinata was the one to ask. She kept poking her fingers, but said. " Hum…Kakashi-sensei.. What did sensei mean by sacrificing themselves?"

Kakashi gave a long sigh and proceeded to explain. "There is basically two ways to get out of a genjutsu, the situation Naruto is in now. To stop the flow of chakra in your body and apply and even stronger power to disrupt the other user control. But that require some time and concentration, something Naruto doesn't have now."

Shikamaru had already gotten what Kakashi was trying to get. "Damn Naruto is so…troublesome." Chouji turned to him with an expression asking what he was talking about, but the Nara made a gesture for him to keep listening to the other sensei.

The Jounin then continued. "There is the other way, which to use intense pain in order to bring your senses back again."

Kiba was still confused. "I don't get it. How is this related to Naruto fighting an armed opponent with his eyes closed?"

Shino seeing that his other teammate was on the verge of tears, replied. "Kiba, I think it is better if you stayed quiet for a bit." Shikamaru glared at the dog boy and complained. "Kiba, stop being an idiot and watch the fight."

The moment they turned their attention back to the fight is was the moment the rock ninja started his assault on the Jinchuuriki.

Keiji attacked fast, intending to stab Naruto in the chest with his kunai. "I'm going to end your life just like your predecessor ended mines."

Naruto waited till the kunai was very close to him, and moved just a bit to the side, so that the kunai didn't hit any vital points.

"_TCHOK"_

Surprise was evident in everyone eyes as they saw Naruto get stabbed in his right shoulder by the other ninja. Blood started to fall from the wound and Keiji released a small. "Ingenious, you moved in the last second just to avoid a fatal injury. But this time, I'm going to kill you."

But what creped the Iwa Ninja was that Naruto was starting to smirk. "What are you smirking at? Have you finally gone insane?"

The Jinchuuriki felt the kunai enter his body and make a tear in his muscles. He felt the blood leave his body by his skin. And now he knew what he needed to do.

With much difficult he managed to get a hold of the Rock Ninja with his right arm. _Now that the hard part is over, let's finish this._

Keiji was starting to get scared. He tried his best to move his arm, and because he was still holding the kunai lodge on Naruto's shoulder, he was injuring more and more the blond genin. But no matter what he did, the boy didn't release his grip. "What are you going to do?"

Naruto finally opened his eyes, revealing his electric blue eyes which pulsed with courage and determination, emphasized by the slitted pupils. "Revenge is a bitch."

With that, he punched Keiji in the face with his left hand and the strength behind the punch was so much that the other ninja was tossed to the other side like an empty bag of potatoes.

Back in the balcony, the Konoha Ninjas were in an uproar. Sasuke gave a sighed. "At least, it worked." Kiba whistled. "So he purposed got hit so that he could cancel the genjutsu and hit the other guy. Well I have to admit, Naruto got guts."

"But look at the price he paid. Now he can barely move his left arm. As I said before, a loser is always going to be a loser" Neji snorted.

Sasuke glared at him and said. "Don't underestimate him. I have no doubts he is one of the best genins fighting in these exams." Neji, without looking at Sasuke answered "You talk too much about someone who can barely stay in his feet."

True to Neji words, Naruto was having a hard time just to stay in his standing position. He was trying to contain the blood coming out of his wound on his shoulder with his hand but he wasn't being successful. This could be seen by the raising blood stain on his previously white cape.

The Jinchuuriki focused his sight at his opponent, which was recovering from the last hit. "That genjutsu you used was pretty nasty. It slightly confused my senses so that my aim was a bit off and you could manage to avoid my attacks without me discovering it was all a genjutsu. But now that I know about it, I won't fall for it twice."

Keiji smirked and replied. "Ha, ha, ha. You entertain me Uzumaki. So you liked my genjutsu, huh? I created it specially to use against you. After all, genjutsu is your weakness, isn't it?"

Naruto widened. "How do you know that?" The smirk on the Iwa Genin' face became bigger. "I know everything about you, Uzumaki Naruto. That's how."

Seeing the confusion on the blond genin face, Keiji decided to explain. "Naruto Uzumaki, genin of Konohagakure, high skills in ninjutsu, above average in taijutsu and low on genjutsu. Favorite technique: Kage Bunshin and Wind Jutsus."

Naruto snorted. "So you know about my skills? Big deal. That isn't going to help you in this fight." Keiji started to laugh which confused even more the Jinchuuriki. "You think that is all I know? I'll tell what I know about you."

"I know that you were born on the night of the Kyuubi Attack and that your parents died that day. I know that you lived in the orphanage till you were five years old and then you lived with the Uchiha till the day of the Massacre. I know that you graduated six months before now and that you were put in Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi. I also know that your first C-Rank mission become one with the difficulty of an A-Rank, where you fought two of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist"

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was shocked. "How do you know all that?" If the Rock Ninja heard his question, he chose to ignore it. "I also know about your dirty secret, the one you have been hiding for a long time."

_Could he be talking about… the Kyuubi? _"I don't know what you are talking about." Keiji smiled. "You really think you are going to trick me? Are you afraid of people knowing that you were trained by a traitor, one of Konoha most feared nukenin, the sole executor of the Uchiha Clan? You can't deny the fact that you were personally tutored for about two years by the S-Rank nukenin, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

And that's it!

And the preliminaries begin! Sasuke won, Sakura lost and now Naruto is in a bad situation. Who will win this fight and what will happen in the others fights?

Next Chapter: The preliminaries are over and the training for the final begins.

Sorry about the lateness but college has started since a few weeks ago and I'm still getting used to my routine now.

There are a few things I'd like to talk about:

I don't like to complain about not getting reviews but there are some things that have been bugging me. There are more than two hundreds favorites but only seventy-five reviews! Man, there are stories far worst than mine with more reviews!

So please people, read and review! Some of you have very good ideas that can improve this story but if you don't review, I'll never know them.

Another important fact, my old beta has been going through a lot of things and can't work anymore. Because of that, there might be some errors in this chapter and it is important that your report me those so that I can fix it.

So I'm looking for a new beta reader. If anyone is interested in the job, just send a PM to me and I'll talk to you about it.

And that's all I had to talk.

Have a nice weekend!

* * *

Dictionary

Shishi Rendan – Lion Barrage

Doton: Doroku Gaeshi - Earth Release: Earth Shore Return

Sakura Shigure no Jutsu – Cherry Blossom Rain Technique

Sakura Shippu no Jutsu – Cherry Blossom Hurricane Technique


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Summon or Kyuubi talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

_**

* * *

**_

_So he was talking about Itachi, huh? I was worried that Iwagakure might have known Naruto' status as a Jinchuuriki... _Kakashi relaxed and then looked at the genins near him, all shocked by the recent news. _I wonder how they will react…_

Shikamaru was the first one to talk. "So that was the mysterious sensei Naruto always talked about…" Lee, not knowing who the feared man was, turned to his sensei. "Gai-sensei, who is that Itachi guy?"

Tenten then bumped him on the head. "Didn't you hear the guy talk? He is the one responsible for the Uchiha Massacre."

Gai decided to give a better answer. "Uchiha Itachi was one of the best prodigies of Konoha. Graduated genin at age seven and chuunin at age 10, with thirteen years old, he was already an ANBU Captain."

Kiba snorted. "It's impossible for a guy that young be that powerful. Did you know him, Kurenai-sensei?" Kurenai turned away and just mumbled her response. "Yes, I have met him before."

Chouji saw Kurenai reaction and turned to his sensei. "Asuma-sensei, why is Kurenai-sensei so mad?" Asuma let out a smoke off his mouth from his cigarette and replied. "Itachi was always praised by his excellent skills in the illusion arts. Kurenai is mad because even being ten years older than him; she could never beat him in a genjutsu match."

Hinata then slowly approached Kakashi and timidly asked. "Kakashi-sensei… hmm… is this Itachi related to Sasuke-san?"

Hinata watched as Sasuke gritted his teeth and closed his fist which scared her a bit, until she calmed down when Kakashi smiled at her.

"Don't worry about him; it's that this is a sore topic for Sasuke-kun. Uchiha Itachi is actually Sasuke's older brother."

Sasuke then glared at the jounin and replied. "That _man_ is NOT my brother!" Feeling the coldness of the moment, Kiba tried to joke and change the mood.

"Wow, what a drama queen." Shikamaru and Chouji had to restrain Sasuke so that he could not approach Kiba. The Uchiha, which had his Sharingan blazing with fury, glared at the Inuzuka. "Don't talk like you passed through something similar. Just shut up and watch the fight, idiot."

With that, Sasuke returned to his previous spot. Kiba asked to no one in particular. "What is he so mad about?" Shikamaru sighed and replied. "How would you feel if your sister killed your entire family minus you? That's how he is feeling."

Kiba just paled. Shino approached him and said. "You should have listened to my advice to remain quiet." Shikamaru, feeling his friend had learned his lesson, turned his attention to the fight again. "Now that explain why Naruto was so close to the Uchiha Clan."

Shino nodded. "And it explains why he learned so much when he was at the academy." Chouji then asked one question that didn't left his mind. "But why didn't he tell us before?"

"Because of fear." They all turned and saw Kakashi looking with a solemn look at his student. "You know how Naruto always put his friends above everything. He feared that if he told you guys that he was trained by an S-Rank murderer you would get away from him." _ Just like about the Kyuubi._

_Naruto-kun. _Hinata watched as Naruto felt in one of his knees because of his injuries. _You always carried a burden and even then you were so strong._

"That idiot…" The Nara sighed. "He should have known that we wouldn't stop talking to him just because of that. He is still the same Naruto."

* * *

Naruto tried to stand up again, but the pain on his ribs was too much. _Damn, I have too many injuries. And know they know about Itachi-sensei. Are they going to ignore me like the villagers?_

He passed his eyes through the balcony and saw that most of his friend had an expression of worry on their faces and he could faintly heard their incentives for him to back up. _Damn, that guys… I can't let them down!_

But he was get out of his thoughts by his opponent. _Is he going to tell how he knew so much about me? _Naruto's thoughts proved right when Keiji started talking.

"Iwagakure had kept their senses in alert after the last war because of the phenomenon of the 'Yellow Flash'. Everybody was worried that a shinobi like him could appear again and we couldn't afford that damage a second time. So when we heard that a new student, who looked just liked the Yondaime Hokage, was being trained by the new Uchiha prodigy we were worried."

_Did they think I was related to the Yondaime? Could that be possible? _The Jinchuuriki returned his attention to the Rock Genin, who was getting each time more angered.

"My team was charged with the mission to discover everything about you. But it seems that you're just a lucky brat who can't even fight for himself. My brother was killed in the last war by one of the students of the Yellow Flash, the man that came to be known as Sharingan Kakashi." He let out a creepy grin, which irked Naruto. "And by humiliating you, one of the students of that man, I will be avenging my brother!"

When he finished, Keiji looked at Naruto to see how his message would sink on the blond genin. He was waiting for a sacred look, but what he got was not something he was expecting.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki started to laugh. He then lowered his head and started to talk. "You really think I am here just by luck? But now that you talked about Itachi-sensei, something clicked in my head."

He gave a long breath and continued. "The villagers never really liked me much. So when Itachi-sensei took me too his clan and they treated me like a family, I was really happy. But some time after the Uchiha Massacre, when everything had calmed down, I was afraid of my connection to the Uchiha Clan."

He tensed a little bit and proceeded. "I observed that the Konoha Shinobi seemed to have something against them, and the civilians started to associate my closeness to the Uchiha with the Massacre. So I thought that if everyone knew about it, the hate they already had for me would increase and I would just be lonely again. I hided myself in the Uchiha State, and only left it when I had to go to the academy, so that people couldn't really saw me and know where I was."

Everyone watched as a tear slowly felt from his eyes onto the floor and immediately felt pity for him. Naruto then raised his head, and a smile on his face.

"But now, I realized that I was never alone anymore…"

"_Idiot, get up or we are going to get late for class."_

"Sasuke…"

"_Naruto, how many times did I tell you to not get yourself hurt like that!"_

"_I entrust the leadership of Team Seven to you, Naruto, because you are the only one who can protect and give them strength at the same time."_

"Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei…"

"_Come on, Naruto!" "Your ramen is going to get cold.""We are waiting for you, Naruto.""You really are a troublesome guy, Naruto."_

"Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru… slowly the feeling I had with the Uchiha Clan came back again and now I know that they unconsciously saved me from the darkness. But now I know that I can't fear my past because that was what made me who I am today."

As he finished his sentence, Naruto tossed his bloodied cape high in the air, revealing the big Uchiha crest in the back of his armor.

"Also, I always idolized Itachi-sensei. I knew he was strong like few in the village and I thought that if I was strong like him, people would have to accept me and stop with the indifference and hate feelings. Because of that, I always tried to be like him, I tried to fight like him, use the same style as him, and have the same personality as him."

He paused as he picked one scroll from his kunai pouch and opened it, showing one storing seal with the kanji for sword in the middle.

"But damn, I am not him! And I will never be him. Now I realized that our true strength comes from inside ourselves when we have a clear objective in mind, especially when we are trying to protect someone. Sensei trilled his own way, a path I don't want to take in. I will forge my own path and you are not going to be the one to stop me."

He picked some of the blood from the wound of his shoulder with his finger and passed it on the seal inside the scroll. And from it with a quick puff and a little bit of smoke, a ninja-to with a black blade was summoned right into his hand.

In the balcony, Chouji recognized the weapon summoned by Naruto. He turned to Sasuke and asked. "Didn't he said that his ninja-to was broken in that mission to Wave? It is also seems different from before…"

The Uchiha nodded. "You're right, it was broken. Naruto cared so much for it that a friend of him fixed it and added her own modifications to a better use for him."_I still can't believe that Haku girl went to Kirigakure just to do this…_

"The weapon is not the only thing that has changed." Shino was the one to voice that thought. Shikamaru nodded. "Yes, he is completely different. He used to be quiet and emotionless when fighting but now his face is pure determination and he is talking a lot."

"That's because you are seeing an entirely new Naruto." They turned and saw Sasuke smirking. "When we used to spar or train with _that_ man, Naruto would always try to act like his sensei. But sometimes, he started to be like how he is now. And then, he was always unpredictable almost unbeatable. I knew that was his true side, the one he had been hiding behind all that emotionless state. This New Naruto is something that you don't want to fight against. I can tell that this fight has just begun."

* * *

Kenji was starting to fear the change in posture of his opponent but he couldn't let Naruto know it. "You talk big for someone who has a broken rib and a busted shoulder."

The Jinchuuriki smirked. "I guess you're right. It's time to even the odds a little. " He craved his ninja-to on the floor in front of him and made the tora seal, closing his eyes to concentrate on his new task.

_Kyuubi, can you heal me like you always do? _He heard what he thought was a grunt in acceptance before he felt the new power flow through him.

The Iwa ninja watched as a red chakra started to surge from the other genin body and grow around him. He watched as it morphed into nine whips of pure chakra and then started to recede and circle around Naruto.

But what astonished him more was that all the injuries the Konoha guy had were starting to close quickly. He watched as the hole he had caved in the guy's shoulder was healed in seconds and he swear he heard a noise like a bone was remanding itself.

Keiji expression morphed into one of pure fear as he watched Naruto move his arm, showing that his shoulder was now perfectly fine. "How- how could you do that?"

The blond Uzumaki picked his ninja-to from the ground and let out a feral grin. "It seems that you don't know everything about me huh?"

Keiji shook his head and got out of his stupor. He made some hand seals and picked a kunai. "It doesn't matter if you still had a secret, I'll kill you in the end." And with that, he marched in Naruto's direction.

"So that's your game. Alright, let's dance." And with that, he disappeared from view.

The Iwa Ninja stopped his runt when he saw that his opponent wasn't in his spot anymore. He then felt a presence near him and tilted his head back which proved to be the right thing to do as Naruto's sword passed a few inches from slicing through the boy's head.

Keiji jumped backwards trying to get distance from the Jinchuuriki. After being sure that he was safe, he lout a small laugh. "Ha-ha, even after all your 'transformation' you are still affected by my genjutsu." He looked to Naruto's face trying to see despair in his face but all he saw as a mocking grin.

"What are you smiling at?" He got his answer as he felt blood dripping from his face. He passed his hand through his skin and felt that he actually had a cut on his left cheek. He looked in surprise at the Konoha genin and asked. "How?"

"I don't need to hit you with my sword to hurt you." The Rock Ninja saw that the ninja-to was glowing with blue chakra and it extended over the edge of the blade making the total length of the weapon bigger. "You may mess with my senses so that I can strike you physically, but with my wind ninja-to, my attack range gets too big for you to escape without getting cut."

The blond Jinchuuriki went into a barrage of attacks. Hit by hit, he was starting to wear down his opponent, as each cut was bigger than the other.

When Naruto felt that the genjutsu was completely off, he slowed his movement just so that the Iwa Nin could block his sword and after crossing weapons for a few seconds, he surprised his enemy by a kick to the chest sending the genin a few feet from him.

* * *

"Wow, when did Naruto get so fast? The guy can't keep up with him." Kiba as he saw Naruto kick the Rock Ninja in the chest.

Team Ten, which had already seen Naruto fight in the Forest of Death were not surprised at all. Lee bumped his fists and exclaimed. "Naruto-kun youthful shines brightly. After this battle is over, I will ask him how he trained to get such speed. Maybe we can train together and do hundreds of exercise."

"Actually, that's not just pure speed." They turned and saw Kakashi smiling at them. Chouji was confused. How could it not be pure speed? "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto's taijutsu focus on strong but precise blows. Because of that, he trained more to gain physical strength then speed."

Ino, who was curious about the blond boy since the second part of the exam asked. "So how can he move like that?" Kakashi replied. "Actually it is a simple answer. Shunshin no Jutsu."

Kurenai was quiet since the Jinchuuriki "suicide" act, but she couldn't stay quiet anymore. "Kakashi, no average genin should know how to use shunshin like that."

"Kurenai, you're forgetting that Naruto is no average genin."

* * *

Keiji took the advantage of the stop in the attacks to think a new strategy. _I can't let this keep up, otherwise I'm going to lose and badly. Let's change tactics._

The Konoha genin saw his opponent starting to do some hand seals and rushed to stop it. But unfortunately for him, the Iwa Ninja finished his hand seals first.

Naruto felt a pulse from inside his body and suddenly his legs didn't answer him anymore. He looked down and saw that the reason for this was because that from the waist to his feet, his body had turned into stone.

_What? I have never seen a technique like this before. And it's quickly advancing through my body!_ True to the Jinchuuriki words, part of his chest and arm was starting to become stone too. Because of that, his handle on the ninja-to become weak, and the weapon fell on the floor.

Keiji released his hands from the seal position and smirked. "_**Magen: Ishi Akumu**_." He watched as Naruto's whole body was petrified, with the exception of the blond genin' head. "Because you can't move, you won't get out of this technique. This is the difference between an Iwa Elite Shinobi and a weak Konoha genin." He then turned to Hayate and said. "Proctor, you should announce this match before I kill him."

The jounin was severely thinking about that option when he was interrupted from his thoughts by a growl from the Yondaime's Legacy.

"Don't underestimate me." Naruto started to slowly move his petrified arms, having little success. The Iwa Ninja laughed.

"Ha-ha, no one has broken from this genjutsu before and it's not like you are going to succeed in what people better than you couldn't. You should accept your failure and thanks for my moment of gratitude before I decide it's best to kill you after all."

These last words repeated many times in Naruto's mind. _Weak…Failure…I will show him!_ Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

_CLAP!_

To the entire Iwa Team surprise, the Jinchuuriki, with much difficulty managed to clasp his hand together. They watched as his blue chakra surrounded him like a little dome.

Naruto glared at the guy in front of him and said. "By each word you say, your chance of victory is just like a pack of birds flying !" And with his last word, his chakra exploded, canceling the genjutsu.

The Rock Ninja stood flabbergasted. "Not even chuunins from Iwa could get away from my genjutsu. How could you, a stupid leaf bastard, do it?"

The Yondaime Legacy smirked and said. "You think you know everything, bragging about how you and your village are better than me and Konoha, but actually that's not true. For that reason, I will show you something that my sensei taught me." He then raised his hands and made the number three with his fingers. "How to be a powerful shinobi in three lessons: Naruto's way."

He then made the number one. "Shinobi Lesson number one: Genjutsu. You already saw how to get off a genjutsu so now I will show you a true illusion."

And with a hand seal, the other genin' world changed completely. Keiji felt the pressure on his body increases tenfold and when he tried to look up, all he saw was two metallic blue eyes with slitted pupils.

He couldn't move; he couldn't do anything to try stopping it all. He felt powerless and when he thought things couldn't get worse, his chest exploded in pain.

Taking advantage of his opponent immobilization, Naruto picked his ninja-to and, with a quick moment, stroke. His weapon, powered by the wind chakra, made a large gash on the genin chest.

The Iwa Genin, now released from the genjutsu, felt into one of his knee, the pain being too much to sustain at the moment. The Jinchuuriki looked at the guy and said:

"I missed you inner organs on purpose so that you can give up before things get too bad." Keiji expression morphed into one of anger. _How dare he mock me! But he is right, if I maintain this fight, I will lose._

The Iwa Ninja picked two smoke bombs from his pocket and tossed it to the floor near him, covering him from sight completely.

Naruto waited the smoke go away, which lasted some seconds and when it did he saw that his opponent had raised an earth wall all around him. He smirked.

"Alright, it's time for shinobi lesson number two, Ninjutsu." The Jinchuuriki stuck his sword on the ground and jumped backwards till he was on the opposite side of the arena.

_I have to focus. This will take a lot of chakra._ The Yondaime's Legacy took a long breath and then started his sequences of hand seals. _Snake, Dragon, Rabbit, Tiger._

"_**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!**_"

Naruto blew a strong stream of fire which hit the earth wall made by the Iwa Ninja, the flames from the Jinchuuriki attack trying to crumble the defense provided by the mud barrier.

Back in the balcony, Shikamaru turned to his sensei Asuma and asked. "Asuma-sensei, if Naruto has a wind-affinity, how he can use fire jutsu?"

The jounin turned to his student and said. "Shikamaru, it isn't impossible for a shinobi to use a jutsu of an element opposite to his affinity. I myself have a fire jutsu. However, the sheer amount of chakra to even use a jutsu like that is enormous, only a shinobi at jounin level should even think about using one. But Naruto is an exception, because he has more chakra than even Hokage-sama." _ Of course that the Kyuubi has a direct influence on that..._

While some were shocked by that last sentence, Kiba brought them back to watch the fight. "No matter how much chakra he pumps into that jutsu, there is no way he can defeat that wall."

Sasuke answered Kiba without taking his eyes from the arena. "You, Kiba, should known from the time of the academy to never underestimate Naruto." The Inuzuka grunted in annoyance while some of the rookie genins let out a small laugh.

Naruto saw that only his fire jutsu wasn't going to be enough to destroy the earth wall. _It's time for the second part._ He took his hands apart from the tora seal and started another sequence of hand seals. _Fuuton: Daitoppa!_

A large blast of wind was released from the Jinchuuriki and fused with the stream of fire, multiplying the fire attack's strength and range.

Naruto watched as his two-elemental attack slowly was beating the barrier formed by his opponent. The wall was starting to show some signs of the constant pressure.

And finally, the barrier fell, the blazing flames supported by the wind jutsu passed through and blasted everything, releasing a cloud of dust and fragments of stone.

* * *

The genins tried apprehensively to watch through the cloud of dirty formed, trying to know if their comrade attack had finished the fight.

Sasuke let out a small smirk. "The improved Ryuuka no Jutsu... That was his plan along… typical of him, using such a flash technique."

As the dust was starting to settle down, Shino quiet analyzed the damage done. "A double elemental attack… Its destructive force is simply enormous."

Many of them whistled when they saw that the strong earth wall was completely obliterated. Chouji then pointed out "Well at least it worked, look at the guy now."

They turned and saw that the Iwa Nin unconscious on the ground, blood and burns all over his body. Lee made his trademark grin and said "Yosh, Naruto-kun won!"

Still in the balcony, the Iwa Kunoichi was very worried. "Keiji… Look how he is now…" When she was almost crying, her sensei put a hand on her shoulder, trying to consol her with a smile.

"Don't count him out yet, Mitsuki. He isn't one of the best genin of Iwa for nothing." The kunoichi nodded and engulfed her tears. "You're right."

* * *

In the other side of the arena, Naruto was panting from his last attack. _That took a lot more than I expected. At least that is over._

He slowly made his way to his sword, so that he could finally rest and cheer for his victory. But when he was going to grab his ninja-to, something weird happened.

His hand passed through the hilt of the weapon.

"What the fu…" It was then that he heard his comrades shouting to him. "NARUTO! BEHIND YOU!" The Jinchuuriki quickly turned but unfortunately for him it was too late.

"SWIISH"

If he had looked to this opponent's body, he would have seen that it had transformed into mud. And that would explain why Keiji was in front of him, holding his ninja-to which was punctured across his chest.

His own ninja-to. The one he had gained from his sensei and that was fixed by his friend/servant; well he didn't know how to explain what Haku was to him yet.

The Rock shinobi watched as his opponent coughed blood and tried to understand what happened. He decided to "help" him a bit and explained. "You really thought that wall was the only thing I had done all that time? I made a mud clone and descended into earth. The moment the cloud from the explosion was formed, I picked your sword and casted a genjutsu for you to think it was still there. After that, it was just a matter of waiting you to try to pick it up…"

The Jinchuuriki frown slowly mixed into a grin. "But that wall was pretty strong; it must have taken a lot of chakra. Together with all this, you are probably out of chakra now, aren't you?"

The grin of the blond genin face infuriated the Iwa Ninja. "What does it matter to you? I just punctured your lung and you are going to die in a few minutes. So WHY ARE YOU SMILING?"

"You are not the only one who knows how to make a bunshin."

The Jinchuuriki body started to disperse into multiple crows, which started to fly around the Iwa Ninja. Before his body was totally dispersed, he said. "Remember what I told you before?"

Keiji, still weakened by the deep cut on his chest, released his hold on the ninja-to and tried to search for the real Naruto, but the only thing he could saw was the crows which kept surround him and lessening his vision. "I don't fucking care about what you said before. Now come here and fight like a man!"

A few crows started to gather in one place and fused, forming Naruto upper half of the body. He grinned and said. "Don't worry, I will repeat again: 'By each word you say, your chance of victory is just like a pack of birds flying away.' Describes this situation pretty nit, don't you think?"

Keiji growled and tried to punch the blond genin head, but before he could hit it, it dispersed into the crows again.

Kakashi watched as his student opponent tried in vain to search for Naruto between the crows. He already knew what his student was going to do so he was pretty much relaxed about the rest of the fight. _It seems that he has taken quite a bit of things from Itachi that I didn't know. And from Sasuke's reaction, he didn't know too…_

The Uchiha was flabbergasted, eyeing his teammate's technique. _That technique … Naruto… How did you…_

Keiji kept turning, trying to locate the Konoha shinobi, but he was having a hard time just to protect himself from the crows that kept obscuring his vision.

The real Naruto, which was transformed into a stone fragment, dispersed his transformation._ It's time to finish this._ He ran into the direction of the other boy, and because of his black clothes and the crows, didn't notice his approach.

Naruto kicked Keiji in the chin, sending him high in the air and then crouched on his four on the ground before appearing behind the Iwa Ninja, repeating a movement previously seen in his teammate fight.

Lee instantly recognized that moment. "The Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. But how? He doesn't have the Sharingan like Sasuke-kun."

The Uchiha let out a smirk and Kakashi instantly caught the message behind it. _So that's what they were training in these last days…_

Naruto let out a small smirk. _All the training paid off._ He touched his opponent back, and spoke. "Lesson Three: Taijutsu."

Keiji was still astonished by everything that had happened, and before he could get out of his stupor, Naruto kicked him in the back, sending the boy even higher.

The Jinchuuriki, knowing he was losing his momentum, made a cross shaped seal and called his technique. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two clones appeared to his right. The one in the middle caught the real and the other clone and threw them higher, in the direction of the Iwa Ninja, before dispelling.

The shinobi and the clone surrounded the Iwa Ninja still in the air. The bunshin got behind Keiji and with both of his arms restrained the other boy movements. Seeing that he had no way to escape and was totally vulnerable high in the air, Keiji started to fear for his life.

The real Naruto got in front of the Rock Genin and planted both of his feet in the boy's chest, pushing the guy and his clone downside. While he used his new momentum to flip in the air, slowly falling to the ground and using chakra to soften his fall, the clone and Keiji headed into the ground at a very high speed.

"_**Kuroi Renge!**_"

They crashed hard with the floor, forming a large crater. The shadow clone instantly dispelled with the force of the impact. Everyone in the balcony tried to look in the crater to see the result of such a powerful move.

There stood an unconscious Keiji, his entire body was practically covered with bruises and they could see that many of the boy bones were broken. And this time, it wasn't just a mud clone.

The real Naruto quietly got on the ground and went to pick his sword from the ground, this time double checking to see if there wasn't any 'surprises'. He turned one last time to where his opponent was lying and said "These were the three lessons. I hope you learned it."

Hayate went to the crater and after checking that the Iwa Boy was unconscious but still alive called everyone attention. "The winner of this match, Uzumaki Naruto, has passed the prelims."

The Yondaime's Legacy quickly made his way to his team in the balcony while the medic team took Keiji to receive the proper treatment. He was so tired from his fight that he didn't even notice the glares from the Iwa Team.

As he received the cheers from his comrades, he remembered one thing he had to do. He went to Team Gai and stopped in front of Lee.

"Sorry for using your technique without asking you first, but since Sasuke copied it with his Sharingan and I thought that it could really help me, I asked for him to teach it to me. So, thank you! And I'm sure Sasuke would tell you the same thing if he wasn't him…" The last part was just a murmur.

Lee was speechless for a few seconds before letting out one of his trademark smile. "Naruto-kun… for you to come and apologize to me, your flames of youth must be shining brightly! You can use it again, I don't mind."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and then went to where his teammate and sensei were. After getting congratulations from Kakashi for his victory, Naruto turned to Sasuke and said.

"Sasuke, I will rest a bit here, so wake me up if there's something important." Seeing the Uchiha nod in agreement, the blond genin sat on the floor and rested his back against the wall.

_That fight took a lot of me. And there's the fact that I'm still not used to the Kyuubi's chakra. Ah, I just need to rest a little bit._

And quickly Naruto fell into his dreamland.

* * *

.

.

.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was still in the arena. He looked to his side and saw that his teammate was next to him.

The Uchiha saw the questioning look from the blond genin and quickly answered. "Gaara is going to fight now. I thought you would want to see…"

The Jinchuuriki gave the Uchiha a quick nod and stood up. After verifying that his body was fully healed again, he checked all the remaining participants before asking to the black haired genin by his side.

"So, what happened while I was asleep?" Sasuke answered without taking his eyes from the Suna Jinchuuriki, which was already in the center of the arena waiting for his fight to begin.

"Shino beat Chouji; Shikamaru defeated that girl from Lee's team and the Hyuuga girl lost to her cousin Neji in a pretty bloody match." Naruto widened in shock. "Is she okay?"

The Uchiha replied "The medic team said she was in a bad condition but would eventually be fine. But what was strange that every second when she was fighting she kept giving glances to you and saying how she would never give up because that was her nindo…"

The Jinchuuriki was confused. "Why would she do that? Well, I just hope she is okay…It seems that the fight is going to begin"

Team Seven and the others genin watched as the fight progressed. They watched closely as Lee tried to bypass the shield of sand to hit Gaara in vain until he lifted his weights, giving him an extra boost in speed and managed to hit the Suna Jinchuuriki with the Omote Renge.

However, that was still not enough, and because of a moment of distraction, the sand user managed to substitute with a sand clone and avoid the attack. Taking advantage of Lee's retail, Gaara unleashed attack after attack against the other genin, which managed to recover after seeing his sensei's support.

Surprise was on their face when the taijutsu user opened five of the chakra gates and proceeded to execute his most dangerous technique, the Ura Renge. And when everybody thought the victory was going to the green spandex genin, Gaara showed how his sand were an excellent defense, by merging the protection of the Suna no Yoroi together with his handily sand gourd which damped his fall.

Because of that last attack, Lee could barely stay up while Gaara was still fine, without a single bruise. The expression in the Suna Jinchuuriki eyes showed that he would have no remorse in killing the taijutsu user in cold blood.

Naruto watched as the sand involved the fellow leaf ninja arms and legs, intent on crushing them. _Damn, if he finishes that attack, there could be some permanent damage. _He made his mind and shouted, attracting everyone attention.

"Gaara, if you kill him, I promise that our fight will never happen!"

From the Suna Jinchuuriki expression, no one could tell if that statement had really changed something in his mind, but fortunately it caused the needed distraction for Gai to move to the Arena and save his pupil from the sand wrath.

Gaara turned to the leaf jounin and his opponent and tried to attack again, but Gai easily ditched all them. The Sand Genin stared at the man and memories from his past crawled into his mind. He grabbed his head and asked. "Why would you save him?"

The leaf jounin stood in a protective form in front of Lee and replied. "Because he is an important person to me."

Gaara looked to the Konoha ninjas one last time before he started to walk in the direction of the stairs. "I give up" Back in the balcony, the Jinchuuriki watched as the events took place and after feeling a bit of relief because Lee was safe he asked. "So that means Lee won?"

Kakashi made a negative gesture. "The moment Gai descended into the arena, Lee had already lost." To confirm that sentence, Hayate coughed and called everyone attention. "Winner, Gaa…"

He paused in shock as he saw that Lee was trying to get up on his feet. All the people present in the arena couldn't believe their eyes as they saw the taijutsu user stood in his fighting stance ready to fight.

Gai approached Lee, trying to make his stop fighting when he saw what was really happening. The leaf genin was actually unconscious.

The jounin hugged his pupil and laid him on the ground and quickly the medic team came and checked the injured genin. The chief of the medic team came near Gai and said. "He has severe wounds but fortunately, with the needed time for a complete recuperation, it's nothing that should prevent him from his shinobi duties."

As he watched Lee being carried away by the medic team, Naruto turned to his sensei and asked with a solemn voice. "Kakashi-sensei, why everyone who tries to prove themselves ends up with their dreams crushed and with a passage to the hospital?"

The jounin observed the sad look on his student face. He put his hand on the teen's shoulder and answered. "You know that's it's not like that, Naruto."

The Jinchuuriki faced his sensei and replied. "But look at what happened to Lee and Sakura. And from what Sasuke told me, that also happened to Hinata… why sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and said. "They all tried to surpass their limits because they didn't want to disappoint people special to them. Because of that, they gave their all, even after serious injuries, they kept fighting." He then mocked his student hairs with his right hand. "So don't think their efforts were in vain because that way you're depreciating their attitude in the first place." The blond genin nodded in understatement.

The Suna Genin returned to the place he was before his fight started and everyone waited the examiner to say how thing would work from now on.

* * *

"The preliminaries for the round three exams have been completed. To all of you who won the rights to participate in the round three exams… congratulations!"

The finalists stood side by side forming a file in front of the examiners. The Sandaime stood in his chair, observing all of them. _There are five from Konoha, two from Suna and two from Iwa. Naruto-kun broke my expectative; it seems that he is developing to be quite a powerful shinobi._ "Now I will explain the main event. As I told you before, in the main event, your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves. This is why the finals will be held one month from now."

Seeing the confused expression on most of the genins, the Hokage decided to explain his statement. "In other words... In addition to informing all the various country lords and shinobi leaders, this is the time needed to arrange for the gathering of the event. And this is also preparation time for you examination students."

Naruto raised his hand and with an embarrass grin, asked. "Can you explain it again? I didn't understand some things…"

Sarutobi sighed and replied. "Basically, it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself. It's the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition. The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat situation with... the assumption of fighting an unknown opponent."

The contestants traded looks with each other, trying to memorize their fights so that they could use it for their advantage later. They only stopped when the Hokage started talking again.

"However, the final trial will not be like this. There are those who showed all that they can do to their rivals. There are those who competed and were badly injured against a stronger opponent. To make everything fair, the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve your skills. Of course, it'll be fine to rest your body as well. Well, I'd like to dismiss you now, but... There's something that has to be done for the finals before I can do that."

Anko, the second round examiner, step forward with a box in her hands. Sarutobi picked his pipe and explained. "There are pieces of paper inside the box that Anko is holding, so each of you should take one piece." As soon as the Hokage finished, Anko said "I'll come around, so wait your turn!"

Everyone picked a piece of paper from the box, each containing one individual number. After that, Ibiki asked for each of them to show their numbers starting from the genins on the left.

The examiners noted their numbers and then the Hokage announced. "So, now I will tell you who you are up again in the Final Tournament."

Shikamaru was the one to voice their surprise. "What! That's what we drew the numbers for!" The Sandaime then asked for Ibiki to show the match arrangements, which the special jounin promptly did.

"_1. Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji _

_2. Gaara vs. Kuromiya Mitsuki_

_3. Uchiha Sasuke vs. Ishiguro Takeshi_

_4. Nara Shikamaru vs. Temari_

_5. Aburame Shino vs. Winner of the fourth fight_"

The Hokage waited for till all of genins were done seeing the list and then said. ""Well then, you're free to start strategizing or resting as you like. With this, I'll dismiss you all, but are there any final questions?"

Shikamaru raised his hand and asked. "Can I ask a question?" With a positive answer form the Hokage, he began. "Since it's a tournament, it would mean that there's only one winner, right? Which would mean that only one person can become a Chuunin, right?"

"No, that's not quite it. There will be judges, including myself, Kazekage, Tsuchikage and lords of various countries that will make mission requests and other ninja leaders, who will be watching the final test. Throughout the tournament, these judges will be evaluating your abilities. Those judged to have the necessary qualities of a Chuunin will... Be able to become a Chuunin. Even if they lose in their first match..." Hokage-sama answered.

Realizing what the Konoha Leader had just said, Temari asked. "That means that... Everyone here will become a Chuunin?" Sarutobi replied "Yes. But, there is also the possibility that no one will become a Chuunin. To advance in the tournament means that you will have more chances to appeal to the judges. Did you understand that, Shikamaru?"

The black haired genin nodded. The Hokage decided it was time to dismiss them. "Well then, thanks for all the efforts that you exerted for the trials! You're all dismissed until a month from now!"

* * *

"And that's how it went, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura, who was laid on her bed inside her room in the hospital smiled at her teammate who was sat in a chair next to her bed. "Are you sure you are not exaggerating on some things, Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki faked a crying sob. "Sakura-chan, you really think so lowly of me?" He then took a serious expression and asked. "Are you feeling better?"

The pink haired genin, feeling the preoccupation from his teammate smiled and said. "I'm fine, Naruto, don't worry about me. In fact, senpai said that I should be able to watch the finals at the stadium. That way I can see if you really are going to fulfill our promise."

Naruto grinned and said. "You know that I never go back with my words." Sakura made a positive gesture. "Yeah, I know. It was also fortunate that you and Sasuke fell into different blocks."

The Kyuubi vessel crossed his arms and said. "Lucky for him. That way, he won't lose in the first battle." In that moment, the door opened and the Uchiha entered.

"What were you saying about me, idiot?" Naruto just grunted and turned to his female teammate. "Sakura-chan, I will leave now. After all, I have to train for the exam."

The kunoichi smiled at him and said. "Okay, Naruto. Good luck." When the Jinchuuriki was going to step out the way, Sasuke called his attention. "Wait, Naruto!"

Naruto turned and asked. "What do you want Sasuke?" The Uchiha lowered his head for a bit and said. "Kakashi asked for me to tell you that he won't be able to train you this month before the exams."

The Yondaime's Legacy darkened his expression and asked. "He is going to train you isn't it." Sasuke's silence answered the question.

Sakura, feeling the tension in the air, said. "Come on, Naruto, I'm sure that Kakashi-sensei wouldn't leave you empty-handed."

The Uchiha nodded. "She is right." He then picked a scroll from one of his pockets and tossed it to Naruto, who caught it with one of his hands. "This is a scroll about intermediary-level fuuinjutsu. He said he gained it as a present from your mother and now he is going to give it to you. Plus, he said he arranged a teacher so that if you need any help in your training you could ask him."

Naruto eyed the scroll he had just received intensively and then put it into his pocket. "Thanks, Sasuke, and good training to you. Bye, Sakura-chan, I'll try to visit you tomorrow."

After receiving the compliments from his teammates, Naruto left the hospital and went to his house, thinking about what he was going to do in that month he had before the final exams.

* * *

The next day you could see Konoha's resident Jinchuuriki walking in the village streets together with the Hyouton User Haku.

He had just finished telling her how the exams till now had gone and now was entering the topic about his training. "So Haku-chan, what do you think I should do?"

Haku, which was wearing a blue kimono, smiled to her master. "You said you didn't complete your wind manipulation training, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, Asuma-sensei said that to acquire the expert level I should learn how to cut the flow of a waterfall with just wind chakra. But back then, I didn't really know a place that had a waterfall so I decided to move on with my training to other things."

The kunoichi then said. "That's a good point to start. When I was walking around the outskirts of Konoha, I found one waterfall which made a pretty bathing spot. You could train there."

The Jinchuuriki widened. "Really? Alright, let's go!" He grabbed Haku hand and started to run down the street. However, after some time, he stopped and turned to Haku. He blushed a bit and said.

"Can you show the way?"

* * *

As Naruto and Haku arrived at their destination, the blond genin had a tremendous surprise. "When you said it was a pretty bathing spot, you never said it was a crowded one too…"

Many women were bathing at the river formed by the waterfall. Some were playing with each other, some were just relaxing, but every one of them was in bikini suits. And because of that, Naruto had to hide his blush from Haku.

Haku picked Naruto's hand and pushed him through the river. "Don't worry, I already talked to them before, and they said they wouldn't mind if you trained at the waterfall."

As they got at the border of the falls, Naruto started to take of his jacket. The kunoichi blushed seeing her master without his shirt. "Naruto-sama, what are you doing?"

The Jinchuuriki walked over the river and stopped himself in front of the waterfall. "You don't think that I would wet my clothes, did you? Haku-chan, can you make an ice bridge or something like that, so that I can get to the half of the waterfall?"

The Hyouton user nodded and put her hands on the half tora-seal. Then, a pillar of water rose from the river and crossed all the way through the waterfall before solidifying in ice, making an ice footbridge. "Remember to use your kage bunshin, Naruto-sama!"

Naruto nodded and jumped over the bridge. He made the cross-shaped seal and said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A couple of bunshin were created by his side, filling the bridge.

Together with his clones, Naruto put his hands on the stream of water and started to release wind chakra in bursts, trying to cut the flow of the waterfall in half.

Unfortunately for him, the stream flow changed nothing.

And that earned a giggle from Haku, which promptly made Naruto glare at her, which only made her giggle more. The Jinchuuriki closed his eyes and tried to concentrate more on his wind recomposition. He tried one more time and for his displeasure just a splash of water was cut from the flow.

Seeing that the blond genin was starting to get angered, Haku tried to calm him down. "Naruto-sama, this training takes years for many ninjas; don't get frustrated if you don't complete it in one day."

Naruto dispelled his kage bunshin and after making sure he was okay after absorbing their memories, replied. "I know Haku. But I only have one month to do this and I have to get stronger so that I can fulfill my promise to Sakura-chan!"

He then made another couple of clones and proceeded to start the training again. Haku watched as he trained with a look full of determination. _Naruto-sama … I just hopes you will be okay._

After an hour had passed, Naruto had progressed his training only a bit. He was trying to maintain his focus on his training but a loud noise from someone near him was distracting him.

_This seems like a male giggle, but where it is coming from? _He jumped off the ice bridge and landed at Haku's side. The kunoichi turned to him and asked. "What happened, Naruto-sama?"

Naruto grunted. "This damn noise keeps taking away my concentration. Do you know where that is coming from?" Haku pointed to a near bush and said. "It's coming from an old man who is peeping on the girl's bathing at the river. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't wanted to interrupt your training."

Naruto then picked his jacket from the floor and quickly put it. "C'mon, Haku-chan, let teach this guy a lesson about perverts!" He still remembered pretty well what Mikoto-kaa-sama said to him about perverts.

_Remember, Naruto-kun, perverts are the scum of the world! If you ever see one, teach him a lesson about how a man always should respect a woman's body!_

He approached the bush and saw the white-haired man crouched on the ground, watching the ladies in the swimsuits and giggling like a mad man.

The Jinchuuriki approached the men and then yelled. "YO PERVERT! You know it's wrong to watch the ladies bathing, don't you?"

The man turned and saw Naruto and Haku glaring at him. "Kid, keep it quiet… what I'm going to do if I get caught?" _So that is their kid…_

As Naruto finally looked at his face, memories come into him. _I think I know him from somewhere…_ "You are the one who should be quiet! You are making so much noise that I can't even concentrate on my training!"

The white haired man snorted. "You call that training? I thought you were just taking a bath at the waterfall, seeing that you did nothing since you got here."

Naruto's face contorted in anger. He knew that he was going slowly at his training but for one to slap it into his face like that! He closed his fist and run into the direction of the other man. "I'll teach you to not mess with Uzumaki Naruto!"

The man sighed and made a half-seal with his right hand before putting his other hand into the ground. Smoke surged and a big toad appeared under him.

The Jinchuuriki watched as the man summoned a toad in surprise and recognition. But he couldn't do anything to stop his attack. The animal them lashed its tongue at him, with sufficient strength to send him back near Haku, who caught him in the air, avoiding a knock-out.

Naruto thanked his friend and turned to face the man with a shocked expression. _The only one able to summon a toad is… _"You are Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

The now recognized Jiraiya lowered his face and let out a small chuckle. "So you know about me huh. But let me introduce myself."

The man then stroked a very impressive pose while still in the head of the toad. "I am Mount Myoboku Gama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin. Remember it!"

* * *

Yo!

I will start by apologizing for the late update.

With the exams at college and personal matters, I couldn't find the time to write.

However, this last month, I managed to finish this chapter and the next one. I was waiting to see if I could contact a beta reader in time, but the people I asked politely declined and I understood their motives.

So, forgive me for any mistakes on this chapter, since it wasn't beta-read, and please, feel free to point any errors so I can fix them.

Think of this chapter as a Christmas present!

Next chapter: Training with Ero-Sennin!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

Dictionary:

Magen: Ishi Akumu - Demonic Illusion: Stone Nightmare Technique

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

Kuroi Renge – Black Lotus

Omote Renge – Initial Lotus

Ura Renge – Reverse Lotus


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Bijuu talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

"I am Mount Myoboku Gama's Holy Master Sennin, also known as the Toad Sennin. Remember it!"

Naruto eyes twitched as he saw the fake kabuki dance. Haku stared for a while at the sennin and then murmured to Naruto. "Naruto-sama, are you sure that this man is one of the great Sannin?"

This made Jiraiya face fault. _Brats... They don't show respect to the elders anymore. _The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki then decided to take a different approach. "Hey, Ero-Sennin, can't you help with my training? This way, I'll finish faster, leaving you alone to…peep."

Jiraiya put a finger on his chin, giving the impression that he was actually thinking about the proposition. He then nodded to himself, as if he had taken a decision.

Naruto waited for an answer, hopefully for a positive one. "I don't like disrespectful brats like you. And I don't like men. Even if there is a beautiful girl next to you." The blond genin face faulted while Haku glared at the sennin.

Jiraiya continued. "Plus, I have to finish my work." He then pulled a book from his kimono and showed to the teenagers. Its title was 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

Naruto widened. "I know that book!" Jiraya eyes shined. _I knew it! They are getting pretty famous nowadays._ "It's the perverted book Kakashi-sensei is always reading! You are really a pervert!"

Jiraiya then replied. "Hey, I'm not just a pervert!" The teens stared at him like he was crazy. He them made a creepy face and said. "I'm a super pervert!" Haku twitched in annoyance while Naruto face palmed. _He even admits it…_

Seeing that he was losing his already low respect coming from the teenagers, he said. "Heh, I was just kidding. I'll look over your training. Now, continue what you were doing early."

Naruto was still a bit wary but did it none less. He gave his jacket to Haku and went to the ice bridge. After he made some clones, he showed were he stopped at his training.

The Gama Sennin analyzed what Naruto had done and then said. "You're not releasing enough wind chakra to split the waterfall. In order to do this, you need to release a great amount of wind chakra in an instant. In simple words, you're not letting the wind chakra stay at your body too long after you mold it."

Naruto turned to him and said. "But if I do that, it will take too much time meaning I won't be able to use it in a battle, Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya glared at the boy for a bit because of the nickname but made a negative gesture. "First you need to learn this skill then, with time, you get the handle of it to use in battle."

The blond gennin grunted a bit but nodded. He then turned to the waterfall again and made another bunch of clones. They put their hand on the waterfall and started the training again.

The night was coming and Naruto was still training at the waterfall. Both Haku and the Toad Sennin hadn't left him alone all this time, and they could see that the strain was starting to get on the Jinchuuriki.

Feeling he had to interfere, Jiraiya called the blond attention. "Naruto, it's time to stop." The genin turned and faced him, his eyes showing what he was thinking. _What?_ "I can keep training, Ero-Sennin!"

Naruto dispelled his clones and when he was going to show that he could still keep training, the strain from the bunshins caught to him, and he fell from the ice bridge.

Haku widened. "Naruto-sama!" She started to run, trying save her master from the fall but Jiraiya was already there and picked him.

The sage laid the boy on the ground near Haku and said to the girl. "He just needs some time to rest. Can you look after him? I need to arrange some things…"

The Hyouton user nodded and Jiraiya left with a shunshin. Haku then picked the sleeping shinobi and left the area with a shunshin, going back to the Uchiha State.

* * *

"The boy is much more skilled than I predicted. It seems that he has inherited his parent's talent."

Jiraiya was resting against the window in the Hokage office, and was having a conversation with his sensei about his new student.

Sarutobi picked his pipe and replied. "He had learned the basics from Itachi quite well and his skills only grew with Kakashi."

Jiraiya looked to the sky and said. "The boy is pretty advanced for his age. He already has a solid grasp on fuuton manipulation, something that many only learn when they become chuunin."

The Hokage smiled and said. "His resembles more and more _him. _Always smiling and joking with others, while serious and calculating in battle, which he also learned with the Uchiha."

The Gama Sennin then turned serious and said. "He regards the Uchiha in a high esteem from what I could gather. He even lives in the Uchiha State, doesn't him? I never expected Itachi to make that kind of impression when you told me he was training the boy."

Sarutobi sighed and replied. "The boy was treated with glares and looks of indifference from most of the villagers and the Uchiha Clan embraced him as one of their own. It was expected that he would grow closer on them. Itachi was one of the first to recognize his potential and to treat him like a person."

The Toad Sennin shook his head. "I would never think of the Uchiha as a caring clan for orphans." The Hokage turned to face his student and said. "Kushina was a very close friend to Mikoto, and that was an important reason for them to accept him. However, we had reasons to believe that the Uchiha Elders were trying to transform Naruto in their ultimate weapon, taking advantage of the fact that Itachi was training him. But then the Massacre came…"

Jiraiya caught the hidden meaning between the Sandaime words. He then let out a smile and said. "I thought he was going to become more like Kushina, at least personality wise."

Sarutobi let out a small smile. "It's just that the Uchiha imprinted on his head that he needed to learn to control his emotions and to act respectful because his actions would reflected on the clan's reputation. Naruto didn't want to disappoint the people who had taken him into their home, so he learned to control his impulses. But if you get close enough to him, you will see that while he sometimes acts like Minato, he is just like young Kushina. Under Kakashi's supervision, he is developing more and more that side of him."

Jiraiya then complained in a childish tone. "I can see that. The brat kept me calling Ero-Sennin. Didn't you say he learned how to be respectful, Old Geezer?"

The Sandaime laughed. "He didn't said anything wrong, did him? He probably only called you that because there was no one else. For example, he calls me jii-san when we are alone or when there is only people very close to him, but if there are anyone else he calls me Hokage-sama."

The Hokage then picked his crystal ball and showed that Naruto was currently sneaking out of his room, without Haku noticing it. Jiraiya turned to him and asked. "That girl was with him at the training. She seems very close to him."

Sandaime, which was observing that Naruto was now putting his training jacket and leaving his house, replied. "She was the disciple of Zabuza from the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shuu. You know about Team Seven mission to Wave Country, don't you?"

Seeing a positive nod from his student, the old Hokage continued. "A week before the Chuunin Exams started, she came to the village looking for him. She considers him his master and blindly follows his orders, doing anything to protect him too."

Jiraiya thought about the implications that could have and let out a perverted giggle. The Sandaime blushed too but continued. "He came and talked to me, asking if she could have a job at the hospital because she had training in the medic arts but that she didn't want to be a shinobi anymore. I knew that he had different reasons for this, but I decided to keep it quiet and assigned an ANBU to follow her around, just in case she tried something. But she showed herself to bit quite a gentle person."

Jiraiya looked as Naruto arrived at the waterfall and with a determined look, climbed the ice bridge, which was almost fused. "She can use Hyouton, I thought they were all eradicated in the Bloodline Purge. If the Elders, manly Danzou, discover that, they may force her to 'expand her bloodline' in Konoha"

Sarutobi sighed and said. "I think Danzou already knows her ability. But if he does something to her, Naruto will never forgive him, and he still thinks he can bring the boy to his side. In conclusion, he thinks it's better to have the power of the Kyuubi them keep a bloodline. At least for now."

Jiraiya got a serious look again and said. "Now that you talked about it, I'm going to train Naruto to use the Kyuubi's chakra on his own. I'm also planning to make him sign the Toad Contract."

The Sandaime looked at the Yondaime portrait and answered. "I knew that sometime he was going to need to use that chakra. It was what _he_ planned after all. I just thought that it was better if he learned that when he was older."

The Toad Sennin understood his sensei's concern, but he knew that this was a beaten point. "You know about the growing treat, don't you? The boy may be skilled but he is nowhere near their level. If he learns to tap in to the beast's reserves, together with the Toad Summon, he may be able to gain time till someone can help him, if the worst happens."

Silence instituted over the room, the two shinboi watched through the ball as Naruto finally managed to split the waterfall in half with only wind chakra.

Jiraiya smiled. "He finally did it. In just a day, even if he was using a lot of kage bunshin, it's a really impressive feat." The Sandaime smiled as the boy lied on the ground with a grin on his face. "As Kakashi likes to call him, he is Konoha most surprising ninja. I trust him in your care, Jiraiya."

The Toad Sennin climbed the window, prepared to leave the room. "You're getting senile if you trust me to take care over someone, Old Geezer." He then jumped over the window and left.

Sarutobi watched the window his student had left. _He stills uses the window while a normal person would use a door. And even if you deny it, I know you will treat the boy well._

He then turned to the Yondaime Hokage portrait again. _I know that you would trust him too. And I also know that you would feel proud of your son accomplishments, Minato… just like I am._

* * *

The next day, we could find the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the Hyouton user back at the waterfall, waiting for the Toad Sennin to arrive.

They had been waiting for half an hour when they heard a familiar giggle coming from a bush near them. They looked over the bush and saw the sage looking at the girls bathing in the river with a minor nose bleed.

Naruto shouted. "Ero-sennin!" The scream alerted the girls and they quickly covered themselves and left the river. Jiraiya turned to his new student, tears leaving eyes. "Why, brat, why?"

The Jinchuuriki pointed accusingly at him and said. "You said you were going to take care of my training!" Jiraiya made a palm down gesture. "I know, I know. Seesh, brat, you need to calm down." He then put his hand on the blond head and mocked his hair. "Congratulations on completing the wind training."

Naruto let out a proud grin while Haku looked at him with surprise. "Naruto-sama, when did you complete your training?" The Jinchuuriki replied. "Last night. I didn't want to wake you up because you were tired from keeping the ice bridge intact so I left without you noticing."

Jiraiya, not wanting to hear a teenage discussion, called their attention. "Now, brat, I'm going to teach you a super special technique."

The boy's eyes shined. Jiraiya smirked and then crouched, so that he could be at Naruto's height. "But first, you need to understand that you have two types of chakra. Have you ever felt a special chakra?"

Naruto widened and said. "Are you talking about the Kyuubi no Chakra?" Jiraiya was surprised. _So the brat already knows…_ "That's right, brat. You need to try and release that chakra now."

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "All right, I'll try but I never did that before." He put his hand in the tora seal and tried to search for the Kyuubi's chakra inside his body.

But he didn't felt anything. "Sorry, Ero-Sennin, I can only feel my chakra." Jiraiya thought for a moment and then asked. "The Sandaime said you had used it before, can you tell me the situation?"

The blond gennin put a finger on his chin and began to think. "All the times I felt the red chakra were either when I was really angry or when I was pretty hurt."

_It seems that personal danger and heightened emotions are the key to bring forth the Kyuubi's Chakra._ Jiraiya put his hand on the boy shoulder and said. "The technique I'm going to teach to you requires an enormous amount of chakra. So in order to use it to its best, you need to learn how to pull out that chakra."

The Jinchuuriki frowned. "But isn't it dangerous to use the red chakra?" The Toad Sennin replied." "That chakra can become your greatest weapon. Not using it is a waste. If your learn how to control it, you don't need to worry about anything else."

Seeing Naruto nod in understatement, Jiraiya proceeded. "Your training is different from everyone else. With your large chakra reserves, you should focus on power before control. You should train to release the highest amount of chakra possible and then use that to its capacity. After you learned that, there will be tons of jutsus you can use. Like the one I'm going to teach you, the Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Naruto was very surprised. "You're going to let me sign the Toad Contract? But the only one you've let sign it before was the Yondaime!"

Jiraiya nodded. "And that shows how much I believe in your potential. Now let me show you how it's done." He bit his left thumb drawing blood from it. He then passed the blood on the palm of his other hand before pressing it to the floor. A summoning circle was seen before smoke erupted.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Under Jiraiya, a huge toad appeared, with a scroll wrapped in its tongue. The toad extended its tongue and gave the scroll to Naruto. He opened it and saw all the names written on it. He heard the Toad Sennin giving him instructions.

"Write your name in blood and under that you press your fingerprint in blood. When you want to call them, produce chakra and place down the hand you signed the contract with. The hand seals are I, Inu, Tori, Saru and Hitsuji."

Naruto did exactly as he was told. "Done." Jiraiya picked the scroll and gave to it to Gama, thanking him for the work before dispelling the toad. Then, he replied. "I want to see what you can do with only your chakra. Give it a try."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and bite his thumb. After doing the needed hand seals, he clasped his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu."

Haku and Jiraiya looked at the smoke that surged from Naruto's attempt. They were curious to see what the outcome of the jutsu was. But they were really surprised by what they finally saw.

Instead of a huge toad like Jiraiya had summoned, there was a little orange toad with blue marks wearing a blue vest. The little toad tuned to them and said. "Yo! Give me snack if you want to ask a favor otherwise I will not play with you."

The three of them face faulted. Jiraiya snorted. "I'm starting to think giving you the right to sign the contract was a mistake."

Haku then decided to incentivize her master. "Naruto-sama, people don't always succeed in the first try. You should try again."

"You're right." Naruto then repeated the same gestures he had done before and pressed his palm on the ground. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Smoke surged again and they waited to see the results. This time, a yellow toad with orange marks wearing a blue vest appeared. However, it was even smaller than the previous toad.

"Hello!" Naruto sighed and then waved his arms to the sky with annoyed the expression. "Why me?" The Toad Sage retorted once more. "Can you even be more pathetic than now?"

While Haku was trying to calm down Naruto, the yellow toad finally noticed his surround. "Gamakichi-nii-san!" The toad named Gamakichi called his younger brother. "Gamatatsu, what are you doing here!"

Gamatatsu smiled and said. "This is my first summoning, I'll try my hardest!" The older toad shook his head. "You're lucky there is no danger in here." The younger toad then turned to his summoner and asked.

"Hey, boy, do you have snack for me?" Naruto stared at the toad before sighing. "What are with you toads and your obsession for snacks…" He then searched through his pockets and picked a chocolate bar. "I was saving that for lunch, but you can keep it and share with your brother."

The two toads picked the bar and thanked the blond genin. Haku smiled kindly at him. _Even with all the stress from training, he's still kind. _"Come on, Naruto-sama, you know what people say: 'Third time's a charmer'!"

Naruto sighed and did the hand seals for the third time. But unfortunately for him, instead of a toad appearing, it was a blue tadpole.

Jiraiya stared at the tadpole before he felt on the ground laughing. "Forget what I said before brat, you're truly a person with no talent."

Naruto was getting angrier and angrier. _Failure! How dare him! I show that I'm not a failure. But what I'm doing wrong? I was pretty sure that I put a lot of chakra in it._

"_Naruto, if you don't focus on gathering your chakra for your jutsu, you never be able to utilize it to its fully power. Remember all the training in chakra control you did before and use it!"_

_Kakashi-sensei was right. Ero-Sennin said that I should focus power over control but he had never stated that I couldn't use the chakra control training I already had done._

Naruto gave a long breath and then bit his thumb one more time. But this time he slowly did the sequences of the hand seals. Jiraiya looked at him with curiosity. _The brat is different .It is like he is trying to focus more. Let's see what that will change…_

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki finally finished his hand seals and then clashed his hand on the ground, determination burning in his eyes. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

This a bigger smoke appeared and everyone was shocked to see that Naruto was now on the head oof a big teal toad, that had two katanas at his back tied by a pink belt around his stomach.

The two young toads shouted to the big toad while wave to him. "Hello, Gamahiro-san!" The huge toad gave a small wave to them.

Haku gasped seeing the size of the toad while Jiraiya looked surprised at the new appearance._ Incredible, he was able to size Gamahiro with only his chakra after summoning both Gamabunta's children. Heh, he is an interesting child after all._

Naruto was panting a lot because of his last technique. _Damn, I used almost all of my remaining chakra at this last chance. At least it worked._ He walked till he was in the nose of the toad, and grinned to him.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the new toad summoner." The toad nodded to him, greeting the blond on his own manner. Naruto smiled awkwardly at him and then said. "Can you help me getting to the ground? I'm a lot tired and I may hurt myself if I try to jump from here."

Gamahiro opened his mouth and let out his tongue, which wrapped around Naruto. Then he gently put the boy on the ground before calling his tongue back.

Naruto then bowed to the toad. "Thanks, Gamahiro-san. I was just training the summoning technique so you can go now." The toad nodded and then dispelled himself.

The Jinchuuriki turned around and saw a flabbergasted Haku and a smirking Toad Sennin. Jiraiya replied. "Good, brat. You managed to summon one of the three warrior toads. Impressive, at least for someone of your talent."

Naruto glared at the man. "What are you trying to imply with that?" He then fell on one of his knees, the strain from the last jutsu being too much for him. Haku went to his side and put her hands on the boy's back, green chakra flowing through her palms.

She looked over him for a bit and then said. "You have been using a large amount of chakra these last days and together with your non-stop training, it's becoming taxing for you. You should rest for a bit, Naruto-sama."

Naruto forced himself up and said. "I only have less than a month to get strong enough to be a chuunin. I can't disappoint Sakura-chan."

The Toad Sennin intervened. "Don't worry. I have the perfect training for you now." Naruto looked hopefully to the Sennin before he collapsed on Haku's arm.

Haku looked to the Sennin. "Are you really thinking on continuing his training now?" Jiraiya nodded. "He needs to know how to control the dormant chakra inside him." The Hyouton user was going to protest but she then felt a hit to her neck and fell unconscious.

Jiraiya picked both of the teenagers' body and put them over his shoulders. _His body is too small to contain the nine tails chakra so that power is normally kept in check to prevent bodily harm. Even though he has stamina sufficient to summon one of the big toads, the focus he had to put for that was too big. But with the Kyuubi's Chakra, that won't be a problem._

He then left with a shunshin. _If heightened emotions or personal danger is the key to releasing the Kyuubi's chakra, I'll have his body learning how to use that key. Forgive me, Minato._

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw that he was in a different place. "Ugh... Where am I?"

"Get up." Naruto turned and saw Jiraiya looking at him with a serious expression. "You have to learn how to call the Kyuubi's chakra now."

Naruto then frowned. "But you know that I can't call it if I'm not on a dangerous situation or very angry." Jiraiya then replied. "And that's why you're here. If you don't want you or your friend to die, you have to figure out how to do it."

The Jinchuuriki was confused. "Huh, what do you mean?" The Toad Sennin picked the unconscious form of Haku from his shoulder and threw her at Naruto.

The blond genin picked her body but the momentum made him step back. It was then that he noted that he had no floor under his feet.

He looked down and saw that he was now falling from a cliff. He did the first thing that came into his mind. Shout for his life. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jiraiya stood observing his new pupil. _Come on brat, I know you can do it._

Naruto, who was still holding Haku in his arms, started to think what he could do. _Damn, I have to save both of us._ He then saw the rocks. _I have to grab it!_

He then extended one of his hand while the other hold Haku and tried to grab it with chakra, but for his misfortune, his hand slipped. _WHAT?_

The Toad Sennin already knew why that happened. _It's useless. The rocks are too slippery from the waterfalls. Plus, at that speed, you're not going to stick with a little bit of chakra. Naruto... You have no choice but rely on the Kyuubi chakra. Use the key and save both of you!_

The Jinchuuriki started to panic. _Nothing is working!_ He then looked to the girl he was holding. _Damn, I cannot let her die because of me…Not after everything she has done for me._

"But at this rate, we will both die!"

* * *

Grip.

Grip.

Grip.

Naruto looked around him and saw that he was not on the ravine anymore. _I'm here again! This is my chance!_ He then ran to the same place he had gone before.

The Kyuubi's Gate.

"**So you finally came to me again, brat.**"

The Jinchuuriki glared at the fox and said. "I need to use your chakra again." The Kyuubi let out a small chuckle and said. "**I know that, brat. You are weak and need my help.**"

The Jinchuuriki mumbled like a child. "I'm not weak." He then looked at the fox. "So what are you waiting for furball."

The bijuu grunted. "**You're lucky that this seal doesn't let me eat you.**" Naruto replied. "I know you love me but could please give me your chakra now. I have to save both of us from an eminent death."

The Nine Tails laughed. "**MWAHAHAHA. Again with this if you die, I die?**"

Naruto retorted. "Come on, Furbaal, I don't have time for that." He then took note of something he hadn't noticed in his last visit. "What is this on the floor?"Under the Jinchuuriki, there was an immense painting that resembled Sharingan but the difference being that instead of commas it had a pinwheel shuriken. The 'painting' was so big that half of it was inside the Kyuubi's cage and half of it was outside. _This painting… it's the different Sharingan Itachi-sensei had before he knocked me out!_

The Jinchuuriki curious expression morphed into one of astonishment. The giant fox grunted. "**This is the answer for your actions last time you used my chakra.** **This seal was that Uchiha older brat doing. That cursed Mangekyou Sharingan…"**

Naruto looked thoughtful. "Mangekyou Sharingan? I'm sure I had heard it before, what is it, fur ball?" The Kyuubi glared at him and replied. "**Discover yourself.**" Before Naruto could inquiry the fox for more information, the red chakra started to flow from the cage and envelop him but he saw the shuriken inside the 'Sharingan Seal' was starting to spin.

"**Now, go on and save us." **Naruto heard the fox laugh before light blinded and he was sent out of his mindscape.

* * *

Back at the ravine, Naruto felt the powerful chakra flowing through his veins again._ It's more powerful than before!_

He then let go of Haku so that he could get his hands free. He bit his thumb, drawing blood from his finger and started to do the five hand seals required for the time-space technique.

_Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram. _"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

A huge cloud of smoke covered Naruto's surrounding and he couldn't really see what he had summoned. But then four limbers surged through the smoke and grabbed the rock wall, stopping their fall.

As the smoke started to disperse, both he and Haku landed on the animal, making Naruto gave a whistle in relief. Only then, he could finally get a clear vision of the toad he had summoned.

It was a huge dull red toad with bright red markings, wearing a blue vest and carrying a massive blade on its hips and a large pipe in its mouth. _This is bigger than Gamahiro._

Back in the cliff edge, Jiraiya smirked. _Good job, brat. But of all the possibilities, he had to summon 'him'… _When Naruto felt he was finally safe, he heard something that scared him a lot.

"Brat, what are you doing in my head!" Naruto slowly walked over the toad till he was in its nose. The toad continued. "Hey brat, where is Jiraiya? That perverted geezer, calling me at such a place even putting some weird punk at my head!"

Naruto then bowed to the toads, the lessons about respecting his superiors very livid in his mind. "Sorry, Gama-san, but I was the one to summon you."

"You?" The toad saw that Naruto had nodded and then laughed loud. "GAHAHAHA! Brat, you shouldn't lie! There is no was a skimpy kid like you could summon me, the Boss Toad, Gamabunta!"

The Jinchuuriki was getting pretty angry but he did everything in his control to keep his rage inside him. "Sorry, Gama Oyabin, but I had to summon you to save both me and my friend who is lying on your head."

The toad then replied. "Ok brat. You demonstrate respect for me so I'll make you my underling. But be thankful that I'm feeling gentle today! Now go on and pick your friend!"

Naruto made a positive gesture and then returned to his previous spot, where he picked Haku and embraced her. "Done, Chief Toad!"

Gamabunta then wrapped his tongue around Naruto and Haku and jumped very high, leaving the ravine and landing into firm land.

When the Chief Toad looked to the boy he saw that he was asleep while still holding the girl in his arms. He gently put them over his head and then saw the Toad Contract opened on the floors, with the name Uzumaki Naruto signed on it.

_So the kid really summoned._ The toad let out a chuckle. _He, he, damn you, Jiraiya. He is really an impressive kid…the first that had ridden on my head since you and the Yondaime. He's exhausted from calling me…I think it is better if I take him to that place._

That night, the doctors from the Konoha Hospital had heard a loud noise outside the main building. When they looked out from the window, they found a sleeping Naruto and Haku on the floor besides a large footprint.

* * *

It was morning in Konohagakure when the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was finally waking up. The boy adjusted his eyes to the light and finally took a look at his surroundings. "Man... I'm at the hospital again!"

"Finally awake." Naruto turned his head and saw Shikamaru sat by his side. "Shikamaru, why are you here?" The black haired genin answered. "I came to see Chouji and they told you were sleeping here, so…"

Naruto frowned. "Chouji wasn't that hurt from the fight, was he?" Shikamaru made a negative gesture. "No, he just ate so much meat after the fight that he injured his stomach."

The blond genin laughed. "Ha, ha, I told him that food would betray him but did he listen to me? No, he didn't. " Shikamaru smiled at his friend joke and replied.

"Well, I was going to say that you two aren't the type to have girl came visit but that girl over there, from what I heard, has been at your side since you came here."

Naruto looked over the direction Shikamaru had pointed and saw Haku sleeping in a chair. _At least she is completely unharmed. _He got out of his thought when he noticed that Shikamaru was calling his attention. "Ah, it's stupid but I brought Choji a fruit basket but the doc said he couldn't eat it, so I thought we could eat it."

The Jinchuuriki grinned at him. "You're a really nice guy." His expression then morphed into one of fear. "Are you trying to seduce me? You I'm not into guys, right? "

Shikamaru widened and then replied in an angry tone. "Shut up, idiot! It's just because it would be a waste if it spoiled." Naruto felt a little bit of relief before he started laughing.

Seeing that Shikamaru looking at him with a 'why are you smiling' face, he stated. "We should eat it in front of Chouji." Shikamaru sighed but didn't refuse the idea. Naruto then said. "Just let me take my clothes and my bag."

They both started walking to Chouji's room when they heard a loud noise from a near room. They went to the room to know the origin of the noise and found Gaara wrapping his sand around Lee, who couldn't defend because he was asleep.

Quickly, Shikamaru used his Kage Mane no Jutsu on Gaara and Naruto punched the Jinchuuriki on the face make him take a few steps back.

Naruto heard Shikamaru complaining about hitting Gaara while in his shadow possession but he didn't gave him much attention. The boy glared at the Suna Jinchuuriki and said. "Why are you here, Gaara?"

Gaara confronted his look and calmly said. "I was trying to kill him." While Naruto kind of understood Gaara thinking, Shikamaru had none of that. "Why is there a need to do that? You won the fight! Do you have a grudge against him?"

Gaara spoke again. "I do not. I am going to kill him just because I want to kill him." The Nara was starting to think about course of actions he could take but still retorted. "You're childhood must have been pretty messed up, how much more self-centered can you get?" Gaara looked at him and stated. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you too."

Naruto finally decided to speak. "You should know that killing innocent people in cold blood isn't going to help you." Shikamaru complained with his friend.

"Don't try to provoke him! Don't you know that his strength is like a monster?" Naruto retorted. "No one with a mentality like him will beat me. Besides, he is not the only one with the strength of a monster."

Gaara closed his eyes and spoke. "As you said, I had a messed up childhood. I was born into this world by taking the life of the woman I would have called my mother. To become the ultimate shinobi, my father attached the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu. I was born a monster. Called Shukaku, it was sealed within a kettle. It's the living spirit of an old hidden sand priest."

Naruto already knew that. "Ichibi no Shukaku…" Gaara made a positive gesture and Shikamaru stated. "A possession jutsu that allows one to be possessed before birth. To go that far, that's insane. That's something a parent does huh? What a strange expression of love."

"Love?" The Suna Jinchuuriki seemed almost amused. "Don't judge me by your standards. Family... It's simply pieces of meat connected to me with murderous intent and hatred. By sacrificing my mother's life, I was created as the village's greatest masterpiece as Kazekage's son. My father taught me the shinobi secrets. I was spoiled and allowed to do as I pleased. I thought that was love." He opened his eyes. "Until that incident occurred."

Both of the genin were curious. Naruto asked. "What happened?" A malicious grin grew on Gaara's face before he spoke. "For the last 6 years from when I was 6 year old my father has tried countless times to assassinate me!"

Naruto and Shikamaru couldn't hide their surprised face. Shikamaru didn't understand. "B-but you just said your father spoiled you….What do you mean?"

Gaara explained. "A being too strong can become a figure of pure terror. Born through jutsu, my spirit was unstable and it seems the idiots in the village finally realized there was a problem. It seems that at the time I turned 6 years old, they had determined that I was too dangerous. As the village's trump card I was only being used with care."

He then closed his hand into a fist. "To them I am an object of the past, one they wish would just disappear but then why do I exist? Why am I alive? When I thought of these questions I could find no answer but in order to live you need a reason otherwise it's no different than being dead."

Naruto's eyes downed in understatement. Gaara let out a small smirk. "I finally came to my conclusion, 'I exist to kill every human on this earth aside myself.' I finally found relief within the fear of death, of never knowing when someone would try and kill me. By continually killing the assassins I understood the reason to continue living... Fighting for only yourself, living while loving only yourself. If you think that everyone else exist to allow you to feel that feeling, there is nothing better than that world. As long as there are people to kill in this world then I will continue to live. I will not disappear."

Naruto kept staring at the genin from Suna in front of him. _I could have turned like him if I hasn't met Itachi-sensei that day! A cold killing machine..._ The boy was left speechless.

The Suna Genin then moved his sand and prepared to attack. "Now let me feel it!" The boys tensed and prepared to fight when they heard someone say:

"That's Enough!" They turned and saw Maito Gai at the door. "The finals are coming, don't get so antsy. Or would like to stay here from now on?" Naruto watched as Gaara grabbed his head and widened his eyes before he proceeded to leave. The Sand Shinobi turned to look at them one more time and said. "I'll prove my existence by killing you… just wait."

As soon as the boy left, Gai turned to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I'd like to thank you." The Jinchuuriki was very surprised. "For what, Gai-sensei?"

The jounin turned to look at his sleeping student at the bed. "If it wasn't for your distraction, who knows what injuries the sand could have caused in Lee before I intervened."

Naruto put his hand over his neck and grinned embarrassedly. "It was nothing, Gai-sensei. I just didn't wanted Lee to be killed in battle. After all, he is one of us."

Gai then cried. "Your springtime of youthful shines brightly!" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, with an expression asking what he meant but Shikamaru just murmured a little "Troublesome."

Gai then gave his patented grin to Naruto and said. "As a sign of my gratitude, I want you to have this." He then picked fromhis jacket a green spandex in Naruto's size. "This is the reason why Lee is so strong. _It's the ultimate, stream-lined, form-fitting, easily-accessible, perfectly-made, body suit! Wear it while training and you'll know the difference! You'll never look back! Our Lee wears it 24/7 and of course it is my most-beloved piece of ninja must-have!_"

Naurto picked the spandex and put in his bag. "Gai-sensei, Thanks" _I think._ Shikamaru then spoke. "Naruto, I have to visit Chouji while it's still time. Are you coming?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded. They said their goodbyes to Gai-sensei and left the room. While they were walking, the Nara decided to ask the question that has been on his mind for a longtime.

"Naruto, back at the academy, you would always say how the Swordsmen of the Mist were awesome, and how you were you training your kenjutsu. But all your fights I had seen in the chuunin exams, you barely used your ninja-to."

The Jinchuuriki put his hands on the pocket of his pants and replied. "Back at the Wave Mission, my sword broke and I realized how my skills became limited without it. So I decided to focus more on the other areas, manly ninjutsu. It also helps when you have a sensei that is a ninjutsu specialist."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome blond." When they got at Chouji's room they were surprised to see that there was another person already inside.

Chouji saw them and smiled. "Naruto! Shikamaru!" The two boys entered the room and sat by his side. Shikamaru turned to the other person in the room and said. "So you came, Ino?"

The girl snorted. "Of course! Do you think I wouldn't visit my own teammate?" The two of them started to bicker for a bit, so Naruto turned to Chouji and asked. "Are you fine, Chouji?"

The Akimichi turned to the blond guy and answered. "Yes, but the doctor said that I should avoid food for a while. And you, why are you here? Shouldn't you be training?"

Naruto grinned and replied with shame. "I overextended myself in my training and used all my chakra." Chouji laughed. "Only you can be that reckless in training."

The four of them chatted for a while, when the final exams topic finally came. Ino turned to Naruto and said. "You know, Naruto, if I were you I would be preoccupied. This lazy bum may look like nothing but he is representing Team Ten so take care."

Shikamaru complained about fighting being too stressful but Naruto just grinned. "I will only fight him at the finals. First I have to pass through Neji and then I may fight Gaara."

Ino snorted. "I forgot that. There is no way a loser like you can beat Neji." Naruto stuck his tongue out to the girl. "Well, at least I'm in the finals." Shikamaru had to bind the girl to keep her from attacking the Jinchuuriki.

Chouji then looked at him with worry. "Naruto, are you sure about fighting? I'm sure no one will mind if you give up."

The Jinchuuriki replied. "Chouji, you should know better than to underestimate me. Plus, I promised Sakura-chan that I would become chuunin and I never go back in my words. Also, I got a new sensei to train me."

Ino took the chance to get back at the boy. "And who is he? Another loser like you?" Naruto was going to reply when they heard a voice coming from the window.

"Finally found you, brat." Team Ten stood looking at the white haired man, trying to discover who he was and who he was talking to when Naruto spoke. "Jiraiya-sensei!"

Jiraiya looked surprised a bit by the name calling. _So that's what Sarutobi-sensei meant…_ "Naruto, pack your things, we're going on a little training trip."

Naruto nodded. "Okay." He then turned to Team Ten and said. "Sorry guys, but I have to go. See you at the final exams." And then he left.

The remaining trio looked at the window and saw that the other man had already left. Chouji was the first to say. "So that was Naruto new sensei."

Ino then put a finger in her chin. "I'm sure that I had heard that name before." She turned to look to her more intelligent teammate to ask his opinion, when she saw that the pineapple head boy was looking flabbergasted at the window. "What happened, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru then stated. "That man, Naruto's new sensei, is Jiraiya of the Sannin." Ino and Chouji almost fell in the ground with shock. The Nara looked at the sky and said. 'Man, this exam is just getting more and more troublesome."

* * *

Naruto was at his house in the Uchiha State, packing his clothes and weapons, when Haku entered. "Naruto-sama, I heard you were discharged from the hospital. I also discovered all that happened when I blacked out. Sorry for worrying you."

The Jinchuuriki smiled. "Don't worry about that, Haku-chan." The Hyouton user saw that he was sealing clothes in a scroll and asked. "Where are you going, Naruto-sama?"

The blond genin picked his last change of clothes and sealed it in his scroll, before closing it. "I'm going on a little trip with Ero-Sennin, so that I can train fulltime to the final." Haku spoke. "Naruto-sama, let me go with you. I can help with your training!"

The Jinchuuriki put a hand on her shoulder and said. "Haku-chan, I need you to do a favor for me here. Because I will be away from the village, I won't be able to make company to Sakura-chan so can you please do that for me. Explain that I didn't have time to talk to her, ok?"

The kunoichi seemed a bit reluctant before she nodded. "Okay, Naruto-sama." Naruto then left his room and his house, accompanied by Haku. He turned to her and said. "I'm going to meet Ero-Sennin at the East Gate. Until the finals, Haku-chan!" The girl smiled at him and waved. "Take care, Naruto-sama."

* * *

Then, Naruto left with a shunshin, to meet with Jiraiya. Haku watched as he left. _I wonder how much strong you are going to get, Naruto-sama._

The day of the final exams had finally come and the streets were filled with people talking about the exams. That was the case of two friends discussing. "So who are you thinking that is going to win these exams?"

The other answered. "I don't know… There are interesting fellows this year. But I want to see how the Uchiha will fare."

At the arena, the spectators were eagerly searching for seats that could give them the better view of the fights downside.

"Here, Sakura-san, I found two empty seats." Sakura smiled at her company and seated next to her. "Thanks, Haku-san."

The pink haired genin wouldn't say that aloud but she was thankful that the other kunoichi had been keeping her company. With her teammates and sensei busy with the exams, she was pretty much alone for this month if it wasn't for her. Not counting the fact that she was still recovering from her wounds.

"Well, well, if it isn't Forehead. I thought you were still recovering" Sakura looked to her side and saw both Ino and Chouji smiling at her. She playfully replied. "Some people are born warriors, Ino-pig." The two of them started blabbering for a bit before Chouji called their attention.

"Look, the contestants are coming!" Sakura watched closely as the examiners entered the field. She quickly detected Naruto between them.

Her blond teammate had changed little from the last time she had saw him. He was wearing his black outfit with a black ANBU armor on it. He had the Uzumaki Clan crest strapped on both of his shoulders, and the Uchiha crest on the back of his armor. She also noticed that he was using bandages on his arms again, and that his hair was now falling on his shoulders.

_He looks better with his hair that way._ She then noticed that her other teammate was actually missing. _I wonder where's Sasuke-kun…He is never late to anything._

Down at the arena, Naruto managed to get the same conclusion as Sakura. _Damn, where is that idiot!_ He was forced out of his thought by the jounin that was with them.

"Stop looking around and face the customers. In this tournament, you are the stars."

* * *

In the leaders balcony, Sarutobi was paying attention to each of the genins, silently wishing luck for the Konoha ones, especially the boy he considered his grandson. It was then that he heard steps near him. He turned and saw the Kazekage.

"Hello, Kazekage-dono. You must be tired from the journey." The Suna Leader came and sat in the poltroon next to the Hokage. "Not at all. It's a good thing it's held here this time. The trip may have been too much for you, Lord Hokage. Perhaps it's time you decide on the fifth?"

"You shouldn't count us veterans out yet, Kazekage. We can still teach the young generations a few things about strength." The two leaders turned and saw the Tsuchikage coming to seat next to them. The Sandaime Hokage chuckled and answered. "You're right, Oonoki, you're right. Now that you are here, we can begin."

Sarutobi got up from his seat and proceeded to the front, so that everyone on the stadium could see him. He gave a long breath and spoke in a loud voice. "THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR COMING TO THE HIDDEN LEAF CHUUNIN SELECTION EXAM! WE WILL NOW START THE MAIN TOURNAMENT MATCHES BETWEEN THE NINE PARTICIPANTS WHO MADE IT THROUGH THE PRELIMINARIES. PLEASE STAY PUT AND WATCH UNTIL THE END!"

"If it's nine, one seems to be missing" said the Kazekage. The old Hokage only glanced at the other leader out of the corner of his eye, without saying a thing.

* * *

Back in the arena, Genma spoke to the participants. "Alright guys, this is the final test. The arena is different but the rules are the same as in the Preliminaries: there are none. You fight until one of you dies or acknowledges defeat. But if I determine that the fight is over...I'll step in and stop it, you got that?"

Al the genins gave him a nod. The jounin then spoke. "Now, the first fight. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, you two stay here while the rest of you go to the waiting room."

In the arena, two members of the Rookie Nine had finally found free seats. "Hey Hinata, I found two." The Hyuuga nodded and make her way to the seats. "Thanks, Kiba-kun."

Both Kiba and Hinata overheard the two chuunins responsible for the gates talking. "But for that kid to get this far..." The other chuunin, Izumo, nodded "For guys that got this far on luck, this is the end of the line." His friend Kotetsu spoke again. "That Naruto's opponent is just too tough; he can't beat the Hyuuga clan." Kiba smirked. _He will surprise you just like he did to us._

At the floor, both Neji and Naruto stood on the middle of the arena, staring at each other. Neji noticed the Naruto's adamant expression and said. "Do you want to say something before we fight?"

The Jinchuuriki lowered his head, his hair falling over his hitaiate and covering his eyes. "When I entered these exams with my team, I wasn't much interested in a promotion, but mainly I wanted to get more experience in combat situations."

He then closed his fists, trying to control the anger that was starting to flow through his veins. "But then, because of certain situations… a friend of mine got a lot hurt and on the way to the hospital, she made me promise something to her. To comfort her, I agreed. The promise was that I would become a chuunin by the end of the finals."

He then raised his head again, his blue eyes shining with courage. "And as I said before, I never go back on my words." He then put touched his hitai-ate with his left thumb and flashed a smirk to Neji. "That's my nindo. And for that reason, I will became a chuunin and defeat you."

Neji snorted. "Big words for a little guy like you. Unfortunately for you, fate has already determined my victory in this battle."

Both of the genins felt in their respective stances and kept facing each other. Genma decide it was time to start the match. "The first match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji begins now!"

* * *

And that's it!

Sorry for the very long time since the last update, guys!

First, I would like to thank you all for viewing my story. This story is hitting the mark of one thousand hits and I only have to thank you guys for this achievement!

The reason for my long absence can be describe in four words: College is a bitch! Plus, now that I had found a job, it's taking all my already scarce free time, leaving me with no time to write this.

Again, I'm very sorry for the delay and I'll try to update faster. Also, sorry if there are grammar errors in this chapter, but again, this wasn't beta-read, since my beta-reader is pretty much as busy as myself. So if any of you have free time, like my story, know pretty well the evil that is grammar and want to be my beta-reader, please contact me!

Next chapter, the first round starts! Naruto vs Neji! How will the fight turn out to be? What skills have Naruto learned over the last month?

As an apology gift, there is a two-part omake that start on this chapter and finishes on the next one.

Please, read and review. It doesn't take much time to write a commentary, and I can honest say that every author likes to get reviews, so you know what to do.

Have a nice week!

* * *

Omake: Why Naruto doesn't wear orange? Part One

After weeks of training, Itachi finally came to a dawning conclusion. Naruto needed new clothes. The Uchiha looked over his student and saw that the young boy clothes were looking like rags, plus he just couldn't believe that the boy actually thought orange was a good color.

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Naruto-kun, go to your home and rest. Tomorrow, we are going on a little trip to buy you new clothes. Consider them a reward for your commitment."

The blond Jinchuuriki beamed with a smile. "Really, sensei?" His next action surprised Itachi. Naruto ran in Itachi direction and hugged him. "No one ever invited me to travel before. Thank You!"

Itachi face gained a soft expression and he messed with the boy's hair. "It's nothing Naruto-kun. Now try to sleep because we will be leaving early tomorrow." He then disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Naruto alone in their training ground with only his thoughts in mind. _Man, I have to learn that!_

* * *

Morning arrived at Konoha, and Naruto only had thoughts about his trip with his sensei on his mind. After quickly checking if everything was in order, he left his house and went to the Uchiha Estate.

As he was nearing the gate of the district, he saw that there were already two persons waiting for him. "Shishui-senpai! I'm here… and why is Sasuke going with us?"

While Shisui waved to him, Sasuke snorted and said. "If you don't remember, Itachi is my older brother. Plus, father said it was a good opportunity to learn from Aniki how an Uchiha should behave on a business trip."

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I bet you're only going to slow us down." Sasuke twitched. "Care to say that again, usuratonkachi?" Naruto then glared at the other boy. "Who are you calling useless, teme!"

Seeing that the boys were starting to bicker again, Shishui decided to intervene. "Now, now boys, it's not time to fight. If you two continue to bicker, both are going to stay at the Uchiha State."

The boys were still in a glaring contest, but they decided that they could wait for another 'friendly' discussion. Naruto then noticed that his sensei hadn't arrived yet. He turned to the older Uchiha and asked. "Shishui-senpai, where is Itachi-sensei?"

Sasuke was also curious to hear the answer since he didn't heard news from his brother since last night. Shishui messed with the blond boy hair and said. "Worried about your little old sensei? Don't worry, Itachi just had to solve a few things before we leave."

While Naruto was grumbling about people always messing with his hair and treating him like a little kid, Itachi had finally arrived with a sensei. After a nod to Shishui, he turned to the young boy and said. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, it's time to go." After a yell of excitement from both of the boys, they left the gates.

* * *

Dictionary:

Aniki – Big brother

Usuratonkachi – Useless

Teme - Bastard


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Naruto series

* * *

People talking: 'Hi"

People thinking: _Hi_

Bijuu talking: "**Hi"**

Jutsu: _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_

* * *

"The first match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji begins now!"

Neji wasted no time and ran in Naruto's direction, intending on finishing the fight in little time possible. He attempted a palm strike at the blond teen's chest, but Naruto reacted in time to avoid the palm and jumped backwards.

The blond landed a few feet away from the Hyuuga and smirked. "Wow, wow, wow, calm down, sneak hands. I know that if one of your love palms touches me, I can say bye-bye to the exams." _ As I thought, he is on the same tier as me in speed. But I can't risk being hit by the Jyuuken. I'll have to follow the plan and use the clones and long ranged attack._

Neji smirked. "It doesn't matter in the end, Uzumaki. You may talk all you want, but you still are not a match to my Jyuuken."

Naruto just grinned. "That's what we will see." _Now let's test his range. _He made his usual cross shaped seal and said. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Four clones were created and jumped trying to hit the other genin.

Neji side-stepped the first clone attack and with a two-finger hit on the clone's neck, dispelled it. The second clone attempted an upper kick but Neji blocked it and kicked his face, making him explode in smoke. The other two clones tried to take advantage of the smoke and went for a double attack but the Hyuuga crouched avoiding both of the clone's strikes and with a double palm attack finished them. The Hyuuga stepped out of the smoke and snorted. "If this is all you have, you better give up now."

Naruto just smirked. "I'm only starting." _I will need two clones for distraction and two for the attack._ He made the cross shapes seal again and performed the same technique he used before. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Again four clones appeared in front of him.

* * *

In the arena, the public was anxious for the next steps of the fight. From the first encounter of the two fighters, they could see that this was going to be a great battle, and that the Hyuuga demonstrated to be the top dog there.

Ino saw Naruto's new move and face palmed. "I thought Naruto was getting better but he is still an idiot. Didn't he saw that clones won't work against Neji?"

Sakura knew she had to defend her teammates. "Don't talk about him like that, Ino-pig! You only saw two of his fights and they were both atypical situations. Naruto is very smart in combat. I think he can even surprise Shikamaru." Ino snorted. "Okay, Forehead, let's see what he can do."

* * *

Neji stood in guard, waiting for the blond genin movement. Two of the clones came into his direction, while the other two tried to encircle him.

The Hyuuga first focused on dispelling the bunshins that were heading in his way. He watched as they picked shuriken from their pouch and threw them at him. He turned his Byakugan on and easily avoided the shurikens. He blocked the punch from the first clone and jabbed on his solar plexus, sending it backwards. The second clone tried another strike but Neji sidestepped his attack and palmed him on the belly, making it double over. Before the two clones dispelled, the Hyuuga saw a smirk on both of their faces.

_Why did they…_ That was when he saw he was in the middle of the remaining two clones while they were already into a sequence of hand seals. _So they were just for distraction, huh? But that's not going to work._

The two clones finished their hand seals and released their attacks.

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**_" "_**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**_"

The gust of wind and the fireball quickly crossed the ground and met each other with the Konoha Genin in the middle of the encounter.

* * *

The public looked amazed at the little flame show their resident Jinchuuriki had just created. Ino looked awe at the attack. "Wow. A flashy technique from a flashy user." Sakura smirked. "That's Naruto for you."

Chouji spoke. "Is it over?" Tenten, who was near them, said. "Impossible. Neji is the strongest genin here, there's no way he will be defeated by that."

As Sakura and Tenten entered a glare contest trying to defend their teammates, the public watched as the smoke and flames died down and revealed Neji spinning inside a blue dome.

* * *

The Hyuuga stopped his technique and smirked. "You thought you had won?" Neji didn't get even a scratch from the last combined ninjutsu attack.

Naruto quietly observed as the Hyuuga finished his defensive technique. "Hakkeshou Kaiten, isn't it?" Neji was a little shocked for a bit but allowed a smirk on his face. "It seems that you're not that much idiot as I thought."

The Jinchuuriki grinned. "What can I say? I did my homework." _So that's the Kaiten…It will take too much chakra to overpower it_. "But you know … a good shinobi never uses all his tricks at once. And since you behaved yourself until now I will show you a technique I learned in this last month."

He shunshined to the wall behind him and climbed it till he was a few meters high of the ground. Neji snorted. "What is this new technique? A new ninjutsu that you use to fled in fear?"

Naruto smirked. "Wait and see." _Since I can't overpower him on a direct confrontation, I'll just need to amply my advantages. _He bit his right thumb, drawing blood from it, and made five consecutive seals._ Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, Ram._

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**_"

* * *

Sakura was as flabbergasted as the whole people in the arena. "Summon? Since when he can do that?" She turned to Haku for answer, and the other kunoichi replied.

"He made me swear that I wouldn't tell you about that. He wanted it to be a surprise." _But even I don't know to how extent he can use the toads_.

Ino and Chouji heard Naruto say he would use a technique he learned last month and they linked it with their encounter with the boy and his new sensei. They looked expectantly to see what kind of techniques the idiot would learn with the Sennin.

The smoke from the summoning cleared, and everyone could saw that Naruto was now on the head of a big blue and green toad, by the size of a horse, which was bound in the wall.

* * *

Sakura thought with herself. _A toad? But from what I remember, the only one who is known to summon that type of animal is Jiraiya of the Sennin… Wait, don't tell me he…_ the girl looked at Haku and saw that she was giving her a hesitant smile. She sighed and spoke. "I'm going to kill him for hiding a secret like that."

The shinobis and the people at arena were shocked by this happening. For the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki to summon a toad…it can only mean that he became the apprentice of the Jiraiya of the Sennin. Asuma and Kurenai stood wide-eyed at Kakashi's student on the top of the toad's head. Asuma even let his cigarette fell out of his mouth in shock.

Kurenai finally managed some words. "I guess that proves Jiraiya-sama is back."

In the Kage's balcony, Sarutobi was looking proudly at his "adopted" grandson. _So Jiraiya taught him the summoning technique. I'm surprised that he managed to grasp it so well to learn what toad to call._ The Sandaime looked to his fellow Kages and got a smirk on his face.

The Kazekage was wide-eyed at seen the toad summon while the Tsuchikage was almost at the point of freaking out. He even heard the old geezer murmuring with his bodyguards. "Not another blond toad summoner!"

* * *

Naruto saw the shocked looks the public around the arena was giving him and couldn't contain his grin anymore. He then returned his attention to the toad he summoned. "Hello, Gamataki!"

Gamataki looked at his summoner and let out a happy nod at him. Naruto then focused again at his opponent and said. "Now let's do it just like we trained ok?"

The toad nodded and turned his attention to the Hyuuga down at the floor. The Uzumaki put his right palm on the toad's head and spoke. "Prepare yourself Neji, because this attack will be the crossing waters of this battle. _**Suiton: Gama Mizuumi no Jutsu**_!"

Gamataki let out a huge blast of water at the other genin at a great speed. Neji widened and quickly jumped backwards to avoid the water shot. But to his surprise, the toad continued to release the water and this time, moving the water flow, aiming at him.

Naruto smirked. By the use of his fuuton chakra, Gamataki could make this jutsu a powerful offensive attack. And because the Jinchuuriki himself was the one pumping chakra in the toad to use the jutsu, he could maintain it for a long time.

The blond genin saw that Gamataki had managed to corner Neji into the wall, forcing the Hyuuga to use another Kaiten to avoid the blunt force of the attack. Seeing that the toad was starting to become tired, Naruto spoke. "You can stop, Gamataki." The toad let out a thankful nod and stopped the water flow.

Naruto patted the toad on the head again and said. "Thanks for your help, Gamataki. You can go now." The toad gave him a positive nod and went away with a poof.

The Jinchuuriki jumped from the wall to the now wet surface. Neji snorted at him. "You executed all this flashy attack but in the end, there was no damage." Naruto replied. "Who said this jutsu was for offensive purposes? Take a look around you."

Neji didn't have time to check it before, because he was constantly dodging the water attack, but now he could see its purpose. The whole floor was flooded, transforming it in a kind of artificial lake. Naruto grinned. "Now, you're in my field."

* * *

In the balcony, the chuunin examiners gave the blond tactics an approving nod. Kotetsu turned to his friend and said. "He transformed the whole field to maximize his strength."

Izumo nodded. "A chuunin needs to adapt to all situation and disadvantages. By changing the field, he will be able to explore new advantages while decreasing his opponents' range."

* * *

Neji decided it was time to stop playing with his enemy. With the recent change of scenarios, he was now at disadvantage. He knew his opponent had a hand in suiton ninjutsu and the water field didn't help his close combat style. With his Byakugan active, he felt in his stance and waited for his opponent's movement.

Naruto went into a string of hand seals and said. "_**Suiton: Suishouha**_!" The water in front of him raised and formed a huge wave, which went crashing into Neji. The young shinobi jumped over the wall, and using it as impulse, jumped over the wave, as it crashed in the wall and made them tremble.

As Neji fell into the lake, he was soon assaulted by a couple of clones. _He is keeping me from approaching him into close combat. I can't lose time. _From the crowd's sight, it looked like Neji was dancing around the clones blows, but each one of the bunshins had received an only but effective attack by the Hyuuga. "Stop hiding behind your bunshins, Uzumaki!"

Naruto kept his firm look on the Hyuuga. _He's starting to get tired. I have to keep wearing him down. _He picked handful of shurikens from his pouch and threw them at Neji, before clapping his hands together. "_**Fuuton: Reppushou"**_

Neji watched as the flowing shuriken gained speed and cutting power. He started to spin, releasing chakra from all over his body and calling his technique. "_**Kaiten!**_" The dome of chakra stopped the deadly shurikens and the older genin took advantage, by picking them mid-air and quickly throwing against the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto went into a sequence of five hand-seals and said. "_**Suiton: Suijinheki!**_"A wall made of water rose from the field and protected him from the shurikens. As the wall died down, Naruto had to quickly dodge a palm strike directed at his chest. _ So he used my own shurikens to force me into defensive huh? Not going to work._

The Hyuuga smirked as he finally was in hand-to-hand distance. "Now you won't be able to avoid me." The two genins went into a taijutsu exchange battle, with the blond genin trying to dodge the strikes coming from Neji while the Hyuuga viciously attacked intending on finishing the fight.

For a while, Naruto managed to maintain the hand-to-hand combat neutral, but a moment of distraction allowed Neji to enter his defense, wasting no time connecting a palm strike before the Jinchuuriki could react. _Fearing having your points pressed, you tried to dodge all of my attacks, but it was clear that eventually you're going to misstep and that was going to be your downfall. _"You're done."

Naruto doubled over and coughed blood while the spectators nodded in acknowledgement. In the end, it didn't matter the flash techniques the Jinchuuriki had used, the Hyuuga genius was still stronger. Izumo and Kotetsu balanced their head. "It's over. It's a shame, Naruto was doing so well." In the other part of the Arena, Tenten let out a smirk. "I said Neji was invincible."

Ino and Chouji looked at Sakura, thinking on the best way on how to consol her, but instead saw on her face a confident smile. Ino questioned her. "Are you crazy, Forehead? Are you happy for your teammate's lost?"

Sakura explained. "This isn't over yet. When I said Naruto could surprise Shikamaru, I wasn't lying. You'll see he will come back." _I am hoping for it, Naruto. Don't disappoint me._

* * *

Neji pulled his hand back and said. "You fought well, but fate had already decided me as the winner of this fight. Any last words? " But for everyone's gasp, Naruto started to laugh. He raised his head and grinned. "Do you like fireworks?"

The bunshin started to glow and finally exploded sending water everywhere. The Hyuuga barely had time to brace himself from the damage before being thrown backwards because of the force of the explosion. He was a_nticipating what I was thinking, and purposely having an exploding clone stand out. _

Neji was trying to regain his control and stand up again on the water when he noticed that something was wrong with his Byakugan._ This water is too 'heavy', too much reinforced by chakra. What does that..! _To his surprise_, _water from the field started to surround him before they completely bounded him forming a water dome.

Naruto rose from the water behind Neji, with his right hand sustaining the water prison that Neji was in. "_**Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu**_ and _**Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu. **_Now who is the loser now?"

* * *

While Kiba and Hinata were celebrating Naruto turnover with their own way, and the chuunin examiners were letting impressed and approving nods, Sakura let out a sigh."One of these days, you will still give me a heart attack Naruto."

The crowd was paying close attention now. With all the turnovers they had seen, they couldn't afford to miss another moment, even if the fight appeared to be concluded.

Naruto looked at Neji with an emotionless expression and said. "You still have some time before you pass out from lack of oxygen. So please, tell me, why fate is so important to you and why you hate so much the Hyuuga family? I know that you attacked Hinata so ruthless after she was already bad."

Neji closed his eyes. He knew a way to get away from the prison but he would need to gather some chakra first and this was the perfect opportunity for it. "You want to know that much? Okay, I will tell you about the Hyuuga Destiny of Hatred."

"The Hyuuga main family has a special ninjutsu that's been passed down. It's a cursed jutsu. The curse of the mark represents 'A Bird in a Cage.' It is... the symbol of being tied down to an inescapable destiny."

Neji with some effort managed to untie his hitai-ate and show the seal engraved on his forehead. Naruto spoke quietly. "That's a forbidden seal…."

Neji continued his explanation. "One day when I was four, I had this horrible seal craved into my forehead through the cursed seal jutsu. That day, a grand ceremony was taking place in the leaf. A shinobi leader from the Cloud country, which had been warring with the leaf for many years, had arrived to sign an alliance treaty. But at this ceremony which everyone attended, from Jounin to Genin, one clan was missing. That was the Hyuuga clan. Because that was the important day that the Hyuuga hair turned three."

Naruto knew he had heard of some happening on that day. He decided to continue listening to discover. "Hinata-sama's third birthday." Neji then turned his head to look up to his uncle. "My father, Hyuuga Hizashi, and Hinata-sama's father, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama, were twins. But Hinata-sama's father, Hiashi-sama was born to this world first. A member of the main family. And my father, the second son, became a member of the branch family."

The Hyuuga genin turned back to Naruto. "When the Hyuuga first daughter grew and became three, I was turned into 'The Bird in the Cage,' through this curse. As a Hyuuga branch family member."

Naruto knew that clans had their main family and branch family, the Uchiha were also like that, but there was one thing that he didn't understand. "It's normal for clans to have a main and branch family, but why is a seal used to separate them, and more important, a forbidden one?"

Neji nodded. "As you guessed, this mark on my forehead is not simply a decoration. This curse seal is the absolute fear of death given to the branch families by the main family. With a simple secret hand seal, the branch member's mind can easily destroyed. Death is just as easy, of course. And this curse will only disappear after death. Sealing up the ability of the Byakugan along with it."

Naruto widened his eyes at the explanation. He had never even remotely thought that family members would think of something like that.

"The Hyuuga House is a clan that holds great advanced blood. Those that go after those secrets are incalculable. So with this jutsu, the branch family is allowed to live only to protect the main family. No disobedience is allowed by the main family. It's an effective system, created to eternally protect the advanced Byakugan Blood of the Hyuuga."

The brown haired genin closed his eyes. "And that incident occurred. My father was killed by the main family." Naruto was now even more shocked. "What?" In the stands, Hiashi lowered his head in shame.

Neji continued. "One night, Hinata-sama was taken by someone. Then, Hiashi-sama quickly took care of it, and killed him. That man...was the Kumogakure Shinobi leader, who had just signed the alliance treaty. It became clear that he was after the Hyuuga secrets from the beginning, but Kumo, with one of their leaders killed in the failed plan, made demands of Konoha for breaking the alliance. Of course, Konoha and Kumo bickered back and forth...it almost came to war. But with Konoha wanting to avoid war, they made a backdoor deal with Kumo."

Naruto was surprised. "A backdoor deal?" Neji nodded. "Kumo wanted the Hyuuga Main families blood and the Byakugan...they demanded the corpse of Hiashi-sama." The boy then clenched his hand into a fist. "Konoha had agreed to their wishes. War was avoided, thanks to my dad, who was killed by the Main family to replace Hyuuga Hiashi's corpse."

Naruto raised his head and looked up to the Sandaime Hokage, who also had lowered his head. _So it's true…_ He heard Neji chuckle and say. "Like I said, to escape this horrible curse… there's no method but _death_ . They were twins, their strength was virtually the same, born first, born second, and destiny was decided just by that."

Neji's face got a dark expression. "And this fight, your destiny was decided the moment I became your opponent." Naruto was still binding Neji in the water prison asked. "What it is?"

"Your destiny is to lose to me." Neji smirked, confidence radiant in his eyes. "There's no doubt about it." He then turned his Byakugan on and said. "You're in my divination field."

Naruto was surprised. "What?" The Hyuuga released a great amount of chakra from his body, disrupting and destroying the water prison. He felt on his Jyuuken stance and said. "Jyuuken Ryuu: Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!" With a burst of speed, he entered the guard of the Jinchuuriki and started his sequence of attacks."Two strikes! Four strikes! Eight strikes! Sixteen strikes! Thirty two strikes! Sixty four strikes!"

The strength behind the strikes was so great that they pushed Naruto a few steps away from the Neji. The Hyuuga smirked and said. "It's over, I sealed all your tenketsus. You fought well, I recognize, but in the end a failure is a failure, fate has already determined that."

The crowd watched as Naruto forced himself to stand up and face Neji one more time. But they were surprised to see a grin on his face. "Neji, as I said before, a great shinobi never uses all his tricks at once." And with that, his body exploded into black crows.

Neji widened._ That idiot… I used most of my chakra on the last attack... I'm near exhaustion._ He watched as the black crows started to multiply and cover his vision. "Show yourself, Uzumaki, or are you afraid?" Naruto replied. "Stop the bullshit Neji, you can barely keep your Byakugan on and stay atop of the water. But now it's time to finish this."

The Hyuuga tried to pinpoint the place the sound had come but he the apparently the crows masquerade the sound too. He noticed that the crows' movement around him started to become more intense and it was then that he managed to detect three kunai coming at his direction with his Byakugan. He noticed that they were covered with fuuton chakra.

With some effort, Neji dodged all the three kunai, but because of the crows, he didn't see that each of them had a tag attached. Only when they got close to his face that he finally detected what they were. In the tag, there was a seal with a centered kanji for 'Light' on it. From that, the talented genin could predict what was waiting for him as they activated.

The tag release a very intense and blinding light that covered the whole ground of the arena. Even the people at the chairs had to cover their eyes to not get obfuscated by the light. Neji wasn't so lucky. At the moment he had his Byakugan activated, and with its enhanced vision, it only served as a disadvantage, making him enter a stage of temporary blindness.

The Hyuuga tried to overcome the blindness but he was too disorientated and could barely stand up. He tried to fight again without his vision, but all he managed to do was heard a sudden rush of water, before he felt hundreds of liters of water into his body, pushing him at the wall and pressuring him against it, terminating his last strength.

* * *

As the Karasu bunshin exploded into crows, Naruto knew that it was the time to end the battle. Making sure that he was concealed from within the crows, he picked three of his kunais that he had prepared before combat, and adding fuuton chakra to cover them, he threw the weapons at Neji.

The Jinchuuriki was sure that this point of the battle, the Hyuuga would focus only on dodging the enhanced kunais without taking measures against the real focus of his strategies, his light seal tags. After making sure that the tags were in the Hyuuga vision field, he covered his eyes with his hitai-ate and activated the tags.

With the help of Ero-Sennin, he was proud to say that these were one of his first successes at the fuuinjutsu intermediary seals. He knew that Neji would over rely on his eyes, and that if he managed to somehow use the doujutsu against him, he could win the exams.

He had come with the idea of the light seals after reading his mother book of fuuinjutsu. He asked his perverted sensei about it, and if he could help him create some of them, which for his happiness the old Sennin was gladly to do. After making sure the seals were combat-ready, he just needed to create a strategy on the right time to use them.

He knew that if he used at any point of the battle, the Hyuuga would detect it with his Byakugan and provide a counter-measurement. So he first needed to wear the other genin down to the brink of exhaustion, making him get careless and dismiss the tags on the kunais. And since stamina was one of his strong points, he was confident on entering a battle of attrition.

After making sure that the light effects were off, Naruto took over his hitai-ate to his forehead to take a look to his hand work. And it got the result done. He saw that Neji could barely keep his equilibrium without his sight. The Jinchuuriki grinned and entered a forty-four sequence of hand-seals. "Let's end this with style! _**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**_"

The water shaped dragon formed around the Jinchuuriki and advanced forward the older genin. The poor Hyuuga couldn't do anything to avoid the attack, as it hit him with full force, throwing him at wall and pressuring him against the cement. As the attack ended, the Hyuuga couldn't even support his body weight and felt with his face right on the water.

Naruto watched as the examiner made his way to Neji, so that the genin wouldn't end accidently drowning. He took that moment to regain his bearing a bit, since the water dragon technique required quite an amount of chakra to use.

With the help of the examiner, Neji managed to raise his head till he could face the Jinchuuriki face to face. With some effort and in a rough manner, he managed to speak. "In the end, it was another bunshin... Your main area of expertise, ninjutsu… How careless of me…"

Naruto looked over Neji and said. "You know, when I was a children, I was raised by the Uchiha Clan. They were famous for their specialty in ninjutsu. However at the academy, I had a lot of difficulties and was almost reproved."

Everyone on the stadium was now paying close attention to the blond genin words. He sighed and then said. "It was all because of the same area that kept me holding back. Ninjutsu."

Neji widened. Naruto then softened his eyes and said. "Stop with the fate crap, it isn't like you. Unlike me, you were born a genius."

Genma smirked. _The boy has the special skill of talking. I wonder how he will grow up to be. _"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

The crowd was speechless as they watched how the succession of events had unfolded. First, they had been sure that the Kyuubi brat was at the advantage till the Hyuuga pulled his strongest attack and defeated the boy.

Many were starting to think what they could do with the money they would won from their bets on the Hyuuga when the other kid was revealed to be a bunshin, and with a quick counter-attack the Uzumaki surprised the genius and defeated him.

Sakura finally realized that Naruto had won and shouted. "Shannaro! Naruto, you were great!" The pink haired genin shout seemed to have taken everyone out of their stupor and they started to clap.

"That was great!" "Awesome fight, brat!" "Congratulations, kiddo!" That was what many people were saying in the crowds. Naruto looked up and saw all the applauses directed at him.

The Jinchuuriki was shocked by all the attention he was getting, finally the positive kind. He lowered his head so that no one could see the blush on his face. After controlling his embarrassment, he raised his head and with a grin on his face, he waved to the crowd.

Shikamaru looked at the blond genin waving to the crowd. "That idiot… I thought he was going to continue on our level and then he does that. Now he is getting all the cheering from the crowd too."

Shino replied. "You should have expected this type of evolution from Naruto." The Nara sighed. "This is becoming more and more troublesome."

Sakura watched her teammate. _Naruto, you are constantly improving. I know that you are going to fulfill your promise._

She then heard two women talk behind her. "That kid was great." "Yeah, I think he can go far. He is kind of cute too." The kunoichi smiled. _People are finally starting to accept you ... just like I came to accept you. Watching you give your all, it just makes me feel like I can get strong too._

"Sakura, are you okay?' Sakura shook her head and replied. "Yes." She then turned to Haku. "So that was his surprise? I have to teach him a lesson about leaving to get training from a Sannin and not saying anything to me."Haku just smiled to her. _Naruto-sama…_

Kotetsu and Izumo were two of the people who were applauding the genin. The bandaged man spoke. "The kid used his strategy since the beginning to win this fight. In the end, he won without having a scratch over him."

Izumo nodded. "On a combat unit team, it's important for the leader to use the tactics to explore the best skills out of his team and also have the strength to protect everyone if needed. I think he has good chances of becoming a chuunin." Kotetsu nodded.

Kiba and Hinata would be happy to hear that if they weren't unconscious. Kiba was knocked out by a suspicious ANBU and Hinata was resting after being healing by the same elite ninja.

Sarutobi watched as Naruto shunshined to the fighter's balcony and was received with compliments from Shikamaru and Shino while the Hyuuga boy was being taken away by the medic team. _Jiraiya, I just hope you're right about your decision._ He then turned to the other Kages and said. "Impressive match, wasn't it?"

The Kazekage nodded. "Yes, it was. But unfortunately for him, he will fight against Gaara in the second round." The Tsuchikage laughed. "I wouldn't count victory yet, Kazekage. After all, Mitsuki was personally trained by my granddaughter."

The Kazekage smirked. "We will see."

* * *

"The second fight, Kuro Mitsuki vs Gaara, starts now!"

Naruto looked to Shikamaru and said. "So Sasuke hasn't come yet?" Shikamaru made a negative gesture. "No. I thought you would know where he was since he is your teammate."

The Jinchuuriki smirked. "He is probably waiting to make a dramatic entrance. Damn Uchiha." The two let out a little laugh when Shino called their attention."Naruto, you should watch this battle with attention. After all, you are going to confront the winner of this match."Naruto nodded.

They watched as the girl from Iwa used all her arsenal of doton jutsu but they were all successfully defended by Gaara's sand. Mitsuki eventually become tired and without chakra too continue keeping using her jutsu.

The Suna Jinchuuriki gave the girl a creep smile and said. "Your blood will help me prove my existence." He then extended his hand towards the girl.

With this gesture, he commanded the sand to go after Mitsuki. The Iwa Kunoichi tried to avoid the sand waves but eventually her tiredness slowed her and the sand got her.

Gaara did a half seal and opened his closed his hand. "_**Sabaku Kyuu.**_" The sand involved the kunoichi and immobilized her.

Naruto was depicting Gaara's intention and then asked to Temari, who was next to them. "Can't you do anything to stop him from killing?" Temari made a negative gesture. "Once he gets into this state, no one is able to stop him. But why do you care about her? Isn't her from Iwa who is a Konoha enemy?"

Naruto looked at her and she could see a mix of determination and sadness in his eyes. "The life of a person should be always preserved, no matter from what country or village she is from."

She was shocked after hearing the statement and had to hide for face fin shame. _Such a resolve. I wonder if he will maintain this thinking after what is going to happen…_

But for Naruto's relief, Genma decided to interfere. "It's enough, genin. She is already defeated, you won this match.

But Gaara paid him no thought. He raised his hand and the sand coffin levitated with the girl inside it. The girl was starting to cry, fearing for her life.

The Konoha jounin raised his voice. "If you don't stop now, you're going to be disqualified." This time Gaara stopped.

He looked over the fighter's balcony and saw an irate Naruto looking at him. The Suna Jinchuuriki seemed to ponder for a moment before he released the sand binding the girl. He then looked at the girl and said.

"Consider yourself luck that to fight Uzumaki Naruto I can't be disqualified." He then shunshined back to the balcony. Genma sighed and announced. "Winner, Gaara!" The medic team came and put the Iwa kunoichi in a stretcher before leaving to treat her wounds.

* * *

"I told you Gaara would win easily, Tsuchikage." The Tsuchikage glared at the Kazekage but decided to let it go. There was still one genin from Iwa in the tournament.

Genma decided to continue the exams. "The third match between Nara Shik…" But before he could announce the next match, the Suna Kunoichi opened her fan and did a quick wave with it, creating a torrent of wind sufficient to make her planate on her fan to the arena.

The Konoha Jounin smirked. "Eager, aren't you? Shikamaru, get down here." The Nara was thinking about what he was going to do. _Well, I guess I can forfeit and…_

"Stop being lazy, Shikamaru!" Naruto pushed the boy over the wall, and the pineapple fell in the ground head first._ Damn you, Naruto._

Taking time to relax a bit, Shikamaru was lying on the ground when he heard shouts coming from the crowd saying to him start his fight already. _Man, are they that eager to see Sasuke's fight?_

Temari snorted. "Are you going to give up?" The Nara turned his head to see the Sand Kunoichi and frowned. _Ah, it's a girl again…_

The girl was starting to become angered. "Well if you won't come, I will!" She then ran with her fan already in hand to use as a weapon. But the boy easily avoided the hit.

"Can't have a boy losing to a girl can I?" _I'm lucky that the Iwa girl doton techniques had dried the land. If it was still flooded, it was going to be a really pain the ass to use my Kage Mane. I have to remember to thank Naruto again for that._

In the crowd, Chouji was eager to see how his teammate was going to perform in the fight. He and Ino discussed a bit about how Shikamaru's fight was going to be, because Chouji claimed that the boy was going to give up in the end and Ino said he wasn't, and kept cheering for her teammate.

The fight between Temari and Shikamaru was an interesting one. The Sand kunoichi kept trying to hit the boy while taking a lot of control to avoid being caught by the shadow jutsu. The Nara kept on the defensive, cornering Temari till his Kage Mane could connect.

Unfortunately for the girl, Shikamaru intellect shined and he managed to lock the girl into a position where he finally completed his shadow possession technique. And when everyone fought he was going to knock the girl out, the Nara surprised almost everyone. "I give up."

"Winner, Temari."

Ino shrieked while Chouji let out a smirk. _Just like I said. _Kurenai and Asuma, who were watching the fights together, were impressed with Shikamaru. While Asuma was proud of his student and expected his lack of interest, Kurenai was surprise by the tactics and intelligence demonstrated by the Nara.

In another place of the arena, Izumo commented to Kotetsu. "When you measure the value of a small unit leader, protecting the team from danger is usually more important than completing the mission,"

The other chuunin nodded. "In gathering information, you can't be saying 'I completed my mission, but my team was wiped out. You need a guy that can balance the risks, sacrifice and the mission on a scale. If you can't act and think with the lives of the team as the top priority, you don't have what it takes to be a Chuunin."

Izumo then added. "On that point, Naruto and Shikamaru showed opposite skills. While Naruto used his repertory to adapt himself and always stood on the offensive, without giving time to his opponent to breath, Shikamaru stood on the defensive, using strategy to corner the girl till he could finally caught her. And both ended with minimal to none injuries. So what do you think?"

Kotetsu replied. "My opinion? I think the two of them got good chances."

In the fighters' balcony, Naruto face palmed. "I can't say I didn't expect that."

* * *

As Shikamaru climbed his way back to the balcony, Naruto was quietly waiting for him. As soon as Shikamaru head showed on the balcony, Naruto punched him with all his mighty. "You idiot! Did you really need to give up!"

Shikamaru sighed. "Can't you forget about that?" Naruto frowned. "By giving up, you are making us look bad. And I don't want to look bad." The Nara smirked. "Come on, you big crybaby. Focus on the next fight."

Naruto sighed. _Sasuke, why aren't you here yet? You're probably making Sakura-chan get worried. I bet you are just waiting to make a dramatic entrance._

* * *

And it's over!

Thanks for the reviews and for marking this story as favorite guys!

I tried to answer all your questions at the reviews, but if I didn't answer some of them, or there are still doubts, please, don't be afraid to contact me.

The production of this chapter was curious. I had to rewrite this chapter three times. Originally I had wrote the first half of it three months ago, on my desktop PC, but my parents managed to broke the computer before I could transfer it to my notebook, so I had to write it all again.

And when I was already half-way into the rewrite, my parents managed to break the PC again. I think they were trying to beat some record, because in the amazing interval of one month, they managed to get the hard disk erased twice.

So I decided to only type on my personal notebook, because this way my parents could not repeat such an awesome feat. And here we are.

Next fight, we get to see what Sasuke has learned in the month between the exams and the beginning of the fight between Naruto and Gaara.

As always, feel free to appoint any grammar errors or sentence mistakes that you guys detected that I will be happy to fix them. And please, don't be afraid to tell your opinion, they're always useful when I'm writing the chapters.

Have a Nice Week!

* * *

Omake Part 2.

After countless phrases of "Are we there yet?" and "How much is it going to take?", Naruto, Itachi, Sasuke and Shishui finally arrived at their destination. Naruto looked awed at the sight in front of him. "Amazing!"

It was a big city with lot of tall and modern buildings. He could see a lot of people on the streets and from what he could guess they were all part of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi saw the perplex look on his young charge's face and smirked. "This Naruto-kun, is one of the Uchiha hideouts outside Konoha. Now come on, we have places to go and clothes to buy."

Naruto was now on an underground tunnel he pretty much thought was going nowhere. That was, till he saw two cats coming at him. Itachi and Shishui made a gesture for the boys to stop and waited for the cats to come near them.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was pretty much flabbergasted with what happened next. One of the cats approached and Itachi and _talked. _"Itachi, it's been sometime, hasn't it? You too, Shishui-san." "Meow. What are you here for?"

Naruto with a shocked expression pointed at the cats and said. "Talking Cats?" Sasuke face palmed. "These are ninja cats, idiot." Itachi crouched and said to the cats. "We came here for a few weapons and medicines. But the most important, little Naruto-kun over there needs some new clothes."

One of the ninja cats nodded. "Did you bring us any goodies?" Itachi then picked a bottle from his pocket and showed it to the cat. The other cat nodded and said. "C'mon, follow me."

They followed the cats till the entered a large room, where there was an old woman seated on the center of the room, surround by cats. The woman looked over to her customers and said. "Hello, Itachi, Shishui. Well, young Sasuke, it seems you grew quite a bit." Sasuke blushed under the woman gaze. The woman let out a little laugh and continued. "And who is that young boy over there?" Itachi put his hand over Naruto's shoulder and spoke. "This is Naruto, my apprentice, Nekobaa-sama."

The old woman stared a bit at Naruto, which frightened the boy a little bit and then said. "Well, don't be shy, go look over to find what you want."

While Shishui and Sasuke went to the weapons section, Itachi and Naruto were looking for clothes to the blond haired boy. Itachi was getting pretty annoyed because the boy only wanted clothes with orange on it.

The Uchiha sighed for the tenth time since he came to the store. "Naruto-kun, you have to understand that orange is a bad color for stealth because it stands out too much." But Naruto had none of that.

The boy made a childish pout and said. "No. Orange is the color of awesome! "Seeing that he couldn't convince his student, Itachi decided to take a different approach. He turned to the other side of the store and said. "Shishui, can you come over here for a second?"

Naruto watched as the two teenagers discussed for a bit before Shishui crouched to meet his eye level. The older Uchiha said. "Naruto-kun, I need you to look into my eyes for a little bit." The young Jinchuuriki nodded and did as he was told; noticing that no longer Shishui had his black, dull-colored eyes but instead the living red eyes of the Sharingan.

And in that moment a thought crossed in his head that started to make sense to him.

_Orange is awesome but makes me stand out too much, maybe I should get some black clothes for my ninja training and use orange only when I'm not in need to fight or train._

"So, did you enjoy the trip, Naruto-kun?" Naruto turned to look at his sensei and let out a big smile. "Very much, Itachi-sensei! When can we go back?" Shishui smirked and said. "And why do you want return so soon? Is it because of the Nekobaa young granddaughter, Tamaki? I saw you looking at her. She is quite pretty, Naruto-kun. I approve your choice."Naruto lowered his head to try and hide the blush covering his cheek. "Shut up, Shishui-senpai."

Shishui started to laugh while Itachi only let out a smile. Seeing that Sasuke was also giggling, Naruto retorted."Why are you laughing, teme? I saw that you were blushing around her too!"Sasuke blushed a bit and with an angry tone replied. "I was not! You were the one looking like a blabbering fool!" Naruto shook his fists. "I dare you to repeat that, bastard!"

As the two boys started their discussion again, Shishui sighed. "Well, they're at it again. How can they be such brats? " Itachi smirked. "I can only think they learned from you." Shishui stopped and glared at his best friend. "What? Come here and I will make you unsay these words!"

* * *

Dictionary:

Jyuuken Ryuu – Gentle Fist Style

Hakkeshou Kaiten - Eight Divination Palms of the Hand, Heavenly Spin

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand

Suiton: Gama Mizumi no Jutsu – Water Release: Toad's Water Lake Technique

Suiton: Suishouha – Water Release: Water Collision Destruction

Suiton: Mizugakure no Jutsu – Water Release: Hidden Among Water Technique


End file.
